


La variante del vapor

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Mycroft, Garridebs moment, Guilt, Guilty Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mystrade, Injury, John Watson Whump, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock Roulette, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Medical Jargon, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mutual Pining, PTSD John, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Protective Greg, Protective Sherlock, Sensitive Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Mess, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Suspense, Traducción, Virus, Whump
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Estaban cara a cara en medio del claro. La tenue luz de la luna apenas le permitía a Sherlock ver el terror vidrioso en los ojos de John y el sudor que brillaba en su frente. Su nariz estaba sangrando otra vez, la sangre goteando en un chorro lento de su fosa nasal derecha.Ambos estaban jadeando, los ojos de John fijos en los de Sherlock. No había reconocimiento en ellos, solo miedo de animal salvaje.El tiempo se paró durante unos pocos segundos eternos y Sherlock inhaló temblorosamente. –John—El momento roto, John se dio la vuelta y escapó de vuelta al bosque.Todavía respirando con dificultad, Sherlock corrió tras él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Vapor Variant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140559) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 

En el calor de la persecución, John solo podía centrarse en aguantar el ritmo con la oscura silueta de Sherlock mientras perseguí al doctor Frankland; su oscura mata de pelo y el abrigo revoloteando perfilados con la luz de la luna. La linterna de John estaba encendida pero estaban corriendo demasiado rápido para enfocar la luz de una forma concreta. Intentó asegurarse de que mantenía el equilibrio en la oscuridad—el bosque estaba lleno de peñascos de granito y raíces nudosas y sería muy fácil torcerse un tobillo. Sabía que Sherlock veía a Frankland y eso era suficiente dirección por ahora, La altura de Sherlock a menudo lo ponía delante de John cuando estaban en una persecución. Agachándose y evitando, saltando y respirando—no era la primera vez que habían hecho esto, y no sería la última.

John sabía que Lestrade y Henry estaban detrás, cerca de él pero no se había dado cuenta de que habían corrido hasta el borde del campo de minas hasta que se encontró a sí mismo frenando en seco enfrente de un infierno enorme. El calor, el ruido, la luz cegadora y la onda expansiva de la explosión vibraron a través de él y todo fue demasiado cerca. Demasiado repentino.

Permanecieron, en silencio y horrorizados, recuperando el aliento, viendo el fuego lamer los restos de hierba, hojas caídas y lo poco que quedaba del doctor Frankland. Hogueras pequeñas dispersadas más allá del alambre de espino, bolas de fuego diminutas y brillantes manchando perezosamente el cielo oscuro.

John intentó reprimir la ola de pánico que sintió alzarse en su interior pero la situación fue muy repentina e inesperada: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de vuelta en Kandahar. Había visto suficientes explosiones para toda su vida mientras estuvo en el RAMC, infiernos cegadores disolviendo todo y a todos en un instante. El sonido, luego la ausencia de sonido, el olor de gasolina y de carne quemada, la inmediata respuesta de luchar o huir que abrumaba el pensamiento racional. Igual de rápido, estaba en Londres, de pie en un 221B dañado por una bomba, aliviado de encontrar a Sherlock intacto. Permaneciendo impotente mientras la llamada de Sherlock con anciana fue cortada, su piso y sus vecinos diezmados en un segundo. Mirando hacia abajo a sí mismo, leña humana en un parpadeante chaleco de Semtex, armas apuntando a su corazón, preguntándose qué método de ejecución dolería menos.

-Bueno…mierda-, maldijo en voz baja Lestrade entre respiraciones agudas pero fue suficiente para sacar a John de su trance. No hubo mucho más que decir. John se sintió culpable por el alivio que le inundó.

* * *

Tan pronto como el mayor Barrymore apareció en la escena, Sherlock empezó a explicar la situación, apenas esperando por las preguntas del hombre antes de lanzarse con sus deducciones y cómo había llegado hasta ellas. John pudo notar como Barrymore no estaba entusiasmado por tener que lidiar con Sherlock encima de todo el desastre. Mientras el mayor caminaba firmemente por la escena ladrando ordenes, Sherlock mantuvo su ritmo e insertaba sus opiniones. Aun así, Barrymore contuvo su desagrado lo suficiente para permitir que el detective explicara los detalles principales.

Militares descendieron alrededor del campo de minas, cubriéndolo con tropas con trajes para materiales peligrosos, equipamiento para desmantelamiento de bombas y los siempre presente uniformes militares. Levantaron focos enormes, tiendas, y generadores e intentaron limpiar lo que quedaba de Frankland. Un equipo fue enviado para explorar Dewer Hollow y empezar a planear el desmantelamiento inmediato de las tuberías que estaban bombeando el gas en el páramo.

Barrymore insistió que un equipo médico escoltara a Sherlock, John, Lestrade y a Henry para examinarlos pero les dijo que volvería para obtener las declaraciones oficiales una vez que les hubieran dado el visto bueno.

Los hombres se movieron a regañadientes hasta dos ambulancias militares donde pasaron por un rápido protocolo de intervención ahí en el campo. Las ambulancias estaban marcha atrás, con las puertas abiertas, de modo que alguien de pie entre ellas pudiera ver el interior de las dos. A pesar de discutir que se sentían bien, todos pasaron por exámenes físicos incluyendo tomarles la tensión, medirles la saturación de oxígeno y analizarles cognitivamente, todo ello supervisado por una muy cansada doctora Stapleton.

Rápidamente envió a Henry dentro de una de las ambulancias, y un médico empezó a coger más viales y a conectarle a monitores. Lestrade fue el siguiente, y pareció no mostrar signos de malestar así que le mandaron sentarse en el parachoques y le dieron una máscara de oxígeno para que se pusiera. Sherlock fue más de lo mismo, para enfado suyo.

Se dejó caer al lado de Lestrade resoplando, sujetando la mascarilla de plástico en la mano como si fuera un pañal sucio. –Si estamos bien ¿por qué tenemos que quedarnos? Por favor, atiendan al señor Knight pero mantenernos a nosotros tres no tiene sentido-, retó.

A esas alturas, Stapleton se había movido hasta John y su expresión estaba más preocupada. No respondió a Sherlock para nada, frunciendo el ceño mientras notaba el corazón desbocado de John. Había estado intentando tranquilizar su respiración y recobrar el control con poco éxito. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde la explosión y todavía sentía el agarre del pánico alrededor de su pecho. Aunque no le sorprendió, John se molestó y se avergonzó un poco cuando le dijeron que se sentase en la camilla de la ambulancia vacía.

-Solo una precaución-, le había asegurado Stapleton. –Estoy segura de que fue un shock importante-. Ella sabía la verdad. Todavía estaba en los momentos finales de un ataque de ansiedad y no se le estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, después de lo que habían acabado de presenciar, la cosa entera se sentía surrealista y frívola. Sherlock estaba demasiado absorbido en estar malhumorado con el medico sacándole la sangre para darse cuenta de que John estaba siendo conectado a un monitor en la otra ambulancia.

-Sherlock…-, le regañó Lestrade con cansancio, apartando su máscara de oxígeno de la cara para hablar. –Solo relájate y cállate para que podamos terminar con esto ¿vale? Cuanto más discutas, más tiempo va a llevar. No saben a ciencia cierta lo que había en el gas. Mejor prevenir que curar ¿verdad?

-Es una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Sabemos que Henry ha estado expuesto al gas muchas veces y no ha tenido efectos perjudiciales que duraran-. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la mandíbula de Lestrade abrirse incrédulamente y agitó una mano ignorando. –Bueno. **Yo** estoy perfectamente bien—

-Sí, lo sé. Nada te para, el cielo lo sabe. Pero no vamos a librarnos de esto así que simplemente…simplemente tómate un respiro ¿vale? Tranquilízate-. Lestrade dejó que su máscara de oxígeno volviera su sitio pero puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y se apoyó contra la puerta de la ambulancia con los ojos cerrados.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y fulminó con la mirada la hierba pero no dijo nada más. Lestrade definitivamente no era nuevo en lo de regañar a Sherlock pero no se le escapó a Sherlock que normalmente John habría interrumpido por ahora. Él práctico doctor Watson debería estar insistiendo en que todos se relajaran y se sometieran a los exámenes. Dándose cuenta de que le había perdido la pista, Sherlock finalmente localizó a su bloguero en la otra ambulancia. Aunque John estaba mirando hacia Sherlock, sus ojos no se encontraron. En su lugar, John estaba sentado sobre la camilla ensimismado, con la mirada perdida. Casi saltó cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

**¿Todo bien? SH **

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Sherlock que estaban pasando por el con tal escrutinio que John tuvo ganas de moverse. Intentó poner en su expresión confort y asintió, pegando una sonrisa bajo el siseo de la máscara de oxígeno. Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron ligeramente, luego le devolvió el asentimiento, y forzó los ojos mientras intentaba leer el monitor de John desde cuatro metros de distancia.

Aunque no tuvo un ataque de pánico completo por la explosión como podría haberlo tenido hacía un año. John estaba al límite, luchando contra pensamientos intrusivos y recuerdos de suicidas y coches bomba y Jim Moriarty volando por los aires a la gente solo por diversión. Su ritmo cardíaco, tensión y el ritmo de su respiración todavía eran demasiado altos, los restos del pánico todavía enredados en él. Mantuvo las manos a los lados y pretendió que no estaban temblando. Se centró en las técnicas de respiración y en los mantras calmados que había aprendido en terapia y empezaron a funcionar…aunque lentamente.

Casi le llevó una hora para que sus vitales volvieran a lo normar y la doctora Stapleton decidió mantenerlos a todos parados durante ese tiempo para observación. Le recordó a John al campamento militar, cuando el equipo entero era castigado por las meteduras de pata de uno solo. Lestrade pareció lo suficientemente feliz para dar una cabezada en su incómoda posición sobre el parachoques de la ambulancia. John intentó cerrar los ojos pero las macabras imágenes fueron demasiado abrumadoras y no pudo concentrarse en nada más. Incluso si se dormía, temía que acabara en una pesadilla y vergüenza.

Sherlock estaba casi a punto de arrancarse el pelo cuando Stapleton les dio el visto bueno, desesperado por ser parte de la acción. Aun así por toda la intranquilidad de Sherlock, John había levantado la vista muchas veces para verle observando, sus ojos pasando entre John y la pantalla mostrando las vitales de John con una preocupación apenas oculta.

Sin embargo, una vez que le soltaron y desconectaron, vestido otra vez, Sherlock se fue directo a través del bosque buscando a Barrymore, quien rápidamente le pasó a un subalterno. La explicación de Sherlock del pasado de Frankland y del proyecto S.A.B.U.E.S.O causó un alboroto considerable y finalmente oyeron murmullos alrededor de la una de la mañana de que se habían encontrado pruebas en los laboratorios de Baskerville que lo corroboraban.

-Le diré a alguien que os lleve de vuelta-, había dicho la doctora Stapleton cuando les había dejado marchar pero entonces el mayor Barrymore volvió frunciendo el ceño.

-Habrá un interrogatorio formal mañana. Un equipo investigador de la policía militar está siendo reunido y querrán hablar con todos ustedes.

Junto a John, Henry soltó un suspiro cansado. Los hombros de Lestrade se cayeron. Él único que parecía emocionado ante la posibilidad de estar en el lado de los testigos durante un interrogatorio era Sherlock.

-Sin duda-, dijo frívolamente. – ¿A qué hora nos necesita?

El labio de Barrymore se curvó con desagrado por la probabilidad de pasar otro día con Sherlock. Miró a su reloj a las “0900. Y créame señor Holmes, esto eso solo porque el equipo de investigación lo ha ordenado. Tengo toda la información que necesito de usted-. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Sherlock ni se inmutó. 

* * *

Llegaron de nuevo a la posada alrededor de las dos de la mañana. John no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan agotado. Para cuando finalmente habían vuelto al coche, su mente se había sentido tan cansada como su cuerpo.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra cuando volvieron a la pensión Cross Keys, simplemente se fueron a su habitación, se quitaron los zapatos y la ropa y se metieron en sus respectivas camas. Incluso Sherlock se durmió en seguida y ambos hombres durmieron firmemente, despertándose un poco después de las siete cuando las nubes grises de Dartmoor se abrieron y rayos de sol llenaron la habitación.

John se sorprendió al descubrir que no había soñado para nada, pero se había levantado para encontrarse con un dolor de cabeza bestial, la nariz taponada y la garganta irritada cuando tragaba. Tomó algo de paracetamol y se duchó sin sentirse mejor. Tal vez se sintiera mejor una vez que comiera algo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Sherlock echándole un vistazo cuando John salió, limpio y vestido del baño. John pensó que vio un destello de preocupación y recordó los ojos preocupados de Sherlock observándolo en la ambulancia la noche anterior.

-Sí-, contestó John sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. –No creo ni que me haya movido. Estaba agotado. ¿Tú?

-Bien-, replicó Sherlock, metiendo el cinturón por las presillas de su pantalón a medida.

Dejó a Sherlock para que terminara de vestirse y se dirigió a pedir el desayuno.

Sherlock se unió poco después y le trajo una taza de café caliente, de la forma que le gustaba. De repente, todo encajó.

-Oh dios. Fuiste tú. Me encerraste en ese maldito laboratorio.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Fue un experimento-, admitió Sherlock.

-¡¿Un experimento?! Estaba aterrorizado, Sherlock. Estaba muerto de miedo.

-Fue todo totalmente científico, con condiciones de laboratorio, literalmente. Sabía qué efecto tendría en una mente superior así que necesitaba probarlo en una común-. John quiso estrangularlo.

-¿Algún efecto prolongado?

-Ninguno. Estarás bien una vez que lo hayas excretado. Todos lo estaremos.

-Creo que ya me he encargado de eso-, sonrió John. 

* * *

-Estás enfermo-, comento Sherlock mientras John observaba los innumerables riscos que pasaban por la ventana del coche. Los salientes rocosos realmente hacían el paisaje bastante imponente, llenando los campos y bosques de Dartmoor con monumentos de piedra pequeños y grandes.

John habría estado feliz por volver a la calle Baker después del desayuno pero todavía tenían que reunirse con el consejo de investigación en la base. Aunque habían hecho el check out en la pensión; Barrymore les había asegurado de que podrían volver a Londres esa tarde. Al menos dormiría en su propia cama por la noche.

Sherlock no había dudado en escalar hasta la cima de un risco enorme cuando habían llegado, usando la altura para examinar los puntos en el área. Por todos sus modales pijos y su profesionalidad, John había visto la chispa de alegría infantil en los ojos de Sherlock cuando (después de algunos gruñidos y casi un tropiezo cuando los zapatos de piel italianos resbalaron al encontrar agarre en la piedra) Sherlock se puso de pie victorioso en la cima de las rocas gigantes. Recordó los comentarios de Mycroft de que Sherlock había soñado una vez en ser pirata, y la pose dramática y victoriosa que inicialmente había adquirido cuando se encontró de pie estaba sacada directamente de una botella de Capitán Morgan.

-¿Hmm?- preguntó John, quitando la sonrisa de su cara, sorprendido por encontrarla ahí para empezar. Miró hacia Sherlock, cuyos ojos no se habían apartado de la carretera. El sol atravesaba las crestas de las nubes grises con rayos agudos y brillantes, haciendo que el paisaje pareciera ondulado en tonos saturados y desaturados.

-Enfermo. Te moquea la nariz y has estado haciendo muecas cuando tragas. Estás enfermo.

-Oh. Estoy seguro de que no es nada, probablemente solo alergias por todo el…ya sabes…paseo por el bosque ayer noche-. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock tenía razón; había estado haciendo muecas de dolor. –Aunque tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

-Bien-, contestó Sherlock, mirando de la carretera a John, y echándole una mirada escéptica. –No vas a vomitar ¿verdad? No creo que a la agencia de alquiler les gustase mucho que les devolviésemos el coche con un desayuno inglés completo esparcido por el asiento del copiloto.

John puso los ojos en blanco. –Tienes un trato de lo más maravilloso-, contestó saturando la respuesta a propósito con sarcasmo.

-No soy el médico. Y estás evitando la pregunta-, los ojos de Sherlock se dirigieron hacia John sospechosamente.

-No, no voy a vomitar-, respondió John secamente y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Sherlock hizo un ruido evasivo y los llevó por la carretera a Baskerville.

* * *

Aunque a Sherlock, John, Lestrade y Henry se les había requerido hablar con el consejo investigador de la policía militar, John sabía que los hallazgos de Sherlock sobre el proyecto SABUESO serían más importantes que las declaraciones de testigos que Lestrade y él pudieran ofrecer. Estaba seguro de que Henry tendría una larga historia de eventos por los que ir, y se preguntó brevemente si la doctora Mortimer continuaría viendo al pobre joven incluso después de que casi le disparara.

Johns sabía que Sherlock también estaba esperando encontrar una forma de volver a los laboratorios y tal vez incluso de volver al despacho de Frankland para husmear y ver que más podía destapar. Esa mañana, de pie en la puerta entre el baño y la habitación lavándose los dientes, Sherlock había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, los ojos entrecerrados pero no centrados en nada. John había estado haciendo su macuto y levantó la mirada para ver que Sherlock había dejado de cepillarse por completo. Estaba de pie, el cepillo de dientes todavía en la mano, la espuma por toda su boca.

-Creo que durante los sesenta segundos que contar, tienes que estar moviendo las cedras-, señaló John alzando una ceja.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en John y pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia el lavabo, escupió y abrió el grifo. Un momento después volvió a aparecer de nuevo en la puerta, la boca limpia y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Parece extraño ¿verdad? El gas que tú inhalaste en el laboratorio estaba fugándose de manera bastante generosa. Uno pensaría que habría afectado la presión en el páramo. Esas tuberías estaban al menos a un kilómetro de distancia de la base.

-¿Tal vez Frankland lo amañó después de que dejáramos la base?- dijo John, enrollando el cargador del móvil en su mano y metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de fuera de su macuto.

Sherlock hizo un ruido indiferente y volvió al baño para acabar de prepararse.

* * *

Llegaron a la base diez minutos antes de las nueve. El cabo Lyons los escoltó hasta un edificio con salas de conferencia y oficinas para la reunión inicial con el consejo de investigación. Henry y Lestrade ya estaban ahí, y después de pasar sobre algunas bases del caso, los hombres fueron separados y cuestionados individualmente.

El interrogatorio de John había sido fácil y directo. Después de las preguntas iniciales dudosas sobre por qué John y Sherlock habían estado en la base para empezar (y cómo habían conseguido entrar inicialmente, que hizo que John se ganara un gruñido de desaprobación del severo entrevistador), la tensión se calmó y se convirtió en una entrevista más que en otra cosa. Mantuvo sus respuestas directas y simples, y dijo la verdad. Dentro del alcance de esta investigación, John y Sherlock no habían hecho nada ofensivo realmente, así que no había razón para ser vago o mentiroso.

La hora de la comida vino y si fue sin notarla. Sherlock raramente prestaba atención a la hora de las comidas a no ser que hubieran pasado días desde la última que hubiera tendido. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado enfrascado en la investigación para pararse tan siquiera a por una bolsa de patatas de la máquina expendedora, que fue por casualidad, donde John había acabado comiendo. Ahora su estómago se había empezado a sentir intranquilo, y se arrepintió de la sal y la grasa. Su cabeza le dolía más ahora que esa mañana y su cuerpo entero estaba dolorido. Su garganta estaba áspera y su nariz moqueaba.

Sherlock tenía razón. Estaba enfermo.

_Por supuesto que Sherlock tiene razón, siempre tiene la maldita razón_, pensó John a regañadientes, luego se empezó a preguntar qué detalle le había delatado. Probablemente algo como la viscosidad del moco de John en relación con cómo se sorbía la nariz indicando enfermedad en vez de alergias.

Lestrade, Henry y Sherlock (acompañados de un mayor Barrymore lívido) se unieron a John poco después, sus interrogatorios completados. John estaba aliviado de que finalmente pudieran irse, cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y la doctora Stapleton salió, sujetando una carpeta. Barrymore la miró y se puso de pie. –Hemos terminado aquí-, dijo sujetándose las manos detrás de la espalda. –Son todo suyos.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- resopló Sherlock, incrédulo, los ojos pasando del uno al otro.

Barrymore tenía un aire de suficiencia. –Es imperativo que hagamos más pruebas, para examinar cualquier efecto a largo plazo del gas.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco con enfado que ni siquiera intentó en disimular. –No hay necesidad de más pruebas; tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban anoche. Ya hemos malgastado el tiempo con este interrogatorio. Necesito acceso al laboratorio de Frankland, el cual debería haber tenido hace horas.

-Señor Holmes, se le ha informado MÚLTIPLES VECES de que NO tendrá acceso a NADA en esta base-, dijo Barrymore furioso y se puso de un color rojo enfadado. –Su hermano me ha asegurado de que acatará cualquier petición que le hagamos y si no lo hace, estoy autorizado a detenerle por desacato.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula por la mención de Mycroft y John pudo ver la rabia creciendo rápidamente. Esto no acabaría bien si iba a más.

-Sherlock-, suspiró John cansadamente. –Acabemos con esto y volvamos a casa ¿vale?-. Se acercó más y agachó la cabeza cerca de la oreja de Sherlock, hablando de tal manera que solo él le oyera. –No hay nada más que quiera Barrymore que meterte en una celda militar, y estoy seguro de que tampoco quieres darle a Mycroft esa satisfacción ¿verdad?

A Sherlock se le hincharon las narices pero después de un momento se le hundieron los hombros con frustración resignada.

La doctora Stapleton miró de Sherlock a John, quien asintió sutilmente para indicarle que no tendría más discusiones y que la situación estaba controlada. –Haremos lo mejor para que pasen por esto rápidamente. Por aquí-, dijo girándose hacia la puerta y llevándolos fuera de la sala de conferencias.

El laboratorio médico al que les llevaron estaba establecido como un mini centro de triaje en Urgencias. La habitación era cuadrada con camas alineadas en dos paredes opuestas, cama frente a cama, cortinas de privacidad entre ellas. Un centro de enfermería estaba en un extremo cerca de la puerta y más puertas a lo largo de la otra pared indicaban un quirófano y una habitación de suministros. Azulejos blancos de linóleo brillaban en la luz fluorescente. El lugar entero olía a antiséptico.

Se le ordenó a cada hombre ir al baño para aportar una muestra de orina, luego a ir a una cama con un médico militar; las de Sherlock y Lestrade la una junto a la otra a lo largo de una pared, las de Henry y John al otro lado de la habitación de cara a ellos.

-Hola, doctor…erm, capitán Watson-, dijo el médico leyendo el nombre de John de una carpeta. Era de mediana estatura y robusto, la cabeza afeitada brillando como una bola blanca. Era profesional pero su sonrisa parecía real. A John le gustó de inmediato. – ¿Cuál prefiere?

-¿Qué tal John?

El médico sonrió, una expresión que parecía natural en él. –Muy bien, John. Soy el teniente Carlton pero puedes llamarme Nick si lo prefieres. Simplemente voy a hacerte unas pocas pruebas hoy como estoy seguro de que la doctora Stapleton ya te ha explicado. Puedes dejarte los pantalones pero necesito que te quites la camisa-, le informó Nick preparando una jeringuilla y unos viales para un análisis de sangre. John vio los cables del electro en la bandeja.

El pensamiento de quitarse la camisa y el jersey fue odioso para John quien ya estaba congelado, pero se recordó a sí mismo que cuanto más rápido terminaran con esto, más rápido estaría de camino de vuelta a su propia cama. Hizo una mueca mientras se desnudó, quitándose la chaqueta, el jersey de lana gordo, la camisa morada y la camiseta. Empezó a tiritar inmediatamente.

Carlton frunció el ceño y sacó un termómetro de su bolsillo y rápidamente lo pasó por la frente de John hasta que pitó.

-Hmm…38. Técnicamente tienes fiebre. 

-Sí, creo que estoy empezando con un catarro-, dijo John apretando los puños y tratando de parar los pequeños escalofríos corriendo por él.

Carlton asintió pero su frente se arrugó. Procedió con las pruebas de examinación iniciales las cuales llegaron con resultados de presión arterial ligeramente elevada al igual que su pulso. John saltó por el estetoscopio frio y tembló otra vez mientras inhalaba profundamente. Carlton se volvió hacia la bandeja pareciendo intranquilo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido como si estuvieras poniéndote enfermo?

-Supongo que realmente lo noté esta mañana cuando me desperté-, dijo John dándose cuenta de las conclusiones que podrían sacarse cuando los ojos de Carlton se entrecerraron. –Hemos estado fuera en los bosques un montón durante los últimos días, ha hecho frió-, empezó John, luego se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sonaba como un paciente. El catarro común no era un resultado de que **hiciera** frío, había sabido eso desde que era un niño. La gente se enfermaba por bacterias o virus; solo la neumonía podía ser a veces atribuida a condiciones frías, y sabía que no tenía eso.

Carlton apuntó algo en su carpeta. – ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

-Solo lo típico…dolor de cabeza, del cuerpo, escalofríos, garganta irritada y nariz moqueando. Nada por lo que no haya pasado cientos de veces antes.

-Seguro-, asintió Carlton mientras seguía escribiendo. Dejó la carpeta sobre la bandeja y se volvió hacia John. –Conectemos estos cables y luego te conseguiré una manta.

-Gracias-, dijo John e intentó sonreír. Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación. Sin sorpresa, Lestrade estaba tranquilamente sometiéndose a un tratamiento similar en su cama y Sherlock irradiaba indignación por cada poro en la cama de al lado.

Sherlock miraba mal hacia delante y apretó la mandíbula cuando su médico se inclinó sobre él para pegarle los cables del electro sobre su pecho suave y de porcelana. John se alegró de notar que las costillas de Sherlock estaban menos definidas de lo que habían estado hacía seis meses. Sherlock no lo admitiría pero John sabía que molestarle constantemente para que comiese era parcialmente responsable de ello y decidió no dejarlo.

Sherlock le habló mal a la doctora y John agachó la cabeza para intentar captar los ojos de Sherlock, apretó los labios y le reprendió con su mirada. Con un suspiro resignado, Sherlock apartó la mirada de John y después de un momento, le dijo algo a la doctora en un tono mucho más agradable y con un indicio de una sonrisa forzada. Ella le sonrió con sorpresa y le pegó otro cable. Sherlock volvió a mirar a John, alzando las cejas con un silencioso ¿_eso está mejor_? Y John sonrió y asintió una vez antes de que Nick empezara a decorarle de manera similar.

Nick le sacó cuatro viales de sangre luego conectó los cables del electro sobre el pecho de John. Encendió la máquina, cogió las muestras de sangre y su carpeta y se marchó, volviendo pocos momentos después con una fina manta de hospital.

-Gracias-, respondió John, envolviendo la manta alrededor de los hombros lo mejor que pudo. Apenas quitó nada de frío y John continuó temblando.

Nick le sonrió con calidez. –Solo unas pocas preguntas rápidas, doctor Watson-, dijo añadiendo un nuevo conjunto de páginas a la carpeta. Pasaron por el bombardeo normal de nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, fecha de hoy y primer ministro. John pasó por ellas con facilidad. Siguió el dedo de Nick, luego tocó su nariz con los ojos cerrados, como en un test de alcoholemia. Le examinaron los reflejos, y sus oídos, su nariz y su garganta inspeccionados con un otoscopio.

-Sí, definitivamente tienes algo de inflamación empezando-, dijo Nick. – ¿Puedes describir brevemente lo que recuerdas de anoche?

-Claro-, John empezó pero después se frenó en seco. Imágenes de un coche ardiendo, sangre en la arena, diesel derramándose. Hombres gritando, humo negro denso, fuego y miedo. Azul claro ondeando por la cara de Sherlock, luces rojas de láser bailando sobre su frente. El peso de un chaleco bomba que había sido obligado a llevar, el sudor frío de terror corriéndole por su espalda bajo la parca asfixiante de invierno. El pulso de John se volvió atronador en los oídos.

-¿Doctor Watson?- el teniente Carlton puso la mano sobre el brazo de John y John se apartó violentamente de él, pero entonces su visión se aclaró y sacudió la cabeza, reorientándose. Nick miró intencionadamente los ojos de John, comprobando sus pupilas, luego volvió a mirar al monitor del ritmo cardíaco, que había estado inclinándose hacia alarmante.

-¿Puedes decirme que acaba de pasar?

John parpadeó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta. –Perdón por eso. Yo…-, apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo a sus manos. Estaba hablando con un compañero soldado. Podía ser honesto. Si alguien lo podía entender, sería alguien que conocía al dedillo una zona de combate de guerra.

Inhaló profundamente y empezó otra vez. –Lo que pasó anoche en el campo de minas…la explosión…trajo de vuelta cosas de…situaciones similares…deber activo y…-. John dejó de hablar. Lo que había visto en Afganistán fue suficiente. Nick no necesitaba oír nada de Moriarty.

-Ah-, asintió Nick. –Eso es comprensible. Por lo que sé fue bastante…catastrófico. Estaría sorprendido si **no** hubieras tenido esa reacción. He visto hombres provocados por mucho menos.

John agradeció la empatía.

-Déjame ir a por algo de paracetamol y algo de agua, y podrás descansar un poco ¿cómo suena eso? Analizaremos las muestras de sangre y hablaremos otra vez dentro de un poco. Creo que todos estaréis por lo menos unas horas más.

La idea de dormir a John le pareció paradisiaca, excepto que todavía estaba completamente congelado.

-Odio ser una molestia pero ¿hay alguna manera de que me pueda volver a poner la ropa? Estoy medio en la fase de los escalofríos de esta cosa y podía usar las capas extra.

Nick se quedó pensando un momento. –Va en contra del procedimiento pero sé que estas mantas delgadas no ayudan para nada. Entiendes que si algo te pasara lo tendríamos que cortar todo ¿no? No puedes enfadarte con nosotros por arruinar tu jersey favorito en una emergencia.

-No, no, por supuesto que no-, dijo John rápidamente de acuerdo, desesperado por la calidez. De todas formas ya era hora de que tuviera camisas nuevas y Harry le había dado una tarjeta regalo de Marks & Spencer que todavía no había gastado.

-Vale-, acordó Nick y le dio a John la ropa y su chaqueta. –Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda. Y mantengamos esto entre nosotros. ¡Stapleton tendrá mi cabeza!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-De verdad que lo agradezco-, dijo John mientras Nick iba alrededor de la cortina en busca del paracetamol prometido.

John se vistió rápidamente, asegurándose de que los cables y el monitor del electro estaban desenredados donde ahora estaban en su regazo. Nick volvió con sus medicinas. Tragar se sintió como papel de lija.

Nick comprobó el monitor del electro. –Una de estas líneas parece haberse desconectado-, dijo frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Puedo?- hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de John. –Es el que está más arriba, puedo cogerlo desde ahí-. John estiró el cuello un poco, y Nick metió la mano por el cuello de la camisa de John para volver a conectarla. Cuando apartó la mano, una gota roja aterrizó en su muñeca enguantada. Ambos la miraron con sorpresa durante un momento cuando otra más aterrizó y John se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la nariz. Nick cogió un trozo de gasa y se la dio a John, frunciendo el ceño otra vez. John mantuvo la gasa bajo la nariz y la apretó para parar la hemorragia.

Nick sacó el termómetro y lo volvió a pasar por la frente de John. –38.4-, dijo más para sí que para John.

-Bueno, el paracetamol ayudará con eso-, ofreció John y Nick hizo un ruido sin más. John miró la gasa. La hemorragia ya había parado.

-Descansa algo. Volveré para ver cómo estás en un momento.

John se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se durmió en nada.

* * *

Cerca del centro de enfermería, Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, preparado para hacer algo de limpieza de primavera en su palacio mental para matar el tiempo. Si iba a estar atrapado en esta miserable base militar, bien podría hacer uso de la espera. Su móvil estaba en su bolsillo, inútil. No había cobertura en esta mazmorra médica.

La cortina de privacidad había sido corrida entre Sherlock y Lestrade, y las cortinas de John y Henry al otro lado de la habitación estaban completamente cerradas. Había oído ronquidos suaves salir de la menos una de las camas a intervalos aleatorios.

Desde que había estado tan en silencio, Sherlock fue vagamente consciente de cuando las voces empezaron a hablar en la superficie mientras él trabajaba en el jaleo de su habitación de animales, aclarando detalles de los sabuesos asesinos que ahora sabía que no existían.

-Doctora Stapleton, ¿puedo tener su opinión sobre algo?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Por supuesto, teniente. ¿Qué pasa?- respondió una femenina.

-Estoy preocupado por alguno de los síntomas que el doctor Watson está mostrando.

La atención de Sherlock cambió rápidamente al oír el nombre de John pero permaneció completamente quieto, manteniendo la ilusión de dormir mientras los médicos hablaban, ajenos al hecho de que estaban siendo escuchados.

Hubo un movimiento de papeles. – ¿Síntomas como de gripe?- preguntó Stapleton

-Sí, y justo ahora le sangró la nariz-. Sherlock concluyó que el hombre tenía que ser el médico de John.

-No tan extraño en esta época del año-, replicó Stapleton. – ¿Cómo está ahora?

-Descansando. Le ha subido la fiebre durante la hora que lleva aquí. Actualmente está en 38.4. Le he dado paracetamol y va a intentar dormir.

-Ninguno de los otros están mostrando ningún síntoma. No se me ocurre ningún alucinógeno transmitido por el aire que incite fiebre posterior y síntomas de gripe. Es posible que haya cogido el virus de este año.

-También tuvo un breve episodio de disociación y he mirado su historial médico del NHS; ha sido diagnosticado con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Dijo que la situación de anoche lo provocó.

Sherlock intentó no fruncir el ceño. Había sabido que algo no estaba bien con John la pasada noche: el elevado ritmo cardiaco y la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que la explosión provocaría el TEPT de John? Por supuesto que lo haría.

-Sí, yo también lo vi anoche-, contestó Stapleton. –Le costó conseguir que su ritmo cardiaco y su presión sanguínea volvieran a lo normal-. Suspiró. –De todas formas me gustaría que se quedaran unas horas más. Coordínalo con el equipo médico y el laboratorio, hazles saber los síntomas del doctor Watson y mantendremos un ojo sobre los otros…veamos qué se desarrolla. Sabremos más cuando los resultados de los análisis vuelvan. Pero es posible que simplemente esté un poco enfermo y un poco abrumado con lo que le pasó a Frankland.

Los pasos se movieron en diferentes direcciones. La conversación había acabado.

Sherlock repitió cada síntoma que John había mostrado durante las pasadas horas e hizo inventario de su propio cuerpo buscando algo similar. Se sentía perfectamente bien. Si John había estado expuesto al gas a las 3 de la tarde ayer y estaba mostrando síntomas esta mañana a las 9, Sherlock debería por lo menos estar sintiendo algo ahora, teniendo en cuenta el retraso en exhibirlo.

Volvió a su palacio mental. Hora de sacar todo lo que tenía en los efectos con retraso de los alucinógenos transmitidos por el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue casi una hora después cuando Sherlock oyó abrirse la puerta del pabellón médico. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y había estado machacando su palacio mental por algo que pudiera ser útil. Había oído a alguien cerrar la cortina alrededor de su cama y cuando abrió los ojos vio que la luz había sido bajada. Tuvieron que haber pensado que estaba durmiendo.

Desde el otro lado de la cortina, una voz baja: –Doctora Stapleton, tengo los resultados de los análisis de sangre para usted-. Sherlock rápidamente catalogó lo que pudo: varón, en la mitad de la treintena, acento irlandés…posiblemente de Dublín.

-Gracias capitán MacDonnell. ¿Algo que destacar?

-Sí, vamos a necesitar hacerle más pruebas a Watson. Su análisis está mostrando signos no específicos de una infección aguda, y los niveles de leucocitos señalan más hacia una infección viral que a otra cosa. Identificarlo requerirá más tiempo. Podría ser un virus normal pero creo que deberíamos pecar de cautos. Montones de virus pueden causar leve irritación meníngea y mencionó que tenía un importante dolor de cabeza y hemos visto algunos síntomas neurológicos cognitivos. Sea lo que sea, parece estar avanzando a una velocidad bastante explosiva. Podría ser la gripe, pero no podemos permitirnos correr el riesgo de que sea algo más ¿verdad?

Sherlock resistió la urgencia de saltar de su cama, apartar la cortina y empezar a exigir respuestas. Le llevó todo en él permanecer quieto y en silencio. Intentó ignorar la mareante sensación girándole en las tripas y se concentró en la información que estaba siendo compartida.

-Se presentó con síntomas como de gripe esta tarde cuando llegamos aquí-, la voz de Stapleton estaba cargada con preocupación. –De acuerdo con el teniente Carlton, ha estado empeorando. Hagamos más pruebas, un TAC cerebral, y si se necesita, una punción lumbar. Le diré al teniente que le ponga una vía para que podamos empezar con los fluidos mientras solucionamos un plan de tratamiento.

La mente de Sherlock estaba desbocada. Si John tenía algún tipo de enfermedad misteriosa, de ninguna manera se quedarían aquí para el tratamiento. Sherlock sacó su teléfono y maldijo cuando vio “Sin servicio” en la esquina superior de la pantalla. Por mucho que odiara pedirle ayuda a Mycroft, en esta situación titubear nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza a Sherlock. Necesitaba llevar a John a un centro médico con doctores cualificados, no esta tienda de los horrores militar cuyo personal eran doctores Frankensteins.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- la voz irlandesa preguntó.

-Está durmiendo en el box dos. ¿Quiere llevárselo?

-No, deje que prepare radiología primero. Volveré a por él pronto-. Hubo pasos, el pitido de una llave tarjeta y la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Sherlock salió de la cama silenciosamente y cogió su camisa doblada de la mesita. Si estuviera enfermo, ya lo sabrían a estas alturas. Cuando se levantó, ni un solo síntoma se presentó y por lo que sabía, Lestrade y Henry también estaban bien. Sherlock necesitaba salir de este pabellón, ir a un sitio donde tuviera cobertura y llamar a Mycroft.

* * *

La doctora Stapleton ojeó los documentos que el capitán MacDonnell había traído. Incluso el análisis de sangre de Henry no presentaba anomalías significativas. La cosa más digna de notar entre el detective inspector, Henry Knight y Sherlock Holmes era que el último hombre tenía una ligera deficiencia de vitamina D y el colesterol del DI estaba levemente alto.

Pero los resultados del doctor Watson…un nivel levemente elevado de proteína C reactiva indicaba inflamación, y su recuento de leucocitos con fórmula leucocitaria se había inclinado a favorecer los linfocitos. Una prueba viral generalizada de PCR había vuelto positiva e impresiones brillantes ahora mostraban moléculas con formas extrañas de virus capturadas por un microscopio de electrones que había sido usado para investigar más los hallazgos. Los niveles de plaquetas eran bajos.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró, intentando asimilar la información nueva y decidir qué hacer después. Si Watson tenía un virus desconocido, necesitaban ponerlo en cuarentena hasta que pudiera ser identificado. Era probable que fuera demasiado pronto para que anticuerpos destacados se hubieran formado, lo cual significaba que tendrían que aislar al virus. El personal debería cambiarse y llevar trajes protectores médicos y seguir los protocolos de aislamiento.

La doctora Stapleton se giró para coger el teléfono y preparar la unidad médica de aislamiento y más personal para ayudar, pero un pitido agudo de un electrocardiograma la frenó. Escuchó durante un momento para asegurarse pero ya lo sabía: procedía del box 2, donde el doctor Watson estaba durmiendo. 

* * *

El dolor en la cabeza de John fue la primera cosa que notó cuando despertó, seguido del atronador ruido de su pulso. El latido ensordecedor estaba enmarcado por un chirrido agudo en lo profundo de sus oídos, haciendo que todo lo demás pareciera hueco y silencioso. Haciendo una mueca, John luchó por abrir los ojos contra el blanco áspero de sus desconocidos alrededores. Entrecerró los ojos pero todo estaba descolorido, envuelto en una neblina brillante y cegadora.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano, intentando masajear la irritación detrás de sus ojos y pensar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock?

Desde algún sitio cercano, una voz con un familiar acento irlandés.

** _Moriarty._ **

El dolor olvidado, John obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y luchó por reconocer sus alrededores. Un vestuario. Otra vez. El estómago de John cayó.

Estaba sentado sobre un banco en algún tipo de vestuario grande, la cortina de privacidad cerrada. Aparte de las voces, todo lo demás estaba en silencio. El olor a cloro y humedad le dio náuseas. John contuvo el aliento y luchó por escuchar por encima del golpeteo de su propio corazón.

-…necesito llevarme a Watson…-dijo Moriarty.

Una voz femenina respondió, tan baja que John solo pudo distinguir unas pocas palabras. –Está dormido…llevarlo…?

Moriarty dijo luego algo que John no pudo distinguir. –Volveré a por él pronto.

John no podía escuchar nada más. Necesitaba salir de aquí, ahora. Se movió para levantarse y sintió un tirón. El pánico le inundó cuando vio un cable—no, múltiples cables saliendo de la parte de debajo de su camisa, conectados a una pequeña caja digital, cubierta de luces parpadeantes.

El estómago de John se desplomó, y una ola de mareo le atravesó. Moriarty le había atado a otra bomba. Imágenes de agua ondeando, una parca gorda verde, luces azules brillando y punteros rojos de francotiradores le abrumaron.

Se movió para tocar los cables y paró sus dedos temblorosos a milímetros de distancia antes de tocarlos. Era demasiado arriesgado. En su lugar, cogió los cuellos de sus camisas, y las apartó lentamente para poder ver su pecho desnudo. Cinco diferentes almohadillas conectadas a los cables de John, tres de ellas rodeando su corazón, el cual ahora estaba desbocado mientras el pánico empezaba a asentarse.

No podía recordar cómo llegó aquí. ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock?

De repente, la caja pequeña empezó a pitar. John se levantó torpemente del banco, sosteniéndola, ligeramente. El horror le inundó. ¿Esto era todo? ¿Iba a volar por los aires ahora? Su pecho estaba apretado; no podía respirar.

La última vez que lo habían pillado había sido cuando iba de camino a casa de Sarah. Se había metido por un callejón para evitar una zona en obras y se encontró a sí mismo con un brazo enorme alrededor de su pecho y un trapo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Se había despertado en el vestuario de la piscina con la voz de Moriarty en su oído. – ¡Despierta pequeño John! ¡Es casi hora del espectáculo! Nuestro invitado de honor llegará en cualquier momento.

Unos pasos se aproximaban rápidamente, y la cortina del vestuario se abrió antes de que John pudiera reaccionar.

Una mujer con una bata de laboratorio lo miraba fijamente, sorprendida. Sin duda una de los secuaces de Moriarty. –Doctor Watson, ¿qué…?

John la interrumpió, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole pesadamente. – ¡Quítamela!- Su voz fue un silencioso y tembloroso carraspeo, aunque se sentía como si quisiera gritar. La caja continuaba con su alarma aguda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le habló lentamente, con calma. –Quitarle… ¿el qué?

-¡LA BOMBA!- gritó John, empujando la caja digital pitando hacia ella. Puso las manos arriba a modo de defensa pero no la cogió. -¡QUÍTAMELA **YA**!

-Doctor Watson, está bien-. La mujer estaba dando pasos lentos hacia atrás, como si John no fuera a notar que estaba preparándose para huir. –No es una bomba, es un electrocardiograma…

De repente, dos de los hombres de Moriarty estaban con ellos en el vestuario.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exigió un de ellos. Era calvo y fuerte y a John le pareció familiar pero no supo de qué. ¿Tal vez había sido uno de sus secuestradores la última vez que hicieron esto? Ahora no importaba.

Todavía manejando la bomba en una mano, John cogió a la mujer de la bata blanca con más fuerza de la que sabía que tenía y la puso contra él, el brazo envuelto alrededor de su garganta en una posición que había aprendido en el entrenamiento para el combate. Simplemente podía cortarle la circulación y dejarla inconsciente o tomar medidas más drásticas, romperle el cuello y matarla. Sus manos le arañaban inútilmente los antebrazos. Apenas lo sentía.

-¡ATRÁS O LA MATARÉ!- gritó, pero dos hombres más habían entrado ahora, uno con pelo gris y un hombre alto con pelo oscuro. Las manos estiradas hacia delante para intentar calmarle, diciendo su nombre con tono suave pero urgente. Con el chirrido en su cabeza y el pitido de la alarma todo era demasiado.

El hombre calvo habló. –Doctor Watson, necesitamos que se calme. No pasa nada, lo que sea que crea que está pasando ahora mismo está solamente en su cabeza. No estamos en Afganistán, estamos en Inglaterra…

-**Sé** que no estamos en el maldito Afganistán-, dijo John furioso con los dientes apretados. –No tienen centros acuáticos en zonas de guerra.

La cara del hombre calvo se arrugó con confusión, su boca abriéndose durante un momento como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir. Finalmente, continuó. –Vale, John. Está bien. Estás completamente a salvo, nadie te va a hacer daño. Simplemente, hablemos de esto. Suelta a la doctora Stapleton y hablemos.

-¡¿Hablar?!- John rió amargamente. –Nunca quisisteis hablar antes de que me secuestrarais y me cubrierais con explosivos ¿verdad?

Sujetó la caja parpadeante y ruidosa en frente de su rehén, con cuidado de dejarla suelta con la longitud de cables conectándolo a ella. Temblando, con los dientes apretados, le habló directamente al oído. –Vas a desmantelar esta cosa ahora mismo o volarás por los aires conmigo. Elige sabiamente.

Ella se estiró y cogió la caja con manos temblorosas, y rápidamente silenció la alarma. Dándole la vuelta, sacó los cables de colores rápidamente y cayeron sueltos a los pies de John. La ausencia de ruido fue como un bálsamo instantáneo en la cabeza de John. Recogió los cables colgando y tiró, apenas notando la quemazón cuando alguna de las almohadillas le arrancaron pelo del pecho. Los tiró a un lado, hacia uno de los hombres de Moriarty, quien dio un respingo por el repentino movimiento. Nadie habló.

El silencio fue rápidamente roto por un hombre delgado y con el pelo oscuro con acento de colegio privado. –John-, dijo en voz baja, y algo sobre su voz cosquilleó un profundo punto en la cabeza de John, como un picor. –John, ¿dónde piensas que estás?

-¿Pensar? Lo sé bien joder, ¡estoy de vuelta en la maldita piscina donde intentasteis volarnos por los aires la última vez!

Hubo silencio durante un momento y el hombre delgado intercambió una mirada con el hombre de pelo gris que estaba de pie junto a él. –John-, continuó, – ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me reconoces?

-No intentes distraerme-, siseó John, los ojos pasando por todas las caras desconocidas. El hombre calvo era el único que podía recordar haber visto antes; no había visto muy bien a sus secuestradores la primera vez.

-No voy a ser vuestro cebo otra vez. No os dejaré que conduzcáis a Sherlock hasta otra horrible trampa, y estoy más que seguro de que no voy a morir como un peón en este maldito juego que los dos jugáis. Me marcho de aquí y ella se viene conmigo-, dijo acercando la mujer más a él de un tirón, apretando su agarre otra vez. No podía decir cuál de ellos estaba temblando más fuerte.

-John, **soy** Sherlock-, dijo el hombre delgado, dando un paso lento hacia delante, las manos subidas de manera no amenazadora.

-¡NO! ¡ATRÁS!- dijo John, girando rápidamente para buscar la salida.

Detrás de él a su derecha. Tenía un camino libre. Se giró de nuevo hacia sus secuestradores. –Te juro que si das un paso más le romperé el cuello como si fuera una **RAMITA**. ¿Crees que no conozco a mi propio mejor amigo? Sea cual sea tu juego, no lo estoy jugando.

-De acuerdo, vale, lo siento-, el hombre delgado volvió de nuevo a su sitio. –Solamente queremos ayudarte, John, estás enfermo, no estás pensando con claridad…

La molestia en su cabeza ahora era insoportable. Algo acerca de la voz del hombre delgado se había quedado en su cabeza. Estaba tirando de él de alguna manera, una familiaridad tenue que giraba en torno a John como humo, sin forma e imposible de agarrar para darle una forma con significado.

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó John mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta, manteniendo a la mujer apretadamente contra él. Gimoteó pero se movió con él, mostrando poca resistencia. –Todos vosotros—al suelo AHORA MISMO.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno se movió.

El hombre de pelo oscuro lo intentó de nuevo. –John…

John tiró del brazo hacia atrás y su rehén soltó un grito. –AL SUELO. AHORA.

Lentamente, se pusieron de rodillas y se tumbaron boca abajo.

-¡Las manos detrás de las cabezas!- la espalda de John estaba en la puerta ahora. Los hombres lo hicieron pero mantuvieron sus ojos sobre él.

Sin darse la vuelta, John miró detrás de él a la puerta, empujando la barra pero la puerta no se abrió. Lo intentó otra vez. Y otra vez. Su estómago se le cayó. Estaba atrapado. Sus ojos pasaron alrededor de la habitación para buscar otra salida pero las únicas otras puertas en la habitación tenían rótulos de “Quirófano” y “Suministros”.

_¿Qué está haciendo un quirófano en una piscina?_ Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, la respuesta no importaba y John dudaba que alguna de las dos tuviera una salida. De repente, la mujer en sus brazos jadeó.

-Necesita…una…llave-, consiguió decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué llave?- gruñó en su oído.

Lentamente, quitó una de sus manos temblorosas de su antebrazo y tocó su bolsillo hasta que sus dedos encontraron su tarjeta de identificación. La sacó para desengancharla y se la dio. Él la cogió y la miró, incapaz de comprender lo que se supone que tenía que hacer con ella.

-Puedo…mostrárselo…-dijo con voz ahogada y aflojó un poco su agarre, luego le dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, manteniendo la cabeza girada para vigilar a los hombres que seguían en el suelo. La mujer volvió a coger la llave y la pasó por una máquina junto a la puerta. Las luces en la caja se volvieron verdes y ACCESO PERMITIDO iluminó la pantalla. Hubo un audible clic y John volvió a empujar la puerta. Esta vez, la barra cedió y la puerta se abrió pero cuando John volvió a mirar la pantalla, sus ojos se posaron sobre un enorme botón rojo con un letrero de CIERRE DE EMERGENCIA justo al lado.

A los hombres solo les llevaría unos momentos levantarse y presionar ese botón una vez se hubiera ido. John tuvo un recuerdo extraño acerca de luces rojas brillando, una alarma ruidosa y puertas cerrándose. Nunca saldría de aquí si llegaban a ese botón.

John cogió la llave de la mujer y después de un momento de duda, permitió que la puerta se cerrara otra vez.

Miró a los hombres en el suelo, tres de los cuales le seguían mirando. El cuarto, que había dado un respingo cuando John tiró los cables, había estado en silencio y casi asustado todo el tiempo y estaba tumbado con su cabeza hacia un lado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Tú! ¡El del final!- gritó John y el hombre miró tímidamente hacia arriba. – ¡Levántate!

-Doctor W-Watson…por favor…-tartamudeó nerviosamente.

-¡Cierra la boca!- escupió John. –Vete a abrir ese armario de suministros.

Agachó la cabeza y caminó titubeante hacia el armario. Probó la manilla de la puerta y ACCESO DENEGADO apareció en la pantalla junto a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a John, aterrorizado.

-Está cerrada.

-Bueno ¡ÁBRELA!

-Yo…yo no tengo la llave-, protestó impotente el hombre.

John no tenía ninguna duda de que la tarjeta en sus manos funcionaría pero no quería arriesgarse a poner a los hombres de Moriarty entre él mismo y la única salida de la habitación. John se volvió hacia los tres hombres en el suelo. – ¿Quién más tiene una llave?- hubo silencio. John le dio a la mujer en sus brazos un tirón y ella soltó un grito ahogado. –Sé que alguien más tiene una llave. Te sugiero que la encuentres YA.

Finalmente, el hombre calvo subió la mano. –Yo tengo una.

-Vamos entonces. Ábrela.

El hombre calvo se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta, pasando su tarjeta por el lector. ACCESO PERMITIDO brilló de color verde en la pantalla y abrió la puerta. John pudo ver el interior del armario desde su sitio en la puerta. Era una habitación grande, por lo que podía ver, sobre cuatro 4 metros cuadrados, estanterías con cajas alienando las paredes por tres lados con una mesa en el medio.

-Está bien-, susurró John para sí, luego más alto para el grupo. –Está bien…pon la llave en el suelo, ve adentro y ponte de rodillas de cara a la pared del fondo, las manos sobre la cabeza.

El hombre calvo volvió a mirarle a él y a los dos hombres todavía en el suelo. –Doctor Watson, no está pensando claramente, por favor déjenos…

-¡MÉTETE EN EL ARMARIO O JURO QUE LA MATARÉ!- gritó John, la rabia y miedo contra los que había estado luchando de repente descontrolados. La mujer estaba gimoteando ahora, sus dedos clavándose desesperadamente en su antebrazo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo eso. Apenas lo notaba.

-De acuerdo…vale…- dijo en voz baja el hombre calvo, luego entró en el armario y se arrodilló con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tú, eres el siguiente-, dijo John haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre tímido que no protestó y rápidamente se unió al hombre calvo.

John hizo contacto visual con el hombre de pelo canoso e hizo un gesto con la barbilla. Se puso de pie y abrió la boca para hablar. – ¡No quiero oírlo!- dijo John furioso, y el hombre cerró la boca y suspiró, apretando los labios. El corazón de John se sentía como si fuera a explotarle del pecho con la fuerza de su latir furioso. El hombre de pelo canoso se unió a sus amigos dentro del armario de suministros.

-Tu turno, chico pijo. No intentes nada estúpido.

-John, necesito que me mires-, suplicó el hombre delgado mientras se ponía de pie. –De verdad, mírame **de verdad**.

La risa de John fue fría y amarga. –Créeme, te estoy mirando como un halcón-, dijo incluso mientras sus ojos se movían entre los tres rehenes en el armario y él. –Vas a unirte a tus colegas en esa habitación y yo me voy a marchar y tú le vas a decir a tu jefe que no voy a ser usado para traer a Sherlock a la emboscada retorcida y enferme que hayáis planeado. ¡Dile que la próxima vez debería matarme en cuanto me viera porque no jugaré a estos malditos juegos más!

El hombre delgado dio un respingo, los ojos sufriendo pero la expresión todavía desesperada por captar la atención de John. –Por favor, John…

-ENTRA. EN EL ARMARIO. **YA**.- dijo John con los dientes cerrados y le dio otro apretón a la mujer. Ella gritó y los ojos del hombre delgado se abrieron como platos y asintió y lentamente caminó hasta el armario, arrodillándose con los otros.

John se acercó con su rehén, rápidamente mirando hacia dentro de armario. Dentro no había no acceso para una llave ni botón de cierre de emergencia. ACCESO PERMITIDO todavía brillaba claramente en el panel fuera de la puerta. El sudor le corría bajando por la frente de John, alrededor de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo la cierro?- gruñó en el oído de la mujer.

-Tiene que…pasar la tarjeta…una vez que la puerta esté... cerrada-, jadeó.

Sin otra palabra, John la empujó con fuerza hacia la habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe y pasó la tarjeta por el lector magnético. El panel brillo rojo: SEGURA.

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación hacia la salida del vestuario, pasó la tarjeta otra vez, abrió la puerta y corrió tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo, desesperado por escapar de la piscina.

* * *

El pasillo pareció infinito con solo unas puertas a la vista. Las que había necesitaban llaves para abrirse y la tarjeta que John había cogido de su rehén hizo aparecer ACCESO DENEGADO y un horrible sonido negativo en todas ellas.

Cuando John giró una esquina, resbalándose un poco sobre los azulejos, ese gimoteo agudo y hueco le atravesó la cabeza, ahora más ruidoso, como una aguja perforando el cerebro de John de oído a oído. El mareo le abrumó y su visión se volvió gris en los bordes. Sintió sus pies tropezar y su hombro chocó con la pared, antes de que la niebla se levantara y pudiera ponerse recto y continuar.

Adelante, como un milagro, una puerta abierta con un letrero de ZONA DE CARGA.

John rápidamente asomó la cabeza hacia dentro y oyó voces pero no vio a nadie. Se metió dentro y suavemente cerró la puerta, esperando que el clic de la manilla no fuera audible para la gente a cada lado. Tres camiones militares estaban marcha atrás de cara a la plataforma en la que John estaba y más allá de ellos, un campo abierto. John permaneció jadeando con su espalda contra la pared durante un momento, agudizando los oídos por encima de su corazón atronador para escuchar sonidos de gente persiguiéndole.

No tenía ni idea de lo que haría si lo encontraban. Sin su rehén estaba indefenso y no tenía armas. Su pistola estaba recogida en la bolsa en el coche, y no tenía nada encima de él que pudiera usar para defenderse.

Si le atrapaban otra vez y le ataban a más explosivos…tendría simplemente que intentar llevarse con él a cuantos pudiera. No dejaría que Moriarty le usara para matar a Sherlock. Había acabado de jugar a ese juego.

Las voces en el muelle de carga ahora se oían más altas, moviéndose alrededor de los camiones a juzgar por ello.

-¿Estás listo, Lewis?- una voz profunda y grave sonó.

-¡Preparado y con ganas de irme!- respondió una voz escocesa joven.

El camión en frente de John arrancó y John rápidamente miró el interior. Los camiones estaban cubiertos por una lona estirada, fija con cuerdas sobre un techo con cables. Las plataformas elevadoras de atrás aseguraban la parte principal del suelo del camión, pero estaban abiertas a los elementos entre la lona y la plataforma. John pudo ver que cajas grandes de madera llenaban la parte de atrás con un espacio estrecho hacia el medio del suelo.

-¿Todo esto se dirige al campo de Merrivale?

-Sí, y también uno a Willsworthy-, una voz femenina esta vez, todo negocios.

-Argh. ¡Dile a esos cabrones vagos que la próxima vez vengan ellos a por esto!- gruñó la profunda voz, luego todos se empezaron a reír.

Justo cuando el camión empezó a moverse, John hábilmente pasó por encima de la plataforma, entró en el camión y se agachó para tumbarse contra el suelo detrás de las cajas. Merrivale sonaba familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué. Aun así, a estas alturas, John no estaba por la labor de ser quisquilloso. Cualquier sitio que no fuera este era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Pudo sentir la adrenalina desapareciendo ahora que tenía un breve respiro. Sus músculos le dolieron cuando finalmente les permitió relajarse, y una ola de náusea y escalofríos le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. De todos los momentos para coger la gripe, por supuesto que John la tenía que coger mientras huía del psicópata más peligroso del mundo con una vendetta contra su compañero de piso.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido de la puerta del armario de suministros cerrándose de un portazo hizo saltar a Henry. La doctora Stapleton se apoyó contra la mesa del medio de la habitación, recuperando el aliento, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas pero no permitió que cayeran. Inhaló temblorosamente y se frotó la garganta.

-Doctora Stapleton, ¿está bien?- preguntó Nick, rápidamente poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta su lado, examinándola para ver su tenía heridas de la misma manera que John había hecho con Sherlock infinitas veces.

-Estaré bien-, dijo intentando sonreír débilmente. Nick movió con cuidado el cuello de su camisa hacia un lado para ver si tenía contusiones, pero no encontró ninguna, solo una rojez que estaba ya desapareciendo.

-¿De qué **demonios** iba eso?- exigió Lestrade mientras Henry le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-John ha cogido algún tipo de virus misterioso y parece que las alucinaciones paranoicas y la agresividad son un efecto secundario-, contestó Sherlock sobre su hombro mientras probaba la manilla de la puerta por si acaso. No se movió. –Al principio, lo habría ignorado como una gripe corriente pero el hecho de que tiene a Stapleton preocupada tiene que significar que hay más acerca de ello que eso-. La puerta tenía una pequeña ventana a la altura de los ojos, sobre treinta centímetros cuadrados de cristal reforzado con alambre. Sherlock miró hacia fuera hacia el pabellón médico desierto durante un momento, luego se giró para examinar la habitación buscando algo que pudieran usar para su ventaja.

La doctora Stapleton le miró boquiabierta. – ¿Usted sabía que estaba enfermo y no dijo nada?

-Nada acerca de sus síntomas iniciales parecieron alarmantes-, contestó Sherlock molesto, inspeccionando y apartando cajas de la estantería más cercana. –Pude fácilmente oírles hablar sobre sus resultados de los análisis de sangre. Realmente necesita prestarle atención a la confidencialidad de los pacientes. Necesitamos salir de aquí y detenerlo antes de que se haga daño. _O_ _lo_ _maten_, añadió de forma poco agradable la mente de Sherlock.

-¡O de que haga daño a alguien!- espetó ofendida la doctora Stapleton. –Obviamente es capaz de herir físicamente a otros.

-Pudo haberla llevado con él pero no lo hizo-, contestó Sherlock, las palabras rápidas y lívidas cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la doctora Stapleton. –Pudo haberla **matado** pero no lo hizo. La usó como ventaja y luego esencialmente la dejó intacta, como hizo con el resto de nosotros. Obviamente está enfermo y ahora evidentemente delira. Pensó que **él** era el rehén, y su única preocupación ahora es la de escapar. Ahora está huyendo, **aterrorizado** y **teniendo** **alucinaciones** en una base militar cubierta por soldados fuertemente armados que desconocen su condición. A estas alturas el único en peligro es **John**.

Stapleton suspiró y luego asintió. –Tiene razón. Lo siento. Estoy todavía…un poco alterada. Pero es verdad, está enfermo; no está pensando claramente. Estaba al final de un episodio completamente disociativo. No nos reconoció a ninguno de nosotros ni el lugar donde estaba.

Sherlock apretó los labios, aceptando su admisión, luego se dio la vuelta otra vez y siguió con su frenético inventario de las estanterías. Mascarillas, bateas, vías, toallitas antisépticas, guantes de látex. Nada útil para escapar.

Lestrade se frotó la cara con las manos y luego se giró hacia Sherlock. –Pensaba que estaba otra vez en esa piscina con Moriarty ¿verdad?

-Así parece-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja, recordando el trauma de esa noche: el shock doloroso en esos pocos momentos en los que creyó que John le había traicionado, luego el miedo frío que le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos cuando John había abierto la parca para revelar el chaleco bomba. Había estado muy cerca de perder a John esa noche, ya hubiera sido por la explosión o las balas, y aunque todo había acabado abruptamente y sin derramamiento de sangre, el subidón que normalmente conseguían por la emoción del peligro pareció haberles eludido después. Los siguientes días fueron extrañamente apagados, silenciosos, casi…ahogados. Sherlock sabía que John no había dormido bien durante las semanas siguientes y Sherlock solo evitó pesadillas propias porque simplemente se negó a dormir hasta que fue inevitable.

Al final, habían acordado silenciosamente morir juntos si significaba parar a Moriarty y salvar a cualquiera que pudiera caer en sus garras. John había asentido con la cabeza la pregunta silenciosa de Sherlock y se había girado para apuntar con la pistola al chaleco al lado de la piscina. Una llamada de teléfono les había salvado, a al menos había pospuesto el enfrentamiento hasta otro día.

Pero antes de eso, Moriarty había secuestrado a John, lo había incapacitado, y podría haberlo matado si Jim no hubiera tenido ganas de usar a John para jugar a juegos con Sherlock. Había vestido a John con un chaleco bomba por ninguna otra razón más que por entretenimiento enfermizo. Había tenido a francotiradores preparados para dispararle en el corazón a John. Todas esas horribles visiones, las cosas impensables que Sherlock no podía dejar de pensar, los finales de la vida de John Watson que afortunadamente nunca llegaron a ser, le hacía simultáneamente apartar a John lejos y mantenerle incluso más cerca.

Sherlock nunca había soñado que tendría un compañero de trabajo receptivo y mucho menos un compañero de piso que no se había ido después del primer mes. Y definitivamente nunca había soñado que tendría un amigo. Había construido su vida alrededor de lo que había asumido como soledad, y había mantenido alejada a la gente a propósito. Disfrutaba del control del egoísmo; solo preocupándose de sí mismo, de sus propias emociones, de su propio bienestar. Le gustaba ser capaz de predecir las reacciones de la gente hacia él correctamente.

Incluso después de estudiar extensivamente a la gente durante toda su vida, nunca había podido identificarse con los sentimientos de otros más allá de una relación básica de causa y efecto. Era increíblemente útil para determinar la naturaleza humana en relación a los casos, pero raramente daba el salto en aplicar esas trivialidades a su propia vida, y nunca había tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Hasta que John Watson entró cojeando en el laboratorio de San Bart y cambió todo.

John quien admiraba su brillantez y le guiaba por sus torpes (y a menudo inapropiados) comportamientos sin avergonzarle ni insultarle. John, quien le obligaba a comer y le vendaba cuando le golpeaban, y quien se reía con Sherlock y escribía sus aventurar, y quien no había dudado en morir para que Sherlock pudiera vivir. Valiente, leal, altruista John, quien había agarrado a su trastornado secuestrador y había estado preparado para volar por los aires sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras le ordenaba a Sherlock correr y salvarse.

El peso de ese sacrificio tan sencillamente ofrecido fue impactante.

De repente, a Sherlock le importaba alguien más además de él mismo. Le importaban las emociones de John y su bienestar, de una forma que era desconocida y que daba miedo y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Con John ahí, 221B no era solo un piso, era un hogar. Para John, Sherlock no era solo una mente en alquiler o algún **bicho** **raro** excéntrico, era una persona. Era casi como si Sherlock no hubiera sido consciente de ese hecho él mismo, hasta que pudo verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de su bloguero. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en John durante momentos al azar por el día, preguntándose cuál sería su opinión acerca de ciertos aspectos de un caso, o que le gustaría cenar esa noche, o si debería coger algo de la colada de John y hacerla con la suya. Era consciente del tiempo cuando viajaban y compartían una habitación, sin necesitar dormir él mismo pero sabiendo que John lo hacía. Había intercambiado regalos de navidad con alguien (que no había sido Mycroft, Mami o Papi) por primera vez en su **vida**.

Desde que se habían convertido en compañeros de piso, Sherlock había desvelado una parte de sí mismo que no se había sentido cómodo revelándosela a otros. No había razón para mantener la imagen de ser un sociópata cuando estaban solos, y de todas maneras John había aprendido a ver a través de ello. Cuando John estaba enfadado, Sherlock se sentía enfadado por él. Cuando John estaba feliz, Sherlock descubrió que él también estaba contento. Cuando John rompía con sus novias…bueno…Sherlock estaba aliviado, y ligeramente victorioso (aunque nunca se lo admitiría a John, incluso después de que se le hubiera acusado de tal cosa). Ver el mundo con la ayuda de John Watson era como ponerse unas gafas después de toda una vida pensando en la que todo se suponía que tenía que estar borroso.

Y cuando John había estado preparado para morir por él, Sherlock se había abrumado con la gratitud de la grandeza del gesto, pero más aún, enfermo por el pensamiento. Una vida sin John no era una que mereciera la pena vivir. Ahora que había visto cómo podían ser las cosas, como podría sentirse, y lo que era que le importara a alguien, no podía imaginarse volver a la manera que su vida había sido antes. El prospecto de regresar a su vieja fachada de aislamiento por decisión propia era aberrante y siniestra.

-Tuve un episodio como ese-, habló John, sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos. –Fue como si me hubiera acabado de despertar pero todavía estuviera corriendo por un bosque, el sabueso justo detrás de mí, mordiéndome los talones. Intente detenerlo…Le disparé…- sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los de Lestrade por la confesión, luego moviéndose hacia abajo con la misma rapidez. Inhaló profundamente y continuó. –Fue tan real…simplemente TAN REAL-. Se pausó, la mirada perdida, la expresión atormentada. –Pero no era para nada real. Casi…casi mato a la doctora Mortimer. Un segundo estaba en el campo y al siguiente estaba en su casa, y casi la mato-. La voz de Henry se rompió en las últimas palabras e hizo una mueca de horror por el recuerdo. Hubo silencio durante un momento, luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como para aclarar los pensamientos.

-Lo que quiero decir es-, empezó otra vez, mirando alrededor de la habitación a cada uno de ellos. –Es que en mi mente no había ninguna duda de que lo que estaba experimentando era verdaderamente real, y nadie podría haberme convencido de lo contrario. Fue aterrador.

-Pero tú no estás enfermo ¿verdad?- preguntó Lestrade a Henry, luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Stapleton. –Henry no tiene lo que tiene John ¿verdad?

-No-, contestó la doctora Stapleton. –Parece que el resto de ustedes están completamente sanos. Pero es posible que con lo que sea que esté infectado el doctor Watson se esté prolongando o intensificando los efectos alucinógenos del gas.

-¡Ahora mismo esto no es importante!- gritó Sherlock, frustrado. Podía sentir su corazón golpeándole en el pecho, su estómago un agujero de nervios. El hecho de que John estuviera enfermo ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero saber que podría estar muerto, lleno de balas después de un encontronazo desorientado con cualquier soldado en este recinto dejado de la mano de dios le hacía marearse con horror. –Podemos preocuparnos de todo eso una vez que le encontremos. Ahora mismo nuestra única preocupación es salir de este armario y llegar hasta John antes de que se encuentre con alguien. Ya hemos estado aquí, ¿cuánto? ¿Casi dos minutos? ¿Tres? Ha tenido una ventaja enorme; podría estar en cualquier sitio ahora.

-¿Podemos tirar la puerta abajo?- preguntó Lestrade, mirando alrededor de Sherlock para examinar el obstáculo.

-Es acero reforzado y se abre hacia dentro. Incluso intentándolo los cinco, dudo que se moviera-. Sherlock soltó un siseo frustrado, luego se volvió hacia Nick y Lestrade. – ¿Alguien tiene cobertura en el móvil?

-El mío está con mi jersey fuera-, dijo Lestrade con una expresión arrepentida.

Henry sacó el suyo y negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos los teléfonos personales mientras trabajamos—demasiado arriesgado para la confidencialidad-, añadió Nick. –Normalmente tengo una radio pero mi unidad ha estado completamente estática durante cerca de una semana, y se supone que me iban a dar otra hoy. Ni siquiera me molesté esta mañana.

Sherlock se agarró el pelo y soltó un grito furioso.

-El capitán MacDonnell debería volver pronto, o uno de los otros médicos-, dijo con esperanza la doctora Stapleton.

La espera fue odiosa.

* * *

Casi había pasado cinco minutos cuando finalmente el capitán MacDonnell volvió para llevarse a John a radiología y en su lugar se encontró con un armario lleno de rehenes frenéticos.

Sherlock casi le pasó por encima cuando salió por la puerta, seguido de Lestrade, Henry y Nick. La doctora Stapleton se detuvo para contarle todo.

-Tenemos que cerrar la base, y asegurarnos de que todo el mundo sepa que no tiene que usar fuerza letal para detenerle. Está desarmado y creo que más que nada, está asustado.

-¿Un código gris?- aclaró MacDonnell, moviéndose hacia el teléfono en la central de enfermería.

-Para ser honestos, había estado pensando en ponerlo en cuarentena antes de todo esto, así que probablemente también deberíamos declarar un código rosa-, dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. –Que desastre más absoluto.

El capitán cogió el teléfono y empezó a ladrar órdenes mientras la doctora Stapleton corría para darle alcance a Nick y a los otros.

* * *

Después de separarse de Nick y Henry en un intento de cubrir más terreno, Sherlock y Lestrade acababan de salir fuera cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Luces rojas brillaban a la vez con sirenas ensordecedoras, y detrás de ellos, la puerta del edificio se cerró. Por el campo ante ellos, los soldados se apresuraban a actuar, asegurando sus puestos, cerrando puertas y gritando instrucciones a sus subordinados. Varios tenían las cabezas agachadas para escuchar sus radios, pero sus ojos todavía escaneaban rápidamente el área, buscando la causa del cierre de emergencia.

De repente, gritos desde fuera de la entrada principal.

Un camión utilitario, parado justo fuera de la puerta de la base. Cuando las puertas del conductor y del copiloto se abrieron, una pequeña forma con una chaqueta negra rápidamente salió de la parte de atrás del camión y se cayó contra el asfalto de debajo, aterrizando con dureza sobre su trasero antes de levantarse rápidamente y correr a toda velocidad desde el camión. Corrió a lo largo de las vallas altas de alambre de espino que cerraban las instalaciones, hacia atrás hacia el bosque y Dewer Hollow.

**John.**

Sherlock corrió hacia la valla, apenas consciente de que Lestrade le seguía el ritmo a su lado. Llegaron hasta la barricada interior de la alambrada, tal vez a 4,5 metros de distancia de John, una segunda valla entre ellos. Sherlock gritó, la desesperación saliendo de su boca en forma del nombre de John, pero John ni siquiera se sobresaltó mientras seguía corriendo. Los camioneros ahora estaban pisándole los talones, y Sherlock pudo ver que los ojos de John estaban llenos de pánico, casi brutal. Otros también gritaban, sin efecto alguno.

Sherlock agarró la alambrada, preparado para escalar pero Lestrade le cogió el brazo y obligó a Sherlock a mirar hacia arriba. La parte de arriba de las dos vallas estaba cubierta con rollos y filas de alambre de espino. Llevaría demasiado tiempo y sería demasiado peligroso.

Un ascenso en el griterío volvió la atención de los dos de nuevo hacia John. Se había parado durante el más breve de los momentos, echando un vistazo hacia atrás a los que le perseguía, luego saltó sobre un conjunto de alambres a la altura de la cintura y siguió corriendo.

Sherlock estaba abrumado con horror cuando cayó en la cuenta: John había entrado en el campo de minas. El mismo campo de minas que había convertido a Robert Frankland en cenizas no hacía ni 24 horas. Y estaba corriendo a través de él como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-Oh dios mío, **no**-, susurró Lestrade a su lado.

Fue como si los pulmones de Sherlock habían olvidado como respirar y su corazón como latir mientras el horro se envolvía a su alrededor, frío y aplastante. Aparte de la alarma atronadora, que ahora parecía hueca y lejana, la base estaba en silencio, docenas de ojos fijos sobre John mientras corría a través del campo. Nadie se movió, nadie gritó, todo el mundo quieto, esperando lo inevitable.

Sherlock no podía decir si John no sabía dónde estaba o simplemente tan desesperado y asustado de ser capturado de nuevo que no le importaba. Sus pies volaban a través de la hierba, nunca parándose, nunca desviándose de su camino recto hasta el bosque. Ahora estaba a mitad de camino en el campo. Para Sherlock cada segundo se sintió como una vida entera sufriendo por destripamiento.

La mente de Sherlock estaba vacía de pensamiento racional, inundada con una simple palabra: _No no no no no no no._

-Alguien…alguien tiene que pararlo…tenemos que detenerlo-. La voz de Lestrade fue baja, mecánica y distante. Ambos sabían que era inútil. La situación era muy delicada y John era muy volátil. Nadie podía ir tras él con seguridad.

Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue seguir mirando con horror.

Sherlock quería enterrar su cabeza y esconderse de la escena ante él. No quería ver morir a su mejor amigo, pero no podía apartar la vista. La ironía de que John estaba huyendo de una bomba inexistente por un campo lleno de bombas reales hizo a Sherlock querer vomitar.

En cualquier momento, John Watson dejaría de existir. Existiría un minuto y luego en un instante desaparecería, borrado del planeta tan completamente que Sherlock ni siquiera tendría un cuerpo que enterrar. Un destello de luz y calor y ruido le consumiría, y no había nada que Sherlock pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Cada cosa maravillosa que hacía a John **John**, sería apagada por un universo cruel que no entendía cómo de importante él era para Sherlock. Cómo de completamente **vital**.

Milagrosamente, la explosión nunca llegó.

John llegó al final del campo de minas junto al bosque y saltó sobre el alambre hacia la seguridad. Echó otro vistazo por encima de su hombro y finalmente, dándose cuenta de que nadie le perseguía ya, se paró para recobrar el aliento durante un momento y desaparecer luego entre los árboles.


	4. Chapter 4

John todavía estaba vivo. De alguna manera había corrido a través de una tormenta de casi muerte inevitable y había **sobrevivido**.

La mano de Lestrade estaba otra vez sobre el brazo de Sherlock. –Respira, Sherlock, tienes que respirar-. El mismo Lestrade estaba jadeando como si hubiera acabado de terminar una carrera; alivio e incredulidad tiñendo sus palabras. –Lo consiguió. El maldito cabrón me acaba de quitar un año de vida, pero lo consiguió.

Sherlock inhaló temblorosamente, luego se dobló hacia adelante cuando el mundo se inclinó. El alivio vertiginoso le abrumó y se encontró a sí mismo jadeando mientras la adrenalina le atravesaba.

El momento en la base se rompió.

La gente ahora gritaba, equipándose y moviéndose. Sherlock tomó aire para tranquilizarse una vez más y se estiró.

La doctora Stapleton y el mayor Barrymore estaban caminando hacia ellos rápidamente. Detrás de ellos, una docena de soldados estaban poniéndose máscaras de gas.

-Necesita decirle a sus hombres que está enfermo y no está pensando con claridad-, les dijo Sherlock mientras se aproximaban, su mente acelerada mientras intentaba planear alrededor de su preocupación.

La boca de Barrymore se movió un poco, una expresión delgadamente oculta de irritación por Sherlock una vez más **dándole** órdenes. –Estamos reuniendo equipos de búsqueda y rescate. Están siendo informados ahora. Saben que el capitán Watson está infectado con un virus desconocido que le está haciendo delirar, y que puede ser agresivo pero está desarmado. Están preparándose para rescatarlo con seguridad y traerlo de vuelta para el tratamiento médico.

-Va a estar aterrorizado si los ve llevando esas máscaras. Si John fuera contagioso, el detective inspector y yo también estaríamos mostrando síntomas del virus, pero nuestras analíticas están limpias ¿no es así, doctora Stapleton?

Ella apretó los labios, no queriendo echar más leña al fuego entre otra discusión que se estaba formando entre Barrymore y Sherlock. –Es mejor tomar todas las precauciones que podamos hasta que sepamos más-, respondió evitando la pregunta.

No fue la respuesta que Sherlock quería, pero ahora no era el momento de discutir. Con cada momento que pasaba, John desaparecía más en el bosque, y casi era de noche. –Yo también voy-, anunció Sherlock en un tono que no permitía discusiones. Se giró hacia Lestrade con expectación.

-Sí, por supuesto-, acordó Lestrade y se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta de salida donde las radios estaban siendo examinadas y las mochilas con el equipo estaban siendo cargadas. Sherlock se paró en seco, levantando una mano para detener a Lestrade cuando vio que se estaban también distribuyendo armas entre el equipo de búsqueda.

El pánico agarró a Sherlock y se dio la vuelta hacia Barrymore. – ¿Por qué tienen armas? ¡No necesitarán armas! ¡Dijo que sabían que estaba desarmado y que lo cogerán de forma segura!

-Son armas con **tranquilizantes**-, dijo Barrymore, la voz tan dura como el acero. –Si no viene con nosotros voluntariamente—y por lo que acabamos de presenciar, **no** lo hará—podemos atraparle sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No, **NO** le haréis daño. Puedo…

-Será mucho menos doloroso que ser cogido a la fuerza. Mis tiradores son increíblemente habilidosos, un tranquilizantes es una forma sencilla y rápida…

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!- gritó Sherlock, dando un paso más cerca hacia el mayor retándolo. Los guardias alrededor se tensaron por la amenaza, media docena más de ojos de repente examinando la situación. Barrymore flexionó la mandíbula y fulminó con la mirada sin parpadear a Sherlock, quien le devolvió la mirada.

John ya estaba muerto de miedo ¿y ahora iban a estar **disparándole** **con** **armas**? Era espantoso.

Lestrade estiró la mano para calmar a Sherlock e impedir que avanzara más, luego volvió su atención hacia Barrymore. – ¿Cómo sabe que este…virus misterioso no reaccionará mal con un tranquilizante?- preguntó serenamente, tratando de infundir calma a la situación. Miró a la doctora Stapleton cuando Barrymore se quedó en silencio y se negó a romper contacto visual con Sherlock.

-No lo sabemos-, admitió Stapleton. Parecía abrumada y agotada. –Tengo al teniente Carlton y a los otros buscando cualquier nota o grabación en el despacho de Frankland que pueda ayudarnos a entender lo que estamos viendo, pero todavía no tenemos la suficiente información. La única cosa que sabemos es que es un virus transmitido por el aire. Solo puede ser transmitido por el sistema respiratorio.

Barrymore apretó los dientes, y después de un momento largo, finalmente rompió contacto visual con Sherlock para dirigirse a Lestrade. –Vale-, gruñó, mirando hacia la puerta a los camiones y la ambulancia militar que estaban siendo cargados con rapidez. –Intentaremos atraparle sin tranquilizantes pero si **no** puede conseguir que el doctor Watson venga voluntariamente, autorizaré a mis hombres para dejarlo KO. Por su propia seguridad **y** la nuestra-. Entrecerró los ojos y miró con aire de suficiencia a Sherlock. –No querríamos tenerle otra vez corriendo por el **campo de minas **¿verdad?

Lestrade vio la ya de por si débil compostura de Sherlock brillar roja con ira. Rápidamente colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock como advertencia cuando abrió la boca para responderle.

-El tiempo apremia, señor Holmes-, interrumpió firme pero suavemente la doctora Stapleton. –Sé que lo sabe. La cosa más importante es traer de vuelta rápidamente al doctor Watson para que podamos tratarle.

La radio de Barrymore sonó y una voz amortiguada reportó que los camiones estaban preparados para irse, solo esperando por él.

-Nosotros también vamos-, reiteró Lestrade antes de que Sherlock pudiera. –Si tiene algún problema con eso, estoy seguro de que Mycroft Holmes estará encantado de oírlo.

Barrymore respiró profundamente con irritación y dio un solo asentimiento, enfadado, luego se apresuró hacia uno de los camiones llenos de hombres. Sherlock y Lestrade le siguieron.

El sol había empezado a hundirse en el horizonte cuando las huellas de John parecían evaporarse. Con la pérdida de luz vino la pérdida del calor, y aunque el páramo se había calentado bastante desde el invierno, todavía era principios de primavera. Afortunadamente no había viento y el bosque permanecía quieto, el único ruido generado por botas o por la fauna.

Mientras Sherlock se puso los guantes, hizo un inventario mental de lo que John había estado llevando y estaba agradecido de que John hubiera estado completamente vestido antes de que huyera del laboratorio. Un chaleco, una camisa, jersey y su chaqueta negra…con suerte sería suficiente para que mantuviera el calor. Bueno, eso y la fiebre, y si eso no era un arma de doble filo ¿entonces qué lo era?

Más soldados, hombres y mujeres, continuaron uniéndoseles, y al final tuvieron tres equipos de búsqueda cazando en la oscuridad, llamando a John mientras se extendían en todas direcciones por el bosque. El mayor Barrymore les había dejado con el cabo Lyons, y fue a coordinar otros métodos de búsqueda.

A pesar de discutir que ya había estado expuesto al virus y que era o inmune al virus o que no era contagioso, a Sherlock le dieron una máscara protectora con filtros fuertes que hacían que respirar por ella se sintiera como inhalar por una pajita. Los médicos que atenderían a John llevaban trajes enteros de protección, y Sherlock y Lestrade habían recibido instrucciones de que una vez que encontraran a John, tenían que quedarse atrás hasta que hubiera sido atendido apropiadamente y llevado de vuelta a Baskerville.

Cuando la oscuridad descendió sobre el bosque, el progreso se ralentizó. El terreno era áspero y una bruma baja se asentó y oscureció sus pasos, reflejando la luz de las linternas. Se trajo un perro rastreador y finalmente horas después de que hubiera desaparecido entre los árboles, hubo esperanza en encontrar otra vez a John cuando el perro captó su olor.

El equipo de búsqueda de Sherlock y Lestrade cambió de rumbo para encontrarse con los responsables de los animales, comunicándoles sus coordenadas por la radio y por las unidades militares de GPS que llevaban en la mano. Pero en su prisa para llegar al camino que el perro había encontrado, Sherlock se volvió descuidado.

Absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Sherlock había dejado de prestar mucha atención a donde estaba pisando. Sin aviso, el suelo de repente desapareció de debajo de sus pies y se cayó por un terraplén corto pero escarpado hacia un estanque turbio.

El agua helada apenas tenía un metro de profundidad pero Sherlock se empapó de la cabeza a los pies. Se levantó y salió de la ciénaga, furioso, pesado con el barro y la flora del cenagal.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Lestrade desde arriba. Media docena de linternas apuntando hacia donde estaba desde el saliente, y Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y resistió la urgencia de gritar. No tenían tiempo para retrasos como este. Sacudió los brazos, tratando de librarse del desastre mientras hacía inventario mental de alguna herida que podría haber adquirido. Aparte de su orgullo, nada lo estaba.

-Estoy bien-, gruñó, arrastrándose hacia fuera. El fango de debajo del agua actuaba como una aspiradora, absorbiendo sus zapatos con cada paso, tratando de quedarse con ellos. Su pelo colgaba en mechones embarrados. Con las manos estiradas hacia Sherlock, Lestrade y un soldado agarraron sus antebrazos y tiraron de él hacia el saliente.

-Estás hecho un maldito desastre-, comentó Lestrade arrugando la nariz.

-Estoy **al tanto**-, siseó Sherlock. –No tenemos tiempo para pararnos en eso. Necesitamos seguir.

-No puedes continuar **así**-, se opuso Lestrade. –Aquí fuera hace un frío del demonio. Cogerás hipotermia y tendremos que desviar medios para John para cuidarte a ti.

-Estoy bien; no cojo frío-, replicó Sherlock ignorándolo, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino original.

-Sí, bueno, así no funciona-. Lestrade estiró la mano y cogió a Sherlock por la parte de arriba del brazo, tirando de él de nuevo hacia la discusión. –Estás mojado, hace frío y la hipotermia no entiende que el **gran Sherlock Holmes** “no coge frío”. ¡Ni siquiera tienes una pizca de grasa corporal para ralentizarlo!- discutió Lestrade. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y cogió aire. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz fue más suave. –Sé que estás desesperado por encontrar a John, yo también lo estoy. Así que volvamos a la base, te limpias y te pones ropa seca y volvemos rápidamente aquí.

Sherlock parpadeó, tratando de formar una discusión e ignorar el hecho de que los escalofríos ya estaban empezando a atravesarle el cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Lestrade continuó. –Temblar es solo la primera señal. Pronto estarás adormilado y arrastrando las palabras y tu coordinación cederá. ¿Y he mencionado la confusión? Si tu cuerpo está poniendo toda su energía en mantenerte caliente—lo cual es una lucha que **no** ganarás y tendremos que sacarte de aquí en una camilla—no te quedará nada que usar para encontrar a John.

-Puedo llevarle de vuelta, señor-, ofreció el cabo Lyons. –Los otros pueden seguir y encontrarse con el equipo principal de búsqueda y no perderemos velocidad.

Sherlock apretó los dientes, soltó un gruñido de frustración y se dio la vuelta lejos de Lestrade, volviendo por el bosque en la dirección en la que habían venido. Esta vez, se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención a donde ponía sus pies.

* * *

Ninguna de la ropa de Sherlock se podía salvar sin un viaje a la tintorería. Mientras se había duchado rápidamente en el vestuario de los hombres, pasando sus dedos por el pelo para quitarse grandes cantidades barro y rascándose sedimentos de la ciénaga de entre los dedos de los pies, Lestrade había sacado su macuto del coche. Sherlock se puso la ropa que había tenido en su primer día en Baskerville; una camisa gris y un traje negro, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía zapatos extra o un abrigo de más con el que pudiera soportar los elementos.

-¿Qué número son esos?- preguntó despreocupadamente Sherlock, observando a escondidas los zapatos de Greg. 

-No el tuyo-, replico Lestrade poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Con suerte para ti, ya hablé con el teniente Carlton acerca de conseguirte unos nuevos. Y también una chaqueta.

Sherlock buscó una contestación ingeniosa pero se encontró con que estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad de Lestrade. Normalmente, John era el que cuidaba de Sherlock, pero si tuviera que ser honesto consigo mismo, Lestrade también había mantenido siempre un ojo sobre él, y lo había hecho durante años antes de John. Y Sherlock simplemente había estado intentando averiguar una forma de quitarle al hombre sus propios zapatos.

-Gracias-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

Lestrade se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, y Sherlock fingió no notarlo. –No hay por qué darlas-, murmuró Greg.

Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia arriba a Lestrade. –Ah, Grant…lo sabes mejor que nadie. Probablemente nunca las vuelva a dar-. Lestrade se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y el teniente Carlton entró, llevando un par de botas negras militares y un anorak verde oliva con el logo del ejército bordado en el pecho. Sherlock asintió apreciándolo cuando Nick le dio la ropa pero el teniente estaba demasiado emocionado para que le importase el gesto.

-Señor Holmes, detective inspector; la doctora Stapleton dice que lo ha encontrado—todo acerca del virus. Quiere que lo vean.

Sherlock metió apresurado los pies en las botas, atándolas sin acordonarlas hasta arriba del todo. Los tres hombres salieron del vestuario, corriendo hacia el antiguo despacho del doctor Frankland. 

* * *

Venían; John les podía oír gritando su nombre, acercándose a él por todos los lados. Tantos hombres dándole caza. ¿Cómo había reunido Moriarty tal ejército?

John no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo pero había pasado un tiempo desde que el sol se había puesto. Sentía que había estado siendo perseguido sin parar durante horas. Aun así su cuerpo le movía hacia delante, incluso mientras su pecho le ardía con cada respiración, incluso mientras su corazón se sentía como si le fuera a romper las costillas de latir tan fuerte. Era como si tuviera un cable encendido en su interior y estuviera hecho de pura electricidad.

Pero su camino había terminado. Frenó en seco en el borde del rio. Incluso a la tenue luz de la luna podía ver que el agua estaba moviéndose demasiado rápido. Espuma blanca se formaba arriba y aumentaba mientras golpeaba las piedras enormes de granito que sobresalían del agua. Parecía medir ocho metros de ancho y no podía saber cómo de profundo era en el medio. Si perdía el equilibrio, sería arrastrado y se dejaría los sesos contra una roca. No se podía atravesar.

-¡Doctor Watson!

-¡John!

-¡Capitán Watson!

Las voces gritaban por el bosque como lo habían hecho desde que esto había empezado. Se dio la vuelta y Les vio salir de la maleza detrás de él a su derecha, sujetando linternas y la correa tensa de una bestia que ladraba. Ahora más hombres en la izquierda. Le estaban rodeando. Su mente se aceleró. Necesitaba usar el rio para poner distancia entre él y Ellos, pero era muy peligroso para cruzarlo.

Llamadas desde la oscuridad: – ¡Doctor Watson solo estamos intentando ayudarle!

-¡Salga, capitán Watson, no pasa nada!

-¡No está en problemas, necesita atención médica. Déjenos conseguirle ayuda!

Mentiras. Todo ello. Mentiras.

John corrió por la orilla, tratando de no resbalarse en las piedras húmedas. El perro estaba ladrando detrás de él. El corazón de John se apretó cuando se volvió hacia atrás para verlo, gruñendo, voraz y enloquecido. Un monstruo, solo esperando a que él se cayera para destrozarlo.

Las luces de las linternas rebotaban en los árboles alrededor de él. Las ramas y las hojas crujían en una cacofonía de ruido blanco. La luna se movió detrás de las nubes y el bosque se envolvió incluso en más oscuridad.

-¡Doctor Watson, déjenos ayudarle!

-No hay nada que temer, ¡no pasa nada!

-Aquí fuera no es seguro, John, ¡volvamos dentro donde se está caliente y seco!

Moriarty estaba perdiendo su toque si sus hombres estaban intentando atraer a John con promesas de agradable comodidad. En el tiempo que John había conocido al hombre, siempre había sido espeluznante y sádico. Sus hombres deberían estar provocando a John o tratando de enervarle la sangre, no persuadiéndole con suavidad. Pero tal vez esa simplemente era su táctica; llegar hasta él para que bajara la guardia y confiara. Lavarle el cerebro hasta que dudara de sí mismo y de su mete y de lo que veía con sus propios ojos para volver a caer de nuevo en su trampa.

John paró para recobrar el aliento detrás de un enorme fresno a la orilla del rio. Aquí el agua había cortado la roca creando un acantilado y John permaneció de pie mirando hacia abajo al agua oscura desde tres metros de altura.

Un tronco caído estaba al borde del acantilado y John lo empujó con el pie. El interior estaba hueco, pero el tronco era grande, por lo menos un metro y medio de largo. Cuando no se movió, se apoyó contra el árbol y lo empujó con los dos pies. Finalmente empezó a moverse.

Volviéndose para observar el fresno, John tuvo una idea.

Los ruidos se estaban acercando otra vez. Llegarían hasta el en medio minuto; no tenía mucho tiempo.

John apoyó la espalda contra el árbol y empujó el tronco hasta que estuvo al borde del acantilado. Echando un vistazo alrededor del tronco del gran árbol, esperó hasta que la luz de la primera linterna estuviera a la vista.

Poniendo las manos alrededor de la boca para aumentar el ruido, soltó un grito ahogado y fuerte, luego empujó el tronco del acantilado. Salpicó ruidosamente en el rio y rápidamente rebotó contra las rocas enormes de granito en el agua, desapareciendo corriente abajo mientras piezas del tronco se hacían astillas por el camino.

Un griterío se formó detrás de él, frenético y cargado de palabrotas.

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente hacia el árbol, John saltó, agarrando la corteza. Encontró un apoyo y tiró. Sus pies se movieron para agarrarse contra la corteza y escaló tan alto como pudo sin pararse a pensar. Se paró a los cinco metros de altura cuando las ramas se estrecharon y no confiaba en que aguantaran su peso. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración y rezó para que el sonido fuera ahogado por la corriente del agua.

Se aproximaron y John se quedó quieto, poniéndose contra el tronco del árbol, agarrándose con fuerza a las ramas a su alrededor y rezando por que no miraran hacia arriba. Podía ver la parte de arriba de sus cabezas desde donde estaba y el rio creciente debajo. La vista era vertiginosa. Por un momento a John se le nubló la visión y el pitido en sus oídos aumentó, ahogando el resto de ruidos. John parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, luchando por permanecer recto y consciente. Sus sentidos se aclararon justo a tiempo, mientras aparecieron hombres en la base del árbol.

-¿Estás seguro de que era él?

-Sí, se lo estoy diciendo, era él, saltó.

-Sí, coronel, yo también lo vi, definitivamente se tiró.

¿Coronel? ¿Moriarty ahora estaba contratando militares? John pensó que había oído una vez a Sherlock referirse a uno de los hombres de Moriarty como coronel… ¿_Coronel Moran_?

-¡Milton!- ladró el coronel de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-¡Sí, señor!- el hombre con el perro corrió hasta él. El estómago de John se apretó al verlo.

-Mira a ver su puede coger el rastro de Watson. Tal vez huyó de nuevo hacia el bosque-. El coronel sonó agotado y escéptico por su propia sugerencia.

El perro olfateó durante unos breves momentos y ladró al borde del precipicio y al tronco del árbol. Las luces de las linternas rápidamente pasaron por el árbol, pero John se quedó quieto y milagrosamente pasó desapercibido. Los hombres parecían demasiado absortos en su seguridad de que había sido él el del agua, exactamente como había esperado que fuera.

Hubo una pausa, luego el coronel le pegó una patada al árbol con enfado. – ¡Mierda! Va a haber otra junta de investigación por esto. Mycroft Holmes nos cortará la cabeza.

¿Mycroft? ¿El hermano de Sherlock estaba trabajando con el archienemigo de Sherlock? Una rabia fría se asentó sobre John como una manta densa. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía Mycroft a vender a su propio hermano a Moriarty?!

-¿Cree que está muerto, señor?

-Sería un maldito milagro si cayó ahí y sobrevivió pero supongo que podemos tener esperanza. En cualquier caso, necesitamos recuperar el cuerpo. Ponte en contacto con el mayor Barrymore y el resto del equipo y hazles saber que la búsqueda ha cambiado a recuperación.

John sintió que una ola de alivio le atravesaba. Si Ellos pensaban que estaba muerto, Ellos dejarían de buscarle y él podría llegar hasta algún lugar seguro y con suerte, encontrar a Sherlock antes de que Moriarty llegara hasta él también.

El pánico agarró a John. Era posible que Moriarty ya tuviera a Sherlock y John estaba aquí, corriendo en un bosque oscuro, incapaz de estar ahí para protegerle. Sherlock estaría solo y vulnerable, y muy probablemente sobrepasado en número.

John nunca había sido capaz de aportar mucho intelectualmente a su relación con Sherlock. No era que no tuviera poder cerebral si no que había muy pocos que pudieran seguirle el ritmo a alguien tan brillante como Sherlock, y definitivamente él no era uno de ellos. En ese sentido, John entendía la mórbida fascinación de Sherlock por Jim Moriarty. Sherlock probablemente nunca había soñado que encontraría un igual intelectual, y parecía que Moriarty sentía lo mismo. Los dos estaban obsesionados el uno con el otro, y aunque a John le enfermaba ver a Sherlock jugar con fuego, entendía que Moriarty le daba algo a Sherlock que John nunca podría darle. No solo la tentación que venía con el peligro y el riesgo (con eso John era íntimamente familiar), sino también una compañero de verdad de lucha mental después de una vida de aislamiento intelectual.

Pero al menos John podía intentar protegerle de Moriarty. Sería el músculo para proteger el cerebro de Sherlock. Le mantendría a salvo durante tanto tiempo como pudiera. Podía asegurar que Sherlock ganara su retorcida batalla cuando Moriarty usara tácticas sucias para ponerse por delante.

De repente, un riachuelo de humedad bajó por el labio de John, metiéndose en su boca, metálico. Le estaba sangrando la nariz otra vez. John intentó soltar su agarre del árbol para parar la hemorragia con la mano, pero su cabeza estaba latiéndole fuertemente y su visión todavía se tambaleaba. Cogió la rama otra vez y en su lugar intentó inclinar su cabeza para que le bajara por la barbilla y el cuello y su camisa absorbiera el flujo.

Debajo de él, el perro se irguió pero su adiestrador estaba ya tirando de la correa. Ladró dos veces e intentó clavar sus patas para volver otra vez al árbol pero él contestó, regañándole y tirando de la correa para que le siguiera.

Los hombres y la bestia se movieron rio abajo. John se quedó quieto mientras innumerables hombres en el ejército de Moriarty pasaban, buscando en el agua con las linternas. Algunos se pararon al borde del acantilado para ver la caída por sí mismos, pero ninguno pensó en mirar hacia arriba.

Finalmente, el bosque se quedó en silencio salvo por su sinfonía natural nocturna. John bajó del árbol y corrió por la dirección en la que había venido, deslizándose fuera de la luz de la luna y de vuelta en la oscuridad del bosque.


	5. Chapter 5

Cada superficie en el laboratorio de la doctora Stapleton estaba cubierta de papeles. Un hombre con una bata blanca estaba ocupado buscando en una caja de cartón documentos, con cuatro cajas más apiladas junto a él esperando su turno. Dos mujeres estaban sentadas frente a ordenadores, una mirando los mails, la otra revisando documentos en el disco duro. La doctora Stapleton estaba de pie frente a una pizarra blanca enorme cubierta de notas, un rotulador en la mano mientras se paraba a leer lo que había escrito.

-Doctora Stapleton, traigo al señor Holmes y al detective inspector Lestrade-, anunció el teniente Carlton cuando entraron. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlos, su expresión agotada pero concentrada. Sherlock se fijó en el desorden de su pelo y en las arrugas de su camisa bajo su bata y recordó que había sido sacada de la cama la noche que Frankland murió. Probablemente no había vuelto desde entonces.

-Gracias, Nick. ¿Puedes comunicarles lo que hemos encontrado al equipo de búsqueda y al de investigación?- preguntó. Él asintió y se marchó. Stapleton le observó irse, luego volvió la mirada hacia Sherlock y Lestrade. –Lo tenemos-, dijo cansada pero victoriosa.

La siguieron hasta una mesa cubierta con notas escritas a mano y montones de papeles. –Deshicimos el despacho del doctor Frankland y los laboratorios de virología, pero en realidad no llevó mucho tiempo. Como Bob era el jefe del departamento, tuvo que haber estado bastante seguro de que nadie iría a fisgonear en sus laboratorios-. Se paró y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa disculpándose. –Espero que no les importe que me siente durante unos breves instantes-, dijo sentándose en un taburete de laboratorio, haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran en las sillas adyacentes. Lestrade se sentó; Sherlock estaba demasiado al límite para hacer lo mismo y se quedó de pie.

-El virus con el que el doctor Watson está infectado estaba **en** el gas que inhaló en el laboratorio. El doctor Frankland había estado trabajando en un componente modificado, aparentemente destinado para armamento.

-Jesús-, respiró Lestrade, los hombros bajando con sorpresa.

Stapleton se pausó, su silencio de acuerdo.

Sherlock presionó. –Pero el resto de nosotros está bien. ¿Por qué no lo hemos cogido?

-Estaba solo en el gas del laboratorio para pruebas con animales. Lo que Frankland había estado echando en Dewer Hollow solo era un alucinógeno, lo cual fue a lo que Henry Knight y tú estuvisteis expuestos. Pero el doctor Watson estuvo en contacto con una tubería que llevaba el virus con una fuga en el laboratorio cerrado herméticamente. Ese laboratorio principalmente era usado por el doctor Frankland y aquellos trabajando en virología; los trajes de protección y las mascarillas son obligatorios, así que nadie en la investigación lo cogió. Frankland tuvo que haber arreglado la fuga poco después de que el doctor Watson estuviera allí.

La mente de Sherlock se quedó en blanco por el peso de las palabras de Stapleton. La única razón por la que John había entrado en ese laboratorio era porque Sherlock lo había enviado allí para empezar. En nombre de la experimentación, había encerrado a John. Entonces había parecido inofensivo y Sherlock pensó que había estado controlando la situación entera.

_Totalmente científico, con condiciones de laboratorio, _le había dicho a John en la pensión, tratando de asegurarle que nunca había existido un peligro real. Ahora estaban literalmente luchando por salvarle la vida, porque **había** estado en peligro de verdad al que John había estado expuesto por él. John estaba aterrorizado, solo y corriendo por un bosque traicionero porque Sherlock no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de usarlo como conejillo de Indias. De repente se sintió mareado y se dejó caer en la silla vacía.

-¿Por qué no se nos informó del gas vírico antes?- cuestionó Sherlock, la voz llena con veneno dirigido a sí mismo.

Stapleton se lo tomó con calma. –Nadie más lo sabía. No era un trabajo oficial; era su proyecto secreto. Hemos encontrado mails mostrando correspondencia entre el doctor Frankland y clientes…potenciales. Estaba vendiendo el virus puerta a puerta, tratando de ver cómo de alto podían poner el precio. El mejor postor era el líder de una célula terrorista en Yemen, que lo quería usar para incapacitar fuerzas opositoras en algún sitio de Oriente Medio. Por suerte, el virus estaba cargado de problemas y todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer cuando murió.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- exigió Sherlock. – ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo progresa? ¿Cómo lo curamos?

La doctora parpadeó y cogió aliento. –Vale, empecemos desde el principio. En cuanto a los problemas; vive menos de un minuto cuando es liberado en aire abierto, y no es contagioso entre una persona infectada y una sana. Todo esto lo hace ideal como arma—las tropas aliadas no se verían afectadas cuando se movieran por el área después o cuando estuvieran en contacto con los infectados. El propósito era desorientar rápidamente a las tropas enemigas; esa fue la paranoia inicial que el doctor Watson experimentó en el laboratorio de animales, similar a las sensaciones que a las que se enfrentaron en Dewer Hollow. Con el enemigo seriamente confundido, la esperanza era de que se enfrentaran los unos a los otros y se destruyeran a sí mismos, pero el increíble aumento en fuerza y velocidad debido a los niveles de estrés más alto de lo normal del incremento de adrenalina hizo que el comportamiento de aquellos que estaban afectados **demasiado** impredecible.

Sherlock unió los puntos rápidamente y acabó el pensamiento. –Si los enemigos no se enfrentaban entre ellos y recordaban por quien se **suponía** que tenían que estar luchando, serían súper soldados.

-Exactamente-, asintió Stapleton. –Y entonces, quien sobreviviera se supone que tenía que volver a casa e infectar a sus comunidades, pero el virus se negaba a extenderse. No sabemos si Frankland tenía la intención de que fuera transmitido de una persona a otra—ambas posibilidades tienen ventajas y desventajas. Buenas para nosotros por lo menos. Significa que ninguno de nosotros puede cogerlo del doctor Watson y no tendrá que ser puesto en cuarentena, lo que será mucho menos traumático para su estado mental actual. Simplemente podemos destruir el gas que queda y nadie más estará en peligro de cogerlo. No hay necesidad de alarmar a las autoridades sanitarias ni al público en general.

Suspiró, se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y continuó. –Ahora, en cuanto a cómo progresa…el doctor Frankland había estado haciendo pruebas con algunos de los monos en el laboratorio y…-. Se pausó, tragó saliva e intentó actuar como si no lo hubiera hecho. –Parece que con un sujeto de prueba humano, a quien todavía estamos intentando identificar-. A Sherlock se le erizó el pelo de la nuca y Lestrade le dio una mirada alarmada pero Stapleton continuó. ¿Frankland había experimentado con una persona? No solo era inmoral, era absolutamente monstruoso.

-El doctor Frankland rompió el proceso en seis fases-. Stapleton sacó un cuaderno lleno de notas escritas a mano y diagramas. Pasó las páginas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando.

-La fase cero es el punto de infección. La víctima expresa paranoia extrema, así como también alucinaciones visuales y auditivas. Es casi un comienzo inmediato, pero luego desaparece rápidamente; normalmente en 10 minutos más o menos.

-La fase uno no empieza hasta doce horas después. Ahí es cuando los primeros signos de enfermedad empiezan a aparecer, normalmente síntomas de una gripe ligera. El doctor Watson informó de que había tenido la garganta irritada, dolor de cabeza y dolores por el cuerpo la mañana después de que estuviera expuesto, y había estado con fiebre.

Sherlock asintió distraídamente, recordando su conversación de camino a Baskerville esa mañana. _Estoy seguro de que no es nada, probablemente solo alergias por todo el…ya sabes…paseo por el bosque ayer noche_. Había dicho John restándole importancia. Luego muy del estilo de John, había comprobado que Sherlock estuviera sintiéndose bien en lugar de preocuparse por su propio malestar.

Stapleton continuó. –Fase dos, 24 horas después de la exposición, es la fase en la que el doctor Watson se encontraba cuando despertó desorientado en medio de nuestros exámenes y…huyó. Los síntomas parecidos a los de la gripe deberían escalar pronto; algunos sujetos eran propensos a vomitar. El doctor Watson experimentó una hemorragia nasal, lo cual también fue vista en los monos y en el sujeto humano durante multitud de veces en sus pruebas. Luego las alucinaciones continuaron y… bueno, ustedes lo presenciaron de primera mano. La amenaza percibida llevó a los niveles aumentados de adrenalina que se tradujeron en incremento de velocidad y fuerza.

-Los monos entraron en la fase tres alrededor de 48 horas después, pero el sujeto humano pareció llegar ahí más rápidamente-. Se pausó para pasar hojas del cuaderno otra vez, y después de un momento informó. –Sí, el sujeto humano llegó a la fase tres a las 39 horas después de infectarse.

-Vale, espere-, dijo Lestrade, subiendo una mano para parar la conversación. – ¿En qué fase está ahora John? ¿Cuándo fue su fase cero?

-A las 3:30 de la tarde de ayer-, contestó Sherlock en voz baja, recordando como había tenido los pies levantados, observando a John correr adelante y atrás por los monitores, completamente entretenido mientras John estaba infectado justo delante de sus ojos.

-Son más de las 9 y media ahora, así que estamos llegando…- Lestrade cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al techo mientras hacía las cuentas en su cabeza.

-A las 30 horas. Fase dos-, informó robóticamente Sherlock, mirando a la nada, las cejas juntas con preocupación. –Tenemos nueve horas hasta la próxima fase-. Miró a la doctora Stapleton e hizo una pregunta de la que realmente no quería la respuesta. – ¿Qué pasa en la fase tres?

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió al cuaderno. –La fiebre aumenta de leve a moderada, normalmente alrededor de 39º. Pérdida de coordinación, mareos, fatiga, confusión aparente. Dos de los veinte monos en este punto cayeron inconscientes y no volvieron en sí.

El no dicho “**nunca más**” se quedó en el aire. El pánico arañó la garganta de Sherlock y su corazón se esforzó con cada latido ensordecedor.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?- consiguió preguntar a pesar del hecho de que su garganta se sintiera bloqueada.

Stapleton suspiró y apretó los labios, su expresión lúgubre. –Progresaron hasta la fase cuatro: la fiebre se mueve a territorio peligroso, entre 40 y 41º. El cerebro se hincha y hay inflamación meníngea, meningoencefalitis, si quieres llamarlo. Se observaron ataques en el 75% de los monos y en el sujeto humano. Arritmias cardiacas y fallos respiratorios se encontraron en todos los sujetos-. El corazón de Sherlock se hundió. No quería oír más pero Stapleton siguió.

-En la fase cinco el paciente está comatoso, el cerebro se inflama y el cuerpo se apaga. La muerte por fallo multiorgánico no es diferente de las fiebres hemorrágicas víricas. Parece que el sistema de coagulación se vuelve susceptible a la coagulación intravascular diseminada y en varios sujetos también hubo fallo renal. El virus también afectó a la función de su músculo cardiaco, probablemente precipitando la arritmia que precedió la muerte.

Hubo silencio en la habitación. Incluso el hombre examinando los documentos y las mujeres en los ordenadores en algún momento habían parado a escuchar. Lestrade se frotaba la frente de manera distraída sobre sus ojos atormentados mientras parpadeaba, intentando entender todo.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y apretó los puños intentando parar. Su corazón estaba chocando en su pecho. Desde muy lejos, oyó su propia voz, apenas un suspiro. – ¿Y la media de mortalidad?

Stapleton agachó la cabeza. –100%.

La habitación se estaba cerrando. Sherlock oyó a Lestrade llamándolo cuando salió del laboratorio. Afortunadamente el lavabo de hombres estaba vacío cuando entró. Paseó por la pequeña zona, no estando seguro de querer gritar, llorar o vomitar. Lágrimas ardientes y furiosas le nublaban la visión.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo de porcelana blanco, agarrando los lados y cerrando los ojos, intentando verle el sentido del desastre de hechos y sentimientos que asolaban su mente. Oyó que la puerta del baño se abría.

-Sherlock-, dijo suavemente Lestrade desde detrás de él. Sherlock agachó la cabeza, obligando a las lágrimas a desaparecer y abrió los grifos, echándose agua en la cara.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y esto no es culpa tuya-, los ojos de Lestrade se encontraron con los suyos encima del espejo del lavabo. Bajó la mirada y cogió una toalla de papel, secándose la cara, cerrando los ojos y resistiendo la necesidad de gritar en el papel húmedo marrón.

La voz de Sherlock goteaba asco cuando contestó. –Yo envié a John a ese laboratorio y luego yo lo encerré. No habría estado aislado si no le hubiera dicho que investigara. Creo que esa es la mismísima **definición** de que la yo tengo **la culpa**.

-Me dijiste que el azúcar era la fuente; no sabías que entraría en contacto con un arma biológica.

Sherlock estaba furioso. – ¿En serio estás intentando calmar mi culpa diciéndome que porque pensé que lo estaba drogando de una **manera diferente**, y que solo **accidentalmente** lo empujé enfrente de un tren que se aproximaba, no soy culpable de su muerte inmine…-. Se ahogó en la última palabra. En el fondo lo sabía: si hubiera pensado que el alucinógeno estaba en el gas, todavía no hubiera dudado en usar a John para probar su teoría.

Ahora John iba a morir. Sherlock prácticamente había firmado su certificado de defunción por su propio descuido.

La habitación daba vueltas. No podía respirar.

Las manos de Lestrade le agarraron los brazos, sujetándole.

-Ey, vale, espera. Respira-. Sherlock consiguió inhalar temblorosamente, luego otra vez. Alguna parte lejana de él estaba avergonzada por el hecho de que todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos y porque toda esta emoción estuviera expuesta en frente de Lestrade. Aun así, Sherlock no podía parar el miedo que le agarraba, y el dolor que estaba asentándose con la realización: el tiempo de John realmente se estaba agotando.

Cuando una lágrima se deslizó por un lado de la mandíbula de Sherlock, rápidamente la aparto avergonzado, pero cuando alzó la mirada, solo encontró preocupación y amabilidad en los ojos de Lestrade que estaban ahora persiguiendo a los suyos, intentando encontrarse. Sherlock se obligó a mantener el contacto visual y el DI se relajó un poco, soltándolo y dando un paso atrás.

-Lo que no oíste después de que te marcharas fue que Frankland estaba cerca de encontrar una forma para tratarlo, como un respaldo en caso de que las fuerzas de su cliente fueran expuestas o si el virus mutaba y lo empezaban a coger ellos mismos. La doctora Stapleton dijo que hay algo que parecía prometedor. Creo que lo llamo algún tipo de antiviral. ¡Y algunos de los sujetos casi habían sobrevivido después de que lo recibieran! Tienen las notas de Frankland sobre qué pensaba que había ido mal. Pero me quería asegurar de que estabas bien así que no capté los detalles. Volvamos y descubrámoslo. Esto todavía no ha terminado; no nos rendiremos ¿verdad? John es un luchador. Es el hombre más duro que conozco. Y tenemos un equipo entero trabajando para solucionar esto y ayudarle-. Captó los ojos de Sherlock, los cuales se habían movido a la pared y le dio una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora. –Tómate un minuto, te veré otra vez ahí.

Sherlock asintió débilmente, acercando la barbilla hacia su pecho y sorbiéndose la nariz, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Un momento después oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y se tragó los sollozos que desesperadamente querían salir. Comprobando su reflejo en el espejo, inhaló profundamente, cuadró los hombros y se estiró la chaqueta. Si había una manera de salvar a John, la encontraría y no podían permitirse desperdiciar ni un momento hasta que lo hiciera. 

* * *

El mayor Barrymore estaba en el laboratorio cuando Sherlock volvió. Volvió a entrar, con la cabeza alta, determinado y preparado para ponerse a trabajar. La expresión de Barrymore era lúgubre y Sherlock se puso inmediatamente en alerta. – ¿Tiene noticias?- preguntó, mientras se movía para ponerse al lado de Lestrade y Stapleton.

El mayor miró al suelo durante un momento antes de coger aire profundamente y encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock. –Tengo informes de varias fuentes de que el capitán Watson cayó en el agua en un recodo del río particularmente traicionero. No ha habido señal de él desde entonces-, su tono fue duro pero arrepentido. –La corriente es fuerte. Habría sido fácil ser arrastrado hacia abajo y una caída desde la altura en la que estaba…solo eso habría…

Sherlock no quería saber nada de eso. Hacía un minuto había existido una oportunidad, una forma de salvar a John: el antiviral. John no tenía permitido morir en un accidente al azar sobre el que Sherlock no tuviera control, no cuando acababan de tener esperanza de que pudiera ser tratado. Y simplemente **no** encajaba. Sherlock nunca permitiría la noción de que alguien pudiera sentir si una persona amada estaba muerta o viva; no había forma científica de probar corazonadas y pálpitos, y pruebas no reales de tal unión metafísica entre seres humanos. Pero aun así, en el fondo del cerebro primitivo de Sherlock, simplemente lo sabía: John todavía no estaba vivo.

No es como si nada entre ellos hubiera sido “normal” alguna vez. Estaban tan sincronizados el uno con el otro que **tenían** que estar fuera del territorio de la media. Tenían conversaciones enteras en el espacio de un latido sin ni siquiera hablar. Una vez John le tiró un bolígrafo a Sherlock que Sherlock cogió rápidamente sin ningún contacto visual entre ellos o el bolígrafo. Era como si se hubieran convertido en dos mitades de un solo ser, y si la mitad de Sherlock estuviera muerta, él lo sabría. La negación rápida salió de la boca de Sherlock. –John es un nadador excelente. Estaba oscuro: es plausible que pudiera haber llegado a la otra orilla sin ser visto. Estaba intentando evadir lo que percibía ser una amenaza mortal; no habría sido obvio. Tiene entrenamiento militar para evitar ser capturado, y está físicamente en forma, sin mencionar que está colocado con la adrenalina. Podía haber mantenido la respiración o permitido que la corriente le llevara más lejos…

Barrymore le cortó firmemente, pero su voz no tenía ninguna hostilidad. –Si sobrevivió a la **caída**, es poco probable que sobreviviera a la fuerza de la corriente del agua y las rocas en ella. El perro perdió rastro de su olor y fue incapaz de volver a captarlo en ninguna orilla…-

-¡Para empezar, sin duda fue ese **perro confundido** el que lo mandó al agua!- Sherlock golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Sherlock…-, murmuró Lestrade tratando de calmarle. El labio superior de Sherlock se curvó y apartó la mirada con enfado. Toda su desesperación había sido reemplazada por una ira cegadora.

-Aun así-, continuó Barrymore después de unos breves instantes de tenso silencio. –Hemos buscado por la totalidad de ambas orillas acabando en la reserva. Casi tres kilómetros.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza con asco, mirando al mayor. Tragó saliva con fuerza. –Cancelará la búsqueda-. Su voz fue tan baja y enfadada que casi fue un gruñido. La cabeza de Lestrade se giró para mirar a Barrymore por la oscura deducción de Sherlock. Fue obvio que el pensamiento no se le había ocurrido a él hasta ahora.

-Estamos…reenfocando a nuestro personal.

Lestrade estaba incrédulo. – ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¡Suéltelo!

Barrymore se pausó, luego suspiró. –Llamaremos a buzos para rastrear el agua.

Sherlock sintió el fondo de su estómago caer mientras el enfado se alzaba en su interior. Oyó soltar a Lestrade el aire con shock y luego hizo una pregunta de la que Sherlock ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Así que entonces esto ha cambiado de rescate a recuperación?

El silencio y la posición de la mandíbula de Barrymore fueron respuesta suficiente. La mente de Sherlock daba vueltas con demasiadas razones por las que esto estaba mal pero descubrió que no podía articular ninguna de ellas.

Lestrade estaba furioso de manera similar. – ¡Eso es absurdo! Es demasiado pronto, ¡no tenemos pruebas que digan que todavía no está ahí fuera! ¿Cómo de bien pudieron ver? Estuve ahí fuera anoche **y** esta tarde. Con toda la niebla y las sombras, es fácil que nuestros ojos nos engañen. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera fue al agua!

-Tenemos varios testigos que vieron a capitán Watson entrar en el río. La única discrepancia es si cayó...o saltó.

Lestrade sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo. –No haría daño dejar algunas botas en el terreno. Con lo que sea que su gente esté haciendo aquí, tiene que **haber** otras formas de búsqueda.

-Detective inspector, le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible con nuestros medios…

-Entonces tendremos que cambiar esos medios ¿no?- murmuró Sherlock sacando su móvil y empezando a escribir.

-No tenemos un rastreador sobre él-, murmuró Barrymore.

De repente Sherlock jadeó, recordando que de hecho, lo **tenía**.

John no se había dado cuenta meses atrás de cuando Sherlock había metido la opción de “compartir mi localización” en los ajustes de los hilos de sus mensajes. Sherlock siempre estaba pidiendo prestado el móvil de John, toqueteando y devolviéndoselo así que ese evento no destacó. Sherlock había tratado de razonarlo para sí mismo como _definitivamente no es extraño_ y _de todas formas es solo para usarlo en una emergencia_ y _de verdad, es una precaución práctica que tomar_. Ya había decidido de antemano que tener una conversación y saber la opinión de John sobre el asunto no sería necesario. _Además_, se había seguido justificando, _el record de John siendo secuestrado es mucho peor que el mío_.

En realidad, había conectado la opción, la había comprobado una vez para ver cómo funcionaba mientras John había ido al Tesco, y mayormente se había olvidado de ella hasta que la frase de Barrymore le había recordado a Sherlock que **de** **hecho**, había puesto un rastreador sobre John Watson.

Sherlock corrió hacia un ordenador y abrió la interfaz de rastreo online. Después de un momento cargándose, la web mostró que el teléfono no estaba conectado y la esperanza desapareció otra vez.

Su propio móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

Respondió antes de que pudiera sonar una segunda vez. –Necesito un favor, hermano mío.

* * *

Los helicópteros sobrevolaban bajo por encima de los árboles, rastreando los claros, iluminando con enormes y cegadoras ráfagas de luz los enormes y escarpados montones de rocas. A bordo de cada uno, una pantalla infrarroja atravesaba la oscuridad buscando calidez con la forma de un hombre.

En una hora de su llamada telefónica, Mycroft había movilizado una fuerza aérea y había aprobado equipos de búsqueda adicionales para el terreno, luego había anunciado que estaba de camino a Baskerville para supervisarlo todo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Sherlock habría estado furioso y se habría burlado por la involucración de su hermano, pero esta vez no había sentido nada más que alivio. Por mucho que Sherlock le guardara rencor, Mycroft le había sacado de infinitas situaciones complicadas y Sherlock nunca había necesitado su poder e influencia tanto como ahora.

Los buzos peinando el río y la reserva continuaban trabajando pero la búsqueda de un John Watson vivo se había vuelto a reanudar.

* * *

El claro no habría sido la primera elección de John pero se había quedado sin bosque. Las hierbas altas se balanceaban con la suave brisa a la altura de sus caderas. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo como purpurina sobre terciopelo negro. El cantar de los grillos rompía la quietud fría y húmeda.

Sabía que ya no lo estaban buscando lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco más calmado, pero sentirse expuesto en medio de un campo todavía se sentía peligroso así que se agachó mientras corría, abriéndose camino por la gran expansión. Se refugiaba detrás de montones de rocas cuando podía, algunas apenas del tamaño de otra persona, la mayoría del tamaño de un taxi londinense. Un risco particularmente grande tenía fácilmente tres metros de alto y el doble de ancho. Estaba rodeado de pilas de rocas más pequeñas y John se sintió lo suficientemente protegido para gatear hasta el interior y descansar durante unos minutos.

Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de aclararse su mente acelerada.

Todo se sentía nublado y su memoria solo volvía en destellos. No podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que despertara en el vestuario. ¿Había estado en la calle Baker? ¿O tal vez en el trabajo? ¿Cómo de lejos estaba ahora de Londres? ¿Estaban tan siquiera en Inglaterra? Honestamente no tenía ni idea y eso era aterrador.

¿Dónde estaba Sherlock? ¿Habían estado juntos cuando John fue secuestrado? ¿Moriarty lo tenía también? ¿Iba a venir a salvar a John o era John el que necesitaba salvarle a él?

Su cabeza le dolía, la garganta le ardía y la náusea le abrumaba. Se inclinó para vomitar pero solo tuvo arcadas. Su visión se hizo doble y se tambaleó.

La voz de Sherlock volvió a él, atada con su recuerdo de su huida del vestuario. No podía distinguir las palabras pero sabía que habían sido desesperadas y preocupadas. ¿Había estado Sherlock en el vestuario también? ¿Por qué John no lo había visto? ¿Lo había dejado ahí para lidiar con las consecuencias de su propia huida? Fragmentos volvieron a él como hilos pegajosos de seda, ahí y desaparecían, delicados pero poderosos, una red en la que estaba completamente enredado.

La idea de que había abandonado a Sherlock para defenderse solo abrumó a John con horror y culpa pero la imagen rota que estaba uniendo parecía mostrar que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Había abandonado a la persona más importante de su vida y la había dejado bajo las garras de un loco cuyo único objetivo en su vida era causarle a Sherlock dolor y miseria.

John tenía que volver.

* * *

Sherlock había estado mirando a la nada, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—un mal hábito que la última vez que lo hizo fue en primaria. Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación lentamente, sin ver realmente nada, mientras su mente pasaba por ecuaciones químicas y virología básica y listas de efectos secundarios médicos conocidas. Había dejado al resto del equipo en el centro provisional de mando, necesitando silencio para pensar y había estado sentado solo en un laboratorio oscuro durante unas pocas horas. Mycroft había llegado y había tomado el control de la situación. El antiviral que la doctora Stapleton pensaba que tenía la mayor oportunidad de éxito había sido rápidamente localizado y estaba de camino.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, John estaría acercándose a las 36 horas después de la infección. Si su enfermedad seguía el tiempo del sujeto de prueba humano, apenas quedaban tres horas hasta que estuviera en la fase 3.

Cuando el mapa del satélite de Dartmoor se actualizó, de repente mostrando un pequeño punto azul latiendo en un saliente de árboles, Sherlock casi no lo notó. El mapa había estado recargándose durante horas, ocasionalmente saliendo solo debido a algún tipo de algoritmo de percepción de inactividad. Así que cuando la pantalla se puso en negro y recargó la vista de pájaro de Devon con el punto azul ahora visible, casi pasó desapercibido.

La mirada de Sherlock pasó por la pantalla mientras miraba distraídamente a la nada, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvieron cuando finalmente **vio**.

El móvil de John. O lo había encendido o había llegado a una zona donde tenía cobertura.

Estaba **vivo**.

Sherlock prácticamente voló del laboratorio para encontrar al mayor Barrymore, al equipo de búsqueda y a John.


	6. Chapter 6

La niebla densa se adhería al suelo a los pies de Sherlock mientras caminaba entre los árboles. El sol saldría en una hora, calentando el páramo y desterrando a la niebla hasta el crepúsculo. Miró hacia abajo a su móvil, el punto azul llamándole hacia delante. Pisaba lenta y cuidadosamente por el follaje embarrado sobre el suelo del bosque, pasando la luz de su linterna con suavidad por los matorrales. Mucho de Dartmoor era cenagal, y el suelo estaba empapado incluso después de unos días después de la lluvia. Sherlock estaba agradecido por las botas negras pesadas militares que el teniente Carlton le había dado en la base.

Estaban a solo tres kilómetros de Baskerville, dos kilómetros más cerca que el sitio donde John supuestamente se había caído al río. Era casi como si estuviera volviendo a la base, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de que podía haber sido simplemente casualidad lo que había hecho que se diera la vuelta en el bosque oscuro. Aun así, John había cubierto una cantidad decente de terreno, especialmente considerando que estaba enfermo.

La radio en su cadera sonó y la mano de Sherlock se movió hacia ella con rapidez. Sin mirar, giró la ruleta en la parte de arriba para bajar el volumen, dudó un momento y la apagó completamente. La última cosa que quería era que sonara en un momento inoportuno y asustara a John. Una vez que supiera que la situación estaba bajo control, la volvería a encender y a pedir ayuda. El mayor Barrymore, Lestrade y un equipo de médicos y soldados estaban en el claro de al lado, esperando por la señal de Sherlock.

Escaneó los árboles delante de él, intentando alinear el punto y su mirada, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la oscuridad. Era difícil calcular exactamente cuánto tenía que caminar pero supuso que no podían ser más de 50 metros.

El bosque estaba lleno de vida incluso en la oscuridad. El movimiento de las hojas en el suave viento, el croar de las ranas a lo lejos y el ruido de fondo del vibrar de los insectos creaban una especie de ruido blanco que camuflaba las cosas que Sherlock estaba queriendo escuchar. Por ejemplo una respiración costosa.

En silencio, cuidadosamente, continuó hacia delante, parándose cada pocos pasos para escuchar y mirar en la maleza a su alrededor. Riscos al azar de granito rompían el paisaje y cuando el terreno era irregular, era muy a menudo. Como Sherlock sabía de primera mano un paso en falso podía enviar a una persona de cabeza a un charco de agua turbia, o hacia un barranco más inclinado, alineado con montones de rocas implacables. Atravesar este terreno era suficientemente difícil durante el día pero a la luz de la luna era simplemente peligroso.

Dándose la vuelta, Sherlock no podía ver ya el campo a través de los árboles. Las luces del equipo de búsqueda que esperaba estaban oscurecidas por la distancia y por los obstáculos naturales. Se sintió tragado por la oscuridad.

Estaría absolutamente perdido sin el GPS de su móvil, especialmente en mitad de la noche e, inconscientemente, lo agarró con más fuerza.

Finalmente, la luz de su linterna aterrizó en un trozo de tela vaquera de color azul oscuro entre los verdes y marrones, milagrosamente sin cubrir por la niebla. La rodilla de John se asomaba por detrás de un tronco de un gran roble. Sherlock se detuvo, inhaló profundamente y se movió sigilosamente hasta que llegó frente a John.

Manteniendo su luz apuntando al suelo, tenía la iluminación justa para ver. John dormía apoyado contra el árbol. Sus piernas estaban recogidas hacia su pecho, pero sus rodillas habían caído hacia un lado, lo que había hecho que Sherlock le viera. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho pero Sherlock pudo ver que la chaqueta y el jersey de John estaban manchados de color carmesí oscuro desde su cuello hasta su estómago.

_Si hubiera caído al agua, se habría disuelto, parecería apagado. Nunca entró en el río._

Examinando las piernas de John y los zapatos probaron la teoría. Si hubiera estado en el río, rastros de sedimento permanecerían en su ropa. Habría cieno seco en las costuras de sus zapatos. Pero ninguno de esos signos estaba presente. No podía ver el origen de la sangre. ¿John estaba herido o era de otra hemorragia nasal?

John estaba apretando los dientes incluso mientras dormía, la cara moviéndose con preocupación, los músculos tensos contra el frío.

Sherlock se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y se agachó frente a John. Su corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho.

-John-, susurró, tratando de convertir su expresión en lo que esperaba que fuera reconocible como calmada, amable y no amenazante. John no se movió. –John-, intentó Sherlock de nuevo, un poco más alto, y de nuevo sin reacción. Tentativamente, estiró la mano para tomarle el pulso a John y no hubo respuesta por el tacto. El corazón de John estaba galopando y su piel estaba cálida y sudorosa pero no despertó. La preocupación le agarró las entrañas a Sherlock, John necesitaba atención médica urgentemente.

Sherlock sacó la radio y la volvió a encender. –Lo tengo-, informó. –Está inconsciente; necesito médicos.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá-, llegó la respuesta seguida de una explosión de estática de radio.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos por la explosión de sonido. Pateó, intentando alejarse pero solo consiguió empujarse contra el árbol. No había ningún sitio al que ir; el tronco era demasiado ancho. Inmediatamente entró en pánico, desesperado y atrapado.

-¡A-aléjate de mí!- gritó poniéndose de pie. Los ojos moviéndose, buscando frenéticamente una ruta de escape, John estiró las manos para impedir que Sherlock se moviera hacia él. Se tropezó hacia atrás con una raíz gruesa pero recuperó el equilibrio de nuevo, y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-John—

-¡NO! ¡ATRÁS!- la voz de John era ronca y llena de miedo y enfado.

-Soy **yo**, John, soy **Sherlock**. Está bien…

La cabeza de John se giró hacia el ruido de ramas y hojas moviéndose cuando el equipo de búsqueda entró en el bosque. Por lo menos una docena de luces de linternas danzando por la oscuridad.

Jadeó. Desesperado por una salida dejó caer su hombro y lo golpeó contra Sherlock como un jugador de rugby, luego corrió hacia el bosque.

Sherlock sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones cuando cayó al suelo de bosque. Su radio se deslizó hacia la maleza. En shock, intentó coger aire pero se encontró con que era incapaz de hacerlo. Luchó contra la necesidad de su cuerpo por intentarlo más, sabiendo que alterarse no sería productivo. John estaba huyendo pero Sherlock necesitaba permanecer calmado y recuperar su habilidad de respirar antes de que pudiera ir tras John.

-¡Sherlock!- la cara de Lestrade apreció sobre la suya pocos momentos después. – ¿Estás bien, compañero? ¿Qué pasó?

Sherlock se sentó despacio. –Me dejó sin aire, estaré bien-, dijo jadeando un poco. Lestrade cogió su mano y tiró de él hacia arriba. Sherlock finalmente inspiró profundamente y sintió que su cabeza se aclaraba. –Huyó antes de que pudiera detenerle.

-¿No te reconoció?

-Le sorprendí-, dijo Sherlock evitando la pregunta. –Le pillé desprevenido, no estaba esperando verme, así que…no.

Podía oír al equipo de búsqueda gritar en la dirección en la que John había huido.

-He perdido mi radio-, dijo mirando rápidamente alrededor pero no viéndola. –Corrió hacia el oeste, hacia el meandro-, pensó en voz alta mientras su mente peinaba los mapas que había estado estudiando solo horas atrás. –Contacta con Barrymore. Conozco el camino. Puedo ir alrededor por la otra dirección, cogerme desde el otro lado.

Antes de que Lestrade pudiera contestar, Sherlock echó a correr, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Lestrade consideró seguirle pero no creyó que pudiera alcanzarle. Apenas lo había logrado llegar a Dewer Hollow la noche anterior por la ruta principal y no quería perderse aproximándose por un ángulo que no conocía. Sacó su radio para llamar al resto del equipo, luego echó a correr hacia el griterío y las linternas.

* * *

Estaban cara a cara en medio del claro. La tenue luz de la luna apenas le permitía a Sherlock ver el terror vidrioso en los ojos de John y el sudor que brillaba en su frente. Su nariz estaba sangrando otra vez, la sangre goteando en un chorro lento de su fosa nasal derecha.

Ambos estaban jadeando, los ojos de John fijos en los de Sherlock. No había reconocimiento en ellos, solo miedo de animal salvaje.

El tiempo se paró durante unos pocos segundos eternos y Sherlock inhaló temblorosamente. –John—

El momento roto, John se dio la vuelta y escapó de vuelta al bosque.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, Sherlock corrió tras él.

John saltaba sobre rocas y raíces con una velocidad sobrehumana, y por mucho que lo intentara, Sherlock no podía ganar ningún terreno incluso teniendo su altura como ventaja. Entraron en una arboleda oscura y Sherlock sintió la temperatura bajar. Estaba corriendo casi a ciegas ahora, la luna oculta por las densas copas de los árboles de arriba. Cómo podía John ver dónde iba era un misterio. Incluso cuando los ojos de Sherlock se ajustaron apenas podía mantener en su línea de visión la oscura silueta de John. Un paso equivocado podría ser peligroso, incluso fatal.

Las piernas y los pulmones de Sherlock le ardían y no tenía ni idea de a qué dirección se dirigían. John no estaba deteniéndose. ¿Era algo en el virus incrementando la producción de adrenalina o era el puro terror el que creaba tal respuesta de luchar o huir? La resistencia y velocidad de John eran firmes y Sherlock no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más a este ritmo.

Delante de él, John frenó en seco abruptamente y rápidamente dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás. Se inclinó hacia delante, las manos sobre las rodillas, derrotado y jadeando. A su lado, el suelo del bosque se caía hacia una desfiladero profundo, casi de tres pisos de alto. Estaba atrapado.

La respiración de John era torpe y laboriosa, respiraciones pesadas que eran inhaladas débil pero rápidamente. Estaba temblando. Gimoteos histéricos reprimidos acompañando cada espiración.

Desde la distancia lejana, las voces llegaban a través de los árboles. Aunque Sherlock necesitaba apoyo médico de Baskerville, ahora mismo solo estaban empeorando la situación. Tan asustado como lo estaba John, ser perseguido estaba agravando la situación tal y como Sherlock había sabido que haría.

Sherlock se acercó a John lentamente. John se giró y aunque no levantó la mirada, Sherlock sabía que era consciente de su presencia. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver a John temblando, sus músculos rígidos como si estuviera preparado para saltar. Sherlock le oyó tragar saliva y aguantar la respiración, observando a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo.

-John, soy **yo**-. La voz de Sherlock estaba cargada de desesperación. –Soy Sherlock Holmes. Tu **amigo**.

Los ojos de John subieron hasta los de Sherlock, buscando las pruebas de que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Miró a Sherlock de arriba abajo, fijándose en las botas negras de combate y en el anorak verde militar.

-Eres uno de Ellos-, gimió, agotado y derrotado. Dio un paso torpe hacia atrás, luego otro, hacia el borde del precipicio.

El pie de atrás de repente cedió cuando las rocas y el polvo se derrumbaron y un trozo del borde se cayó. John movió en círculos sus brazos hacia delante y recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente pero no antes de que Sherlock corriera hacia delante para cogerle.

-¡NO!- gritó John ahora con los dos pies sobre el suelo firme, pero todavía a centímetros del borde. – ¡ALÉJATE!

Sherlock subió las manos en un gesto de rendición y dio un paso atrás. La necesidad de echarse hacia delante y alejar a John del borde era casi abrumadora. Luchó por mantener su voz y su cara calmadas. Su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. –John, te prometo…que es solo una alucinación, está todo en tu cabeza. Estás enfermo y tu mente te está engañando…

-¡Aléjate de mí!- puso las dos manos en frente de él como para bloquear a Sherlock. – ¡No puedes engañarme! Sé que trabajas para Moriarty. ¡Sé lo que estás intentando hacer!- su voz tembló al borde de histéricas lágrimas.

Sherlock habló suave y regularmente. –John, te lo prometo, soy yo, Sherlock. No voy a hacerte daño. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Solo estoy intentando ayudar…

John miró alrededor frenéticamente, sus ojos febriles pasando entre sus alrededores y Sherlock, buscando una salida. Mirando sobre su hombro, consideró el desfiladero. No sobreviviría a una caída ahí.

Sherlock podía ver los pensamientos de John como si estuvieran expuestos delante de él. Sherlock estaba demasiado lejos de John para que John intentara lanzarle sobre el borde.

John saltaría entonces.

Un escalofrió atravesó a Sherlock cuando cayó en la cuenta: _Está tan asustado que prefiere matarse que ser atrapado._

-Aléjate del borde, John-. Sherlock empezó a dar pasos grandes, lentos y obvios hacia atrás. –Aléjate, no te haré daño. Mira, yo también me estoy apartando.

John permaneció de pie, moviéndose como un alambre vivo, los ojos fijos en Sherlock.

Más ruidos, John dio un respingo y soltó un grito en pánico. Su movimiento mandó unas pocas rocas por el borde del precipicio. Su cara cayó y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, apretando los dientes y soltando un sollozo atormentado.

Sherlock pretendió que no oyó el ruido, manteniendo el cuerpo quieto y su expresión calmada incluso cuando estaba de todo menos calmado. Se imaginó que esto era lo que tenían que sentir los expertos en desactivación de bombas cuando estaban frente a explosivos.

-La primera vez que te vi, pregunté Afganistán o Irak-, empezó Sherlock. Su corazón estampándose contra sus oídos mientras el miedo le atravesaba. Pero John miró hacia arriba con sorpresa por la frase, así que Sherlock continuó. –Me prestaste tu móvil y yo te dije todo acerca de tu vida, pero pensé que Harry era tu **hermano**. Luego **mi** hermano intentó pagarte para que me espiaras y tú te negaste. Cuando me lo dijiste, te dije que era una pena porque nos podíamos haber repartido el dinero.

Los ojos de John habían adquirido una expresión lejana, y Sherlock no podía decir si era una ilusión pero juró que vio moverse la boca de John hacia arriba durante un momento como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

-Nuestra casera es la señora Hudson. Siempre nos dice que no es nuestra criada a pesar de que nos trae el té y ordena nuestro piso. Tu taza favorita es la blanca con el logo del RAMC. Me prohibiste usar tuppers para almacenar experimentos después de que accidentalmente cogieras un tarro de yogurt de bilis coagulada para comer. Me salvaste la vida al segundo día de conocerme y luego fuimos a por comida china.

Los ojos de John se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos y Sherlock pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el velo se quitó, y John finalmente **vio** quién estaba realmente de pie frente a él. No un enemigo sino su mejor amigo.

La cara de John pasó de repente de angustia y miedo a alivio confundido.

-¿Sh…Sherlock?- el nombre salió con un sollozo.

-Sí-, sonrió Sherlock, soltando el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado manteniendo. –Soy yo, está bien. Por favor, John. Aléjate del borde.

-Oh dios mío-, susurró John, observando sus alrededores como si se acabara de despertar. Dio dos pasos hacia delante y tropezó, cayendo de rodillas. Sherlock se agachó y estiró la mano y cuando los dedos de John se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, lo acercó, alejándolo del precipicio.

John miró hacia arriba, el dolor escrito por toda su cara. Vergüenza. Confusión. –Lo siento mucho, yo…Sherlock…no quise dejarte allí con Ellos…estaba tan confundido, no lo sabía-. John envolvió los brazos alrededor de él mismo y respiró pesadamente. –Han estado persiguiéndome…Moriarty…puso otra bomba encima de mí…y me escapé pero no quise dejarte. He estado corriendo, y…pensé…pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y Moriarty…él…-. John sacudió la cabeza para apartar el horrible pensamiento que acabaría esa frase. –Así que estaba…estaba intentando de encontrar el camino de vuelta…para volver…para salvarte…y luego Ellos me encontraron otra vez y yo… ¡Lo siento mucho, Sherlock!- Sherlock frunció el ceño y calló a John, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus espalda mientras John se movía suavemente, la cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

-No pasa nada, John. Está bien-. Agachó la cabeza para intentar captar los ojos frenéticos de John. –Mírame-, le urgió con suavidad y John inhaló temblorosamente y se encontró con su mirada. –Estoy bien, Moriarty no me atrapó, no me abandonaste ¿vale? **No** **me** **abandonaste**. Tú estás bien y yo estoy bien. Moriarty no nos va a hacer daño-, dijo Sherlock firmemente, dándose cuenta lejanamente que la última frase no era algo que pudiera prometer a largo plazo. Aun así pareció tener el efecto deseado y lentamente John empezó a calmarse.

El hecho de que John hubiera estado tan preocupado por él que había estado intentado volver a un sitio donde casi había muerto intentando escapara para salvar a Sherlock…fue increíblemente una bajada a la realidad. Otro ejemplo de la lealtad y la valentía inquebrantable de John Watson. Sherlock todavía no podía entender por qué estaba en el otro extremo de un sacrificio tan altruista.

La culpa tiró de las entrañas de Sherlock. Sin importar lo que Lestrade había dicho, esto **era** culpa suya, de muchas maneras. Si no hubiera encerrado a John en el laboratorio, nunca habría cogido el virus. Si no hubiera sido tan displicente jugando a los juegos retorcidos de Moriarty, John nunca habría sido secuestrado y cubierto de Semtex, y no habría huido aterrorizado de una versión imaginaria de Moriarty en el delirio del TEPT en que el que estaba atrapado ahora. John no habría jugado a una explosiva ruleta rusa corriendo por un campo de minas. ¿A cuánto dolor había sido este hombre sometido (sin querer o queriendo) por el deseo de Sherlock de no estar **aburrido**? ¿Cuánto más le aguardaba?

-Necesitamos encontrar un sitio para escondernos. Nos van a encontrar aquí fuera-, dijo John después de unos breves momentos, los ojos como platos examinando la oscuridad por amenazas. Sherlock no podía decirle a John que esperaba que eso mismo pasara. El hecho de que el equipo de búsqueda pareciera haberse movido en la dirección equivocada era desalentador. Pero el borde del precipicio todavía estaba demasiado cerca como para estar cómodo y Sherlock sabía cómo de asustado estaba John. Necesitaba llevarlo a algún sitio donde no pudiera correr y esperar a que el equipo de búsqueda les diera alcance.

-El sol está saliendo-, dijo John frunciendo el ceño hacia el cielo que se iluminaba. Sus hombros se curvaron hacia abajo y su barbilla cayó hacia su pecho, derrotado. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. –He estado corriendo toda la noche. Simplemente…no puedo más. Estoy muy cansado. Mis piernas parecen gelatina.

-Vamos-, dijo Sherlock, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a John a hacer lo mismo. –Encontremos algo de refugio para que puedas descansar durante un tiempo-. John asintió y dio un paso, se paró, y se tambaleó pesadamente sobre sus pies. Sherlock le sujetó, luego puso el brazo de John sobre sus hombros y le cogió de la cintura.

La auto examinación de John había sido correcta. Parecía haber usado lo último de su energía durante su pausa durante el enfrentamiento. Ahora se apoyaba pesadamente sobre Sherlock, tropezando cada pocos pasos cuando sus piernas se doblaban bajo él. El estómago de Sherlock se apretó por el cambio: de repente John era muy **frágil**, y solo estaba empeorando.

Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

La cueva que encontraron era pequeña y poco profunda, un sitio perfecto para descansar. Sherlock cogió una roca del tamaño de su puño y la tiró hacia la oscuridad, esperando asustar a cualquier habitante que pudiera haber, pero solo retumbó con un crujido hueco cuando chocó contra la roca y cayó al suelo.

Sherlock sacó la linterna y la pasó rápidamente por ella mientras estaban de pie a la entrada de la caverna, pero estaba vacía. Tuvo que agacharse para evitar golpearse la cabeza en algunos sitios mientras se movían a la pared del fondo, a tres metros en el interior. Sherlock colocó a John sobre el suelo contra la pared y luego se movió para examinar los rincones oscuros de su escondite.

La cueva era cerrada sin túneles ni galerías, más o menos del tamaño del salón de su piso. Infinitas raíces se aferraban a las paredes como cuerdas grandes y marrones de hiedra. Enredaderas y ramas protegían parte de la entrada y hojas muertas se amontonaban en las esquinas, pero la cueva estaba desocupada.

Sherlock se arrodilló junto a John, quien tenía los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho, luchando contra los escalofríos. Sin embargo parecía mucho más calmado ahora que tenían refugio y podría descansar sin estar tan en alerta.

-Estás enfermo-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja, golpeado por un déjà vu. Le había dicho a John esas mismas palabras no hacía ni 24 horas.

-Sí-, contestó John en voz baja y con un poco de ironía. Resopló algo parecido a una carcajada pero no había humor en ellos, solo agotamiento. –Hstado corriendo por el bosqu’ toda la noche y lidiando ‘on la jodida gripe al msmo tiempo. Supongo que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta suavemente intentado esconder su preocupación por las palabras arrastradas de John. Había oído hablar a John así antes, como si su lengua fuera demasiado gruesa para su boca pero siempre había sido después de unas pocas demasiadas cervezas.

-Creo que yo mismo también estoy cogiendo algo-, mintió Sherlock despreocupadamente. – ¿La garganta irritada? ¿Dolor de cabeza?- si podía lograr que John identificara sus síntomas, Sherlock podría evaluar mejor cuánto había progresado el virus y en qué fase estaba John.

-Sí, y vomité. No he comido en siglos así que en verdad no vomité nada. Dolores en el cuerpo, escalofríos…el bosque frío no ha ayudado. Creo que está haciendo que sea peor de lo que normalmente es. Sigo teniendo este pitido horrible en mis oídos y me mareo tanto que mi visión se oscurece. Nunca antes había tenido eso con la gripe. Debe de ser un nuevo brote. La clínica estará abarrotada-. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla entre dos raíces grandes.

Sherlock asintió apretando los labios con preocupación. John ya estaba en la fase tres. Justo como el sujeto de prueba humano, estaba progresando más rápido en John que en los monos.

-Sí. Claro. Por supuesto-. Sherlock se tragó la ola de desesperación que creció en su interior. Quería confesarlo, decirle a John que simplemente no era la gripe, suplicarle el perdón que sabía que no merecía. Tragó saliva contra la culpa. –Estoy seguro de que ambos nos sentiremos mejor cuando estemos en algún sitio caliente y seco.

Sherlock calculó que John no había tenido una comida de verdad desde que hicieron el checkout de la pensión hacía casi 24 horas, y probablemente tampoco había tenido mucho para beber desde entonces. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos hondos de su anorak y sacó la cantimplora de agua militar que le habían dado, la destapó y la estiró hacia John. –Bebe-, le ordenó y John la cogió con un murmullo de “gracias”, bebiendo dos tragos largos antes de que intentara devolvérsela. –Sigue-, le dijo Sherlock. –Estás deshidratado, la necesitas.

-¿Y tú?

-Estaré bien. Hay un arroyo cerca donde podemos rellenarla si lo necesitamos.

Normalmente John habría discutido—deberían conservar agua, las fuentes naturales podrían no ser seguras para beber, ambos necesitaban permanecer hidratados—pero la fatiga y la sed ganaron y accedió, tragando hasta casi agotar la mitad de la cantimplora. Se la devolvió a Sherlock y cerró los ojos otra vez.

No necesitarían conservar agua si eran rescatados pronto. Así que Sherlock necesitaba asegurarse que, en efecto, fueran rescatados pronto. Sacó el móvil casi lloró de alegría cuando vio que tenía una raya de cobertura.

-John-, dijo titubeando.

-¿Mmm?

-Lestrade sabe que estamos aquí fuera. Tenía a su propio equipo intentado encontrarnos-. Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa y Sherlock continuó rápidamente. –Tengo cobertura en mi móvil, puedo llamarle. Pueden ayudarnos-. Contuvo el aliento esperando la reacción de John. Lestrade realmente **estaba** ahí fuera buscándoles, y John conocía a Lestrade. Si Sherlock pudiera convencer a John de que el equipo de búsqueda estaba lleno de gente que estaba de su lado, en lugar de los enemigos que John se imaginaba que eran, tal vez podrían volver a la civilización sin pelear.

-Gracias dios-, respiró John, riéndose con alivio y Sherlock sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. – ¿Sabe lo de Moriarty? Dile que tenga cuidado, esos hombres todavía están ahí fuera también.

-Sí, me aseguraré de que lo sepa-, Sherlock retuvo una sonrisa de alivio. La ayuda estaba prácticamente a la vista. Solo necesitaba que este último tramo pasara sin problema, que el equipo de búsqueda se aproximara con cautela y que no sobresaltara a John otra vez. Necesitaba hablar con Lestrade sin que John les oyera.

Sherlock miró a su móvil con fingida consternación. –La cobertura sigue yéndose aquí, la roca tiene que estar interfiriendo. Estoy seguro de que tendré cobertura fuera.

La expresión de John se nubló con preocupación. –Iré contigo. Necesitamos permanecer juntos.

-No iré lejos-, le aseguró Sherlock, actuando despreocupado. –Solo unos pocos pasos. También tengo que mear. Tendré la cueva a la vista todo el tiempo. Descansa, volveré enseguida.

John inhaló profundamente, apretó los labios y le dio un pequeño asentimiento. –Ten cuidado.

Sherlock sonrió y salió de la cueva. Los rayos de sol del amanecer atravesaban los árboles, iluminados en la niebla que se disipaba como grandes dedos de luz. Gotas gordas de rocío colgaban de las hojas anchas, globos diminutos de cristal resplandeciente. Los ruidos apagados de la noche habían dado lugar a los sonidos entusiastas del día. Los pájaros cantaban y los arbustos se movían por la pequeña fauna. Habría sido bonito si la razón por la que estaban fuera no hubiera sido tan odiosa.

Sherlock caminó hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído de John pero a la vista de la cueva. Sacando el móvil otra vez casi saltó de alegría cuando vio que ahora tenía dos rayas de cobertura. Tan solo esperaba que Lestrade tuviera cobertura también o tendría que llamar a Mycroft.

Lestrade lo cogió al cuarto tono.

-¿Sherlock?- la voz de Lestrade estaba llena de sorpresa y alivio. –Oh dios mío, ¿dónde demonios estás? ¿Estás bien? Acabamos de llamar al perro rastreador…

-Estoy con John-, interrumpió Sherlock. –Conseguí que me reconociera. Estamos en una cueva, al sur del río ¿tal vez a medio kilómetro?

-¿Qué tal está?

Sherlock tragó saliva. –No…pinta bien. Necesitamos sacarle de aquí ya. Ya está entrando en la fase tres-. Pudo oír a Lestrade maldecir por lo bajo al otro lado del teléfono. –Tengo cobertura en el móvil. Contacta con Mycroft, estoy seguro de que tiene que tener un rastreador similar al que usé yo para encontrar a John activado en mi teléfono.

Sherlock nunca había soñado que estaría agradecido por una de las medidas de seguridad de Mycroft.

-Vale, espera-, dijo Lestrade, luego Sherlock oyó su voz amortiguada dándole instrucciones a alguien para ponerse en contacto con Mycroft. –Vale, tengo a hombres en ello mientras hablamos.

-Escucha, esto es importante-, continuó Sherlock. –John me reconoce y confía en mí pero todavía piensa que los hombres de Moriarty nos están dando caza. Le he dicho que sabes que estamos aquí fuera y que estás dirigiendo tu propio equipo de búsqueda para encontrarnos. Tienes que ser **tú** el que haga el primer contacto, Lestrade. Acércate lenta y suavemente. Se le está yendo rápido pero todavía está paranoico y no quiero sobresaltarle. Asegúrate de que el resto del equipo entienda que tiene que reaccionar apropiadamente. Tienen que fingir que tú eres el líder del equipo y que están trabajando para Scotland Yard.

-Entendido-, dijo Lestrade, luego la línea se amortiguó otra vez cuando otra persona habló al fondo. –Te tenemos en el mapa. Quedaos donde estáis. Estamos como a veinte minutos. Media hora como máximo-. La voz de Lestrade bajó el volumen un poco; más privada, más personal. –Va estar bien, Sherlock. Vamos a sacar a John de aquí y darle ese antiviral—que tu hermano tiene esperando en la base mientras hablamos. Antes de que lo sepas, John estará de vuelta a la normalidad, y estará cabreado con nosotros por cachondearnos y dejar que nunca olvide todo esto ¿vale?

Sherlock tragó saliva pero solo pudo hacer un ruido como respuesta cuando su garganta se apretó con emoción.

-Estamos de camino-, dijo Lestrade y terminaron la llamada. Sherlock se quedó mirando al teléfono durante un momento, queriendo llorar y reír de alivio. Se giró y caminó de vuelta para contarle a John las buenas noticias.

-Lestrade está de camino, fueron capaces de triangular nuestra posición…-. Sherlock sonrió cuando entró en la cueva, mirando a John mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la penumbra. El alivio no duró mucho.

Los brazos de John estaban alrededor de sus rodillas y su boca y su nariz descansaban sobre sus antebrazos. Los ojos inyectados en sangre y los oscuros círculos debajo de ellos destacaban sobre su cara pálida y Sherlock podía ver que estaba intentando concentrarse con cada parpadeo, mirando a la nada sin ver. Se balanceaba lentamente mientras temblaba, como en trance. Ni siquiera notó que Sherlock había vuelto.

Sherlock se arrodilló junto a él y le apartó el enmarañado flequillo de la frente caliente. Estaba ardiendo.

-¿John? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sherlock suavemente, apretando el hombro de John. Sin respuesta. –**John**.

John inhaló profundamente y alzó la cabeza, parpadeando unas pocas veces mientras salía de su ensimismamiento. Su nariz había estado sangrando otra vez; su labio estaba manchado con ella y había un punto oscuro sobre la manga de su chaqueta donde su nariz había estado. Parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Sherlock. –Lo siento, sí. Slo…cansado. Y frío.

Sherlock trató de ignorar la sensación que se hundió en su estómago. Como mucho había estado fuera cinco minutos. La situación se estaba deteriorando demasiado rápidamente.

Sherlock buscó en los bolsillos, agradecido de encontrar una toalla de papel que había guardado distraídamente después de su charla con Lestrade en el baño la noche anterior. La alisó y cogió la barbilla de John con suavidad mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio superior. Luego se quitó el anorak y lo puso sobre John.

-Gracias-, consiguió decir John con una sonrisa débil.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Sherlock no llegó a sus ojos preocupados. Se sentó al lado de John. –Solo un poco más, John. La ayuda está en camino. Lestrade estará aquí pronto. Todo va a estar bien.

-Mmmm-. Los ojos de John se estaban cerrando otra vez, la barbilla empezando a caérsele hacia el pecho. Sherlock titubeó un momento, luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de John y le guió suavemente para que se apoyara contra él. John suspiró y se relajó contra Sherlock sin dudarlo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock y se quedó dormido en segundos, incluso mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando, desolado con escalofríos.

Era una posición cercana y más íntima de lo que nunca antes habían compartido y Sherlock no podía decidir si quería recordar cada detalle de ella o borrarla permanentemente de su mente. Estas podían ser sus últimas horas juntos. Mirando hacia abajo a la forma frágil de John en sus brazos, la garganta de Sherlock estaba apretada con las lágrimas no derramadas.

Quería quedarse así para siempre, sintiendo el reconfortante peso del cuerpo de John contra el suyo.

Cuando se trataba de John Watson, Sherlock se había rendido a la fantasía libre más a menudo de lo que quería admitir. John fascinaba a Sherlock a diario; era abierto y honesto y aun así, de alguna manera un enigma que dejaba a Sherlock perplejo. Era obvio que disfrutaba unirse a Sherlock en los casos, atraído por la emoción del riesgo, adicto a la posibilidad de peligro que acompañaba a las investigaciones criminales a las que eran llamados. Pero incluso cuando estaban haciendo algo tan corriente como hacer la cena o jugar a un juego de mesa, John parecía disfrutar realmente de la compañía de Sherlock. Nunca antes nadie le había tolerado así, mucho menos disfrutar de su compañía y Sherlock dudaba que nadie más volviera a hacerlo.

Aun así, Sherlock fue pillado desprevenido por los sentimientos fuertes que había empezado a tener hacia John. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de tales sentimientos, y se había asegurado de que si (teoréticamente) caía presa de tales emociones un día, sería capad de apartarlas y seguir hacia delante. Al corazón nunca se le debería permitir mandar sobre la cabeza, después de todo. Pero fue inútil de cara a su amigo y ahora el sujeto de su torpemente ocultado afecto.

Sabía que John no sentía lo mismo por él y tal vez eso lo hacía más sencillo. Sentir emociones era lo suficientemente duro; actuar sobre ellas seguramente sería mucho peor. Sería lo mejor para los dos si Sherlock se guardaba sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Pero **había** soñado con abrazar a John cerca, había imaginado sentir sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro. ¿Cómo sería sentir el corazón de John latiendo bajo sus costillas? ¿Sentir la calidez de su piel en las manos de Sherlock? ¿Inhalar el olor de John donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro? ¿De tener a John cerca en sus brazos, juntos como piezas de un puzle, formando el dibujo completo de los dos?

Se suponía que este momento se tendría que sentir como alivio, un **por fin**. Un sueño finalmente realizado. En su lugar era una pesadilla, el universo mostrándole a Sherlock lo terriblemente egoísta que había sido dándole lo que siempre había querido mientras que al mismo tiempo le enseñaba como él ya lo había destruido.

En lugar de reconfortante calidez, John irradiaba fiebre. El olor humano de él—champú y té y **John**—estaba sobrepasado por el sudor y la sangre y el páramo. La respiración normal, firme y fuerte de John estaba reemplazada con inhalaciones rápidas y adoloridas. Los temblores atravesaban a los dos mientras John temblaba contra Sherlock; su cuerpo, normalmente tan firme y seguro, luchando una guerra interna que estaba condenado a perder.

El futuro pendía oscuro y fatídico. En este momento, John todavía estaba vivo. En este bosque dejado de la mano de dios, en esta cueva fría y húmeda, John todavía estaba respirando, su corazón todavía latiendo. Por mucho que necesitaran estar a salvo, la idea de este momento acabando y teniendo que seguir hacia el próximo paso, hasta la siguiente fase inevitable de esta enfermedad, aterraba completamente a Sherlock.

Movimiento cerca de la entrada de la cueva sacó a Sherlock de su reflexión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos? Parpadeó las lágrimas que le alineaban los ojos y se sorbió la nariz mientras se sentaba recto y miraba hacia el bosque.

Cuando Lestrade cuidadosamente salió a la luz, Sherlock soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lestrade se paró mientras sus ojos se ajustaban, los hombros cayéndole con alivio cuando los vio. Caminó de puntillas por la cueva con cuidado, en silencio, luego se agachó al lado de Sherlock mientras miraba a John de la cabeza a los pies. Se giró hacia Sherlock, las cejas juntas con preocupación, e hizo un gesto hacia su propio pecho, luego señaló el de John, cubierto de sangre seca.

Sherlock se tocó la nariz a modo de silenciosa explicación y Lestrade asintió una vez, los labios apretados. Finalmente se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Sherlock.

-Los médicos están esperando con el resto del equipo fuera. Saben lo que tienen que hacer. La ambulancia pudo acercarse hasta donde estamos ahora, no será una caminata larga.

Sherlock asintió, luego se giró para mirar a John, cuya frente había caído para descansar en la curva del cuello de Sherlock, su mejilla contra el pecho de Sherlock. En cualquier otro momento, habría sido maravilloso en lugar de descorazonador. La voz de Stapleton retumbó en la cabeza de Sherlock: _Dos de los veinte monos en este punto cayeron inconscientes y no volvieron en sí_. Tragó saliva contra una avalancha de pánico. John iba a abrir los ojos. Por supuesto que sí.

-John-, susurró, apretando su brazo suavemente. –John, es hora de despertar.

John se movió y gimió protestando.

-Venga, John, Lestrade está aquí con ayuda. Nos están rescatando.

Los ojos de John se abrieron y Sherlock se sintió a sí mismo soltando el aliento que había estado conteniendo. A su lado, Lestrade hizo lo mismo.

-¿Rescatando?- preguntó, su voz ronca.

-Ey, John-, dijo Greg suavemente, la cálida sonrisa de su cara traicionada por la preocupación que todavía brillaba en sus ojos. John inmediatamente se tensó en los brazos de Sherlock, luego giró la cabeza para mirar a Lestrade con intranquilidad. El tiempo pareció arrastrase durante una eternidad, luego finalmente John sonrió.

-¡Te ha llevado bstante!- bromeó débilmente y Sherlock no pudo evitar la risa aliviada que salió de él.

Los ojos de Greg se entrecerraron ligeramente, sobresaltándose preocupado por el discurso lento y arrastrado de John, pero luego sonrió igual de rápido y John no estaba en ningún estado para notarlo. –Sí, perdón por eso. Algunos de los chicos querían intentar coger la cena en el río primero. Pensé que tendríamos fish and chips esta noche.

-Por casualidad no cogeríais una vaca ¿verdad? Me apetece más una hamburguesa-, dijo John seriamente con falsa decepción.

-¡Ey, cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro!- Lestrade se rió. – ¡Simplemente considérate afortunado de que no estuviéramos con ganas de ancas de rana!- captó los ojos de Sherlock y le dio una mirada de ánimo que decía _¿ves? ¡Te dije que estaría bien!_

Sherlock ayudó a John a sentarse y Lestrade se puso de pie y estiró la mano para ayudar a John a levantarse. Se tambaleó un momento, agarrando los brazos estirados de Sherlock y Greg para apoyarse, luego encontró su equilibrio y dio un paso tembloroso solo. La breve siesta parecía haberle dado algo de energía, notó Sherlock, recordando cómo John se había aferrado a él para apoyarse hacía solo una hora. Ahora caminaba lentamente pero sin ayuda.

-Sherlock me dijo que estabas enfermo así que hemos traído algo de ayuda para sacarte de aquí un poco más rápido-, dijo Greg mientras salían fuera de la cueva. El mayor Barrymore, cuatro médicos y seis soldados estaban de pie frente a ellos, una camilla Sked de plástico naranja montada a sus pies.

John se detuvo y soltó el aire pesadamente al verla y Sherlock ya estaba planeando la manera más eficaz de persuadir a John cuando en su lugar oyó un tembloroso “vale”. La mirada en la cara de John no era nada salvo agradecida y el alivio y la inquietud golpearon a Sherlock a la vez. Era mejor que John fuera voluntariamente pero era peor que se sintiera tan enfermo que ni siquiera pusiera pegas superficiales sobre ser llevado por otros. John empezó a caminar hacia la camilla, Lestrade ayudándole con una mano en su espalda.

Uno de los médicos dio un paso hacia delante y se arrodilló, preparada para ayudar a John a ponerse en la camilla. Detrás de ella, atrás en el grupo, estaba sentado el perro rastreador.

El color desapareció de la cara de John y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su cabeza se giró para mirar hacia arriba al grupo reunido, luego de vuelta a Lestrade. Todo reconocimiento y confianza desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tropezó hacia atrás dando unos pocos pasos, libre de la mano de Lestrade, lejos del grupo. Sherlock se movió con él, permaneciendo a su lado sin pensarlo.

John miró a Lestrade en shock. – ¡Mentiste! Estás trabajando para **él**-, dijo con voz ronca. – ¡Estás trabajando para **Moriarty**!

Los ojos de Lestrade se abrieron como platos y estiró las manos en frente de él en un gesto pacífico. –No John, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. No estoy trabajando para Moriarty. Me conoces ¿verdad? Mírame, me conoces, soy Greg. Greg Lestrade-. Su voz era calmada, como un negociador de rehenes. –Soy tu **amigo**. Solo estoy intentando ayudarte. Estás enfermo y necesitas atención médica. Lo prometo, está bien, estamos de tu lado.

John subió sus manos temblorosas hasta sus sienes, mirando alrededor con incredulidad y horror. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, buscando una salida, pero estaba atrapado por la pared de soldados frente a él y la cueva de detrás.

-John-, murmuró Sherlock desde su lado y aunque John diera un respingo con sorpresa, no se movió para intentar alejarse. John giró la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock rápidamente y lo pudo notar: John todavía le reconocía y todavía confiaba en él. –Está bien. Están aquí para ayudarnos.

-No, Sherlock-, siseó John, la respiración pesada, los ojos fijos en Lestrade y en el equipo detrás de él. Lestrade estaba hablando en bajo pero furiosamente con el mayor Barrymore y dos soldados empezaron a alejar al perro, de vuelta al bosque. John lo vio irse, luego dejó que sus ojos volvieran brevemente hacia los de Sherlock. – ¡Es una trampa! Los conozco. Están trabajando para Moriarty. ¡Ese es el mismo perro que los hombres de Moriarty estaban usando para darme caza!

-John, te lo prometo, Lestrade es nuestro amigo. Él y su equipo nos han estado buscando. No trabajan para Moriarty, están de nuestro lado. Van a ayudarnos para llevarnos a casa.

-Tenemos que correr-, susurró John, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que Sherlock había dicho. –Yo iré por la izquierda, tú por la derecha, podríamos tener una oportunidad si…

-John, para-, dijo suavemente Sherlock, envolviendo su mano alrededor del bíceps de John, John miró hacia abajo con sorpresa, luego su cara se nubló con confusión.

-¿Sherlock?

-Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Esta gente está aquí para ayudar. Estás a salvo. Todo irá bien.

Los ojos de John se llenaron con incredulidad horrorizada e intentó apartar su brazo pero Sherlock lo sujetó con fuerza. – ¡Suéltame!-exigió John, más desesperado con cada momento que pasaba, los ojos clavándose en los de Sherlock, buscando respuestas, suplicándole que lo entendiera.

-Está bien, John-, dijo Sherlock con calma incluso mientras su agarre se apretaba sobre el brazo de John. Se estiró para cogerle el otro y John le dio un débil puñetazo que Sherlock fácilmente esquivó, pero en un instante John estaba fuera de su agarre, boca arriba sobre las hojas, clavado en el suelo por dos hombres con uniforme militar.

John gritó, miedo primitivo saliendo de él, retumbando en el bosque. Luchó con todo lo que tenía, dando patadas y retorciéndose contra los hombres que le sujetaban los brazos, pero estaba demasiado débil para vencerles.

-¡No!- gritó Sherlock buscando a Lestrade que parecía igual de sorprendido y horrorizado por el giro en los acontecimientos. Ambos se giraron para ver a Barrymore hablando con dos médicos. Uno asintió y metió la mano en un bolso de su cinturón, destapando una jeringuilla.

-¡**SHERLOCK**!- gritó John, moviéndose salvajemente. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a sí mismo a encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes y salvajes de John. John captó a los médicos acercándose con Barrymore y luchó con más fuerza, casi apartando a uno de los soldados. – ¡SHERLOCK! ¡AYÚDAME!

Sherlock dio un paso hacia delante, su mano estirada para detenerlos. –Esperen, no pueden…

-Lo intentamos a su manera y **no funcionó**-, gruñó Barrymore. –Ahora haré lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio. No tenemos tiempo para seguir andando con tonterías para no herir sus **sentimientos**-. Asintió hacia uno de los médicos que se arrodilló cerca de la cadera de John, uno trabajando rápidamente para hacer un agujero en la parte de arriba de la pata de los vaqueros de John, mientras que el otro le sujetaba las piernas cuando luchaba por darles patadas.

-¡No! ¡**Soltadme**!- sollozó John. El terror sin control y la desesperación en su voz hizo que el corazón de Sherlock se apretara, pero Barrymore tenía razón. John tendría que haber estado en un hospital desde hacía horas si para empezar, Sherlock no se hubiera opuesto a las armas con tranquilizantes.

Ahora sus gritos atravesaban el silencio del bosque. – ¡SHERLOCK! ¡**POR FAVOR**! ¡AYÚDAME!

Sherlock luchó contra la tensión en su garganta, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar otra vez a John a los ojos. Todo este dolor y miedo, todo el trauma, todo era culpa de Sherlock. El peso de ello era aplastante. Ver a John luchar, oírle suplicar, y tener que quedarse de pie y dejar que pasara—por el propio bien de John—fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Este era el castigo que se merecía, incluso si deseara misericordia, porque el mismo John no tendría ninguna.

-Está bien, John-, consiguió decir, intentando sonar calmado incluso cuando su propia voz temblaba. –Van a ayudarte.

La desesperación inundó a John por las palabras de Sherlock. Se dejó caer por la sorpresa derrotado, el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, sus ojos llenos de confusión y **traición** horrorosa cuando se clavaron en los de Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock?- gimoteó, la lucha de repente desaparecida de su voz, y el silencioso horror que lo reemplazó fue de alguna manera más doloroso que sus gritos. –Sherlock, por favor…-. Una lágrima le cayó de la esquina del ojo, dejando un rastro húmedo hacia su sien. Sherlock luchó para tragarse la suyas.

-El momento fue hecho pedazos cuando la aguja atravesó la piel y John aulló con angustia, reanudando su inútil lucha, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde mientras el sedante inundaba su sistema. Sollozó, parpadeando hacia el cielo, tomando aire en jadeos temblorosos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. John giró la cabeza débilmente, y la mirada que Sherlock encontró cuando sus ojos se encontraron estaba llena de tanto miedo y decepción que no pudo evitar susurrar –Lo siento mucho-, cuando John finalmente se rindió a la inconsciencia.


	8. Chapter 8

El silencio después de la lucha fue ensordecedor. Durante unos pocos momentos después de que los ojos de John se cerrasen, incluso el bosque se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera inquieto por el giro en los acontecimientos mientras los hombres y las mujeres estaban de pie después de todo. El trinar de pájaros que rompió la quietud pareció tan violento como un disparo.

Los médicos empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos, comprobando las vitales de John antes de mover su cuerpo hacia la camilla naranja para búsqueda y rescate y asegurarse de que estaba sujeto. Sus facciones sueltas y pálidas le hacían parecer más vulnerable y Sherlock tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se frotó la cara con una mano, dándose la vuelta para caminar y agotar la adrenalina que de repente le inundó. Furia, arrepentimiento y culpa le hicieron querer atacar verbalmente a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, pero sabía que eso sería una distracción autocomplaciente que no se podían permitir ahora mismo.

Irónicamente, podía oír a John regañándole, incluso si el hombre en sí estaba inconsciente solo a unos metros de distancia.

_Esta gente solo está intentando ayudar. No muerdas la mano que te da de comer. _

Como si fuera una señal, Lestrade estaba a su lado, alivio arrepentido en sus ojos. –Los médicos dicen que estamos preparados para irnos. La ambulancia está esperando a un kilómetro y medio más o menos de aquí; no nos debería llevar mucho-. Sherlock apretó los labios y asintió una vez, mirando al suelo con las manos sobre las caderas, tomándose un momento para él antes de seguir a Lestrade de vuelta al grupo.

Los soldados rodearon a John y subieron la camilla suavemente, con unos pocos en cabeza, haciendo un sendero por el bosque. El mayor Barrymore encabezaba al grupo, sin duda feliz de dejar a Lestrade a cargo de disolver el barril de pólvora de emociones que era Sherlock. Cerraban el grupo, caminando lado a lado en silencio escuchando la conversación táctica del equipo.

Sherlock se mordió el labio, observando la parte de arriba de la cabeza rubia de John mientras maniobraban sobre los obstáculos del terreno. La expresión en shock y asustada de John le nublaba el centro de su mente, y la desesperación en sus suplicantes palabras: _Sherlock, por favor_… le sonaban en sus oídos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sherlock podía sentir a Lestrade examinándole desde el rabillo del ojo y cuando el DI finalmente cogió aire, Sherlock se le adelantó.

-Cree que le he **traicionado**-. La frase fue en voz baja pero pesada.

Lestrade soltó el aire que acababa de coger en un suspiro lento y pesado.

-Sherlock…sabes que no está pensando con claridad-, razonó Greg sacudiendo la cabeza. –Hiciste exactamente lo que tenías que hacer para que pudiéramos conseguirle la ayuda que necesita. Cuando esté en sus cabales otra vez, sabes que te dirá lo mismo.

-Si **vuelve** a estar en sus cabales-. Sherlock lo había dicho para que sonara mordaz pero las palabras salieron mezcladas con pena. –Puede que los últimos pensamientos que tenga sobre mi sean que le vendí. Que lo entregué al enemigo. Por toda la lealtad inquebrantable que ha mostrado hacia mí…cuando me **confió** su **vida** yo simplemente me quedé ahí y…

-Y nos diste una oportunidad para salvarle la vida, Sherlock-, interrumpió Lestrade, dándose la vuelta para parar a Sherlock con una mano sobre su pecho. Sherlock apretó los dientes y echaba chispas con autodesprecio, negándose a hacer contacto visual y en su lugar mirando fijamente a un árbol sobre el hombro de Lestrade como si pudiera quemar un agujero en él con su rabia. Lestrade ni se inmutó. –No traicionaste su confianza, te lo prometo. Dime ¿de qué otra manera podría haber terminado esa situación? Una vez que vio al perro…-

-¡Al **infierno** con ese maldito perro!- espetó Sherlock, y los soldados delante de ellos les miraron con sorpresa por encima de sus hombros por el arrebato.

-Lo sé, lo sé-, dijo Greg de acuerdo con él en voz baja, tratando de calmarle. –Mira, voy a darle el beneficio de la duda al mayor Barrymore y voy a asumir que hubo un fallo en la comunicación-. Sherlock le dio una mirada de incredulidad y Lestrade puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

-Lo que fuera que era, se ha terminado ahora. Pasó. John vio al perro y todo se fue a la mierda. ¿Pero qué más podríamos haber hecho, Sherlock? Yo tampoco estoy contento de que tuvieran que usar la fuerza pero ahora mismo no está cuerdo y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que huyera de nuevo. No tenemos tiempo. **Él** no tiene tiempo.

Cualquier argumento que Sherlock podría haber preparado se deshizo con el peso de la afirmación de Lestrade. No podían cambiar el pasado, y al final no había habido otra forma. Sherlock resopló frustrado y giró sobre sus talones, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras se dirigía a darle alcance al grupo. Greg suspiró y le siguió.

Sherlock no podía recordar un tiempo en el que se hubiera sentido tan impotente. El miedo que había experimentado en Dewer Hollow había sido diferente: de alguna manera más primitivo, lleno de hormonas de luchar o huir pero nada del terror emocional más profundo que sentía ahora.

Este era un miedo más existencial, una cuerda pellizcada en el centro de su ser que vibraba horror por todo su cuerpo; su vida entera. John se había entrelazado tanto en la tela de la existencia de Sherlock que la pérdida de él seguramente trajera un descubrimiento catastrófico. No era solo que Sherlock perdería a su compañero de piso, amigo, y compañero de trabajo. Perdería a su orientador, su confidente, su brújula moral. Perdería su humanidad porque cada trozo de humanidad que se atrevía a mostrar era un resultado de la influencia de John.

Sherlock no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había luchado toda su vida por permanecer solo, luchando por permanecer de pie contra los golpes de las tormentas de un mundo donde no encajaba. John lo había cambiado todo; luchando al lado de Sherlock sin dudarlo, protegiendo a Sherlock de los vendavales y proporcionándole cobijo cuando necesitaba refugio. Sherlock no había entendido su propia reticencia hasta que John le dio descanso por ayudarle a llevar sus cargas. No había sabido que podía confiar en alguien tan completamente hasta que John le había mostrado lealtad verdadera. Batallar en el mundo otra vez en soledad era incomprensible y Sherlock sabía que no tendría la energía o motivación para hacerlo sin John a su lado.

Lestrade le dio a Sherlock su espacio, manteniendo unos pocos pasos entre ellos durante el resto de la caminata. Pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la ambulancia esperando, permaneció en silencio al lado de Sherlock mientras los paramédicos pasaban a John de la camilla de rescate a la de la ambulancia. Trabajaron rápidamente, colocando una máscara de oxígeno sobre la cara de John, tomando sus vitales, y cortando su manga para ponerle una vía.

-Tu hermano ha juntado un equipo con los mejores médicos y enfermeras-, dijo Lestrade en voz baja. –Y la doctora Stapleton y su equipo han estado trabajando toda la noche, usando las notas de Frankland para descubrir donde se equivocó. Creen que saben lo que pasó por alto cuando se trata del tratamiento. No te rindas, Sherlock.

Aseguraron correas negras por el pecho y las rodillas de John pero el corazón de Sherlock se hundió cuando pusieron suaves ataduras en torno a las muñecas y los tobillos de John. Todavía estaba inconsciente, la cara completamente suelta al igual que el cuerpo.

Uno de los paramédicos notó la expresión atormentada de Sherlock. –Es por su seguridad-, dijo a modo de disculpa pero en un tono que sugería que no había sitio para discutirlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sherlock leyó su servicio militar a largo plazo, el tiempo pasado en el extranjero y el nuevo bebé en casa. El parche bordado sobre su pecho ponía Tte. GRAHAM.

-¿Hay espacio ahí para él?- le preguntó Lestrade al teniente, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Sherlock. –Si John despierta, él es la única persona que puede llegar hasta él ahora mismo.

El teniente Graham pensó durante un momento, mirando de arriba abajo a Sherlock, luego asintió una vez lentamente. –El señor Holmes ¿verdad?- Sherlock hizo un ruido de afirmación y Graham continuó, la expresión tensa. –El mayor Barrymore mencionó que usted volvería con el resto del equipo pero…hay un asiento plegable detrás de su cabeza que usted puede usar. Aunque no podemos tenerle interfiriendo si necesitamos intervenir médicamente. Necesita dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Por supuesto-, murmuró Sherlock, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que ceder. Lejanamente, se dio cuenta de que la petición civilizada de Greg probablemente inclinó la balanza en su favor más que su planeada exigencia de dejar que le llevaran hubiera hecho. Se subió a la ambulancia, bajó el asiento y se sentó sobre el pesadamente. Mirando hacia fuera desde la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, se encontró con los ojos de Lestrade y luego dejó caer los suyos con humildad, unas silenciosas gracias. Lestrade le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y pequeña y asintió, luego caminó hacia los camiones que esperaban.

John fue cargado rápidamente y el teniente Graham se subió, seguido de una mujer alta y delgada cuyo nombre era Tte. RICHMOND. Comprobaron las correas y la vía, luego Richmond le dijo al conductor. –Todo listo, preparados para movernos.

El viaje fue mayormente en silencio. Las vitales de John eran estables y no había nada más que hacer hasta que llegaran al hospital. Sherlock se concentró en el pitido rápido y firme del pulsómetro, y apartó suavemente una hoja seca del pelo de John, pasando sus dedos con suavidad para librarse de los restos más pequeños de la suciedad del bosque asentados en los mechones dorados.

Una vez que el sedante empezó a perder efecto, John gimió, intentando mover débilmente sus brazos y levantar la cabeza cuando su cara se contrajo con angustia. Sherlock le había visto hacer lo mismo cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla. El ritmo cardíaco y la respiración de John empezaron a aumentar con su inquietud y Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de John, la otra todavía acariciándole el pelo. Mantuvo su voz baja, susurrando clichés reconfortantes en su oído mientras Richmond inyectaba otra dosis de midazolam en la vía de John. Con un suave gimoteo, se relajó, la cabeza cayendo pesadamente hacia atrás contra la mano de Sherlock.

Después de una llamada de radio con Stapleton, a John también le dieron clonidina para ayudar con los últimos restos de la tormenta de hormonas del estrés traídas por el alucinógeno. En este estado, el exceso de adrenalina no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a su cuerpo.

Fue enervante, la sensación de poner a John en un sueño más profundo en lugar de despertarle como Sherlock normalmente hacía durante los terrores nocturnos de John, salvándole de la oscuridad de su propia mente trayéndole de nuevo hacia la luz. El surrealismo de los últimos días hizo desear a Sherlock estar dormido también, que todo esto era una pesadilla, pero esta vez no habría despertar de esta pesadilla para ninguno de los dos.

Y ahora mismo para John, estar despierto en verdad podría ser la opción más aterradora.

Sherlock tragó saliva contra el nudo de su garganta, apartando la situación actual e intentando planear lo que venía después.

-¿A qué hospital vamos?

Recordó los que estaban en la zona y calculó cuanto tiempo les llevaría desde Devon hasta Londres.

-Vamos de vuelta a la base, señor Holmes-, informó Graham. –Tenemos instalaciones preparadas para tratar allí al doctor Watson.

Sherlock estaba perplejo. –Eso es inaceptable, necesitamos ir a un hospital **de verdad**. Díganle al mayor Barrymore…

Richmond le interrumpió firmemente. –Nuestras órdenes vienen de **Mycroft** Holmes, señor.

* * *

Era imposible mantener el ritmo con todas las conversaciones y actividad que rodearon a John cuando llegaron a Baskerville. La mente de Sherlock estaba nublada por las emociones y su torbellino de emociones.

El pabellón estaba vacío de pacientes excepto por John, de vuelta en la misma cama de la que había huido el día anterior. Todas las cortinas habían sido apartadas, convirtiendo toda la unidad en una habitación grande. Las enfermeras trabajaban para quitar la ropa de John, para empezar examinaciones más minuciosas de sus vitales y para coger muestras de sangre. La doctora Stapleton y un equipo de médicos con batas blancas estaban a un lado hablando en voz baja, esperando para moverse y hacer sus propias examinaciones.

Sherlock sabía lo suficiente para mantenerse fuera del camino del personal médico. Por mucho que anhelara cerrar la distancia entre ellos, John necesitaba intervención médica más que Sherlock necesitaba el confort emocional. Cogió tanto como pudo desde su espacio junto al pie de la cama, obligando a su mente errante a escuchar la información que se estaba diciendo. El ritmo cardíaco de John todavía estaba demasiado alto a 106 lpm pero era comprensible con la fiebre que ahora había subido hasta 39.5, y teniendo la tensión a 80 sobre 60. Por lo menos el nivel de saturación del oxígeno estaba al 94% y la gasometría arterial ya hecha en la cama no reveló ninguna anomalía significativa. Todavía no estaban del todo en territorio peligroso.

Las luces fluorescentes hacían que John pareciera estar gris excepto por el sonrojo febril rosa que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Sherlock estaba perplejo por cómo de vulnerable John parecía, inconsciente y completamente inmóvil mientras las enfermeras le movían. Sherlock se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y comparar las vitales de John con las fases del virus cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Lestrade de pie fuera de las puertas de la unidad. No estaba solo.

Mycroft estaba de pie estoicamente apoyado en su paraguas observando el procedimiento a través del cristal, asintiendo sutilmente a lo que Lestrade estuviera diciéndole.

Sherlock miró de nuevo a John, todavía sedado y rodeado de profesionales médicos y salió del pabellón.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo pie con pie frente a su hermano. Lestrade dio un paso atrás para darles espacio. – ¿Por qué hiciste que nos trajeran de vuelta **aquí**?- exigió Sherlock. –Necesitamos llevar a John a un hospital **de verdad**, ¡no a este laboratorio científico lleno trastornados monstruos y químicos criminales!

-Baja la voz, por favor-, dijo calmadamente Mycroft.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta, las cejas alzadas. –Yo…me iré y me aseguraré de que todo está bien con John-, tartamudeó pareciendo aliviado de tener una excusa para replegarse. Mycroft le observó irse y se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Sherlock, soltando una respiración frustrada por la nariz. Cogió el codo de Sherlock y tiró de él hasta un sitio más tranquilo en el pasillo.

Sin querer estar a punto de que le diera una charla, Sherlock habló primero. –Necesita un **hospital**, Mycroft. Con médicos expertos e instalaciones completas. Él no es un experimento.

-He reunido al mejor equipo de doctores que podrías encontrar en todas las islas británicas, Sherlock-, discutió Mycroft. –Los principales virólogos, cardiólogos y neurólogos están examinando al doctor Watson mientras estamos hablando, y colaborando con la doctora Stapleton para darle la mejor oportunidad para superar esta enfermedad. Tengo a otros especialistas esperando, preparados para traerlos en un instante, incluyendo al científico que desarrolló el antiviral DRACO que estamos usando.

-Te aseguro que Baskerville es una instalación totalmente operativa con acceso a cualquier medio que el doctor Watson pudiera requerir, incluyendo equipos de última generación que seguramente no hayas visto nunca. Incluso pueden ofrecerle cuidados intensivos aquí, segura y cómodamente. ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos llevarlo a un hospital civil infectado con un virus siniestro que contrajo en una **base de armas de alto secreto financiada por el gobierno británico**!- La voz de Mycroft se había alzado hasta un rugido de incredulidad al final, y tomó aire para recomponerse y recuperar su fachada indiferente.

En cualquier otra situación, Sherlock habría disfrutado provocar lo suficiente a su hermano para obtener esa clase de tono de él. Ahora, solo quería que Mycroft viera la lógica.

-¿**Querrán** tan siquiera curarle aquí?- escupió Sherlock. – ¿O solo es un sujeto conveniente de pruebas para ellos? Como dijiste, esto es una “base de armas de alto secreto”, y el terrorismo biológico está de moda estos días—tal vez prefieran refinar el trabajo de Frankland en lugar de destruirlo— ¡qué maravilloso! ¡Ya tienen un conejillo de indias! Les sería más valioso muerto que vivo.

-Te aseguro, Sherlock que habrá consecuencias directas para toda esta base si el doctor Watson no sobrevive, y de hecho, incluso si lo hace. Está indudablemente en sus mejores intereses mantenerlo con vida y destruir el virus del doctor Frankland. Tus preocupaciones son comprensibles: a mí también se me ocurrió. Pero la doctora Stapleton está a la cabeza del equipo de recuperación y he descubierto que es de un carácter altamente moral, a pesar del desafortunado incidente de su hija con el **conejo**-. Su boca se curvó con asco alrededor de la última palabra antes de continuar. –Parece teneros en estima al doctor Watson y a ti, aunque no me puedo imaginar cómo puede ser cierto eso último…aun así, creo que es alguien en que se puede confiar, y creo que una vez que te hayas calmado, llegarás a la misma conclusión.

La tensión se disipó enormemente, Sherlock miró al suelo con petulancia derrotada. Mycroft extendió el brazo para mirar el reloj.

-Tengo una reunión con el mayor Barrymore. Discutiremos la permanente eliminación de los materiales relacionados con el virus, así como también la investigación para la identidad del sujeto humano de pruebas del doctor Frankland, y asesorar al personal que necesite información. Siento que te has ganado el derecho de ser parte de la discusión pero soy consciente de que tus prioridades pueden que estén en otro sitio ahora mismo.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba en la expresión de Mycroft señales de un motivo oculto, pero todo lo que encontró fue honestidad y agotamiento. Sherlock se giró de nuevo hacia la unidad médica, mirando sobre el hombro hacia su hermano. – ¿Confío en que me mantengas informado?

Mycroft dio un único y lento asentimiento de cabeza. –Y yo te pediré que tú hagas lo mismo.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza en acuerdo y se separaron, moviéndose por el pasillo en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

La sala de reuniones era minimalista y estéril; las paredes, el suelo y el techo brillaban con un blanco radiante bajo las luces de los fluorescentes. Una pizarra blanca colgaba en un lado de la habitación, un proyector sobre la pared contraria. Un reloj analógico normal blanco y negro marcaba la hora encima de la puerta. La mesa larga y negra estaba rodeada de sillas de oficina plateadas, la mitad de las cuales ahora estaban ocupadas por doctores con batas blancas y científicos. Todos los tonos monocromáticos hacían que toda la situación se sintiera tenue y surrealista. La propia camisa gris de Sherlock y los pantalones negros no podían ayudarle a anclarse en la realidad. Pensó en la camisa morada que John había estado llevando, cayendo en tiras al suelo cuando las enfermeras la cortaron de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y Lestrade entró, agachando la cabeza tímidamente mientras murmuraba una disculpa por llegar el último. La camisa azul claro que llevaba fue como un interruptor instantáneo, de repente haciendo real la situación con su saturación. Sherlock se sintió torpe, e incluso con su mente dando vueltas, los pensamientos estaban nublados, entrelazados con preocupación.

No había visto a John durante casi dos horas. Lo habían mantenido sedado y se lo habían llevado para un TAC, una radiografía del tórax y una punción lumbar, entre otras pruebas, y luego los médicos quisieron reunirse para discutir los hallazgos preliminares y el plan de ataque.

Lestrade se sentó al lado de Sherlock, quien estaba al final de la mesa.

-Creo que ahora estamos todos-, empezó la doctora Stapleton, mirando alrededor de la habitación rápidamente haciendo inventario de los ocupantes: un neurólogo, un cardiólogo, un virólogo, un internista especializado en enfermedades tropicales e infecciosas, un anestesista, así como también la jefa de enfermeras y dos de los científicos que habían estado ayudando con la investigación. –Empezaremos con el doctor Hernández con el informe neurológico.

-Gracias, doctora Stapleton-, dijo el doctor Hernández asintiendo. –El TAC cerebral no mostró evidencia de hinchazón hasta ahora pero la punción lumbar indicó que el virus está presente en el líquido cerebroespinal y por lo que entendemos de la forma en que este virus progresa, posiblemente más síntomas típicos de encefalitis aparecerán pronto. Hemos concluido que eso es lo que probablemente experimentara el sujeto humano.

El cardiólogo, el doctor Dalal, fue el siguiente. –Estamos notando una arritmia en aumento, que es consistente con los informes del doctor Frankland sobre el virus. El doctor Watson presentó una presión arterial casi al límite de baja así que estamos monitoreando eso muy de cerca en caso de que necesitemos intervenir para volverla a llevar a un nivel normal.

-Gracias, doctor Dalal-. La doctora Stapleton sonrió educadamente, luego miró hacia Sherlock y Lestrade. – ¿Tienen alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

-¿Qué hay de la medicina antiviral?

El virólogo, un hombre con gafas llamado doctor Lewis, habló. –El doctor Frankland estaba trabajando en terapias antivirales para curar el virus, como un salvoconducto en caso de que cualquiera de las fuerzas de sus clientes se infectaran de manera inadvertida. Probó la mayoría de los antivirales más comunes, pero es un campo en desarrollo y todavía hay un montón de progreso que hacer. Este virus es obviamente mucho más complejo que algo como una influenza común, desde que es una quimera de diferentes con algunas partes hechas a medida que se le han añadido. De acuerdo con las notas de Frankland, la estructura de base fue el linfocriptovirus de los chimpancés, también conocido como citomegalovirus, y no tenemos experiencia en el uso de los actuales agentes antivirales contra eso. Me da miedo pensar cómo han tenido que modificar eso para llevarlo a los humanos y no solamente a otros primates. Incluso si no es contagioso de persona a persona, esto necesita ser contenido. Los humanos y los primates actúan como reservas para los herpesvirus; si esto sale fuera podría convertirse en una parte permanente de nuestro terreno infeccioso, y todo lo que le llevaría para convertirse en epidémico es probablemente una mutación de alguna manera simple y oportunista.

-El virus de Epstein-Barr es parte de ese género de virus y sus interacciones con el sistema inmunológico son muy complejas y las consecuencias pueden abarcar años-, añadió el internista.

El doctor Lewis asintió. –El antiviral que estamos usando ahora es conocido como DRACO—que quiere decir ARN de cadena doble oligomerizador de activación de caspasas—Los virus están hechos de cadenas de doble hélice de ARN. DRACO es capaz de identificar esas cadenas y atarlas, activando un tipo de “interruptor suicida” que destruye las células infectas por el virus mientras deja en paz a las células sanas. Todavía está en fase de pruebas pero creemos que tiene la mejor oportunidad de éxito. En pruebas, DRACO ha curado virus incluyendo el H1N1 “gripe porcina”, dos virus Tacaribe (Nuevo Mundo), fiebre hemorrágica de hantavirus, y el dengue. Parecer tener efecto en la mayoría de las principales familias virales, que es por lo que estamos esperando que elimine una variante de un herpesvirus también.

La doctora Stapleton asintió de acuerdo y miró a Sherlock. –Gracias a su hermano pudimos ser capaces de adquirir DRACO, y ya le hemos dado al doctor Watson la primera dosis. Vamos a estar monitoreando muy de cerca su carga vírica para decidir si y cuando necesitará otra dosis y si la medicación está teniendo un efecto favorable. Ahora, desafortunadamente solo tenemos que esperar y dejar que haga su trabajo y tratar de controlar los otros síntomas según emerjan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará hasta que veamos mejoría?- dijo Sherlock inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos.

-Estamos esperando que sea evidente en las próximas 12 horas, con suerte, antes de que el doctor Watson llegue a la fase cuatro. Estaremos haciendo análisis de sangre cada tres horas para seguir la carga vírica y su distribución de leucocitos.

Fase cuatro. _La fiebre se mueve a territorio peligroso, entre 40 y 41º. El cerebro se hincha y hay inflamación meníngea, meningoencefalitis, si quieres llamarlo. Se observaron ataques en el 75% de los monos y en el sujeto humano. Arritmias cardíacas y fallos respiratorios se encontraron en todos los sujetos._

Sherlock tragó saliva. – ¿Seguirán sedándole?

La doctora Stapleton le cedió la palabra al anestesista, un hombre de pelo negro con un denso bigote. – ¿Doctor Vargas?

-Preferiríamos mantenerlo consciente para monitorear el progreso de la enfermedad, pero su estado mental alterado le ha hecho un peligro para sí mismo y para otros…

Sherlock lo interrumpió a la defensiva. –Está **asustado**; simplemente está intentado alejarse.

El doctor Vargas parpadeó irritado al ser interrumpido, luego sonrió con tensión. –Sí, lo entendemos. Y su desesperación puede ser una cosa peligrosa, como ya hemos presenciado muchas veces. No le estamos juzgando por sus acciones, señor Holmes, solo estamos exponiendo los hechos. Entendemos que está delirando y gravemente enfermo. Y teniendo en cuenta las arritmias, necesitamos evitar poner más tensión en su sistema nervioso central, así que necesitar permanecer calmado y descansando-. Miró al otro lado de la mesa al doctor Dalal, quien asintió de acuerdo.

El doctor Hernández se inclinó hacia delante y se dirigió a Sherlock. –Le dejamos salir completamente de la sedación después de la punción lumbar para que yo mismo pudiera evaluar su estado mental pero estaba increíblemente…agitado-, dijo Hernández eligiendo la palabra cuidadosamente.

La rabia creció en Sherlock. –Fue emboscado en el bosque por gente que él pensó que le estaban dando caza, luego se despertó en una habitación llena de extraños, atado a una cama, cubierto de tubos y cables ¡lo que para empezar fue el detonante! ¿**Agitado**? ¡Estoy seguro de que estaba totalmente **aterrorizado**! Debería de haber estado en la habitación, me aseguraron de que estaría ahí cuando lo sacaran de la sedación. 

-Señor Holmes, con todo el respeto, estábamos intentando mantener la situación bajo control. Queríamos minimizar su estrés…-Dijo con tono pacificador el doctor Hernández.

Lestrade interrumpió, furioso. – ¡Todo lo que hicieron fue **añadir** estrés!

Defendiendo su postura, Hernández ahora estaba indignado. –Era importante que tuviéramos una base sobre su temperamento. ¡Todo era perfectamente seguro!

_Con condiciones de laboratorio, muy literalmente, _ofreció la mente de Sherlock y dio un respingo, los demás argumentos muriendo con el flashback.

La doctora Stapleton subió las manos para detener la discusión. –Aquí todos estamos en el mismo lado, no deberíamos malgastar el tiempo peleando. Señor Holmes, nos aseguraremos de que esté presente en el futuro cuando se le permita al doctor Watson salir de la sedación-, miró significativamente hacia Hernández, una orden no una petición.

-¿Todavía lo tienen atado?- preguntó Sherlock.

La doctora Stapleton asintió con arrepentimiento. –Por ahora, sí. Reevaluaremos esa necesidad mientras se adapta a la sedación.

Sherlock miró fijamente a la veta falsa de madera en la mesa negra, dibujando un remolino distraídamente con su dedo. –Cuando despierte ¿será consciente de lo que está pasando? ¿Podré hablar con él?

_¿Puedo intentar explicárselo? ¿Puedo suplicar su perdón?_

EL doctor Vargas asintió. –Nuestro objetivo es mantenerle consciente y debería estar coherente pero el objetivo principal es mantenerle calmado y cómodo. Las probabilidades son que esté desorientado, por la sedación y la enfermedad. No pondré sus expectativas muy altas. Si la situación nos pide usar mayores dosis de sedación, podría comprometer sus vías respiratorias y tendríamos que anestesiarle e intubar.

Con la reunión terminada, la doctora Stapleton se levantó para acompañarlos otra vez a la unidad médica. El doctor Dalal se aproximó a ella con una pregunta y señaló con un dedo para que Sherlock y Lestrade esperasen.

El estómago de Sherlock era un hoyo de nervios por el pensamiento de ver a John otra vez, y estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos para recordar que se suponía que tenía que informar a Mycroft hasta que Lestrade se lo recordó.

-Probablemente deberías hacerle saber a tu hermano lo que pasa-, dijo sacando el móvil. –Sin duda estará ocupado todo el día con esa reunión y le prometí que le mantendría informado.

Sherlock frunció el ceño sorprendido. – ¿**Tú** se lo prometiste a **Mycroft**?

Lestrade desprendió falsa indiferencia. –Sí…quiero decir, sabía que los dos estaríais ocupados con vigilando las cosas e imaginé que podría ser útil manteniendo las…erm…líneas de comunicación abiertas.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante un momento. No importaba, y le ahorraría el esfuerzo de organizar lo suficiente sus pensamientos para tener una conversación con Mycroft.

La doctora Stapleton finalmente se acercó y los condujo fuera de la sala de reuniones hasta la unidad médica. Lestrade se paró fuera donde todavía tenía cobertura para llamar a Mycroft.

La cortina estaba corrida alrededor de la cama de John cuando entraron en el pabellón pero Sherlock pudo ver que las luces se habían atenuado detrás de la tela. Incluso los monitores eran más silenciosos y Sherlock vio que los ritmos también estaban siendo emitidos a una pantalla en el centro de enfermería.

La voz de la doctora Stapleton fue baja cuando habló. –Estamos intentando minimizar la estimulación para que pueda dormir. Necesita el descanso para recuperar su fuerza. Hay una enfermera sentada con él ahora mismo.

Caminaron hacia el box oscurecido y la doctora Stapleton echó la cortina hacia un lado para que Sherlock entrara antes de seguirlo. Una mujer joven con uniforme granate estaba sentada junto a la cama leyendo una revista. Le sonrió calmadamente a Sherlock pero él no fue capaz de devolverle el gesto.

John estaba durmiendo y aunque sus cejas estuvieran ligeramente juntas en consternación, parecía tranquilo. Entre los tubos de las vías, la cánula nasal, el oxímetro de pulso y los cables del electro, parecía que John estaba cubierto en masa médica. El sudor se aferraba a su frente, y una barba de tres días le ensombrecía la mandíbula. Esposas suaves de color blanco le ataban las muñecas a la cama. Parecía tan impotente como Sherlock se sentía.

Los horarios normales de sueño nunca habían sido parte de la vida de Sherlock y no era raro en él permanecer despierto durante días en un caso. Podía controlar el agotamiento físico. El mental no era tan siquiera así de malo. Era su agitación emocional, de la cual nunca había visto nada antes, la que dejó a Sherlock sintiéndose drenado. La culpa y el dolor, los cuales casi le habían llevado hasta las lágrimas de rabia antes, ahora solo le hacían sentirse vacío y perdido.

La doctora Stapleton miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa de compasión. –Puedo imaginar que usted mismo tiene que estar agotado. Ha sido una noche horrorosa. ¿Por qué no se echa en la cama junto a la de él? Podemos correr las cortinas alrededor de los dos boxes para que tengan algo de silencio y pueda tenerlo a la vista. Le diré a Melissa que vigile mientras duermen-. La enfermera asintió de acuerdo.

Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar pero ella se le adelantó. –Incluso si no está cansado, no le hará daño dejar a su cuerpo descansar un poco ¿verdad?-. Se dio la vuelta, trabajando en silencio para preparar el segundo box sin esperar por su respuesta.

Hizo una mueca cuando sus músculos protestaron al ponerse sobre la cama y dejar que se relajaran. Se puso de lado de manera que pudiera ver a John, concentrándose en el sutil subir y bajar de su pecho. Cada inhalación y espiración, cada bajo pitido de su pulsómetro, eran aterradores y reconfortantes. John todavía estaba vivo pero cada momento que pasaba marcaba una cuenta atrás inevitable hasta un tiempo en el que no lo estaría. ¿Cuántas respiraciones más respiraría? ¿Cuántos latidos de corazón le quedaban?

Sherlock se sentía impotente. No había puzle que pudiera resolver, nada que su brillantez y deducciones pudieran arreglar. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era confiar en los expertos que Mycroft había reunido y rogar misericordia a un universo poco compasivo.

Nunca había estado tan asustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El antiviral DRACO discutido en este capítulo es real y bastante increíble (¡podría curar todos los virus!), pero le falta financiación. Han tenido que hacer uso de IndieGoGo para conseguir dinero para continuar la investigación y lo que están pidiendo no es mucho comparado con lo que esto podría hacer por la humanidad. Leed más aquí: https://riderinstitute.org/pages/draco


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock se despertó con una mano sobre su brazo, moviéndole con suavidad. Melissa, la enfermera que había estado sentada con John, le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Parpadeó y se sentó, tratando de centrarse. No había ventanas que le dijeran si era de día o de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

-Lamento despertarle-, susurró. –Pero está empezando a volver en sí. He llamado a la doctora Stapleton, ella y el equipo están de camino.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se frotó la cara con la mano, aclarando los últimos restos de sueño de su mente. Cruzó la corta distancia para estar cerca de la cabeza de John en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Va a estar un poco desorientado por el sedante, y obviamente por la enfermedad-, dijo Melissa mientras miraba a los monitores de John y apuntaba datos en su tabla. –Probablemente no tendrá mucho sentido, eso es normal. No se preocupe si no le reconoce o si le hace las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. No recordará nada de eso después.

Sherlock asintió y se mordió el labio. John estaba estirándose, intentando moverse, frunciendo el ceño y gimoteando cuando no pudo. Cerró los puños y giró sus brazos débilmente dentro de las ataduras. Su cara estaba roja y sudorosa con la fiebre.

-Shhh, está bien. No pasa nada-, le tranquilizó Sherlock, dejando caer su mano hasta el brazo de John y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el antebrazo de John para calmar sus movimientos. –Estoy aquí, John. Está bien-. Su garganta estaba apretada alrededor de las palabras. Nada de esto estaba **bien**.

Los párpados de John se movían mientras luchaba por abrirse camino hacia la consciencia. Sherlock pudo ver los ojos azules de John muy claramente, suplicándoles a Sherlock que le ayudaran, horrorizados por la traición percibida. ¿John le tendría miedo a Sherlock, convencido todavía de que estaba trabajando con el enemigo?

La cortina fue apartada, revelando a la doctora Stapleton y al resto de médicos. Melissa se movió al panel detrás de la cama y subió las luces.

El doctor Vargas miró por arriba la tabla de John, luego se volvió hacia Melissa. – ¿La última dosis de midazolam fue hace una hora?

La enfermera asintió. –Disminuí progresivamente el Propofol y lo corté hace más o menos veinte minutos.

-John-, dijo el doctor Hernández en voz alta y clara mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama. –Necesitamos que abra los ojos ahora. Es hora de despertar.

John gimió. Sherlock observó como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba en el monitor.

-Vamos, John-, regañó el médico. –Abra los ojos por nosotros.

Lentamente, John abrió los ojos con una mueca de incomodidad, parpadeando mientras intentaba centrarse, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del ambiente.

-Ahí estamos-, felicitó el doctor Hernández. Sonrió hacia John cuando habló, de manera suave y no amenazante. –John, soy el doctor Hernández. Está en el hospital. Está un poco enfermo pero estamos trabajando para solucionar eso. ¿Cómo se siente?

John miró alrededor con confusión adormilada a la gente que le rodeaba. Tragó saliva, luego hizo una mueca e intentó subir la mano hasta la frente, perplejo cuando miró hacia abajo para ver por qué no podía.

El doctor Hernández le distrajo rápidamente. – ¿Le duele la cabeza?

John asintió débilmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Presionó su cabeza contra la almohada como para canalizar el dolor. –Luz-, gimió y el doctor Hernández le hizo un gesto a Melissa para que la bajara otra vez.

-Vale, mantenga los ojos abiertos por mí, John. ¿Puede decirme qué más le duele?

John frunció el ceño y soltó el aire fuertemente por la nariz. –Todo-, murmuró.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre completo?

Sherlock no podía decir si la frente de John estaba arrugada en dolor o concentración, después se dio cuenta de que probablemente por las dos cosas.

-¿J…John…son…Watson? John Watson-, dijo arrastrando las palabras, luego se mordió el labio con frustración. –N…no sé… ¿Dónde está Sherlock? Él sabe.

-Estoy justo aquí, John-, dijo Sherlock suavemente, apretando el antebrazo de John. John se giró por el sonido y sus ojos finalmente encontraron los de Sherlock. Estaban apagados y descentrados con la confusión y la fiebre pero la traición desgarradora del bosque había desaparecido.

Mientras la examinación continuaba, Sherlock entendió por qué. John no parecía pensar más que estuviera atrapado en la red de Moriarty, probablemente por no tener recuerdos de nada desde hacía días atrás en la calle Baker. Todo sobre él iba a cámara lenta. Incluso parpadear era letárgico y costoso. Su ritmo cardiaco, sin embargo, había estado aumentando lentamente desde antes de que despertara y su ritmo de respiración también era elevado, aunque era difícil de medir ya que John seguía alternando entre jadear por el dolor y contener el aliento por ello.

Mientras los médicos examinaban y pinchaban, John se inquietó progresivamente mientras los restos de los sedantes desaparecían de su mente. Cuando la doctora Stapleton encendió su linterna de bolsillo para examinar las pupilas de John, él gimoteó y cerró los ojos, apartando la cabeza de ella.

-Duele-, se quejó, intentando sentarse, otra vez contenido por las esposas suaves alrededor de sus muñecas. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y tiró de las ataduras otra vez. – ¿Por qué estoy…?- se pausó intentando formar el pensamiento. –Quiero mis manos.

-Relájese, John-, dijo suavemente la doctora Stapleton. –Guardaré la luz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo… no me gusta esto-, gimoteó John y continuó intentando liberar sus manos, pero sus esfuerzos eran débiles. Tan enfermo como John estaba, Sherlock dudaba que fuera capaz de ponerse de pie solo, y mucho menos herir a alguien. Pero el daño que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo por el pánico era una preocupación real. Su pulso y la velocidad de respiración estaban aumentando agudamente.

Sherlock se dirigió al equipo de médicos al otro lado de la cama. –Las sujeciones están haciendo más mal que bien a estas alturas, ¿no podemos quitarlas? Apenas puede levantar la cabeza, mucho menos dejar la cama.

El doctor Vargas asintió. –Sí, pero le calmaremos primero. Queremos asegurarnos de que no va a sacarse las vías ni el catéter de Foley-. Hizo una mueca. –Eso nunca es una bonita visión-, murmuró por lo bajo, luego se giró hacia Melissa. –Volvamos a la infusión de Propofol pero empieza lentamente sin un bolus inicial. Lo queremos calmado, no dormido. Podemos cambiar luego a dexmedetomidina, una vez que tengamos bajo control esa taquicardia.

La doctora Stapleton puso su mano sobre el brazo derecho de John por encima de la esposa. –De acuerdo, John, se las quitaremos en un momento. Primero simplemente tomemos unas pocas respiraciones profundas ¿vale?

John la ignoró y miró hacia arriba a Sherlock, la ansiedad extendida por sus facciones. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable. –Quiero irme a casa.

Sherlock luchó por mantener sus emociones bajo control, por permanecer calmado y tranquilizador. Ahora mismo el hogar parecía estar a un mundo de distancia y Sherlock daría cualquier cosa para volver al confort y la seguridad del piso. Para rebobinar todo este lío hasta cuando Henry Knight había atravesado su puerta y rechazar su caso. Para permanecer aburrido, con ganas de cigarros, con John leyendo junto a la chimenea.

La idea de volver solo a la calle Baker le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. El sillón de John, frío y vació, esperando para siempre por alguien que nunca regresaría. Sherlock sabía que él estaría esperando por lo mismo.

¿Qué le diría a la señora Hudson?

-Lo sé, John, yo también quiero ir a casa. Tan pronto como mejores iremos directamente allí, lo prometo-. Melissa estaba trabajando con la vía de John, reemplazando la jeringa infusora y preparándose para volver a empezar el sedante. John empezó a girar la cabeza hacia ella.

-John, mírame-, le dijo suavemente Sherlock, cogiendo la mejilla de John y apartando su mirada, obligando el contacto visual. Colocó su otra mano en la de John y la apretó suavemente. –Sabes que nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño. Estás a salvo, todo el mundo aquí está solamente intentando ayudarte a mejorar.

John asintió con aprensión contra la mano de Sherlock. –No te vayas.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Pero necesito que te relajes. Coge aire profundamente conmigo ¿vale?- John asintió otra vez y Sherlock inhaló de manera exagerada. John tembló mientras luchaba por reducir su propia respiración hasta el ritmo de la de Sherlock. Detrás de él, el doctor Vargas estiró una mano para detener a Melissa cuando ella alcanzó la vía para meter la infusión del Propofol.

Sherlock mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de John mientras respiraban juntos y le alabó por el esfuerzo. Los monitores que pitaban se redujeron a un ritmo normal cuando John se relajó, el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación en silencio.

Detrás de él, Sherlock pudo oír a la doctora Stapleton al otro lado de la cama desatar lentamente la mano de John de las restricciones, John pareció no notarlo.

-Bien hecho, John-. Sherlock sonrió y guió la cabeza pesada de John de nuevo hasta la almohada, luego desató la otra muñeca.

El resto del examen pasó sin contratiempos. John no pudo responder a muchas de las preguntas de los médicos más allá de gruñidos afirmativos o negativos con la frase rota ocasional, y empezó a quedarse dormido en medio de muchas de ellas. El doctor Vargas decidió empezar de nuevo el goteo de Propofol para impedir que John se alterara de nuevo cuando gradualmente empezó a cansarse de que le tocasen y le pinchasen, pero el efecto calmante que tenía Sherlock, había permitido que la velocidad del goteo fuera mucho más moderada. Se acordó que mientras alguien permaneciera con él todo el tiempo, las sujeciones estarían quitadas.

Pronto, a John no parecía importarle ya cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo: el termómetro pasado por su frente, el estetoscopio contra sus costillas, la sangre sacada de su brazo derecho. Aunque ahora sin cargas por las sujeciones, John todavía no había subido ninguna de las manos para probar la libertad sobre la que tanto insistió, pero apretó de forma inconsciente la de Sherlock unas pocas veces.

Al final los especialistas se marcharon y la doctora Stapleton y Sherlock se quedaron a solas con John, que había caído en un sueño intranquilo. Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento, Sherlock observando a John, y la doctora Stapleton observando a Sherlock.

Cuando no pudo soportar más el peso de su mirada, alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos.

-La forma en la que lo calmó fue asombrosa-, dijo en voz baja. –Puedo notar que están unidos, la forma en la que confía en usted. Los otros médicos también lo vieron.

Sherlock sintió que su estómago se retorcía. No podía obligarse a hablar, a decirle que apenas se merecía tal confianza por parte de John y que John todavía estaría sano y salvo en lugar de a las puertas de la muerte si no hubiera sido por él.

Notando su tensión, la doctora Stapleton llenó el silencio. –Deberíamos tener los resultados del análisis de sangre pronto, para evaluar si el DRACO está teniendo algún efecto. Podremos decidir si necesitará otra dosis o si necesitamos explorar otras opciones-. Sherlock inspiró profundamente y asintió una vez. Sus ojos siguieron la longitud de los tubos de las vías y los cables de las máquinas adheridos a su frágil amigo, leyendo las curvas irregulares del electro, ocasionalmente parpadeando con datos sobre la presión sanguínea y otras cambiando con números en los monitores.

-El detective inspector estaba teniendo un rápido descanso y una ducha pero debería volver pronto para sustituirle si quiere hacer lo mismo. Tenemos algunos cuartos privados en los barracones que puede usar.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –Le prometí a John que no me iría.

Ella sonrió compasivamente. –Por supuesto. Si necesita algo, el turno de tarde acaba de empezar; Mischa y Angela serán las enfermeras del doctor Watson y el resto de nosotros estaremos al fondo del pasillo-. Se dio la vuelta para irse, luego se paró y miró sobre su hombro. –Tiene suerte de tenerle aquí, señor Holmes.

* * *

Lestrade volvió poco después, afeitado y con ropa limpia.

-Sé que probablemente dirías que no tienes hambre pero me acordé de como devoraste una bolsa entera de estas cuando las encontraste en mi escritorio durante el caso Baldwin, así que sé que te gustan-. Le dio a Sherlock un paquete de galletas de chocolate y naranja, una botella de agua y puso una silla para sentarse junto a él. Sherlock bebió el agua pero no podía digerir del todo el pensamiento de tocar las galletas. Aun así, reconoció el sentimiento de Lestrade con una sonrisa cortés pero sin alegría.

-¿Alguna palabra de Mycroft?- preguntó a regañadientes.

-Sí, ha montado una especie de centro de mando en una de las oficinas del general para que pueda quedarse aquí en vez de volver a Londres pero tiene que estar en algunas llamadas de conferencias internacionales. Se pasará tan pronto como pueda. ¿Cómo está John? ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?

-Está delirando con la fiebre y los sedantes que le han puesto pero ya no está asustado, solo confundido. Están intentando controlar sus síntomas con medicación pero las fases anticipadas de la infección todavía están progresando de manera puntual. Están esperando a los análisis de sangre para determinar si el antiviral está funcionando o si “necesitamos examinar otras opciones”.

-¿Cómo qué?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. No había querido preguntar por miedo a la respuesta. Asustado de caer en el farol de la doctora Stapleton y descubrir que no había otras ideas si el tratamiento promocionado como la mejor oportunidad de John fallaba en curarle.

Un pesado silencio se asentó entre ellos.

* * *

John vagó fuera y dentro de la consciencia toda la tarde. Incluso cuando estaba despierto, los periodos de pensamiento lúcido eran raros. En su mayoría John los usaba para comprobar que Sherlock todavía estaba ahí y para pedir sin energía agua, luego se quedaba dormido igual de rápidamente. Las veces en la que despertaba alucinando eran mucho más comunes.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-, lamentó John en cierto momento, levantando débilmente la cabeza para dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Sherlock al principio había intentado asegurarle a John cuando despertaba que cualquiera que fuera lo que se estaba imaginando no era real, que estaba enfermo y en el hospital y que debía descansar. Pero la negación de su imaginada realidad en lugar de calmarle, solo frustraba a John y Sherlock y Lestrade rápidamente aprendieron que a veces era mejor seguirle el rollo y encontrar una salida diferente.

Mantuvo su tono relajado y natural. – ¿A dónde vamos?

-A trabajar a la fábrica de papel. Conseguí más gelatina, podemos hacer los bolígrafos esta vez.

Sherlock reaccionó al sinsentido como si lo entendiera completamente. –Pero John, ¿no te acuerdas? Hoy tenemos el día libre.

-¿Qué?

-Está justo ahí en el calendario. “Hoy no se trabaja”. Tienes que haberlo olvidado pero no pasa nada. Vuelve a dormirte.

John parpadeó unas pocas veces y luego asintió, cerró los ojos y volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada, roncando otra vez en segundos.

El día estuvo lleno de viñetas como esa, repetidas una y otra vez con diversas alucinaciones. John insistía en que necesitaba una toalla antes de que pudiera ir a ningún sitio, se quejó sobre un desfile de navidad e incluso acusó a Sherlock de ser un dragón. Cada vez, Sherlock se le unía con suavidad a la historia y la remodelaba, guiando de nuevo a John de vuelta a la inconsciencia.

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que probablemente no recuerde nada de esto-, rió Lestrade después de que John se sentara, mirara a Lestrade directamente a los ojos y le informara seriamente de que “hay dinosaurios en la nave espacial”.

La cabeza de Sherlock se disparó hacia arriba y su expresión no era nada más que de horror incrédulo.

Lestrade suspiró y se reincorporó por la postura en la que había terminado. –Venga Sherlock, sabes lo que quiero decir. Creo que se reiría por todo esto. No estoy sugiriendo que la situación no sea algo más que jodidamente horrible y es algo bueno que no lo recuerde.

Sherlock se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. –Y yo nunca lo olvidaré.

* * *

La doctora Stapleton y el virólogo, el doctor Lewis, volvieron para informar de que, aunque la carga vírica había disminuido significativamente después de la primera infusión de DRACO, parecía volver a estar reconstruyendo su fuerza otra vez así que le iban a dar a John otra dosis.

A las cuatro y media, un adormilado Lestrade se despertó de un respingo cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo; salió fuera para coger una llamada de Donovan.

Una de las nuevas enfermeras, Angela, hizo una breve examinación de la neurología de John sobre las 5. Apenas abrió los ojos y murmuró respuestas a las pocas preguntas que le hizo.

-Sé que es agotador estar en vigilia todo el día-, le dijo a Sherlock mientras apuntaba cosas en la tabla de John. – ¿Ha comido? ¿Puedo traerle algo si quiere cenar?

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera contestar, John abrió los ojos y resopló enfadadamente desde la cama. Frunció el ceño, parpadeando lentamente hacia la mitad de la distancia. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un gruñido sorprendentemente coherente. – ¡No quiere tu **cena**! Él solo come **conmigo**.

Angela miró a Sherlock, quien sacudió la cabeza con confusión. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre John, intentando averiguar lo que le había alterado tanto y buscando el sentido de sus enfadadas palabras.

-John, ¿tienes…hambre?

-No-, murmuró mientras sus ojos se cerraban. –Simplemente ella no me cae bien.

La mandíbula de Sherlock se abrió un poco con sorpresa y miró a Angela para medir su reacción. –No se preocupe-, rió ella y sacudió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para irse. –No me lo tomo personalmente. Miraré si podemos conseguir algo para usted de la cafetería.

Sherlock se tragó la negativa que había estado preparando, encontrando más fácil asentir en su lugar. Después de que John la hubiera insultado por su amabilidad, parecía mal rechazar y hacer que todo hubiera sido para nada.

Pocos minutos después, al otro lado del pabellón, se oyeron risas. Angela y la otra enfermera, Mischa, habían estado hablando en bajo pero ahora estaban intentando contener sus risas sobre algo que una de ellas había dicho. Angela soltó lo último de su risa con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su compañera de trabajo y sonriendo.

John gruñó otra vez con irritación y se sentó hacia delante, los ojos medio abiertos y descentrados. Frunció el ceño y murmuró por lo bajo. –Estás muerta. Deja de escribirle. **Ridículo**.

Sherlock se inclinó más cerca de John, tratando de hacer contacto visual, pero los ojos de John veían sin ver por la fiebre. Trató de formular una manera de guiar a John fuera de esta ilusión pero algo de lo que había dicho hizo a Sherlock aprensivo.

-¿John?- dijo Sherlock colocando su mano sobre el hombro de John e inclinándose hacia abajo dentro del campo de su visión. – ¿Con quién estás hablando?

-Está casado con su **trabajo**-, resopló John con petulancia, luego su cara se arrugó con tristeza y murmuró. –Bueno…eso es lo que me dijo a **mí**.

-¿Con quién estás hablando, John?

John echaba chispas por los ojos. –La…La **Mujer**-, escupió asqueado. –Déjale en paz, **Mujer**. Él es **mío**.

Sherlock sintió que su mandíbula se caía cuando las piezas encajaron. La oferta de Angela; ¿_Puedo traerle algo si quiere **cenar**_? Su risa al exhalar…John tuvo que haber pensado que era el tono usual que había sido grabado en el teléfono de Sherlock.

John pensó que estaba hablando con Irene Adler.

Y estaba celoso.


	10. Chapter 10

John Watson estaba celoso de Irene Adler.

Sherlock miraba boquiabierto a John, cuyos ojos estaban ya moviéndose detrás de sus parpados cerrado como si hubiera caído en la fase REM de sueño, aunque todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño. Incapaz de procesar mucho más que la sensación de shock, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró, luego se sentó pesadamente en su silla junto a la cama. Parpadeó y miró alrededor del pabellón, preguntándose si alguien más había oído lo que John había dicho, queriendo un testigo para asegurarse de que John era el único alucinando.

Pero por supuesto eso era todo. John estaba enfermo con un virus que alteraba la mente, batallando con fiebre y lleno de sedantes. No era posible que Sherlock le diera ningún peso a las cosas que John estaba diciendo. Había estado delirando y en algún estado u otro durante casi 36 horas ahora y lo último había estado especialmente desconectado de la realidad.

No era posible que John pudiera estar románticamente interesado en Sherlock. Después de todo, Sherlock había estado ahí, de pie entre las sombras de Battersea mientras John e Irene habían discutido sobre él.

_¿Estás celoso?_

_No somos pareja._

_Sí que lo sois._

Sherlock se había esforzado para oír, para escuchar la refutación de John pero John había permanecido en silencio.

_Quién…quién demonios sabe con Sherlock Holmes pero, para que conste, si a alguien todavía le interesa, en realidad no soy gay._

_Bueno, yo sí. Míranos._

Y eso era el quid de la cuestión. John lo había dicho claramente: _En realidad no soy gay_. Y no fue la primera vez que Sherlock había oído a John negar a la gente que asumía otra cosa que eran algo más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo. A pesar de los signos en los que Sherlock quería creer que probaban que John sentía algo más fuerte que la amistad entre ellos, oír a John negarlo echó agua sobre esos fuegos esperanzadores.

Tal vez estaba leyendo mal las palabras de John, ya que reconocer las complejidades de la emoción humana nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Podía conectar emociones con motivos pero no siempre podía ver los sentimientos en primer lugar, especialmente cuando eran dirigidos a él. De hecho, una de las formas en las que a menudo John contribuía en los casos era señalando cosas como lenguaje corporal e indicaciones sociales que Sherlock no había notado. A menudo alertaba a Sherlock del hecho de que la gente quería decir más de lo que realmente decían en alto. En varios casos, eso había significado que Sherlock evitara una nariz sangrando o un ojo negro por parte de alguien a quien hubiera estado presionando demasiado, ya fuera un sospecho, una víctima o un agente policial.

_¡No quiere tu **cena**! Él solo come **conmigo**._

_Déjale en paz, **Mujer**. Él es **mío**._

¡Ojalá John estuviera despierto y consciente y capaz de aclarar lo que significaba para Sherlock ahora! Aunque, lo más probable es que simplemente negara todo como un sinsentido febril. John no era gay, así que obviamente no podían ser celos del tipo romántico.

En contraste, Irene le había dicho a John que ella **era** gay. John había insinuado que sabía que Sherlock también lo era así que ¿por qué pensaría que había algo romántico entre los dos? ¿Tal vez John creyera que Irene era una amenaza a su amistad con Sherlock?

Sherlock no negaría que había disfrutado jugar con el juego de Irene. Ella era un enigma, y era raro para Sherlock ser retado por una persona que fuera tan genuinamente misteriosa. Era frustrante y fascinante, y ella estaba tan cautivada por él como él lo estaba por ella. Se sentía como un baile privado elaborado, cuando se acercaban en un abrazo cargado antes de alearse el uno del otro dando vueltas solo para ser atraídos de nuevo con una canción secreta que solo ellos podían oír. Era cargado en una forma que podría parecer sexual para un observador, pero un idilio platónico era todo lo que había sido; un tango de inteligencia y astucia. Existía la atracción de un adversario que merecía la pena para dos personas quienes tenían pocas opciones para saciar su sed de una pelea exigente. Al final, Sherlock había salido como vencedor, dándole a Mycroft el teléfono desbloqueado de Irene. Había sido incapaz de sentir compasión por sellar su destino, todavía tambaleándose por la manera sucia en la que ella había intentado abusar de sus emociones.

_El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor_, le había advertido (y se lo había recordado a sí mismo). Pero al final, fue el sentimiento lo que le llevó a Karachi para salvarla de ser decapitada. Merecía su respeto si no su amor.

Entonces más de las palabras febriles de John volvieron a él. _Estás muerta. Deja de escribirle. **Ridículo**. _

John había sido el que le había dicho que Irene Adler estaba en América en protección de testigos. Incluso aunque Sherlock supiera otra cosa, John había llegado con documentos de Mycroft para informarle de las noticias. Había sabido que John estaba mintiendo—John era un mentiroso horrible en un día bueno—pero no se había parado realmente a pensar en el **por qué**. ¿Mycroft le había dado instrucciones a John para engañarle? ¿O era John intentando proteger a Sherlock de la verdad para no herir sus sentimientos? 

_No podrás verla otra vez_, había dicho con su mejor intento por sonar despreocupado, seguido luego preguntándole si Irene le había vuelto a escribir.

Cuando menos, John probó que a cierto nivel se sentía posesivo sobre Sherlock. ¿La gente normalmente se volvía tan sobreprotectora con sus…amigos? John había contado los mensajes que Irene le había enviado. Fijo que eso no era… ¿normal?

_¿Como reservar en secreto una tercera entrada para ir a sus citas?_ La voz de John sonó tan claramente en su cabeza que, por un momento, Sherlock pensó que había hablado en alto pero John todavía estaba dormido, completamente inconsciente del debate interno de Sherlock.

Seguro que eso no era lo mismo, intentó razonar Sherlock con John-mental. Estuvo Sarah, a quien John estuvo activamente metiendo en medio, interponiéndose entre ellos incluso durante un caso. Sherlock solo les había seguido al circo del Dragón Amarillo porque la información que podía obtener de ahí era importante. Había persuadido a John de cambiar sus planes con Sarah para ver el espectáculo por el bien de la investigación. John quería ir a una cita con Sarah y Sherlock necesitaba hacer algo de descubrimiento de hechos con John. Simplemente tenía sentido. ¿Qué daño hacía el matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Excepto por la desafortunada situación con la identidad equivocada y la mafia del Loto Negro obviamente. El peso del recuerdo se asentó sobre Sherlock de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho antes. Otra situación donde John había sido colocado directamente en peligro por las maquinaciones de Sherlock.

Y no se paró con los chinos asesinos. Sherlock ni siquiera había consciente de sus propios sentimientos hacia John hasta que aparecieron por el Semtex y la los puntos de mira de los francotiradores, pero Moriarty lo había sabido. 

_Te quemaré el corazón_, le había prometido a Sherlock, mientras John, la personificación del corazón de Sherlock y la razón por la que sabía ahora que tenía uno, permanecía cubierto de explosivos esperando a volar por los aires a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia. Preparado para morir para salvar a Sherlock.

Habiéndose asegurado que su corazón estaba lo suficientemente endurecido contra el sentimiento, Sherlock se había pasado la vida construyendo una armadura alrededor de su mente. ¿Cómo era John la ventaja más grande de Sherlock mientras también se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor vulnerabilidad? ¿Cómo era eso justo para John, ser un objetivo por su asociación con Sherlock?

_Señor Archer, a la de tres, dispare al doctor Watson._

Una y otra vez había puesto a John en peligro, engañándose a sí mismo cada vez que escapaban más o menos ilesos de que nada malo **realmente** podría pasarle a John. Permitiendo a la sensación de invencibilidad del subidón de después de los casos abrumarle y bloquear pensamientos de final infeliz que nunca habían pasado.

Hasta ahora.

Sobre la cama enfrente de él, John gimoteó, tensándose con dolor.

-¿John? Está bien. Estoy aquí-, dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre el brazo de John.

-Mi cuello-, gimió cerrando los ojos contra el dolor.

Sherlock se volvió hacia el centro de enfermería pero Mischa ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Dice que le duele el cuello-, dijo Sherlock mirando de nuevo a John. Mirando hacia arriba a los monitores, vio que la temperatura de John había subido hasta 40.5º. Mischa estaba frunciendo el ceño por lo mismo.

-John-, dijo inclinándose sobre él. –John, ¿puede abrir los ojos por mí?

Gimió y mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Le duele el cuello? ¿Puede decirme cómo?

-Agarrotado-, dijo ahogadamente. –Y mi cabeza…-, gimió incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Llamaré a la doctora Stapleton y al doctor Hernández-, le dijo a Sherlock mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la mesa.

Sherlock puso su mano sobre el hombro de John. –Los médicos están de camino, John. Todo va a estar bien-. Tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar cómo de hueco ese confort se sintió.

Ahí fue cuando John empezó a convulsionar.

En los monitores las alarmas empezaron a saltar cuando John se puso rígido debajo de la mano de Sherlock; su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza y cuello estirados hacia atrás, presionados contra la almohada. Espasmos violentos asolaban su cuerpo. Una línea densa carmesí corría desde su fosa nasal derecha.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta con pánico a tiempo de ver a Mischa gritar en el teléfono antes de dejar el auricular con un golpe en la base. Las puertas del pabellón se abrieron y Angela entró corriendo, seguida de Mycroft y Lestrade, el último llevando una bandeja del estilo de una cafetería que rápidamente dejó sobre una cama vacía.

Mischa y Angela se colocaron a cada lado de la cama y Sherlock retrocedió para darles espacio. Pusieron la parte de arriba de la cama lisa y comprobaron sus vías y líneas para asegurarse de que no estuvieran enredadas o retorcidas mientras John se movía con violencia.

La doctora Stapleton y el equipo entero de especialistas llegaron rápidamente, así como también un puñado de enfermeras extra, pero todo lo que pudieron hacer fue esperar a que las convulsiones pararan. Los minutos pasaban. Nada cambiaba. Los temblores continuaban atravesando a John, su cuerpo tenso, los músculos tensándose con espasmos. Su nariz continuaba sangrando lenta pero firmemente. Las tres dosis de benzodiacepina que le habían dado parecían no estar haciendo nada.

-Han pasado siete minutos así que está, por definición, en estado epiléptico-, anunció el doctor Hernández al equipo después de comprobar el tiempo. –Necesitamos dormirle y asegurar sus vías respiratorias, luego empezar con un monitoreo continuo de EEG. Que traigan un sistema de enfriamiento aquí para bajarle la fiebre. Basados en la enfermedad, recomiendo que le induzcamos un coma para parar el ataque. ¿Doctor Vargas?

El doctor Vargas asintió. –Empecemos con una inyección de midazolam y pentotal sódico…

El doctor Dalal se giró hacia él, alarmado. –Con las arritmias y la inestabilidad en aumento hemodinámica que ya hemos visto, necesitamos una vía arterial también.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, una suave pero firme mano se posó en la parte de arriba de su brazo. Una de las enfermeras, Angela. –Señor Holmes, tengo que pedirle que salga un momento mientras estabilizamos al doctor Watson.

El enfado se encendió en Sherlock por el pensamiento. Le prometió a John que no se marcharía y ahora no podía imaginarse abandonándole en un estado tan vulnerable. –Definitivamente no. Me quedo. Me mantendré apartado…

-No es una cosa sencilla para ver, y es mejor para los médicos no tener ninguna distracción mientras trabajan. Iremos a buscarle tan pronto como esté estabilizado.

Detrás de ella John seguía convulsionando mientras los médicos discutían. Sherlock había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba siendo debatido.

-No iré a ningún sitio.

-Señor, por favor, no me haga llamar a los guardas para echarle-, dijo firmemente pareciendo realmente arrepentida por la amenaza.

-Eso no será necesario-. Una mano suave le cogió el codo.

_Mycroft._

Sherlock le miró, abrumado y enfadado, incapaz de fingir otra cosa. La postura estoica de Mycroft traicionada por la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Vamos, Sherlock-, dijo Lestrade dando un paso hacia el otro lado de Sherlock y colocando una mano sobre su espalda. –Cuanto más tiempo pasen discutiendo con nosotros, menos tiempo pueden pasar ayudando a John. Vayamos a dar un paseo.

* * *

Se colocaron en una esquina tranquila y vacía de la cafetería, en una mesa industrial metálica con cuatro taburetes anclados en su base. Sherlock se sentó pesadamente y se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus codos, la cara enterrada en sus manos. Mycroft ocupó el asiento frente a él. Lestrade volvió de las máquinas expendedoras, a Mycroft le dio un vaso de papel con té, colocó otro frente a Sherlock y luego tomó un sorbo del suyo con una mueca. –No es genial, pero está caliente-, dijo a modo de disculpa y se sentó entre Sherlock y Mycroft.

Un silencio tenso y cansado se quedó alrededor de ellos. Finalmente, Mycroft habló.

-Sentimientos extraviados de culpa no ayudarán al doctor Watson, Sherlock-, dijo con suavidad. Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él, los ojos con una tempestad furiosa y oscura.

-No están extraviados, Mycroft-, dijo Sherlock con la voz goteando ácido. –Me he ganado cada ápice de culpa por lo que le está pasando.

Mycroft suspiró. –Durante la tragedia la gente encuentra un insano… confort volviendo la rabia hacia dentro, colocando responsabilidades por acciones fuera de su control sobre sus propios hombros. Nos convence, bastante falsamente, que teníamos el poder en situaciones en la que no lo teníamos. Es más fácil pretender que tomaste una decisión equivocada que aceptar que el universo es aleatorio y cruel y que no tenemos oportunidad de influenciarlo de manera distinta.

-Excepto que **yo** lo encerré en el maldito laboratorio donde se entró en contacto con este virus del infierno-, escupió Sherlock. –Usé a John para satisfacer mis propias curiosidades sin pensar en los efectos que podría tener en él. Ignoré los peligros porque yo me había recuperado después de estar expuesto al gas, así que asumí que él también. Fui descuidado.

Lestrade interrumpió. –Sherlock, no sabías que había un virus en el gas. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabías que era el gas el que estaba causando problemas. Y, al final, tú fuiste el que nos ayudó a encontrarle. Todavía estaría fuera en el bosque…

-Cuando estuvieron persiguiéndole hace **dos** **días**. Discutí con el mayor Barrymore cuando sugirió que sedáramos a John para rescatarle rápidamente. Creí que podía convencerle de que viniera conmigo pacíficamente y en lugar de eso, pasó otras **12 horas** en ese bosque miserable y al final lo tuvieron que acabar sedando. Podía haber empezado los tratamientos en la fase dos, en lugar de aferrarse a la vida al borde de la fase cuatro.

Mycroft y Lestrade intercambiaron una mirada y Lestrade se aclaró la garganta. –La cocina cerrará dentro de poco. Nos encontramos con una de las enfermeras de John, estaba llevándote la cena antes de que John…-. Dejó de hablar y luego se levantó. –Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor después de que hayas comido y conociéndote, estoy seguro de que han pasado días. Iré a ver lo que pueden hacer.

Mycroft le observó irse, luego miró a Sherlock quien estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa, irradiando autodesprecio.

-De verdad que siento que esto le haya pasado al doctor Watson, Sherlock. Sé lo mucho que te importa, y tú a él.

-Eso es horriblemente sentimental viniendo de ti-, murmuró Sherlock sin entusiasmo.

-Sí, bueno. Puede que me haya replanteado mis sentimientos iniciales en el tema últimamente-, admitió Mycroft, sus ojos dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia la cocina antes de volver hacia la mesa.

Sherlock abrió la boca con incredulidad, preguntándose cómo demonios se había perdido algo tan monumental, pero Mycroft le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. –Ni una palabra. Eso no es por lo que estamos aquí para discutir.

Con la momentánea distracción rápidamente olvidada, la expresión de Sherlock se volvió otra vez sombría. Volvió a su estudio de la mesa y Mycroft apenas le oyó cuando murmuró. –Habría salido mejor parado quedándose en su estudio.

-El doctor Watson es un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, Sherlock. Conoce los riesgos que forman parte de seguirte en estas expediciones y los acepta sin dudarlo. De hecho, disfruta con ellos. Admitiré que cometiste un grave error usándole como sujeto de prueba pero no le arrastraste aquí en contra de su voluntad.

Sherlock resopló cínicamente.

Mycroft apretó los labios. –Cuando conocí al doctor Watson por primera vez, me encontré con un hombre apenas aferrándose a la vida civil, anhelando volver al campo de batalla. Dudo que el beneficio de conocerte esté perdido en él.

-¿Beneficio?- suspiró Sherlock, parpadeando para retener lágrimas enfadadas. –Está muriendo, es mi culpa y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, viniendo a mí. No puedo acordarme de la última vez que me llamaste para un favor, incluso cuando hubo veces que podrías haber necesitado uno. Dejaste de lado nuestras insignificantes diferencias y tu orgullo por el bien del doctor Watson. He hecho todo lo posible para asegurar que tiene el mejor equipo médico y por eso la mejor oportunidad para un resultado positivo. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.

Sherlock tragó saliva y asintió una vez, limpiándose los ojos.

-Sherlock-, dijo Mycroft suavemente esperando hasta que su hermano finalmente alzó los ojos para continuar. –El doctor Watson es un luchador. Es joven y está sano, lo que le da una muy buena oportunidad para vencer esto y la mejor manera en que puedes ayudarle ahora mismo es teniendo esperanza y no perdiéndote en tu propia cabeza.

Sherlock no contestó. Mycroft no se marchó. Se quedaron sentados en silencio y esperando por noticias.


	11. Chapter 11

La cosa que Lestrade le trajo de la cocina a Sherlock estuvo sin tocar y se había congelado para cuando los llamaron. El resto del equipo médico de John ya estaba reunido en la sala de conferencias.

Mycroft le dejó a Sherlock la silla al final de la mesa mientras que él cogió el asiento en frente de Lestrade. Mycroft era la persona con mayor rango en la base entera y cuando menos, era el hermano mayor de Sherlock. Su diferimiento del asiento principal hacia Sherlock pareció paternalista y extraño y lleno de implicaciones que Sherlock no creía que merecía.

A estas alturas, Sherlock habría estado más feliz si Mycroft dirigiera la discusión. No podía tolerar la atención de los doctores centrada en él ahora mismo, y resistió la necesidad de encorvarse en la silla esperando a que la reunión acabara.

Sherlock había protestado por el desvío: necesitando estar de vuelta al lado de John. Para empezar todavía estaba enfadado por haber sido obligado a irse. El conocimiento de que John estaba ahora mismo solo y sin poder hacer nada, hizo que Sherlock tuviera náuseas.

No lo admitiría en alto, pero parte de él ni siquiera quería nueva información. Podía ver perfectamente bien la condición en la que John estaba. ¿Qué bien haría malgastar el tiempo sentándose en una reunión reiterando lo inevitable?

-Empecemos con las buenas noticias-, empezó la doctora Stapleton, las manos juntas sobre la mesa delante de ella. Sherlock levantó la cabeza rápidamente con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera haber buenas noticias?

-El DRACO parece estar teniendo un impacto importante sobre el virus-, dijo sonriendo cuando hizo contacto visual con Sherlock. –Los dos análisis más recientes del doctor Watson han mostrado una caída en la carga vírica, con los últimos resultados volviendo con una disminución de casi el 25%. Eso es increíblemente importante, y algo que el doctor Frankland nunca pudo conseguir con los antivirales con los que experimentó.

Sherlock parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Quería creerse el informe positivo pero simplemente no parecía posible. –No lo entiendo. Lo que acabamos de presenciar hace una hora parece contradecir lo que está diciendo. Solo está empeorando.

El doctor Hernández asintió reconociendo la pregunta de Sherlock. –El ataque que el doctor Watson experimento se llama _estado epiléptico convulsivo_. Las infecciones víricas de sistema nervioso central a menudo se manifiestan con encefalitis—inflamación del cerebro—mientras que las infecciones bacterianas a menudo son más famosas por causar meningitis, lo que quiere decir, inflamación de las capas protectoras cubriendo el cerebro. Esta variante del virus tiene la habilidad de hacer las dos cosas. Hemos conseguido erradicarlo parcialmente del tejido cerebral del doctor Watson, pero todavía hay un componente importante de la enfermedad activo en las meninges. Un cuello tenso y el dolor de cabeza son aspectos comunes de ello, y las convulsiones no son raras. Este desarrollo es comprensiblemente inquietante de observar, pero las notas del doctor Frankland reportaron tal progreso.

-Hemos puesto al doctor Watson en un coma inducido para parar las convulsiones, y estamos usando un EEG continuo para monitorear su función cerebral para cualquier irregularidad más. También le estamos administrado altas dosis de cortico esteroides para disminuir la inflamación, y un sistema de enfriamiento de gel para controlar fiebre. Y hemos cambiado de dosis programadas de DRACO a constantes dosis ahora.

Mycroft alzó la barbilla, el ceño fruncido. –Si está mejorando, ¿por qué el ataque epiléptico fue tan severo?

-Esas son las malas noticias-, dijo la doctora Stapleton con un suspiro. –El cuerpo del doctor Watson está empezando a vencer al virus, pero ha sido una lucha dura hasta ahora, y ha hecho mella en muchos de sus sistemas.

El doctor Lewis, el virólogo, continuó donde la doctora Stapleton lo dejó. –A veces los virus se unen en ciertos órganos incluso cuando dejan otros. Incluso si el virus ya no está infectando el tejido cerebral de forma activa, su condición general está poniendo una tensión enorme en su nervioso central. La lucha inicial le afectó en maneras que su cuerpo nunca antes había experimentado. Los seres humanos no están hechos para aguantar ese nivel de extenuación, y en situaciones como esta, se hacen más débiles gradualmente hasta que no pueden funcionar más. Ahora mismo, es una carrera entre el antiviral y el virus, y solo podemos esperar que pueda aguantar la batalla entre los dos. Somos optimistas con que la infusión constante le proporcione al doctor Watson el empujón que necesita para mandar al virus a una remisión final, y que eso pase antes de que sus sistemas y órganos empiecen a fallar de verdad.

Sherlock se tragó el miedo que amenazaba con abrumarle. – ¿Tendrá…habrá daño cerebral?

El doctor Hernández sacudió la cabeza. –Hasta ahora no tenemos evidencia de ningún daño cerebral permanente. Pudimos parar el ataque, y lo que hemos visto en el EEG desde entonces solo indica actividad cerebral normal para ese nivel de sedación.

-Estamos más preocupados por su corazón-, añadió el doctor Dalal, el cardiólogo. –Cuando hicimos nuestra examinación inicial del doctor Watson, presentaba arritmias esporádicas. Hemos visto un aumento de esas arritmias desde entonces, lo cual es consistente con los descubrimientos del doctor Frankland. Parece que el virus está afectando al musculo cardiaco, y desafortunadamente el nivel de sedación requerido para parar los ataques arriesga tensión cardiaca adicional al reducir la contractilidad del músculo cardiaco.

Así que habían tenido que elegir romper el corazón de John para salvar su mente.

Si paraban la sedación y las convulsiones empezaban de nuevo, John podría vivir, pero habría riesgo de daño cerebral. La mente de Sherlock pasó por el catálogo de resultados posibles. Incluso las más leves formas de daño cerebral todavía resultaban en problemas de memoria, problemas con la función motriz y coordinación, trastornos de las funciones ejecutivas, y cambios de personalidad. Sherlock se paró a sí mismo antes de que empezara a hacer una lista con los síntomas de algo más grave. John incapaz de practicar la medicina, o de unírsele a casos, o hablar, u ocuparse de las maneras más básicas, o de incluso recuperar la consciencia del todo…era demasiado horrible de imaginar.

¿Pero sería mejor un John vivo con un estado mental comprometido que un John muerto que muriera con su mente intacta? La parte egoísta de Sherlock juraba que cuidaría de John sin importar el resultado, rogándole al universo que le salvara la vida. Todo esto era culpa de Sherlock, y si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida cuidando de John como redención, lo haría. ¿Pero qué querría John si pudiera decidir por él mismo? Sherlock sabía que si la situación fuera al contrario, preferiría morir que vivir sin todas sus facultades mentales.

La conversación delante de él continuó pero Sherlock no pudo seguir el ritmo, perdido en un laberinto de ¿y si? La vida con John; la vida sin John. La vida si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y borrar esta pesadilla.

El aire en la sala de conferencias parecía denso y caliente. Las miradas intensas de los médicos sentados a su alrededor eran insoportables. El estómago de Sherlock estaba hecho un nudo y se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando. No podía aguantar más. Aquí no era donde necesitaba estar ahora mismo.

Se levantó rápidamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás y girándose hacia la puerta. Se paró para mirar sobre su hombro, encontrando los ojos sorprendidos de Mycroft, consciente del repentino silencio que había llenado la habitación. –Confío en que me informarás luego-, murmuró, luego salió por la puerta dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta John.

* * *

Prácticamente había corrido por el pasillo de vuelta al pabellón médico, pero frenó en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en el único paciente ahí. Sherlock se quedó perplejo, absorbiendo todos los cambios; John ya había estado nadando entre tubos y cables antes del ataque, pero ahora casi estaba perdido bajo ellos. Parches adhesivos pequeños pegaban cables a la cabeza de John, y un tubo de intubación desaparecía en su boca. Una sonda nasogástrica estaba en una fosa nasal y un electrodo de temperatura en la otra. 

A pesar de lo quieto y silencioso que John parecía, había movimiento y sonido a su alrededor. La medicación goteaba por la vía, administrada por infusores automáticos. El ventilador siseaba haciendo que el pecho de John subiera y bajara con cada respiración forzada. Sherlock supuso que una máquina del tamaño de un sillón con una cámara, la cual era un nuevo extra junto a la cama, tenía que ser la estación de EEG continua.

-Sé que es espantoso verle así-, dijo suavemente el teniente Carlton. Sherlock no lo había oído acercarse. La última vez que Sherlock lo había visto fue cuando estaban buscando a John después de escapar del armario dos días antes.

-Puedo decirle para qué es cada uno de ellos, si quiere-, ofreció, y Sherlock descubrió que solo podía asentir.

-Algunos de estos estaban aquí antes, y estoy seguro de que ya sabe bastante sobre medicina. Si prefiere que me salte cualquier cosa que ya conozca, solo dígalo.

Sherlock tragó saliva e hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

El teniente Carlton cogió aire profundamente y empezó de nuevo. –Las vías en sus brazos le están proporcionando los medicamentos y se le puso una vía central desde que hay tantas usándose ahora mismo, además algo de los concentrados de electrolitos irritan las venas más pequeñas demasiado. El clip en su dedo es un pulsómetro, nos ayuda a vigilar cuánto oxígeno hay en su sangre. El electro nos permite monitorear la actividad cardiaca. Desde que ha estado teniendo arritmias y su presión sanguínea ha estado oscilando, pusimos una vía arterial que nos permitirá medidas continuas de su presión sanguínea. También le hará mucho más cómodo ya que puede ser usada para sacar sangre rápida e indoloramente. Ya que tuvimos que sedarlo mucho para parar las convulsiones, no podía respirar por sí solo, así que tuvimos que asegurar sus vías respiratorias intubándolo. Hasta que los doctores crean que es seguro reducir los niveles de infusión de sedantes, y esté preparado para respirar otra vez por sí solo, el respirador le ayudará con eso y se asegurará de que consiga suficiente oxígeno. Ahora mismo está haciendo todo el trabajo por él. Los electrodos en su cabeza son para el EEG. En su nariz tiene una sonda nasogástrica para los nutrientes, y un termómetro para controlar su temperatura, la cual ya ha empezado a bajar un poco de donde estaba hacía una hora.

-¿Puede sentir algo de todo esto?- preguntó Sherlock después de que permanecieran en silencio durante un momento. Era difícil recordar que supuestamente John estaba mejorando después de un inventario minucioso de todas las máquinas que le mantenían vivo.

-No tiene dolor-, le aseguró el teniente Carlton. –Puede ser consciente de alginas cosas, pero apuntamos a un nivel de sedación que imita a un sueño muy profundo. No entiende lo que está pasando, así que especialmente cuando empecemos a despertarle, estará muy confundido. Tener a alguien que conoce cerca será muy bueno para él. Pero podría oírle si quiere hablar con él, y el tacto puede ser también reconfortante-. Entonces titubeó, pareciendo inseguro de haberse pasado de la raya por sugerir contacto físico.

Sherlock no notó la duda del teniente. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un sitio que pudiera tocar de John sin hacerle daño o sin interferir con un tubo o cable. Se acercó a la cama, dejando caer su mano hasta la de John, trazando ligeramente sus dedos inertes donde descansaban a su lado. Con cuidado de no tocar la vía en el dorso de la mano de John, Sherlock curvó sus dedos alrededor de los de John, sintiendo su corazón saltar en el pecho cuando el contacto solidificó la realidad de la situación.

-Si puedo conseguirle algo, dígamelo-, dijo el teniente Carlton, poniendo una silla detrás de Sherlock para que pudiera sentarse más cerca de la cama. Antes de que se fuera, corrió la cortina alrededor del box, dándole a Sherlock y a John privacidad de la central de enfermería y de cualquiera que pudiera entrar en la unidad.

Sherlock se sentó lentamente, y después de un momento se inclinó hacia delante para poner su cabeza sobre la cama, al lado del brazo de John. Se sentía hueco y pesado, saturado con emociones y de alguna manera entumecido. Sin pensarlo, empezó a contar los pitidos del monitor cardiaco, y la traducción rítmica del latido del corazón de John le llevó a un sueño irregular.

* * *

Las imágenes le llegaron a Sherlock primero en destellos y niebla. John, atrapado en el laboratorio de animales, detrás del compartimento hermético. Permanecía mirando fijamente a Sherlock a través del pequeño cristal en la puerta metálica, su cara inexpresiva excepto por los ojos llenos de dolor y traición. El aire alrededor de John se empezó a llenar con niebla. Sherlock corrió para abrir la puerta pero no había ni manilla ni pomo, solo metal. Intentó meter los dedos en la raja entre la puerta y el marco pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño. Miró alrededor desesperadamente por una solución, una herramienta para abrir la puerta, una válvula que pudiera usar para terminar con la bruma, pero no había nada. El laboratorio estaba lleno de jaulas vacías y destrozadas.

-¿Por qué me encerraste aquí, Sherlock?- preguntó John con voz robótica, monótona. –No puedo respirar. Por favor déjame salir.

Sherlock se giró de nuevo hacia el laboratorio. Las jaulas habían desaparecido. En su lugar estaban los monstruos que las habían ocupado. Perros enormes negros, con ojos rojos brillantes, los dientes expuestos con salvajes ruidos, gruñendo y acercándose a Sherlock. Su espalda golpeó la puerta. La niebla estaba ahora saliendo de las rajas de alrededor, el cristal estaba blanco y opaco, la única cosa visible eran las yemas de los dedos de John contra el cristal. 

De repente los perros pararon y se giraron hacia el ascensor. El mayor Barrymore estaba ahí, con un rifle de asalto en sus manos. Los perros se apartaron y Barrymore caminó hacia delante, apuntando el arma hacia la puerta, al lugar sobre las yemas de los dedos de John.

Apuntando al corazón de John.

Sherlock se precipitó hacia delante para frenar al mayor, pero los perros le rodearon, asesinos caninos protegiendo a su dueño.

-Tiene que hacerse, de esta forma es más fácil-, espetó Barrymore y apuntó.

-¡Pare! ¡Es mi amigo!- gritó Sherlock y Barrymore se burló.

-Usted no tiene **amigos**-, dijo y su dedo se envolvió alrededor del gatillo mientras se inclinaba para ver por la mira.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo a su mano, repentinamente pesada con la pistola de John. Sin dudarlo, le pegó un tiro a Barrymore entre los ojos. Cuando cayó, Sherlock vio con horror que el mayor de hecho no tenía un arma. Era una llave para la puerta hermética. Empezaron a sonar alarmas, las luces empezaron a iluminarse, los perros empezaron a avanzar.

Sherlock se despertó de un salto por el agudo sonido del monitor cardiaco de John. Se levantó tan deprisa que casi tiró la silla. Antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda, el teniente Carlton apartó de un tirón la cortina y entró, seguido rápidamente de otras cuatro enfermeras. Rodearon la cama, obligando a Sherlock a soltar la mano de John mientras le apartaron.

-¡Está fibrilando!

Movieron la parte de arriba de la cama para ponerla lisa y apartaron el camisón de hospital para exponer el pecho de John.

El teniente Carlton puso las manos juntas sobre el corazón de John y fijó los codos. –Empezando compresiones— ¡necesitamos el carro de paradas!

Sherlock no se podía mover, no podía pensar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de John mientras se movía con cada compresión. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser parte de la pesadilla. Todavía estaba dormido. John Watson no se estaba muriendo justo delante de él. Sherlock solo necesitaba despertarse. Buscó en la habitación alguna señal absurda, algo que le dijera que no era real.

Una enfermera abrió unos paquetes y rápidamente pegó las almohadillas de gel al pecho de John: una debajo de su clavícula derecha, la otra sobre su lado izquierdo, abajo en sus costillas. Alguien gritó, –Cargando a 150, y, ¡fuera!-, y el pecho de John saltó hacia arriba con una descarga de electricidad. El teniente Carlton rápidamente reanudó las compresiones sobre el pecho.

El doctor Dalal y la doctora Stapleton entraron en el pabellón, con Lestrade de cerca. Sherlock le vio correr y pararse de repente, luchando por ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de la pared de profesionales médicos. Sus miradas se encontraron de lado a lado de la habitación. El pánico en los ojos de Lestrade parecía un reflejo del de Sherlock.

-¡Cargando a doscientos! ¡Fuera!

Sherlock no podía respirar. Deseaba tener una deidad a la que pudiera rezar porque la completa impotencia que sentía era abrumadora. El pecho de John se arqueó hacia arriba cuando le atravesó otra carga pero su maldito y cabezota corazón se negaba a obedecer.

-¡Metiendo un miligramo de adrenalina! ¡Y trescientos miligramos de amiodarona!

-¡Reanudando RCP!

El mundo giraba. Sherlock sabía que las enfermeras y los médicos se estaban moviendo con rapidez, pero todo acerca de John iba a cámara lenta. Su boca, inerte alrededor del tubo de intubación, los labios teñidos de azul. Su piel tan pálida que era casi gris. Párpados pesados y oscuros sobre sus ojos azules y amables. ¿Se volverían a abrir esos ojos de nuevo?

Nick estaba encima de John, los brazos rectos mientras presionaba sobre el pecho de John una y otra vez. Otra voz contaba las compresiones.

El corazón de John todavía retenía testarudamente sus latidos.

-Esos son otra vez dos minutos-, la enfermera asignada a tomar notas y controlar el tiempo anunció.

-El ritmo todavía está fibrilando-, contestó el doctor Dalal desde su posición junto al desfibrilador. – ¡Cargando a 200! ¡Fuera!

El propio corazón de Sherlock martilleaba en sus oídos mientras el pecho de John subía de la cama otra vez, y una desesperación frenética cegadora atravesó a Sherlock, helada y sin misericordia. El monitor continuaba pitando. El único pensamiento del que era capaz, un ruego roto al destino: _por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor. _

La RCP se continuó, y segundas dosis de medicamentos para reanimar se administraron.

Sherlock sintió algo estrangulado e histérico salir de él, un gimoteo herido. Dos enfermeras se giraron, dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí e intentaron apartarle. Manos sobre sus brazos, apartándole de John. Se movió violentamente para quitárselas de encima. La gente rodeaba la cama. Ya no podía ver la cara de John, solo su mano sin vida, las yemas apoyadas en la cama, rebotando ligeramente con la fuerza de cada compresión hacia abajo en su pecho.

-Por favor-, ahogó Sherlock, parpadeando por las lágrimas. –No puede—no puedo dejarle, yo—por favor—

Ahora estaban hablándole con voces compasivas y bajas entrelazadas con urgencia, manos cogiendo con fuerza sus bíceps. Tratando de sacarle de ahí. No estaba en medio, solo querían que no lo viera. No querían que se volviera emocional.

_No_, pensó distantemente Sherlock, _yo no me vuelvo emocional_.

Se sintió a sí mismo moviéndose hacia atrás, demasiado abrumado para resistirse. Le dejaron ir, la parte de atrás de sus piernas contra una cama sin usar.

-¡Fuera!- el cuerpo de John se arqueó otra vez, justo cuando la cortina se cerró, separándoles, cortando la vista de Sherlock sobre John.

El momento roto, Sherlock se precipitó hacia delante para apartar la cortina, pero un latido normal y firme del monitor le detuvo. Una oleada de alivio atravesó a Sherlock tan fuertemente que tuvo que echarse hacia atrás y apoyarse en la cama. Su pecho soltó su agarre salvaje sobre sus pulmones y cogió aire temblorosa y profundamente, y parpadeó rápidamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Pasó sus manos temblando violentamente por su pelo y escuchó su propio pulso estrellarse en sus oídos con cada pitido del monitor.

Lestrade se acercó, respirando pesadamente por la adrenalina que ahora Sherlock sentía inundándole también. Los ojos del DI estaban cargados de preocupación. Colocó brevemente una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, pero las palabras no cruzaron entre ellos.

No había nada que decir.

* * *

-Habíamos previsto algo así-, admitió el doctor Dalal en un intento bizarro de confort una vez que la situación se calmó y el personal extra se marchó. El corazón de John latía por sí solo otra vez. Estaba vivo. –El doctor Watson ha estado experimentando progresivamente extrasístole ventricular, y la fibrilación ventricular a menudo resulta en…lo importante es que ahora está estable.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ¿La próxima vez la RCP y las descargas lo arreglarán?_ Sherlock había querido preguntar, pero no pudo, no dispuesto a oír la respuesta. Parpadeó aturdidamente hacia un hilo suelto en la bata blanca del médico. Lestrade le dio las gracias y llevó a Sherlock hacia la cama, cogiendo la silla de la esquina donde había sido apartada.

Sherlock no reaccionó cuando Mycroft puso una silla entre él y Lestrade poco después al lado de la cama de John. Las vitales de John estaban de nuevo estables, y aparte de los temblores que todavía recorrían las manos de Sherlock, era casi como si todo nunca hubiera pasado.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que Sherlock finalmente rompiera el silencio. – ¿Qué pasa con Harriet?- consiguió preguntar, la voz áspera con emoción, luchando cuando las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. –Y la señora Hudson. Deberían estar aquí…deberían poder decir— pero no pudo obligarse a decir la última palabra. _Adiós_.

Mycroft suspiró, la compasión reprimiendo su exasperación. –Sherlock, sabes que eso no es posible. Esta es una base militar secreta. No puedo permitir el acceso a más civiles, no importa las circunstancias-. A su lado, Lestrade se mordió el labio y se frotó la nuca, canalizando su desaliento, pero dijo nada.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron hacia abajo en una mueca enfermiza cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el pecho de John que subía y bajaba. Cuando habló, su voz era extrañamente hueca. –Por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido. Todo desaparecerá. ¿Qué les contarás? ¿Que murió de la gripe porcina? ¿Algún tipo de accidente? ¿Qué fin inventarás para asegurarte de que nadie haga preguntas?

Mycroft abrió la boca para contestar pero cuando ningún argumento válido se presentó, la cerró, bajó la mirada y suspiró. –No lo sé-, admitió con arrepentimiento, la voz apenas más que un susurro.

Sherlock sintió la rabia crecer en su interior. Que la muerte de John fuera a ocultarse, a convertirse en ficción, era impensable. Sin duda Mycroft absolvería sus pecados en la narrativa que construyera, cuando todo lo que Sherlock quería era que la gente le odiara más de lo que ya hacían. Quería que no quedara ninguna duda de que era un monstruo, un psicópata que jugó sin cuidado con la vida de la persona que le importaba más y perdió.

Sabía lo que Donovan pensaba ya de él. _Un día estaremos junto a un cadáver y Sherlock Holmes será el que lo puso ahí_. Donovan tenía razón: en la cama delante de él yacía la escena del crimen más trágica que Sherlock jamás había presenciado, y…él era el responsable.

El mundo lo debería saber. Sherlock debería ser obligado a llevar su crimen como un cilicio, pagando una penitencia enorme hasta su último aliento. Tal vez el destino le proporcionara misericordia no prolongando su miseria. Tal vez la debilidad le conduciría a hacerlo él mismo. _Mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado estaba mal_. Antes de John, Sherlock no había tenido ni idea de lo que se había estado perdiendo. Lo más cerca que había estado de la amistad fue el papel que Lestrade había jugado desde que sacó a Sherlock de la miseria, ayudándole a desintoxicarse y dándole trabajo. Pero el compañerismo había sido un concepto extraño hasta John Watson.

Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo para volver a la ignorancia, y salvarles a los dos de él mismo.

-Marchaos-, dijo con la voz entumecida, ronca, mirando al suelo.

-Sherlock-, empezó Mycroft, pero su protesta se desvaneció cuando Sherlock encontró sus ojos. Mientras su cara no tenía expresión, los ojos de Sherlock estaban llenos con un nivel de dolor que Mycroft nunca antes había visto en un ser humano.

-Solo…quiero estar a solas con él-, admitió Sherlock, la voz densa con emoción. Se giró de nuevo hacia John, negándose a apartar la mirada. A su lado, hubo un suave suspiro, el ruido de sillas y la cortina fue apartada.

-Estaremos al fondo del pasillo si nos necesitas-, dijo Lestrade en voz baja cuando se marcharon, los pasos retumbando en los azulejos del suelo. El sonido de la puerta del pabellón abriéndose y cerrándose. Sherlock sabía que el teniente Carlton estaba de guardia en el centro de enfermería pero no podía importarle menos.

Se puso de pie y se movió hacia el lado de la cama, titubeando solo un momento antes de estirarse y coger los dedos de John otra vez. Ansiaba meterse en la cama y envolverse alrededor de John, de abrazarle con todo lo que tenía. De sentir la **vida** todavía fluyendo a través de John y obligarla a seguir. Los fusionaría juntos solo por voluntad, haciendo que fuera imposible vivir separados tanto física como emocionalmente. Sherlock llevaría a John de vuelta al mundo de los vivos o John se llevaría con él a Sherlock donde fuera que fuese.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tenían? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos?

Sherlock subió su mano libre hasta la mejilla de John, tocándola suavemente, cuidadoso de los cables y tubos. Había tanto que necesitaba decirle a John, sentimientos inarticulados que nunca antes había puesto en palabras: gratitud y afecto y arrepentimiento.

Pero su garganta estaba apretada y sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo habían sido retenidas.

-John, por favor-, ahogó Sherlock en un susurro ronco. –Por favor perdóname.

El dique se rompió, sollozos silenciosos atravesándolo, poniendo a Sherlock de rodillas junto a la cama. Se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras lloraba, la cabeza a la altura de la cadera de John, incluso mientras mantenía su agarre sobre la mano de John.

No estaba preparado para nada cuando los dedos de John apretaron los suyos.


	12. Chapter 12

-Es imposible-, dijo la doctora Stapleton quitándole importancia, con lástima en sus ojos. –Está bajo demasiada sedación. Probablemente fuera solo un reflejo o un espasmo muscular.

Sherlock ignoró la parte lógica de sí mismo que estaba de acuerdo con ella. El destello de esperanza que había encontrado en ese apretón corto pero deliberado todavía resonaba a través de él. El corazón de Sherlock dolía con una hinchazón de optimismo desafiante.

Una vez que la doctora Stapleton se hubo marchado, cerró la cortina y bajó los barrotes de un lado de la cama. Cogió la mano de John como un salvavidas, determinado a notar si se movía otra vez.

-John…lo siento mucho. Por favor…si puedes oírme…tienes que **luchar**. Eres joven y fuerte, y si alguien tiene la oportunidad de vencer esto, la lógica dicta que tienes que ser tú.

Inclinándose tan cerca como para que su frente tocara la sien de John, Sherlock susurró palabras que había hablado días atrás en su oído. Palabras que de repente tenían un nuevo significado ahora que Sherlock sabía de verdad lo que era el miedo. Tenía que aprender cómo decir tales cosas si existía la más diminuta de las oportunidades de que este desastre se arreglara. –Tengo miedo, John. Miedo. Siempre he sido capaz de mantenerme distante…de separarme de los sentimientos. Pero…no puedo hacer eso más. No contigo. Si puedes oírme…por favor John, dame una señal.

Suave pero brevemente se dio permiso para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de John, sintiendo el subir y bajar mecánico de su pecho. Oír el latir firme y seguro del corazón de John le devolvía a Sherlock alguna de la fuerza que los últimos días había drenado.

La mano de John estaba quieta. Sherlock pasó su pulgar suavemente sobre los nudillos de John y esperó.

* * *

Las horas pasaron en silencio, marcadas por las visitas de las enfermeras en intervalos regulares. Angela estaba en el turno de noche, y cada vez que venía a examinar a John le hablaba como si estuviera despierto. Parecía ser algo común entre estas enfermeras con experiencia en cuidados intensivos.

-Buenas noches, John-, dijo con una sonrisa brillante como si el hombre no estuviera comatoso y con soporte vital. –Solo voy a ponerle algunos fluidos nuevos y a sacarle una rápida muestra de sangre. Sus resultados están siendo mucho mejores esta noche, y su fiebre ha bajado bastante— ¡bien hecho!

Sherlock intentó no fruncir el ceños por su irritante alegría, pero las señales de que John estaba mejorando avivaron la diminuta luz de esperanza que Sherlock estaba tan determinado a proteger en su interior. Se preguntó si esa era la táctica de Angela, una forma de que ella le diera información a Sherlock son tener que hablar con él directamente.

En la unidad médica sin ventanas de Baskerville, solo el reloj de Sherlock le daba alguna indicación de si era de noche o de día. Se encontró a si mismo moviendo su pie sin sentido al mismo ritmo que los latidos de John, como las medidas de una canción, el ventilador sirviendo como percusión. Todo el mundo seguía intentando ofrecerle algo para pasar el tiempo—revistas, libros, traer una televisión—pero no podía permitirse ser distraído si había una oportunidad de que John reaccionara otra vez a su presencia.

A veces pasaba el tiempo vagando por los pasillos de su palacio mental, pero se aseguraba de nunca sumergirse tanto que no pudiera volver a la realidad si sentía incluso el más diminuto de los movimientos o sonidos de John.

Además, ahora todo estaba mal en su palacio mental. Sus pasos resonaban huecos por los pasillos que parecían infinitos. Todas las habitaciones estaban frías y oscuras y mucha de las puertas cerradas. Se sentía desorientado, y se perdía buscando… ¿qué estaba buscando? ¿**Importaba** incluso?

Poco después de que Angela se marchara a hacer un descanso, un café fue puesto en la pequeña mesa junto a él. Sherlock parpadeó hacia el vapor saliendo del vaso de papel y miró hacia arriba para ver a Lestrade, las manos en los bolsos, mirando a John.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sin cambios-, dijo Sherlock pasándose una mano sobre la cara. Sus ojos se sentían irritados y su boca estaba seca. Cogió el café y tomó un sorbo, haciendo una mueca cuando le quemó la lengua.

Intentó mantener su voz calmada y no afectada. – ¿Está mi hermano todavía aquí?

Lestrade asintió, mirando al suelo mientras hablaba. –Sabes, Sherlock…no te lo admitirá pero ha movido cielo y tierra para poder quedarse y hacer cosas desde aquí. Sabes cómo de difícil algo así es para alguien de su nivel…está a punto de poner en riesgo las relaciones con varias naciones aliadas. Y ha solucionado el que yo también me pueda quedar.

Sherlock se burló. –Si es un problema tan grande, marchaos. No os he pedido que—

-No seas idiota. Mientras que podamos hacerlo, no nos iremos a ningún sitio. Sé que estás enfadado con Mycroft pero está haciendo todo lo que puede por John, y por ti.

-Entonces debería encontrar una manera de traer a Harry y a la señora Hudson hasta aquí.

-No estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo, Sherlock. Ha hecho todo lo que **posiblemente** puede sin dudarlo, ha movido hilos, ha pedido favores, ha reorganizado algunas reuniones que suenan realmente importantes. Si **pudiera** obtener el visto bueno para traer a Harry y a la señora Hudson, lo **haría**. El hecho de que no pueda debería mostrarte lo imposible que realmente es.

Sherlock permaneció quieto durante un momento, absorbiendo las palabras de Lestrade, buscando una respuesta mordaz pero incapaz de reunir la energía. La animosidad que había sentido hacia Mycroft estaba desapareciendo, al menos temporalmente. Al final no dijo nada, en su lugar echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

En su visión periférica, Sherlock vio a Lestrade cruzar los brazos y balancearse sobre los talones, apretando los labios mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué?- espetó Sherlock.

-Sherlock, nos hemos conocido durante largo tiempo ¿verdad?

Sherlock soltó un gruñido de irritación. –Líbrame de las preguntas sin sentido, George.

Lestrade cuadró la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. –Vale, está bien. Iré al grano y simplemente lo diré. Te he ayudado a salir de puntos bastante bajos a lo largo de los años, Sherlock, y cada vez, juré que no te dejaría volver ahí otra vez. Pero nunca antes te he visto **así**, y me preocupa. Y sé que tu hermano también está preocupado. Puedo ver lo que John significa para ti—

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- gruñó Sherlock, finalmente girándose para mirar a Lestrade, los ojos agitados.

Lestrade cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. –Tal vez puedas engañarte a ti mismo, Sherlock, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. No es algo malo que la gente te importe.

-Mycroft estaría en desacuerdo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que ha cambiado de opinión, si para empezar se hubiera creído eso-, murmuró Lestrade.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…sé cómo tratas con emociones incómodas y hacia qué vas para reconfortarte cuando las cosas salen mal. No quiero volver a verte tomar ese camino. No te **dejaré**.

Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar y Lestrade alzó la barbilla retándolo, invitándolo a la pelea que sabía que ganaría.

A decir verdad, el pensamiento de consumir drogas había **pasado** por su cabeza, pero solo como un medio para su fin si John sucumbiera a esta enfermedad. No que esa confesión apaciguaría a Lestrade. – ¿Crees que **quiero** amenazarte? ¿Especialmente aquí, y ahora? Solo quiero saber que te estás cuidando. Necesitas ducharte, y poner algo de **comida** real en tu estómago, y tener algo de descanso **real** con un ciclo REM o dos. Porque no eres útil para él y su ti mismo te estás cayendo a pedazos.

-Le prometí a John que no me marcharía-, murmuró Sherlock, trazando la mano de John con los ojos.

-¿Y qué supones que **John** te diría si estuviera despierto ahora mismo?

Sherlock resopló y fulminó con la mirada a Lestrade, quien simplemente alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Sin respuesta ingeniosa? Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón.

-Si despierta y ve que me he ido, pensará que lo he abandonado y estará aterrorizado. Me necesita. No le dejaré.

-Está muy sedado, Sherlock. Los médicos nos dijeron que normalmente a la gente le lleva un tiempo despertar después de que dejan de tenerlos inconscientes con medicación, y él todavía la tiene.

Sherlock resistió la urgencia de mencionar el hecho de que John le había apretado la mano. Sin duda Lestrade estaría de acuerdo con lo que la doctora Stapleton le dijo anoche, y Sherlock no quería escuchar tal escepticismo. Necesitaba creer que fue mucho más que solo un espasmo.

Aun así, aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de comer, y la idea de dormir era horrorosa (pero volviéndose más difícil de resistir), Sherlock sabía que le gustaría una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. No había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas desde esa primera noche cuando tropezó hacia el cenagal.

-Vale. Un compromiso-. Lestrade miró su reloj. –Ahora son las seis y media. La doctora Stapleton vuelve a las ocho. Tendrá nueva información y podemos partir de ahí. Si piensa que despertará pronto, puedes quedarte. Si no, te darás una ducha y dormirás de verdad.

Sherlock asintió una vez, a regañadientes.

* * *

-Aumentar el antiviral ha marcado una diferencia enorme. Estamos viendo una caída exponencial en la carga vírica desde que empezamos con la infusión constante, así como también cambios favorables en las señales vitales que indican que el doctor Watson se está estabilizando de manera menos precaria. Incluso su fiebre está bajando sola. Estamos intentando ser pragmáticos, pero el consenso del equipo ahora mismo es muy optimista.

Sherlock sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba y pasó un momento antes de que pudiera responder. ¿Estaba diciendo realmente lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo? – ¿Se está…recuperando?

La doctora Stapleton mantuvo su sonrisa reservada. –A estas alturas, parece que sí.

La esperanza se hinchó dentro de Sherlock, pero el pesimista en él luchó contra ella. – ¿Qué pasa con los efectos residuales de la enfermedad?

-Es difícil de decir mientras está todavía inconsciente. Por tanto trauma por el que su cuerpo ha pasado, nos gustaría mantenerlo sedado durante un poco más para permitirle el tiempo de sanar.

Los ojos de Sherlock cayeron otra vez sobre John en la cama, tratando de acostumbrarse a las emociones luchando en su interior. El optimismo nunca fue su fuerte, y el odio hacia sí mismo todavía ardiendo dentro de Sherlock le decía que no se había ganado el derecho.

La cautela también estaba ahí. Días viendo a John deteriorarse, luchando por aferrarse a la vida…era como si estuviera de nuevo en el bosque, impotente mientras los pies de John se movían más cerca del borde del precipicio. Todavía parecía que el suelo podría desmoronarse bajo sus pies en cualquier momento.

-¿Por cuánto más?

-A estas alturas hay dos cosas que estamos monitoreando de cerca: la primera es la actividad convulsiva en su cerebro. Afortunadamente su actividad cerebral ha sido normal, sin anomalías desde que paró el último ataque. La segunda cosa que estamos observando es cualquier ritmo anormal en su corazón. Han pasado 12 horas desde que el doctor Watson experimentara fibrilación ventricular. Desde entonces solo hemos visto unas pocas y menores arritmias—las cosas que incluso los corazones sanos manifiestan a veces—pero el doctor Dalal quiere que no tenga síntomas durante 24 horas antes de que empecemos a sacarle de la sedación.

Lestrade asintió y soltó el aire profundamente. –Así que entonces ¿simplemente es más espera?

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

Fue una bendición y una maldición, estar en un limbo así. John ciertamente ya había pasado por un infierno, pero ¿qué le esperaba ahora al otro lado? ¿Estaba John destinado a un nuevo tipo de pesadilla si su cuerpo o mente estaban demasiado agotados para recuperarse completamente?

No saber era frustrante, pero también había un confort extraño en ello. Con John inconsciente, Sherlock podía aferrarse a la esperanza: el mejor escenario era que John estaría bien. Pero cuando despertase, todas las posibilidades se evaporaban y solo la verdad permanecería, y esa verdad podría ser devastadora.

Después de que la doctora Stapleton se marchara, Lestrade puso una palma sobre el hombro de Sherlock y sonrió. –Bueno, esas son buenas noticias ¿verdad?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y asintió una vez, lentamente, todavía absorbiendo todo.

Lestrade mantuvo su expresión animada. –La has oído. Están dejándolo sedado para asegurarse, pero ¡está mejorando! No necesitamos preocuparnos tanto ya. Este sería un buen momento para hacer lo que hablamos, cuidarte un poco. Márchate y dúchate, come. Duerme. Te va a necesitar al cien por cien cuando finalmente despierte ¿sí? Tienen una habitación para ti, la de un oficial. John estará aquí cuando hayas terminado. Yo me quedaré con él.

* * *

El agua estaba casi hirviendo, pero parecía que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Como si el chorro fuerte pudiera derretir la culpa, y el dolor, y el estrés. Como si el peso de tantas emociones pudiera descongelarse y quitarse de los hombros de Sherlock y bajar por el desagüe. 

Sherlock no se lo admitiría a Lestrade, pero estaba agotado de una manera que nunca antes había conocido. En casos, podía pasar días sin descansar mientras su mente cambiaba a alta velocidad y tomaba el control. Descansar para dormir era innecesario e improductivo, e incluso el agotamiento físico de perseguir criminales (o a veces el escapar de ellos) solo se sentía estimulante.

Pero, estos últimos días, paralizado por un nuevo tipo de miedo, incapaz de usar su inteligencia para ayudar a John, tener que soportar horas muertas luchando con las emociones pesadas que ya no podía negar que era capaz de experimentar…Sherlock estaba completamente agotado.

Dejó que el agua cayera por su espalda, rodando su cuello y hombros para intentar aliviar algo de la tensión que se había acumulado.

John se estaba recuperando. Los médicos eran optimistas.

El estómago de Sherlock todavía estaba hecho un nudo.

La posibilidad de que el hombre que despertara pudiera no ser el John Watson que había conocido era aterradora. No podían asegurarle a Sherlock que no habría daño cerebral hasta que John estuviera consciente para demostrarlo. Incluso una pequeña cantidad de disfunción podría cambiarle la vida.

Sherlock sabía que nunca abandonaría a John, sin importar el estado en el que acabara. Pero ¿podría vivir en la calle Baker? ¿Tendría Sherlock que contratar a una enfermera interna o a un cuidador, o sería él solo capaz de cuidar de John? ¿Sería capaz John de hablar o leer o alimentarse? ¿Recordaría tan siquiera John a Sherlock?

Un terror helado arañó el pecho de Sherlock por la posibilidad de que John pudiera no recordarle. El rayo no caería dos veces en el mismo lugar—si había olvidado a Sherlock, no habría manera de que John tuviera la paciencia para conocerlo otra vez, especialmente no después de haber sufrido daño cerebral. La química que habían tenido ese día en el laboratorio de san Bart, y después de su primer caso en Brixton… ¿cómo podría ser duplicado, si John no era el mismo que había sido? Nunca antes nadie se había quedado tanto tiempo con Sherlock, y ciertamente nadie había sido lo suficientemente cercano para considerarle un amigo.

_Obviamente. Mira lo que le ha pasado al que lo fue._

Incluso si pasara lo mejor, y John se recuperara sin efectos secundarios, ¿cómo reaccionaría una vez que descubriera que todo esto había sido culpa de Sherlock? ¿Qué alguien en quien confiaba tan implícitamente no había dudado en usarle como un experimento que casi le cuesta la vida?

¿Qué podría posiblemente decir Sherlock para que se quedara? ¿Para suplicar el perdón de John? Cuando prometiera no experimentar con John otra vez (simplemente el pensamiento ahora le enfermaba) ¿John le creería?

¿La posibilidad de que John tuviera sentimientos más serios hacia Sherlock le haría cambiar de opinión? _Solo fue un sinsentido febril_, se recordó a sí mismo. E incluso si no lo fue, John había estado delirando entonces, y no tenía control sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Había confesado su propio secreto involuntariamente.

Además, si John antes sentía algo más por Sherlock, seguramente no sintiera eso después de saber lo que Sherlock le había hecho. Y de todas formas Sherlock apenas se merecía tal afecto.

Cerró la ducha y se secó. La habitación que le habían ofrecido era utilitaria y escasa, pero la cama (un colchón delgado sobre un catre simple) todavía le llamaba.

Lestrade le había asegurado a Sherlock que lo llamaría al teléfono de la habitación por el más ligero cambio en John. Sherlock cogió el viejo teléfono y escuchó sonar el tono de llamada, incluso mientras sacudía la toma del teléfono en la pared para asegurarse de que estaba fija. Seguro de que funcionaba bien, apartó las sábanas blancas y el edredón de lana gris y se metió en la cama.

Pensar en el pasado era amargo, pensar en el futuro estaba lleno de inseguridad. Pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido y que ya no podía ser era insoportable. Al final, Sherlock recitó la tabla periódica. Apenas llegó al sodio antes de que cayera en un sueño sin sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia para la primera parte del capítulo: descripción realista de extubación basada en la propia experiencia de la autora y en la de otros.

John no podía respirar. No…eso no estaba del todo bien, pero ciertamente se estaba ahogando. Algo en la parte de atrás de la garganta le estaba haciendo atragantarse. Subió las manos para intentar quitárselo, pero alguien lo paró antes de que pudiera llegar a la boca y guió sus brazos de nuevo hacia sus lados.

No tenía la energía de pelear con quien fuera que estuviera conteniéndolo, así que todo lo que le quedaba fue intentar toser lo que fuera que estuviera atascado en su tráquea, sintiendo a su cuerpo convulsionar instintivamente alrededor de ello. Su pecho se llenó con presión y su garganta se atragantaba alrededor de eso, sobrecargada por la máquina mientras él intentaba respirar por sí mismo.

Podía distinguir voces, hablándole calmadamente a él y urgentemente entre ellas. Era difícil descifrar las palabras a través del constante siseo de aire y sus propios pensamientos borrosos. Su cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza le palpitaba.

La voz de un hombre, familiar, grave y cómoda y reconfortante. –…está bien, John…estará bien…los médicos…estoy aquí.

No conocía las otras.

-…respondiendo. Cambia el ventilador a…

-…con nosotros, John?

-…10cc? Solo en caso de que…

-….preparada la succión.

Todas sonaban como si estuvieran bajo el agua. O tal vez John lo estuviera.

Una mano sobre su frente, cogiéndole la mejilla. –….abrir tus ojos? John… necesito que abras los ojos.

A John le llevó un momento unir los sonidos en una petición comprensible.

John luchó por parpadear, sus párpados pesados. Hizo una mueca por la luz. Figuras borrosas se volvieron nítidas: una mujer de verde. Una mujer y dos hombres de blanco.

Detrás de ellos, el hombre con la voz profunda y el pelo oscuro familiar. John le conocía. Parpadeó por la sonrisa del hombre, llena de alivio y algo parecido al asombro, no podía ser que posiblemente la causa de ella sería solo por el hecho de que John hubiera abierto los ojos. Pensándolo bien, se sentía como un logro digno de celebración, mientras John luchaba por evitar que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. Y definitivamente no había nada por lo que mereciera la pena sonreír en esta miserable situación.

La cara de una mujer apareció delante de él, pero John no parecía conseguir que sus ojos se concentraran en sus facciones. –Bienvenido de nuevo, John-, dijo alegremente. –Vamos a sacarle este molesto tubo: solo necesitamos que se relaje ¿vale? ¿Puede apretarme la mano?- Hubo una presión cálida alrededor de sus dedos.

Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajado sin que él lo hiciera, y John se atragantó otra vez mientras su cuerpo intentaba revelarse con su propio ritmo. Se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando, incapaz de conseguir el aire suficiente. Algo estaba pitando ruidosamente cerca.

Entendía lo que parecía estar pasándole (aunque no sabía **por qué**), vagamente recordando hacérselo a otros. Hombres jóvenes en uniforme, mirándole con ojos suplicantes y muy abiertos. _Está bien, soldado, la máquina le está ayudando a respirar ahora mismo. Solo relájese, va a estar bien_. Ciertamente no había atormentado a sus hombres **así**… ¿verdad?

John apretó la mano como un salvavidas. Cualquier cosa para hacer que esta tortura acabase.

El instinto de luchar contra la incomodidad era insoportable. John cerró los ojos fuertemente y se giró débilmente, intentando encontrar impulso para sentarse y tomar el control: para alejarse del dolor. Manos firmes y clínicas le sujetaron la frente y la barbilla, manteniendo su cabeza quieta. Estaban intentando calmarle y reconfortarle, pero no podía concentrarse en sus palabras por su pánico.

Una mano suave y fuerte se apoyó en su pierna, apretándole el tobillo tranquilizadoramente, y John se paró un poco, sabiendo que era el hombre con el pelo oscuro y la voz grave.

Algo se entrelazó por el tubo y una horrible succión tiró de una parte de él que nunca antes había sentido.

-De acuerdo John, solo necesitamos una tos grande ahora, a la de tres…

John se ahogó cuando el tubo se deslizó garganta arriba y fuera de la boca. La presión en su pecho desapareció, sus pulmones irritados por fin quietos. Su garganta le ardía.

-¿John? ¿Puede oírme? ¿John?- las manos soltaron su barbilla y su frente para sujetarle otra vez la mejilla. La voz de una mujer, imponente y urgente, golpeándole la cara insistentemente. –Venga John, necesitamos que respire por nosotros. Inspiración grande ahora.

-¡Respira, John!- suplicó la voz profunda desde el pie de la cama, la mano apretándose sobre la pierna de John.

Finalmente su cuerpo recordó lo que había estado luchando por hacer, y John inspiró él solo de manera temblorosa y fría. La mano sobre su tobillo se relajó y la mujer se rió con alivio.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien hecho!

Movimiento y voces se reanudaron a su alrededor. Algo frío tocó el pecho de John mientras el agotamiento empezaba a tomar el control. Aire frío golpeó sus fosas nasales y algo se enredó sobre sus orejas. Sabía el nombre de ellos pero ahora no podía pensar. _¿Carmela? ¿Candelabro? ¿Tarántula?_

_Cánula_, recordó con un indebido sentido de logro, justo antes de que la inconsciencia le reclamara.

* * *

A John le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que la cosa enorme, seca y como de algodón en su boca era su propia lengua. Intentó tragar pero su garganta estaba demasiado irritada.

Una mano fue a parar sobre su hombro. – ¿John?

Hizo una mueca mientras abría los ojos para ver a una cara familiar cargada de preocupación.

-Agua-, consiguió decir, apenas un suspiro.

-Te han dado el visto bueno para trozos de hielo. Por ahora tenemos que tomárnoslo con calma. Abre la boca.

John hizo lo que se le mandó y fue recompensado con una gema pequeña y fría sobre su lengua. El agua fría envolviendo su boca y bajando por su garganta fue un alivio. Consiguió dos trozos más y tragar sólidamente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo.

* * *

-Hola, John-, trinó una voz alegre, sacándolo del sueño otra vez. – ¡Estoy aquí para su revisión de la tarde! ¿Puede abrir los ojos por mí? ¿Decir hola?- No se sentía con ganas de abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo con el ceño fruncido durante un momento para apaciguarla. Solo quería volverse a dormir. A la propietaria de la voz, una enfermera, no pareció importarle. –Porras, son azules. Supongo que Angela ganó la apuesta entonces. Estaba segura de que serían verdes. Bueno, preciosos de todas formas-, apartó la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos, esperando que captara la indirecta. – ¡Mírese, respirando solo como un campeón!

Una voz cortante junto a él se burló. –No necesita ser condescendiente. Es un veterano de guerra y un médico, no un crío-. _Sherlock._

-Señor Holmes, le prometo que lo digo con la más completa sinceridad. Ser desconectado de un ventilador no es tarea sencilla. Mucha gente acaba con dificultades respiratorias si no son lo suficientemente fuertes, y tienen que ser intubados de nuevo.

Sí…intubado. Le habían intubado. ¿Pero por qué?

-Fuerte apenas llega a la superficie cuando se trata del doctor Watson-, murmuró Sherlock, pero si John hubiera tenido la energía para hablar, hubiera estado en desacuerdo. Ahora mismo no se sentía muy fuerte.

* * *

John despertó con un sobresalto, sombras borrosas y oscuras persiguiéndole hasta la consciencia. Se sorprendió al oír un violín, aunque algo sobre ello parecía…raro. Distante y plano de alguna forma. Metálico. Aun así, la sonata familiar, una que Sherlock había tocado lo suficientemente a menudo para que John la reconociese, ayudó a calmar a su inexplicablemente corazón desbocado.

-¡Ey, John!- Giró la cabeza para ver a Greg sonriéndole resplandecientemente. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero se sintió más como una mueca.

-¿Necesitas algo?

John hizo un ruido de negación, sacudiendo la cabeza, aletargado.

-Es estupendo verte recuperándote. De verdad que nos tuviste preocupados durante un tiempo. Sherlock se acaba de ir al baño. Se ha estado aguantando tanto que pensé que estaba haciendo un experimento sobre cuánto tiempo aguantarían sus riñones antes de reventar. Apenas se ha movido de tu lado durante una semana ya.

John asintió como si no estuviera abrumado por la información. ¿Había estado inconsciente durante una **semana**? ¿Y Sherlock había estado con él durante todo el tiempo?

Frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza, buscando la fuente de la música. Lestrade cogió un móvil de una silla vacía y lo sostuvo. El teléfono de Sherlock: la aplicación de música abierta, el volumen al máximo.

-No ha podido echar mano de un violín de verdad, así que improvisó.

John asintió y se volvió a apoyar sobre la almohada, perdiendo de nuevo la batalla por quedarse despierto. –Supongo que funciona-, rió Lestrade.

* * *

Mycroft estaba aquí, John no podía decir si eso le sorprendía y, de todas formas ¿dónde era **aquí**?

La voz de Mycroft era baja y John se concentró en mantener los ojos cerrados y su respiración regular, lo suficientemente consciente para saber que sus oportunidades de escuchar una conversación del gobierno británico eran raras, y una conversación entre los hermanos Holmes lo era aún más.

-¿La doctora Stapleton ha sugerido un periodo de tiempo?

La voz de Sherlock era triste. –No hasta que despierte completamente y puedan examinar algún problema residual.

-Una vez que el virus esté eliminado de su sistema, lo cual sugieren sus resultados que será cualquier día, estará a salvo para estar entre la población. Si su convalecencia se prolongara, puedo organizarlo para que se le transfiera a un hospital civil en Londres. Sus informes oficiales ahora reflejan un brote particularmente duro de H1N1. Si no, Anthea puede organizar un equipo de internos para una recuperación a corto plazo en la calle Baker.

-Asumiendo que decida **volver** a la calle Baker.

La cabeza de John estaba nublada, pero…estaban hablando de **él** ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no iba a volver a la calle Baker? Ahora mismo era todo lo que quería, despertar de esta borrosa pesadilla en su cama en su piso.

Mycroft murmuró, resignado. –Sí, asumiendo eso.

Hubo silencio durante un largo tiempo y John casi se había vuelto a dormir cuando Mycroft habló otra vez.

-Durante toda tu vida te he dicho que que alguien te importe no es una ventaja. Yo mismo lo creía. Y todavía lo hago.

Sherlock hizo un ruido de protesta, pero Mycroft le interrumpió.

-Que alguien te importe **no** es una ventaja, Sherlock. Pero estaba equivocado en lo que asumí que era una desventaja, ser distraído **por** que te importe. Para ti y para mí, es peor **para** los que nos importan. ¿Qué ha hecho nuestro afecto por John o Greg? ¿Qué podría hacerles **a** ellos? Obviamente peores cosas que tú o yo simplemente preocupados con sentimiento-. Mycroft suspiró. –Ahora temo que la parte egoísta de mí no pueda volver a la forma en la que era antes. Creo que el sentimiento te es familiar. Pero incluso si pudiéramos reunir el valor de abrazar la soledad otra vez, no podemos decidir sus vidas por ellos, a pesar de los beneficios o detrimentos. No es sabio alejar a John, Sherlock, incluso si piensas que es lo mejor para él. Necesitas dejarle a **él** hacer esa elección.

Sherlock no contestó.

La mente de John era un jaleo de preguntas, la mitad de las cuales no podía recordar, reemplazadas por nuevas después de que la conversación hubiese terminado. ¿Por qué Sherlock le alejaría? ¿Había hecho John algo mal? ¿Era porque estaba en el hospital? ¿Lo que fuera que le había pasado a John le había hecho daño a Sherlock de alguna forma?

No podía encontrarle ningún sentido a nada; las palabras y los pensamientos se alejaban como columnas de humo, imposibles de agarrar o juntar de nuevo. Fantasmales.

Pero Sherlock no había insultado a Mycroft ni una vez, y Mycroft estaba ensalzando al sentimiento. John decidió que tenía que estar soñando todavía.

* * *

-¿Hielo?- John hizo una mueca, parpadeando lentamente mientras sus ojos se centraban.

-Te han graduado a agua. Voy a incorporarte un poco-. La cama bajo John se movió mecánicamente, y le colocaron una pajita entre los labios.

-Tragos pequeños, lentamente.

John hizo un ruido de asentimiento, pero Sherlock apartó la pajita cuando el cuerpo de John sobrepasó a su cerebro y empezó a tragar demasiado deprisa.

-Te pondrás mal-, le regañó.

-Demasiado tarde para eso-, dijo John con voz ronca, la boca moviéndose en una media sonrisa.

* * *

Reconocía al hombre con Sherlock, pero John no pudo encajarlo enseguida. Aunque todavía había telarañas, su cabeza se sentía infinitamente más clara y sus ojos no amenazaban ya con cruzarse o cerrarse. 

El hombre llevaba el uniforme de las enfermeras y tenía una cabeza rapada y brillante. Su cara amable era familiar. Estaba al pie de la cama con Sherlock, hablando en voz baja. –Una vez que estemos seguros de que está plenamente consciente y podamos examinar su arcada, le quitarán la sonda nasogástrica y podrá empezar con líquidos claros.

John dejó que sus ojos vagasen, fijándose en la gran área, con múltiples camas vacías en boxes. Reconocía este lugar también. Recordó tener frío. El hombre calvo le había dejado a John ponerse otra vez el jersey y la chaqueta para mantener el calor durante… ¿una prueba médica? No se había sentido bien. John miró hacia abajo, hacia sí mismo para ver que definitivamente ya no tenía puesta su ropa.

-¿Qué hay de los otros tubos y vías? Seguramente deberían ser capaces de… ¡John!

-Ah, ¡mira quién está de vuelta con nosotros! ¡Es estupendo verle, capitán Watson!

Sherlock llegó a su lado en dos zancadas, el teniente Carlton no muy lejos a su izquierda.

La voz de John estaba ronca cuando habló, y consiguió una sonrisa perezosa. – ¿Entonces supongo que esto significa que fallé en las pruebas?

Carlton sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Digamos que sus resultados dejaron mucho que desear.


	14. Chapter 14

-Ahora no diga que no le advertí lo de su ropa-, remarcó el teniente Carlton amistosamente.

John hizo una mueca por el recuerdo mientras intentaba aclararse su garganta irritada. –Supongo que ya era hora de que pasara por un cambio radical de todas formas. Al menos eso es lo que siempre dice mi compañero de piso-. John se rió pero Sherlock no pareció captar la indirecta. Estaba mirando a John como si no pudiera creer que era real, su expresión llena de alivio y asombro. Sus manos agarraban los barrotes de la cama tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

_Apenas se ha movido de tu lado durante una semana ya_. John recordó vagamente a alguien decir eso pero no podía recordar quién. ¿Greg? Tal vez había estado soñando.

El teniente Carlton sujetó un vaso de agua, y ayudó a guiar la pajita hacia la boca de John.

Bebió lentamente, el líquido frío aliviando su garganta irritada.

-La doctora Stapleton se alegrará por saber que está despierto. Se lo haré saber. Está tragando bien, así que mientras tanto traeremos a Mischa y Angela para quitar esa sonda nasogástrica.

-Gracias-, dijo John observándole irse.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Sherlock, cuya sonrisa había flaqueado.

-Ey-, dijo una vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

-John-, susurró Sherlock con reverencia, con la palabra forjada por tanta emoción, John supo que las circunstancias que le habían puesto en esta cama habían sido extremas. Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en los suyos, buscando, llenos de alegría y asombro, pero también de algo como dolor. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Y para sorpresa de John, una capa brillante de lágrimas contenidas.

-Whoa, ey, Sherlock-, le calmó cuando Sherlock de repente apartó la mirada, respirando fuertemente. John se estiró hacia su mano, rozando la punta de los dedos sobre los nudillos de Sherlock. Se sorprendió pero no retrocedió cuando Sherlock le cogió la mano. Su palma era cálida y seca y podría haber estado temblando. John le dio un apretón tranquilizador. –Ey, está bien. ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock se rió con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se sorbió la nariz, intentando recobrar la compostura. –Creo que se supone que yo tendría que preguntarte eso.

-Estoy bien-, contestó John automáticamente, aunque se sentía lejos de estarlo. Aun así, nunca había visto a Sherlock tan abierto y vulnerable, la fachada sociópata que llevaba como una armadura apartada tan completamente. Claramente lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a John había dañado igualmente a Sherlock.

-¡Toc, toc!- llamó la voz de una mujer joven desde el otro lado de la cortina.

Sus manos se apartaron y Sherlock inspiró profundamente, consiguiendo retomar su farsa típica de indiferente y aun así irritado.

La cortina se apartó y dos mujeres estaban ahí con sonrisas brillantes. – ¡Buenos días, doctor Watson! ¡Está tan bien verle despierto!- dijo una enfermera con acento escocés. –Soy Mischa, y esta es Angela, somos sus enfermeras, junto con el teniente Carlton de Baskerville a quien obviamente ya conoce.

-Ves, Mischa, te dije que esos ojos azules brillarían cuando estuviera despierto-, flirteó Angela guiñando hacia John mientras Sherlock ponía los ojos en blanco. –Ahora hagamos que coma solo otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Habían acabado de quitar la sonda nasogástrica cuando los médicos descendieron sobre la unidad médica, un grupo de hombres y mujeres emocionados en uniforme y batas siguiendo a la doctora Stapleton. John sintió que su mandíbula se abría por la multitud instantánea, abrumado. Sherlock se acercó más, agarrando los barrotes de la cama, estirando la espalda y tensándose defensivamente.

-Doctor Watson-, un hombre con bata blanca le saludó con una sonrisa genuina y con un toque de asombro. –Es maravilloso verle despierto. Ha pasado por un bastante, superado algunas probabilidades increíbles. Puedo decir con seguridad que hablo por todo el equipo cuando digo que estoy encantado de conocerle apropiadamente. Soy el doctor Hernandez, su neurólogo.

Uno por uno, los otros se presentaron pero la mente de John estaba demasiado dispersa para quedarse con tantos nombres y caras nuevas. Aun así, el inventario que consiguió reunir era alarmante: un neurólogo, un virólogo, un cardiólogo, un anestesista, un internista especializado en enfermedades infecciosas, enfermeras y un equipo de científicos que no eran médicos, junto con la doctora Stapleton y el teniente Carlton.

-No me había dado cuenta de que Baskerville tuviera tantos médicos en la base-, murmuró John horrorizado por haber estado lo suficientemente enfermo para garantizar la atención de especialistas dignos de un pequeño hospital.

-Oh, normalmente no trabajamos aquí, doctor Watson-, replicó una pequeña mujer. John no podía recordar quién era. –Nos trajeron especialmente por su caso. Órdenes oficiales del gobierno.

Las cejas de John se alzaron con sorpresa. ¿Eso quería decir que Mycroft estaba implicado?

A su lado, Sherlock soltó un resoplido frustrado. A pesar de lo intranquilo que John se sentía, Sherlock parecía el doble de tenso.

Después de más muestras de sangre y un examen físico general, la doctora Stapleton tomó el mando. –Tenemos unas pocas preguntas para usted, John. Podemos empezar despacio y ver cómo se desarrolla. ¿Le parece bien?

John asintió. –Estoy todavía un poco adormilado, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Eso está bien. Podemos empezar con las fáciles. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-John Watson.

-¿Y sabe en qué año estamos?

-2011.

-¿Recuerda dónde está?

-La base militar de Baskerville en Devon.

-¿Y el primer ministro?

-David Cameron.

-Espectacular-, sonrió, mirando hacia los otros médicos con una tentativa celebración. – ¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerda antes de despertarse aquí?

John se tomó un momento para pensar, estrujándose el cerebro. –Hablar con el teniente Carlton, y… ¿creo que me sangró la nariz?

-Eso es cierto-, dijo el teniente.

La doctora Stapleton miró a John seriamente. –Necesitamos realmente que piense cuidadosamente, John. ¿No hay nada más que recuerde después de eso?

John se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, pero no había nada. Un vacío desconcertante donde ahora sabía que esperaban que recordarse algo.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –No. Nada.

-De acuerdo, podemos volver a eso más tarde; su memoria podría volver con el tiempo. Físicamente ¿cómo se siente?

Tomó inventario. –Mi garganta está irritada y tengo un dolor de cabeza bastante malo. Mi cuerpo no se ha sentido así de dolorido desde que estuve en el campamento de entrenamiento básico. Mi pecho se siente como si hubiera estado aplastado.

-Le diremos a las enfermeras que le traigan algo para hacer que se sienta más cómodo. Sé que al equipo le gustaría examinarle individualmente dependiendo de sus áreas de especialización, pero eso puede esperar por ahora. Solo tengo unas pocas más preguntas. ¿Le parece bien?

John hizo un ruido afirmativo. A su lado, Sherlock cruzó los brazos, la imagen de la impaciencia.

-¿Puede identificar o describir a la gente en la habitación con usted ahora mismo?

El ceño de John se frunció por la rara petición pero lo hizo. –Sherlock Holmes, dos enfermeras del centro, el teniente Carlton, y…-sonrió tímidamente hacia los otros. –Lamento no poder recordar todos sus nombres pero…dos científicos y ocho médicos incluyéndola a usted, doctora Stapleton.

-Fantástico, John. ¿Y puede describirme la habitación? ¿Qué ve?

Esa fue una pregunta extraña. John miró a Sherlock para verificar que había oído correctamente, pero Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la cabeza de John, mirando a los médicos con los brazos cruzados como un guardaespaldas.

-¿Deme el gusto?- sonrió la doctora Stapleton con indulgencia.

John asintió lentamente, de acuerdo. –Sí, lo siento. Veo…camas, sillas, equipamiento médico, puertas a un armario y un quirófano…- Cayó en la cuenta. Estaban comprobando su visión. –Es decir, puedo ver bien. Mi vista estaba un poco borrosa cuando me desperté pero ahora todo está claro. Puedo leer el cartel junto a la puerta si quiere.

-No, está bien. Tal vez pueda decirme para qué cree que se usa esta área.

-Es una unidad médica de triaje… ¿pero parece que la han reconvertido en una UCI?

Más miradas de celebración se intercambiaron. Parecía como una reacción de más.

-Estupendo. Lo está haciendo realmente bien, John. Realmente bien. Y puede decirme, emocionalmente, ¿cómo se encuentra?

¿Emocionalmente? Esa era **definitivamente** una pregunta extraña. Tal vez era una práctica con pacientes con la que todavía no estaba familiarizado, desde que los demás doctores parecían no pensar nada de ello, y parecían estar esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de John.

-Tengo un montón de preguntas-, admitió después de un momento de reflexión. –Obviamente es alarmante oír que he estado tan enfermo que he necesitado un equipo médico especialmente reunido, pero en su mayoría, simplemente estoy agotado, y quiero irme a casa-. Le dio a Sherlock una sonrisa cansada, finalmente se había encontrado con su mirada, pero Sherlock se estaba mordiendo el labio, haciendo que la sonrisa que le estaba devolviendo pareciera más una mueca. No le llegó a los ojos.

-Nuestro objetivo definitivamente es llevarle de vuelta a casa tan pronto como podamos-, continuó Stapleton sonriendo. – ¿Puede medir sus sentimientos?

-Eh… ¿de acuerdo?

-En una escala del uno al cinco, con uno siendo para nada y cinco siendo mucho, ¿se siente enfadado?

-Um. No. Para nada. Uno.

-¿Feliz?

-A ver, **siento** como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, así que… ¿dos?

-Por supuesto. ¿Y triste?

-Uno.

-¿Cansado?

-Cinco.

-¿Nervioso?

Miró a la gente rodeándole. Su atención era intimidante, un mar de ojos observando cada movimientos, examinando cada palabra. Combinado con la firmemente intranquilidad que sentía por la peculiar línea de interrogatorio, hacía que quisiera encogerse en la cama. Sería vergonzoso responder honestamente; era un adulto—un soldado, un médico—y todo el mundo aquí solo estaba intentando ayudarle. Aunque el nerviosismo era actualmente su emoción más fuerte (y solo haciéndose más fuerte), John templó su respuesta. –Cuatro.

La doctora Stapleton frunció el ceño y John vio a Sherlock y al teniente Carlton parecer similarmente preocupados. Los otros médicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y apuntaron algunas cosas. Obviamente fue la respuesta equivocada y John se preguntó lo que habría provocado su verdadero **seis**.

-¿Por qué está nervioso, John?

Rió intranquilamente. –Principalmente por estas preguntas-. La broma quedó vacía, ni siquiera una risa devuelta. Se obligó a quitar la sonrisa de su cara, se aclaró la garganta, y lo intentó de nuevo. –Simplemente es raro no recordar nada, eso es todo. Perder una semana entera donde aparentemente estuve al borde de la muerte.

Soltó la última línea esperando que alguien objetara su reclamo. Que le dijera que no había sido tanto tiempo y que la situación no había sido tan extrema. Nadie lo hizo. El estómago de John se retorció mientras las palabras de Greg volvían a él. _Nos has tenido preocupados de verdad._

-¿Tal me pueda informar de lo que no puedo recordar? Doctor…um…-John hizo contacto visual con el hombre, tratando y fallando en recordar su nombre.

-Vargas.

-Sí, gracias. Doctor Vargas es un… ¿virólogo? Y uno de ustedes es… ¿un especialista en enfermedades infecciosas?

La internista subió la mano.

-¿Así que obviamente estuve enfermo por algo? Tiene que haber sido bastante malo si todavía estoy aquí en la base.

-Llegaremos a eso con el tiempo, John-, le aseguró la doctora Stapleton. –Ahora mismo solo queremos ver cómo se está recuperando, y asegurarnos de que se siente bien y relajado.

-Está **completamente** a salvo aquí, doctor Watson-, insistió el teniente Carlton.

Los ojos de John se fueron hacia Sherlock, esperando una explicación, una expresión de ánimo. La única afirmación de seguridad que John valoraba era la de Sherlock. Pero Sherlock no le miraba, mirando al suelo como si estuviera intentando quemar un agujero en el con los ojos.

-Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que no lo **estuviera**-, murmuró, luchando con la ansiedad real que empezaba a subir. Odiaba saber que sus emociones fueran tan difíciles de esconder, con su presión sanguínea y su ritmo cardiaco expuestos enormemente para que todos lo vieran en los monitores a su lado. –Solo me gustaría saber qué me ha pasado.

-Está bien, no hay necesidad de estar alterado. Tomémonos un momento para calmarnos-, tranquilizó la doctora Stapleton y los doctores asintieron de acuerdo, expresiones tranquilizadoras por todos lados.

John apenas había levantado la voz. Se sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

-Lo siento. Estoy bien-, dijo sonriendo con una calma que definitivamente no sentía. Alisó la manta sobre su regazo. Las vías saliendo de sus manos y el surrealismo de la situación actual le hacían sentirse como una marioneta. –Es solo que…parece que están insinuando que no estuve a **salvo** en algún momento recientemente, ¿es así como cogí lo que sea que fuera con lo que he estado enfermo?

-No, no, nada por el estilo-, le aseguró Stapleton, apartando sus preocupaciones un poco demasiado rápidamente para ser convincente. – ¿Está bien para seguir? ¿Solo unas pocas más?

Los brazos de Sherlock cayeron de su posición cruzada con incredulidad. –Creo que por ahora han obtenido respuestas suficientes. Ustedes los médicos siempre están parloteando acerca de descansar, ahora solo lo están agotando.

John **estaba** agotado, pero estaba determinado a continuar. Habían abierto la caja de Pandora y John necesitaba ver qué más saldría. Cada pregunta y cada prueba que le hacían era una pista para descubrir lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no se lo **decían** simplemente?

-Está bien Sherlock. Puedo con unas pocas más.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula e hinchó la nariz pero no dijo nada.

-Estupendo. Me gustaría hacer algo con asociación de palabras. Quiero que me diga la primera cosa que se le viene a la mente con cada palabra. No hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas, solo la primera cosa que se le venga a la cabeza.

John asintió. Juró que oyó gruñir a Sherlock.

-Vale, allá vamos. ¿Coche?

-Conducir.

-¿Agua?

-Húmedo.

-¿Deporte?

-Rugby.

-¿Piscina?

-Eh…- John parpadeó, de repente sintiéndose sin aire. _Bomba. Láser. Francotiradores. Moriarty_. –Nadar-, consiguió decir, pero sabía que su titubeo había sido notado.

Los ojos de la doctora Stapleton se entrecerraron durante un brevísimo momento antes de que volviera a mirar sus notas para continuar. – ¿Sándwich?

-Hambriento.

-¿Gas?

-Llave.

-¿Gato?

John sacó una medio sonrisa tímida cuando respondió. –Miau.

-¿Perro?

Una imagen apareció en la mente de John, rápida y oscura y terrorífica. Sombras que no podía distinguir del todo, sonidos que sentía que parecían resonar a través de él. Adrenalina. Miedo.

-¿Doctor Watson?- algo estaba pitando fuertemente. Su monitor cardiaco. – ¿Está todavía con nosotros? ¿Doctor Watson?

Su pecho se sentía apretado, su piel de gallina. La urgencia por correr era abrumadora.

Una mano cálida le apretó el antebrazo y parpadeó. – ¿John? Está bien, John, estás bien-. Sherlock se inclinó sobre él, buscando en sus ojos reconocimiento. Toda la frustración y el enfado de Sherlock habían desaparecido, reemplazados con preocupación. Cuando John volvió en sí, respirando fuertemente, parpadeando para apartar las sombras tenues, Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada. – ¿Puedes oírme?- John consiguió asentir ligeramente. –Inspiraciones profundas-, urgió Sherlock. –Estás bien. Está bien.

La doctora Stapleton había retrocedido de su sitio junto a la cama y miraba a John con inquietud, casi… ¿asustada? El teniente Carlton, por otro lado, se había acercado, y parecía preparado para actuar pero… ¿para hacer qué? Algunos doctores estaban susurrando entre ellos y escribiendo notas, mirando a John intranquilamente. En la parte de atrás del grupo, el anestesista (el doctor Lewis, recordó ahora John) había llamado a Mischa y después de unas instrucciones urgentes que John no pudo oír, ella asintió y se marchó corriendo.

El cardiólogo estaba susurrándole algo a la doctora Stapleton, así que el doctor Hernández habló. –John, ¿sabe dónde está ahora mismo?

-Todavía en Baskerville-. Tomó aire de forma profunda y lo soltó temblorosamente. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento, yo…

Sherlock movió la mano desde el antebrazo de John hasta su hombro y se giró para enfrentarse a los médicos al lado de John, un equipo unido. John estaba agradecido por el contacto, la mano de Sherlock lo suficientemente pesada para centrarle. Se preguntó si era tan reconfortante para Sherlock. Raramente se tocaban así, y por inocente que fuera, había algo íntimo acerca del confort ofrecido, la declaración silenciosa de Sherlock: _estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado. Te protegeré._

El doctor Vargas se inclinó hacia delante predatoriamente. – ¿Qué fue John? ¿Qué recordó?

-¡Esto es intolerable!- espetó Sherlock. –Acaba de despertar y le están aterrorizando. Está lejos de estar completamente recuperado, e indudablemente agotado. Están haciendo más mal que bien. Este interrogatorio ridículo puede esperar.

-Es importante que conozcamos su estado mental para que estemos preparados por si hay una recaída-, contradijo Vargas, dando un paso hacia delante hacia Sherlock en una muestra clara de desafío.

-No ha habido ni **una** mención de recaída-, argumentó Sherlock, sonando casi más asustado que enfadado.

-Admitiré que es improbable pero no hemos tenido ningún dato sobre esta fase hasta ahora, señor Holmes. Esto **no tiene precedentes**. No sabemos **qué** esperar. Es importante que consigamos tanta información como podamos…

-¡Entonces miren a los resultados del laboratorio! ¡Dijeron que estaba casi completamente eliminado de su sistema! No ha habido ninguna prueba de reaparición, solo mejoría. Lo que están haciendo ahora es aprovecharse para que tengan carne para investigaciones sobre grandes aplicaciones y revistas médicas. Es vergonzoso.

John notó que Mischa había vuelto, su respiración entrecortándose cuando vio la jeringuilla en su mano. ¿Pensaban que necesitaba estar **sedado**? Afortunadamente, el doctor Lewis levantó la mano para detenerla, decidiendo que John ahora estaba lo suficientemente calmado. Le susurró algo en el oído y ella se quedó a su lado, preparada por si acaso.

El doctor Vargas estaba furioso. –Tenemos otros pacientes, señor Holmes. Pacientes de los que hemos sido apartados para salvar la vida de un solo hombre, lo cual hemos hecho, milagrosamente. ¡Lo menos que debería permitírsenos es la capacidad de examinarle para entender por qué y cómo funcionó nuestra solución!

-¡Paren, los dos!- reprochó la doctora Stapleton, levantando ambas manos. –Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para tener esta conversación-. Inclinó la cabeza para recordarles la presencia de su paciente. Avergonzados, Sherlock y el doctor Vargas se relajaron a regañadientes, todavía fulminándose con la mirada pero echándose atrás.

John cerró las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando.

La doctora Stapleton suspiró. –Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Holmes. El doctor Watson necesita descansar. Podemos acabar los demás exámenes después. Pero John, tal vez nos pueda decir…lo que le vino a la mente cuando dije…-. Titubeó, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. –… ¿La última palabra?

John se aclaró la garganta, luchando con sus nervios. –Realmente no…no puedo recordar nada, solo…es una mala sensación-. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada cuando una ola de agotamiento le atravesó. Su corazón galopándole en el pecho.

-¿Una mala sensación? ¿Ira?

-No-, John soltó el aire de forma prolongada, cerrando los ojos. Su garganta estaba apretada, y su voz apenas ronca cuando admitió. –Miedo.

-John—

-¡**Suficiente**!- espetó Sherlock, John abrió los ojos con sorpresa para descubrir a Sherlock prácticamente enseñando los dientes al grupo de médicos delante de él. –Ha **terminado**.

El doctor Lewis se acercó a la cama mientras sus compañeros de trabajo empezaban a alejarse. – ¿Qué tal algo para ayudarle a dormir, doctor Watson?

-No-, John sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. –No más sedantes. Estoy bien.

El doctor Lewis asintió con aprensión, y John pudo ver que estaba pensando dos veces en lo que había dicho.

La doctora Stapleton asintió. –Sí, está bien. Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy. El doctor Watson necesita descansar-. Se giró hacia el grupo. –Nos reuniremos en la sala de conferencias, deseando que se lo hubiera mandado en vez de ofrecido. –Si cambia de opinión, hágaselo saber a las enfermeras. Les he dado el visto bueno para administrarle algo si decide que lo necesita.

-Señor Holmes, ¿planeaba unirse a nosotros?- preguntó la doctora Stapleton.

-Me quedaré con el doctor Watson-, respondió Sherlock fríamente, observando a los médicos marcharse del pabellón con obvio desprecio. La doctora Stapleton apretó los labios, pero lo asimiló, y John se preguntó por el infierno que Sherlock le habría hecho pasar esta semana si ella tenía tal tolerancia hacia su actitud.

-Verdaderamente es maravilloso verle tan bien, doctor Watson-. Apagó las luces más brillantes de arriba, y cerró la cortina en torno a la cama. –Estoy segura de que el señor Holmes nos hará saber si usted necesita algo. Duerma un poco.

John forzó una sonrisa cansada. –Gracias.

Sherlock finalmente se sentó sobre la silla junto a la cama cuando la puerta del pabellón se abrió y se cerró. No parecía sentir la necesidad de jugar a ser centinela cuando solo estaban las enfermeras.

Los párpados de John se sentían pesados, su mente llena de neblina. Las preguntas habían sido muy extrañas y luego todo se había vuelto un caos. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a su amigo enfurruñado a su lado.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Hmmm?

-Gracias por…quedarte. Aquí. Conmigo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, confundido. –Por supuesto que me quedo. No hay nadie tan importante com…-. Se interrumpió a sí mismo y bajó la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas. Apretó los labios y miró de nuevo a John. –Por supuesto que me quedo-, repitió suavemente.

Su casi confesión hizo que el corazón de John se hinchara. Otra revelación, a pesar del frente que ponía ante otros, a Sherlock le importaba John. Le importaba **él**. Tal vez no de la manera que John desearía, pero claro, John había sabido desde el principio que Sherlock no estaba interesado en enredos románticos. Esto era más de lo que John nunca había esperado y realmente era una sensación maravillosa.

-Entonces… ¿qué me pasó?- Sabía lo mucho que Sherlock valoraba la verdad, y si nadie más se le iba a dar a John, su mejor amigo lo haría.

Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar pero en su lugar respiró profundamente. El sueño le estaba empezando a nublar la visión, pero John vio algo como tristeza en los ojos de Sherlock. Su voz fue suave cuando finalmente habló. –A su debido tiempo, John.

-¿Lestrade dijo que he estado inconsciente durante una semana?

Sherlock murmuró afirmativamente y se giró. –No has tenido suficiente líquido hoy-. Llenó el vaso de John con una jarra de plástico e intentó dárselo, pero John hizo un gesto con la mano rechazándolo.

-Entonces tiene que haber sido demasiado malo. Quiero decir, el hecho de que estemos todavía en esta base en vez de en un hospital normal…

Sherlock había empezado a juguetear con las cosas en la mesilla, poniendo recta una caja de pañuelos al lado del vaso y la jarra de agua.

Su inquietud estaba empezando a poner de los nervios a John, así que se rió, tratando de romper la tensión. –No me estarías usando como conejillo de indias ¿verdad?

Su intento de ligereza fue contraproducente. Por un momento, Sherlock pareció afligido, de repente pálido y lleno de angustia. Tragó saliva y respiró profunda y lentamente, poniendo sus facciones de vuelta a la neutralidad. –Realmente deberías descansar, prácticamente se te están cerrando los ojos-, dijo en voz baja, un intento pobremente de volver a reconducir la conversación. –Estoy seguro de que mañana habrás eliminado los restos de los anestésicos.

La frustración arañó a John. Mucho fue revelado desde que había estado despierto pero de alguna manera solo tenía **más** preguntas y todavía ninguna respuesta. Estaban siendo evasivos a propósito, evitándole dar la información que merecía saber. ¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo parecía nervioso a su alrededor, asustado de alguna reacción que pudiera tener. Tomaron nota cuando mencionó estar nervioso o asustado. Obviamente la asociación de palabras de la doctora Stapleton no había sido al azar. No habría tenido sentido si no hubiera estado intentando coger ciertas reacciones. Estaba intentando provocarle.

Así que ¿por qué había usado la palabra piscina? ¿Había sido coincidencia o de alguna manera sabía lo que había pasado con Moriarty? ¿Había sido Moriarty el que le había infectado con la enfermedad que fuese con la que había estado enfermo?

¿Y por qué **perro** abrumó a John con miedo? Sabía que los que Henry veía eran alucinaciones pero lo que pensó que él había visto en el laboratorio ese día no era lo que estaba recordando…sus pensamientos eran más oscuros. No recuerdos de un laboratorio sino una sensación de ser perseguido, corriendo en la oscuridad. Incluso **pensar** en ello estaba rápidamente haciéndole sentirse intranquilo.

_Recaída_ y _sin precedentes_ y la afirmación de que _ellos le salvaron la vida, milagrosamente_ resonaba en lo profundo de su mente.

¿Qué había pasado en la semana que John no podía recordar? ¿Qué se le había hecho?

Acordándose de cómo la doctora Stapleton había retrocedido cuando él había entrado en pánico durante la asociación de palabras, una ola de náusea le golpeó cuando una nueva pregunta se le ocurrió. ¿_Había hecho algo él para hacer que le tuvieran miedo_?

-Sherlock, por favor. No puedo recordar nada y es obvio que debería.

-John.

-Simplemente no entiendo por qué nadie me lo cuenta.

-Ahora solo descansa. Hablaremos por la mañana.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, John sucumbió al sueño.


	15. Chapter 15

A John lo despertaron varias veces las enfermeras o los ruidos y una vez se despertó por nada. Cada vez, Sherlock estaba ahí, quieto y estoico en la silla a su lado, preparado para darle agua a John o para llamar o para alejar a alguien.

Cuando John finalmente despertó de un largo periodo de sueño no tenía ni idea de la hora que era.

-La falta de luz natural en este sitio es terriblemente perjudicial para el ritmo circadiano de una persona-, remarcó indiferentemente Sherlock, como su hubieran estado teniendo una conversación en lugar de Sherlock simplemente leyendo la mente de John. –Son casi las 7:30 de la mañana. Has dormido durante diez horas. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor-, admitió John agradablemente sorprendido. Su garganta no estaba tan irritada y su dolor de cabeza no se había ido del todo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba dolorido, especialmente su pecho, el cual se sentía como si hubiera sido aplastado por un tornillo de banco en algún momento. Aun así se sentía como si mucho de ello podría arreglarse si pudiera estirarse de manera apropiada.

-Necesito salir de esta cama.

Sherlock apretó los labios reflexionando. –Si fuera tú esperaría a eso. No estaría bien tirar de alguno de esos tubos accidentalmente.

-Ahora es más máquina que hombre-, declaró John con voz grave, para nada sorprendido cuando Sherlock lo miró sin reaccionar. – ¿Obi-Wan Kenobi. De “Una Nueva Esperanza”?

Sherlock parpadeó.

-Es una cosa de Star Wars; la hemos visto no hace ni un mes-. Ninguna reacción. John puso los ojos en blanco. –No importa.

Se giró para inspeccionar el infusor de las vías, para ver con cuantos tubos tendría que pelear si pudiera levantarse y moverse y de todas formas ¿por qué tenía tantos?

Miró a las bolsas colgadas. Líquidos para mantenimiento, un antiviral—cuya dosis estaba casi acabada. Además de la vía central que estaba siendo usada para las infusiones. Tenía varias vías regulares taponadas, cables de electros, un manguito de la tensión y un pulsómetro adherido.

Al menos habían quitado la vía arterial en algún momento cuando había estado durmiendo.

-Muy probablemente estás olvidando una cosa en tu inventario-, murmuró Sherlock, divertido y tímido. Se movió en su silla y evitó el contacto visual. A John le llevó un momento antes de darse cuenta de a qué estaba apuntando.

-Gracias. Muy seguro de que puedo olvidarme del Foley-, se burló John.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la boca pero no pudo conseguir ocultar la sonrisa que le arrugó los ojos.

John resopló. –Sé de utilidad y ve a por la enfermera, imbécil.

Sherlock volvió con Angela cuya sonrisa alegre hizo que John se rebotara más. Era fácil bromear o estar contento cuando no eras el que estaba meando a través de un tubo.

Sherlock se excusó mientras libraban a John de esa molestia. Le dijeron que mientras que una enfermera viniera para ayudarle con los otros tubos y cables, podía usar el lavabo cerca de su cama. Hizo una nota mental de no esperar hasta que la situación fuera desesperada—le llevó bastante tiempo a Angela desconectar todos los cables, cuidadosamente colgándolos y enrollándolos para reconectarlos cuando hubiera terminado.

Cuando Sherlock volvió, Angela y él ayudaron a John a caminar, lentamente guiándole por la habitación atrás y adelante unas pocas veces antes de que se sintiera demasiado agotado para continuar. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la cama, Angela se marchó para hacerle saber al equipo médico que estaba preparado para hacer las examinaciones individuales que habían planeado.

John se frotó los ojos con una mano distraídamente. Definitivamente estaba despierto y con la cabeza aclarada y con los médicos llegando en cualquier momento, ahora era su oportunidad. Quería saber los detalles de la semana pasada en caso de que lo acribillaran con más preguntas, para estar preparado para la inevitable incomodidad que estaba por llegar.

-Así que, entonces-, empezó John y la cara de Sherlock se cerró inmediatamente cuando predijo la línea de pensamiento de John. John fue a pasarse la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca cuando encontró densos montones grasientos adornándole el cuero cabelludo. Era obvio que habían hecho un esfuerzo rudimentario para limpiarlo pero John necesitaría un frote apropiado con champú y presión alta de agua. Sabía exactamente lo que eso era.

-¿Por qué necesité un EEG?

-Tu neurólogo creyó que era lo mejor.

-Sherlock…sabes que eso no es lo que estoy preguntando.

Sherlock apretó los labios y John pudo ver que estaba calculando, preparándose. –Estabas enfermo. Fue…grave. Pero ahora estás mucho mejor, en camino hacia una recuperación completa. Eso es todo lo que importa.

-¡No es todo lo que me importa a mí! Jesús, ¿pensaron que tendría un ataque o… daño cerebral?

Sherlock palideció considerablemente, y abrió la boca para contestar, luego la volvió a cerrar. Una visión rara, ver a Sherlock aturullado. No hizo nada para calmar los miedos de John.

John soltó el aire lentamente, tratando de calmarse. – ¿Puedes decirme al menos qué enfermedad contraje?

Sherlock bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para hablar pero le llevó unos momentos antes de que consiguiera sacar las palabras. –Todavía…no tiene un nombre.

John estaba casi sin palabras por el shock pero se obligó a continuar, negándose a perder impulso. –De acuerdo entonces. Una enfermedad misteriosa. Encantador. ¿Cómo la pillé?

Sherlock palideció visiblemente por la pregunta. –John, yo…

Los dos saltaron cuando una voz fuerte les sobresaltó. – ¡Doctor Watson! ¡Señor Holmes!- les saludó el doctor Hernández, y John luchó contra la urgencia de decirle al hombre que se perdiera hasta que hubiera terminado de sacar las respuestas que quería de su compañero de piso. –Tiene muchas pruebas por las que pasar hoy, y le ha tocado empezar conmigo. ¿Cómo se siente?

John murmuró algo agradable mientras intentaba no fulminar con la mirada a Sherlock. Por mucho que hubiera aborrecido a los médicos la noche pasada, Sherlock no podía parecer más aliviado. Se levantó de su silla rápidamente, descaradamente aprovechando el momento.

-Les dejaré con ello, entonces. Lestrade y Mycroft deberían pasarse un poco más tarde; se van hoy, de vuelta a Londres. Para cuando descubrieron que anoche habías despertado, te habías vuelto a dormir.

Como si estuviera sintiendo a John fulminándolo con la mirada, Sherlock se negó a hacer contacto visual mientras balbuceaba. –De todas formas, probablemente me vendría bien una ducha…algo que comer.

¿Coger algo para **comer** voluntariamente? Normalmente Sherlock era un mentiroso mejor que eso. Si se dio cuenta de su error no dijo nada. –Volveré pronto-, dijo Sherlock por encima de su hombro. Cabreadísimo, John le observó marcharse.

* * *

A mediodía Sherlock todavía no había aparecido. John había pasado la mañana siendo pinchado y tocado, sus adentros escaneados y con muestras tomadas. Había sido examinado al dedillo por el neurólogo y el cardiólogo, con el internista después para tener su oportunidad con él tan pronto como hubiera acabado con la comida.

John miró la bandeja frente a él con desdén. Su desayuno había sido estrictamente líquidos; caldo de pollo, gelatina roja, zumo de manzana, una taza de agua caliente y una bolsita de té. La comida no parecía mucho mejor, pero de todas formas era un paso más. Cogió la cuchara apoyada en sus gachas y la inclinó, mirando los contenidos no apetecibles deslizarse hasta el final y aterrizando en el bol con un **plof**.

No importaba. No le apetecía comer: el doctor Hernández y el doctor Dalal finalmente le habían dado algunas respuestas. Aunque lejos del cuadro completo, John había atado los suficientes cabos de lo que había pasado entre el tiempo en que se quedó dormido después de las pruebas del teniente Carlton y cuando se despertó hace dos días.

Ese cuadro estaba tomando forma de parecer bastante desalentador.

-Noté que tengo pegamento de un electrodo del EEG en el pelo-, dijo John cuando el doctor Hernández estaba distraído, metiendo notas en su portátil. Habían estado entablando una buena relación entre evaluaciones cognitivas y escáneres radiológicos que el médico había mandado hacer. John había estado esperando a pillarle desprevenido. –Me estaba preguntado si podría decirme por qué.

John observó al hombre como un halcón para medir su reacción, pero sin dudarlo, el doctor levantó la vista y asintió. Cuando habló no había ninguna señal de evasión en su voz, ninguna señal de que estuviera intentando darle largas o distraer a John. El doctor Hernández fue abierto y honesto.

-El virus causó meningoencefalitis, y añadido a la fiebre alta que con la que estaba luchando, pasó por un ataque que progresó hacia un estado epiléptico. Decidimos que el curso de acción más seguro sería inducirle un coma para parar el ataque y permitirle a su cuerpo tiempo para sanar.

Sorprendido por su éxito sin esfuerzo en conseguir respuestas finalmente, John intentó un enfoque similar con el doctor Dalal. Le observó trabajar, el estetoscopio plateado pasándole por su peche, las lecturas del electro siendo anotadas. En el fondo, John **sabía** por qué sus costillas se sentían como si hubieran sido aplastadas. Solo quería confirmación.

-Me duelen mucho las costillas…estaba pensando en costocondritis ¿Tal vez como efecto secundario del virus?

Bajó su carpeta y lo miró directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo las noticias que sabía que la mayoría de la gente encontraba difíciles de oír.

-Cuando estuvo sedado por sus síntomas neurológicos, entró en fibrilación ventricular. Antes de eso habían existido algunas arritmias breves, como las notas predijeron…-, se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que casi había dicho demasiado.

¿Había pruebas y notas de este virus sin nombre? ¿Significaba eso que otras personas también lo habían tenido? ¿Qué les pasó? La cantidad de información que esa frase interrumpida podría haber revelado hizo que John quisiera gritar de frustración.

Si notó su agitación, el doctor Dalal no dijo nada. –Nos vimos obligados a usar RCP y desfibrilación para poner su corazón a un ritmo normal de nuevo. Es un milagro que ninguna de sus costillas estén rotas, pero unas pocas están magulladas-. Levantó una imagen del escáner de su pecho que le habían acabado de hacer como ilustración. –Desafortunadamente, ese tipo de trauma es inevitable con compresiones de pecho, pero nos gusta pensar que los beneficios sobrepasan a las desventajas-, dijo con un guiño. –Probablemente sepa que pacientes mucho más mayores terminan con costillas rotas durante la reanimación. Al ser joven y también estar sano le ayudó a evitar eso.

John había absorbido todo el conocimiento con una calma clínica, absorbiéndolo intelectualmente. Casi distanciado. Ahora, finalmente solo con sus pensamientos, el peso de lo que sabía estaba sobre él, pesado y desconcertante.

Todavía se sentía surrealista tener una semana entera borrada de su memoria. Si no hubiera sido por la extubación y la anestesia, en lo que a John concernía, podría haberse sentido como una siesta. Deseaba tener una mejor idea del progreso de la enfermedad. Cuales habían sido sus síntomas y qué línea temporal habían seguido. ¿Había dormido durante la mayor parte de todo? ¿Cómo de pronto la inflamación en su cerebro se volvió evidente?

Era increíblemente terrible saber cómo de cerca había estado de no despertar. Realmente **había** estado en el lecho de muerte, había llegado hasta allí con un ritmo letal. E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, todavía había sufrido una peligrosa hinchazón meníngea, luego había convulsionado durante tanto tiempo que se habían visto obligados a inducirle un **coma**. El doctor Hernández no había entrado en detalles pero John sabía por experiencia propia que solo tomaban una medida tan extrema para evitar daño cerebral. Sherlock había dado un respingo y luego se había quedado sin palabras cuando John sugirió tal cosa.

Su estómago se retorció, John apenas se sentía útil para Sherlock en un buen día. ¿Tendría Sherlock la paciencia para mantenerle a su alrededor si estuviera permanentemente incapacitado? ¿Era esa la razón por la que Sherlock había estado nervioso?

¿Qué bien haría un conductor de luz que hubiera sido ralentizado?

Miró alrededor del pabellón vacío, a los boxes vacíos a su alrededor y a las camas perfectamente hechas en la oscuridad. Al otro lado, en el centro de enfermería, Mischa estaba comiendo una manzana mientras trabajaba en el ordenador. Sus ojos captaron movimiento en la puerta del pabellón. Se giró, esperando ver a Sherlock, pero solo era un soldado que pasaba por ahí.

John se sintió increíblemente solo de repente.

Resistió el impulso de pedirle a Mischa que encontrara a Sherlock por él, no queriendo parecer necesitado o admitirlo para él mismo en este momento, que realmente lo estaba. No era como si no estuviera justificado…John había acabado de descubrir que **había** estado a punto de morir repetidamente.

Era mucho que procesar y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más desesperado se volvía por que Sherlock volviera a entrar por la puerta y volver a su sitio junto a la cama: una cara familiar, una presencia reconfortante para anclarle en la realidad. Para asegurarle a John que todavía estaba vivo, que todavía estaban **aquí**, juntos.

_Por supuesto que me quedé_, había dicho Sherlock.

Así que ¿por qué estaba evitando ahora a John?

Greg dijo que Sherlock no se había movido de su lado durante todo el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. El estómago de John dio un salto cuando se dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock muy probablemente había presenciado sus convulsiones infinitas. ¿Había visto cómo John había empezado a fibrilar y luego fue reanimado? ¿Se quedó mientras un equipo hacía RCP y descargaba para intentar ponerle de nuevo bajo un ritmo cardiaco normal?

¿Era ahora todo demasiado doloroso para hablar sobre ellos y Sherlock estaba intentando evitar toda la conversación? ¿O con su despertar los miedos de Sherlock de que John era diferente, que había cambiado…que estaba roto, habían sido confirmados?

John recordó la expresión de la cara de Sherlock cuando finalmente despertó. La reverencia en su voz cuando había susurrado el nombre de John. Las lágrimas en sus ojos. La forma desesperada en la que había cogido la mano de John.

Sherlock había estado aterrorizado. Por supuesto que lo había estado.

John nunca había visto tanta emoción en el hombre. Sentimientos que habían sido obligados a salir por John. ¿Apartaría de verdad a John si esta enfermedad tuviera efectos secundarios?

¿Se quedaría John y retendría a Sherlock?

John no se **sentía** nada diferente, mentalmente, pero ¿podría tan siquiera reconocer que era menos capaz que antes? ¿Se lo dirían, si las pruebas mostraban algo preocupante? ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con el peculiar interrogatorio de la doctora Stapleton? ¿Era esta la razón por la que la palabra **perro** le afectó tanto?

Pensó que lo había hecho bien en todas las pruebas cognitivas, no había nada que pudiera recordar en lo que fallara. Habían empezado con su vista, su audición, su gusto, su tacto y su olfato, los cuales parecían estar funcionando bien. Luego continuaron preguntándole que identificara colores, formas, varios objetos y caracteres alfanuméricos. Después de eso le hicieron leer en voz alta de un libro y hacer operaciones matemáticas simples, distinguir emociones basadas en expresiones faciales y hacer algo de memorización a corto plazo. Había habido incluso un puzle tangram lo que hizo que John se sintiera como si estuviera de nuevo en primaria.

Lo había clavado en todo. Estaba seguro de ello. 

Para un hombre que llevaba su supuestamente sociopatía como un escudo, tal vez fuera demasiada emoción expuesta para Sherlock. Incluso en la piscina, después de una bomba y francotiradores y John abalanzándose encima de Moriarty, Sherlock había conseguido embutir sus sentimientos en un murmullo coherente. Si Sherlock estaba luchando por procesar todo lo que le había pasado a John, podría tener miedo de perder su compostura si hablaban demasiado sobre ello.

John se intentó imaginar lo contrario. ¿Y si los papeles estuvieran cambiados? Imaginarse a Sherlock enfermo e impotente, a punto de morir…tener que estar ahí y observarlo, sin poder hacer nada, mientras los médicos trabajaban para mantenerle vivo…la posibilidad de que pudiera perder a Sherlock…John de repente descubrió que su garganta estaba apretada, y apartó el pensamiento antes de que sus emociones le afectaran demasiado.

Al haber servido en el RAMC, John sabía de primera mano cómo de insoportable era sentirse impotente, incluso **con** la habilidad de actuar como un médico. Encontrarse con heridas que eran demasiado extremas para arreglar, con hombres que estaban demasiado idos para ser salvados. Había aprendido la necesidad de distanciarse clínicamente, la importancia de compartimentar su dolor. Después de que los cadáveres hubieras sido retirados y la sangre limpiada, cuando su turno acababa, se había permitido soltar todo. Sesenta segundos de llanto silencioso en una ducha vacía, o gritos de rabia ahogados en su puño por la noche. Luego el sol salía, se levantaba y lo hacía todo otra vez, porque no existían otras opciones, y permitirle a la pena establecer un control en su mente pondría a otros en riesgo.

Había vuelto a casa de la guerra con nada **excepto** esa pena acumulada. Sin propósito. Sin círculo social. Sin esperanza para el futuro…hasta que Sherlock le había dado todo eso…se había **convertido** en todo eso. Sherlock vivo significaba que John continuaba viviendo también. No podía imaginar qué pasaría si….

Bueno. De todas formas era impensable. Un hombre como Sherlock Holmes seguramente estaba destinado a vivir para siempre. Si alguien pudiera hacerlo, sería Sherlock.

Aunque la profundidad de la emoción visible en Sherlock ahora mismo era sorprendente, no era disparatado pensar que su casi muerte hubiera tenido tal impacto en Sherlock. John había creado protecciones por muertes violentas e igualmente violentos procedimientos médicos para prevenirlo, y aun así no era inmune. Sherlock no había tenido ninguna de esas experiencias protectoras. Por supuesto que le afectaría, especialmente desde que tal armadura la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser inútil cuando la persona que sufría era una amada.

Así que discutir lo que había pasado incomodaría a Sherlock, si era un tema demasiado doloroso que tratar, John decidió que se quedaría felizmente callado, deseando no tener que estar sentado solo.

Intentando distraerse a sí mismo de sus pensamientos dando vueltas, John probó sus gachas, que se habían enfriado ya ahora tenían una textura parecida a la masilla. Soltó la cuchara otra vez en el bol y bebió un sorbo de agua para que le bajara, luego apartó la bandeja entera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

John sintió que un peso se le quitaba cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Lestrade y a Mycroft caminar hacia él con un Sherlock muy solemne detrás.

-¿Entonces se les han terminado las hamburguesas decentes?- preguntó Greg haciendo una mueca hacia la comida de John mientras le daba un golpe suavemente en el hombro.

John parpadeó y luego sacudió la cabeza cuando su mente inexplicablemente dijo _¡considérate afortunado de que no estuviéramos con antojo de ancas de rana!_ Consiguió soltar una risa débil cuando vio a Sherlock fruncir el ceño. –Supongo.

-Un placer verte tan bien doctor Watson-, dijo Mycroft y aunque la sonrisa apenas le tocó los labios, John pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Mycroft-, dijo John, asintiendo hacia el mayor de los Holmes. –Por lo que he descubierto, todavía estoy aquí por ti—por los médicos que reuniste. Gracias.

Las palabras se sintieron raras pero necesarias. John y Mycroft no habían tenido la más cordiales de las relaciones, pero el hecho de que hubiera movido hilos y los hubiera apartado de sus consultas para verlo a él enseñaba humildad y solemnizador. Mycroft inclinó su cabeza en silencioso agradecimiento.

John esperaba algún tipo de contestación irritable por parte de Sherlock hacia Mycroft, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio detrás de Lestrade y Mycroft, los ojos clavándose en la distancia. No había dicho nada ni había hecho tan siquiera contacto visual con John todavía, John sintió que su corazón daba una punzada con tristeza.

No pudo resistir intentar provocar una respuesta para levantar los ánimos. –Y gracias a los dos por mantener a Sherlock de una pieza.

Mycroft sonrió con tensión, bajando la mirada. Greg se giró para mirar a Sherlock, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio. –Bueno, me temo que ahora es todo tuyo. Tengo que estar de vuelta en la comisaría a primera hora mañana.

-¿Tú también te vuelves a Londres, Mycroft?

-Sri Lanka, pero con suerte solo por pocos días. Tus médicos me dicen que para cuando vuelva tú podrías estar de vuelta en la calle Baker.

El pensamiento de estar en casa en su propia cama y con un baño familiar, bebiendo su marca favorita de té en su propio horario sonaba paradisiaco. Privacidad y silencio, roto solo por los ruidos familiares del piso, por el apagado ruido de la ciudad fuera y tal vez por uno o dos conciertos de violín.

Con la mención del hogar, Sherlock finalmente levantó la vista a tiempo para que John entablara contacto visual. John juntó las cejas en un silencioso ¿_todo bien_? Sherlock asintió una vez, tragó saliva, y le dio una sonrisa sombría y débil. La expresión en su cara hizo que John se sintiera como si estuviera de duelo. ¿No podía creer Sherlock que de verdad estaba mejorando?

Greg y Mycroft se quedaron durante unos minutos más, Greg prometiendo visitar a John cuando estuvieran en casa, Mycroft prometiendo organizar un transporte cómodo para el viaje de vuelta desde Dartmoor. Le desearon una recuperación rápida y, después de un intercambio de apretones de manos, se marcharon. John les vio irse, caminando un poco demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Guardó esa observación para mencionársela después a Sherlock.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Sherlock en un tono frío e indiferente que John reconoció inmediatamente como falso. Ahora estaban solos, el ambiente de repente pesado e incómodo. El lenguaje corporal de Sherlock hablaba de un hombre preparado para huir, medio girado e inclinándose hacia la puerta como si estuviera siendo tirado por un imán.

John contestó suavemente, tratando de llenar sus facciones de una calma que no sentía. –Estoy bien, gracias. Escucha, Sherlock—

-La doctora Stapleton mencionó que el virólogo y el internista todavía no se han pasado-. Agitó su brazo para mirar el reloj. –Probablemente llegarán en cualquier momento. Es más de la una, estarán terminando de comer…

-Sherlock…

Ignorándole, Sherlock se giró más hacia la puerta. –Probablemente debería dejarte para ello entonces, si no hay nada que pueda traerte…

-SHERLOCK. **Para**-. John se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños e intentó reducir su frustración un poco.

Como le mandó, Sherlock se quedó quieto, apretando los labios. –Ven aquí-, dijo John y Sherlock se acercó con un suspiro, los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada como un niño regañado. John se estiró, cogiendo con suavidad la muñeca de Sherlock, deseando tener las agallas de coger su mano en su lugar. Aun así, el toque fue un alivio, casi inmovilizador, y Sherlock no se apartó.

-Mira…sé lo que me ha pasado-, dijo John, intentando no irse por las ramas cuando la cabeza de Sherlock se levantó alarmada. –El doctor Hernández me contó lo de la meningoencefalitis y las convulsiones. Sé que tuvieron que inducirme un coma. Y el doctor Dalal me dijo que entré en parada y tuvieron que reanimarme. Tengo un presentimiento de que acabaste presenciando todo eso.

La mandíbula apretada de Sherlock y su silencio dijeron mucho para confirmar lo que John dijo.

-También…- John respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Soltó la muñeca de Sherlock mientras abría y cerraba los puños inconscientemente. –Sé que había preocupación acerca de daño cerebral, y nadie me ha dicho todavía los resultados de las pruebas pero yo…entiendo si estás preocupado. Si no puedo ayudarte más con los casos, no tienes que—Quiero decir, sé que podría ser un problema para ti. Para nosotros.

-¿**Qué**?- Sherlock miró a John como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. –Estás bien, John. Lo clavaste en todo. Pero incluso si no lo hubieras hecho…John, ¿crees que la única razón por la que te quiero en mi vida es para ayudarme con los **casos**?

John tragó saliva. –Sé cómo de importante es para ti es el trabajo.

-**Nada** es tan importante para mí que me hicie— Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. –Tú vas primero. **Siempre**.

John miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron, el mismísimo corazón y alma de Sherlock tan vívidos detrás del gris y el verde. El alivio inundó a John por la confirmación que no solo estaba mentalmente intacto, sino que la lealtad de Sherlock no se habría tambaleado incluso si no lo estuviera.

Así que, ¿por qué la tensión todavía planeaba tan pesada y tan magnética entre ellos? No se sentía como dos personas que habían sufrido tiempos duros buscando confort en el otro.

Agobiado, John dejó caer la mirada para terminar con el momento. –Bueno, es un alivio saber que yo…que tú…está bien-, terminó John débilmente. –Pero, aun así, con todo…lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso.

La cabeza de Sherlock se alzó rápidamente, los ojos atormentados. –No, John, no lo hiciste—yo…

John alzó la mano. –Sé que no quieres hablar sobre ello, está bien. Todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado con decírmelo, y…es duro de oír, saber que he estado tan enfermo, que casi…- John se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza para dispersar el pensamiento. –De todas formas, ahora lo sé. Y sé que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, haría…sería difícil para mí, si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera pasado por todo eso. Es difícil hablar sobre cosas como esa. Lo sé. Así que no tenemos que discutirlo, especialmente ahora. Pero…- Se frotó la nuca un momento, apretando los labios mientras planeaba sus palabras. –Por favor no desaparezcas. Es solo que…se hace un poco… solitario sin nadie—sin ti aquí, y todavía estoy más o menos asustado por todo este asunto, y estando en este sitio…- John captó los ojos de Sherlock y se negó a apartar la mirada, incluso sintiéndose tan vulnerable como lo hacía. –Simplemente no quiero estar solo ahora mismo. ¿Puedes…puedes quedarte, por favor? No tenemos que hablar, pero… ¿quédate?

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron de John a otro sitio, en conflicto, casi… ¿culpables?

Finalmente asintió, y para alivio de John, consiguió algo parecido a una sonrisa real. John fue golpeado con la urgencia de abrazarle, de reconfortar a Sherlock tanto como él mismo necesitaba; John todavía estaba aquí. Estaba vivo. Iba a estar bien.

**Ellos** iban a estar bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Aunque no lo admitiría, y en resumidas cuentas estaba tan abochornado como aliviado, John estaba agradecido por el transporte en ambulancia de vuelta a la calle Baker. Una semana entera después de que le extubaran, John finalmente había conseguido el visto bueno de todo sus médicos para el alta, pero todavía estaba absolutamente agotado. Sus ojos se le habían cerrado a ocho kilómetros fuera de Devon y solo había despertado otra vez cuando aparcaron en frente de Speedy’s cuatro horas después.

Sherlock había insistido en sentarse atrás con John, pareciendo más atormentado por toda la situación de lo que John sentía que merecía. Definitivamente estaba lo suficientemente bien como para volver a casa: toda evidencia del virus había desaparecido de su sistema, y la mayoría de los efectos secundarios eran ahora solo recuerdos y dolores que desaparecían. Por mucho que hubiera estado al lado de John, Sherlock había permanecido en la misma posición estoica—un centinela silencioso en vigilia desde la hora que dejaron Baskerville hasta su llegada al piso. No habría observado a John dormir todo el camino ¿no?

Siendo precavidos, el equipo médico de John decidió mantenerle monitoreado de cerca más tiempo del que John pensaba que era necesario. Finalmente, uno por uno, los miembros del equipo médico se marcharon, volviendo a sus consultas normales y a sus pacientes. Los últimos días en Baskerville habían sido tranquilos, con solo la doctora Stapleton y su equipo de enfermería cuidando a John. Aunque John pasaba una buena parte de los días dormido, había sido difícil estar alejado del aburrimiento cuando estaba despierto. Cuando Sherlock no estaba ocupado armando escándalo por él, parecía demasiado distraído por sus propios pensamientos en conflicto como para que le importase, lo cual había puesto a John de los nervios.

John habría sumido que tales circunstancias abrumarían a Sherlock con hastío y aburrimiento, haciéndole insufrible, pero en vez de eso, solo se sentaba en silencio, casi arrepentido. En cierto punto, John incluso se había preocupado de que Sherlock hubiera cogido el virus, y el letargo derrotado podría ser un síntoma temprano. En realidad le había mencionado estas preocupaciones a la doctora Stapleton unos pocos días después de despertar, cuando Sherlock se había ido a refrescarse. Había sido fácil para que accediera a que le hicieran análisis de sangre en nombre de la ciencia, especialmente en el contexto de una enfermedad enigmática. Afortunadamente, los resultados volvieron negativos para cualquier señal de la enfermedad, pero eso dejó a John de vuelta en la primera casilla cuando se trataba de intentar descifrar la conducta de Sherlock. Intentar el método directo no le acercó a la verdad: en cualquier momento que John intentaba preguntarle a Sherlock qué era lo que le estaba molestando, era ignorado y se cambiaba de tema.

Pareció intentar animarse a sí mismo después de que John estuviera sospechando, pero esos intentos pronto fracasaron y permaneció sombrío y reflexivo toda la semana. Parecía que a menudo era como si estuviera al borde de salir pitando, pero fiel a la promesa hacia John, se quedó a su lado, marchándose solo para usar el baño o la ducha. Ahora planeaba sobre John constantemente, preparado para ayudar en cualquier forma que pudiera. Mantenía un detallado record de la consumición de agua de John, y la ingesta aproximada de calorías de las comidas apenas comidas de John. John puso el límite en Sherlock midiendo sus salidas, asegurándole que eran iguales a lo que había entrado. Aunque habían pasado días desde que John había tenido fiebre, Sherlock estaba constantemente ofreciendo ir a por más mantas para él, y cada vez que John se movía, Sherlock estaba ahí para ajustar sus almohadas. Había bajado las luces tan pronto como John empezaba a dormirse, y en más de una ocasión les había siseado a las enfermeras por ser demasiado ruidosas cuando John estaba durmiendo. Incluso se había acostumbrado a tumbarse en la cama al lado de John por la noche, aunque John no estaba seguro de cuánto descanso estaba teniendo en realidad.

Todo el comportamiento de madraza sería adorable si John no supiera que era un resultado de Sherlock presenciando su casi muerte. Aun así, John estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que la atención significaba algo para él; era prueba indisputable de que era importante para Sherlock. Él, John Watson, era valorado lo suficiente para incitar emoción en un hombre que reclamaría hasta su último aliento que no tenía ninguna. Para alguien de fuera, el comportamiento de Sherlock incluso podría parecer que rayaba en el afecto, aunque John sabía mejor que eso. Aunque Sherlock no llegara a sentir nunca el mismo nivel de afecto que John tenía por él, era más de lo que John se hubiera llegado a imaginar que presenciaría. Tal vez esto fuera lo más cerca que Sherlock llegara a estar del amor, y a John le honraba estar en el otro lado de ello.

Les costó encontrar formas de matar el tiempo entre análisis de sangre, los tratamientos respiratorios diseñados para prevenir que los pulmones de John se congestionaran después de haber estado intubado durante tanto tiempo, la ocasional examinación de escáneres, y la terapia física. Sherlock le leía el periódico a John, pero no añadía mucho más en la forma de comentarios como normalmente lo haría. Jugaban a juegos de mesa que Angela había encontrado en la sala común, pero después de que John ganara a Sherlock en el Cluedo tres veces, y dos veces al ajedrez, John había estado demasiado inquieto para jugar más. Era obvio que la mente de Sherlock estaba en otro sitio.

La única distracción adecuada vino en la forma de un maratón de Expediente X, el cual vieron en una vieja televisión que el teniente Carlton había requisado. Sherlock había estado cautivado, oscilando entre burlarse por las horribles teorías paranormales y los delirios paranoicos de Mulder y luego gritar en defensa de Mulder a la agente Scully.

-¿Cuántas veces tiene que ver pruebas de la vida extraterrestre con sus propios ojos antes de que crea?- Había exclamado más de una vez.

-Solo es una serie, Sherlock-, rió John. –Ciencia ficción. **Ficción**.

-Dice ser una mujer de ciencia, aun así no entiende— cuando hayas descartado lo imposible, lo que quede, aunque sea improbable…

-Debe ser la verdad-, acabó John. –Sí, lo sé. Y _la verdad está ahí fuera_. Pero si hubiera estado de acuerdo cada vez en que eran alienígenas, no habría sido muy buena como serie ¿verdad?

Había sido lo más animado que Sherlock había estado en días así que John lo toleró e incluso fue capaz de dormirse con la crítica mordaz, pero al final Sherlock llegó a su límite. La música familiar de introducción acababa de sonar por millonésima vez y John abrió los ojos para ver las palabras TODAS LAS MENTIRAS CONDUCEN A LA VERDAD en vez del típico LA VERDAD ESTÁ AHÍ FUERA. Sherlock se echó atrás un poco, luego se puso de pie y golpeó el botón de encendido lo suficientemente fuerte para mover la televisión del estante decrépito sobre el que estaba.

-Me siento como si mi cerebro estuviera pudriéndose-, gruñó, luego se marchó para usar el baño, dejando a John mirando fijamente a la pantalla en negro, de repente sintiéndose muy despierto.

Después de eso no había habido más tele. John pasó el último día en Baskerville compartiendo historias de la guerra con el teniente Carlton y leyendo una novela de Michael Crichton que tenía en su macuto mientras Sherlock ojeaba algunos casos abiertos que Lestrade había enviado por fax.

Cuando la doctora Stapleton finalmente anunció que se podían ir a casa, John se sintió como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Sherlock parecía que era el que tenía que pagar el premio.

Ahora, de vuelta en la calle Baker, John ignoró con vehemencia la oferta de ser llevado hasta el piso en la camilla, pero permitió que los médicos le ayudaran a sentarse y a salir de la parte de atrás. Sherlock cogió sus macutos y guió a John hasta el arcén con una mano firme sobre el bíceps de John.

El doscientos veintiuno fue un regalo para la vista. John miró hacia arriba al edificio, deleitándose en estar en casa, y vio a la señora Hudson esperando en la puerta, una mano sobre su corazón, la otra sobre sus labios. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación cuando vio la ambulancia y el hombre débil que salió de ella. John le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras se acercaban.

Las escaleras hasta su piso nunca se habían sentido así de interminables, y ni siquiera ser medio llevado por dos paramédicos corpulentos le evitó el resollar con agotamiento una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de arriba. Los últimos papeles del alta se firmaron en la cocina y el equipo de transporte finalmente se fue.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que cogieron el tren hasta Devon para perseguir al sabueso misterioso de Henry Knight. Sherlock admitió que la señora Hudson había estado al hilo vaga y esporádicamente de dónde estaban, y que solo había sido informada recientemente de que John había estado en el hospital con una cepa severa de H1N1.

-Oh, John-, dijo con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, sus brazos delgados rodeándolo cálidamente—les había seguido hasta arriba. –Estaba tan preocupada, con vosotros fuera durante tanto tiempo y sin noticias. Luego Sherlock me llamó y me dijo que has estado en el hospital y ¡con **la gripe porcina**!- Bajó la voz con esas últimas palabras, con complicidad. –Pobre ¡es horrible!

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, señora H-, dijo apartándose para darle una sonrisa reconfortante. –Dijeron que podía volver a casa siempre y cuando me lo tome con calma.

También le dio a Sherlock un abrazo, el cual él lo devolvió con una calidez que solo reservaba hacia ella.

-Deberías haberme llamado enseguida, Sherlock-, le regañó. –Habría ido a ayudar. Podría haberte llevado tus cosas y podría haberme quedado con John para darte un descanso.

-Eso es realmente amable de su parte, pero Devon está muy lejos, y no fue tan malo-, mintió John. –Solo querían tomar precauciones, con la forma en la que esta cepa se expande. No habría querido contagiarla. Afortunadamente Sherlock no la cogió, y me cuidó.

-Bueno, supongo que no podrías haber estado en mejores manos que estando en las de Sherlock.

John sonrió pero Sherlock solo hizo una mueca y pareció taciturno.

La señora Hudson frunció el ceño. – ¿Saben cómo la cogiste, John? ¿Fue por algo que tocaste o solo estaba en el aire? ¿Había también otras personas enfermas en la zona? ¿Cómo algún tipo de brote? No ha habido nada en las noticias ni en los periódicos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y resopló impacientemente. –Señora Hudson, ha sido un viaje odiosamente largo y es hora de que John tome su medicación.

-Y un viaje al baño-, acabó John, mucho más amigablemente.

Inmune al tono insolente de Sherlock, la señora Hudson asintió. –Por supuesto querido. Te ayudaré a ponerte cómodo. ¿Qué tal algo de té? Mi regalo de bienvenido a casa.

-Té estaría genial, gracias-. John se quitó el abrigo y Sherlock lo colgó en el gancho junto a la puerta. Lo habían limpiado minuciosamente cuando se lo devolvieron, y todavía olía a descontaminantes acres pero John estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sido cortado como el resto de su ropa.

Decidió que descansaría en el sofá un poco y más tarde intentaría la trayectoria hasta su habitación. Sherlock le seguía detrás muy de cerca mientras se movía alrededor del salón como si esperara a que tropezase. John hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió por el pasillo para usar primero el baño. –Está bien estar en casa-, murmuró mientras pasaba por la cocina.

En el baño, se sorprendió al encontrase mirando la ducha casi con hambre. Deseaba quitarse los últimos rastros de Baskerville y su enfermedad, de sentir como si finalmente quedaba detrás de ellos. Se había duchado en la base, pero una ducha médica militar no era nada comparado con las comodidades de casa: el chorro familiar de su alcachofa de ducha, el lujo del gel y el champú no antiséptico, una toalla suave y su propio albornoz.

Tal vez después del té.

La señora Hudson estaba moviéndose por la cocina cuando salió, colocando las galletas favoritas de John en un plato. –Me tomé la libertad de limpiar vuestro piso—por las circunstancias especiales. He limpiado todo profundamente con Domestos, lavé toda la ropa de cama y las toallas, y limpié el frigorífico. ¡En qué estado estaba!

John vio a Sherlock entrecerrar los ojos mientras intentaba recordar que peculiaridades podrían haber tenido ahí cuando se marcharon. La señora Hudson apretó los labios y le dio a Sherlock una mirada de reprimenda. –La señorita Hooper fue lo suficientemente amable para pasarse por aquí ayer y llevarse el estómago. Estaba bastante hinchado cuando lo encontré, Sherlock-, dijo con asco. –Tienes suerte de que no explotara sobre mí.

La cabeza de Sherlock se movió con rapidez para mirar la nevera y su boca se abrió con alarma. Sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir con rapidez. Con un audible tono, envió el mensaje.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó John, los ojos yendo de la señora Hudson, quien estaba ocupada haciendo el té, hasta Sherlock, quien estaba mirando su móvil con inquietud, esperando.

-Posiblemente-, murmuró Sherlock.

Un momento después, sus hombros cayeron con alivio por la respuesta a su mensaje. Soltó el aire y miró hacia arriba para ver que John todavía le estaba mirando y estiró la espalda defensivamente. –Puede que hubiera contenido…unas pocas…pilas.

-¿El estómago? ¿Tenías un **estómago lleno de pilas en nuestra nevera**?

-Estaba probando la velocidad de la corrosión del ácido estomacal en la parte de fuera…mira, no es importante. Solo tenía que asegurarme de que Molly no lo incinerara con el reto de desechos médicos. Podría haber sido…explosivo. Afortunadamente supo que tenía que mirar y las sacó primero.

John sacudió la cabeza y se quitó los zapatos, poniendo sus piernas sobre el sofá y tumbándose. No pudo evitar sonreír. Era a la vez macabro, y bizarro y divertidísimo. Era el **hogar**.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron en una neblina estática. John dormía hasta tarde y aun así se quedaba otra vez dormido inevitablemente a media tarde. Un contacto local de la doctora Stapleton se pasaba para una visita diaria, pero estas eran breves ya que John requería poca asistencia médica aparte de paracetamol y descanso. Se aventuraron fuera de casa dos veces, una vez hasta Speedy’s a por tostadas y unos pocos días después a dar un paseo alrededor de la manzana que agotó completamente a John. Tenía órdenes de evitar lugares muy abarrotados durante las próximas semanas, tanto como una medida de seguridad para el público en el caso improbable de que John tuviera alguna posibilidad de infectar a otros con la enfermedad, como una precaución para John y su todavía debilitado sistema inmune.

El agotamiento era el último síntoma que parecía determinado a quedarse, retrasando la recuperación de John más de lo que sería con una gripe común o un catarro. Aun así, cada día que pasaba John se sentía más fuerte, se quedaba despierto más tiempo, y hacía más en el piso. Sherlock se mantenía ocupado con pequeños experimentos en la cocina, preparado para dejarlo todo por la llamada de John. Hacía el té, se aseguraba de que John comiera, y lavaba los platos. Había una extraña pesadez sobre él a veces, conflicto en sus ojos cuando John le pillaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación, o a la nada.

Habían estado en casa una semana cuando las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. Como se había convertido en su nuevo hábito, John se quedó dormido en el sofá después de comer. Cuando despertó, el piso estaba casi a oscuras, el cálido brillo de la luz del día que desaparecía proyectando sombras largas sobre el salón. La suave manta de lana que normalmente adornaba el respaldo de su sillón había sido cuidadosamente puesta alrededor de él, y una taza de té estaba enfriándose sobre la mesa a su lado. John se sorbió la nariz y se sentó, arqueando la espalda y estirando los hombros.

Se frotó una mano sobre la cara, notando la barba incipiente, y decidió que ahora era un buen momento para lavarse. Tal vez Sherlock había tenido la misma idea. John agudizó el oído para escuchar el murmullo de la ducha y se sorprendió cuando en su lugar oyó voces bajas, bajas pero tensas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un paraguas familiar apoyado contra la pared de la entrada.

Mycroft estaba aquí.

John se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. La puerta de Sherlock estaba cerrada, pero se veía luz saliendo de debajo. John se sintió momentáneamente avergonzado por quedarse dormido en el salón y obligar a Sherlock a entretener a su hermano en su habitación—un santuario en el que raramente permitía que otros entraran. Podía imaginarse lo molesto que Sherlock tenía que estar, y deseó que le hubiera despertado.

No estaba intentando cotillera, solamente no quería interrumpir y estaba esperando a una pausa en la conversación para anunciar su presencia. Pero de todas maneras ahora podía distinguir alguna de las palabras.

-Así que ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?- gruñó Sherlock.

-Es el informe oficial de las últimas dos semanas.

-El noventa por ciento está redactado ¿Para qué?

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras informado de la historia oficial. H1N1, como discutimos. Una cepa particularmente virulenta que resultó en una emergencia médica y la casi muerte del doctor Watson. Los otros detalles de la situación, incluyendo todo lo que ocurrió fuera de la unidad médica, han sido eliminados, y todas las partes involucradas han sido informadas de ello. Lo que tú decidas hacer con los hechos **reales** dentro de las paredes de este piso es tu elección, pero no habrá ningún informe oficial de lo que pasó cuando el doctor Watson estuvo inicialmente…indispuesto.

La respuesta de Sherlock fue suave, resignada. –No se lo puedo ocultar. Merece saberlo. En algún momento.

-Pasase días con él en la base tratando de postergar las horas. Estoy seguro de que podríais haber pasado bastante tiempo discutiendo…

-No era el momento **adecuado**. Su corazón **falló**, Mycroft. Murió justo delante de mí, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, porque **yo** nunca lo haré. Incluso ahora…ha estado dormido más de la mitad del día de hoy. Todavía se está recuperando. ¿Por qué debería añadir estrés indebido?

-No creo que **su** corazón sea el único que estás protegiendo al retrasar esta conversación, Sherlock. Cuanto más esperes, peor será. Podrías librarte de toda esta aflicción. No se le hizo daño a nadie al final. Greg ha jurado guardar el secreto, oficial y no oficialmente. Si no quieres contárselo a John, no marcará ninguna diferencia. Nunca lo descubrirá.

-¿Pero y si empieza a recordar?

La mente de John daba vueltas. La gente había sido informada, jurado. ¿_No se le hizo daño a nadie al final_? John sentía que definitivamente él había sufrido un poco de daño, así que… ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? A John no le sorprendió que todo el tema estuviera en documentos gubernamentales pero ¿por qué tal cosa le importaba tanto a Sherlock?

¿Había algo más que todavía le agobiaba y estaba conectado a lo que fuera el secreto que estaban ocultándole a la persona que casi había perdido la vida como consecuencia?

¿_Qué demonios le había pasado_?

John estaba a la vez aterrado y enfadado. Había **sabido** que algo no encajaba. Las extrañas preguntas cuando había despertado, las extrañas pruebas, la línea temporal que no acababa de tener sentido, con dos días más perdidos de los que John podía recordar con los detalles que había unido. Estaba tentado de entrar en la habitación aquí y ahora. Tal vez podría pillar desprevenidos a los hermanos para conseguir algunas respuestas reales. Si hubiera estado Sherlock solo, John podría haber tenido una oportunidad, pero Mycroft era impredecible. Si alguien podía engañar, evitar y manipular cualquier conversación, era el hombre que hablaba en acertijos y abstractos como una segunda lengua, y había hecho una carrera de usar secretos como moneda política.

No. Mejor esperar hasta que Sherlock estuviera solo.

Ruido de movimiento tras la puerta sacó a John de sus pensamientos.

-Mantenme informado. Mi habitación de invitados siempre está disponible para ti, si los dos llegarais a necesitar algo de…**espacio**-. Hubo una pausa y John sabía que Mycroft estaba esperando por la respuesta mordaz de Sherlock, pero nada llegó. –Tengo una reunión mañana con la princesa de Liechtenstein…

John necesitaba más tiempo para pensar, pero saldrían por la puerta en cualquier momento. Se apresuró de vuelta al salón tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá dándole la espalda a la habitación, subiendo la manta hasta su barbilla.

Dos juegos de pasos se acercaron, luego bajaron las escaleras cuando Sherlock acompañó a Mycroft.

Cuando Sherlock volvió, John sintió que se quedaba junto al sofá. Si estaba solo observando a John o debatiendo consigo mismo si despertarle o algo enteramente diferente no estaba claro, pero John trató de mantener su respiración firme y sus ojos cerrados. Finalmente, una mano suave le apretó el hombro y lo movió con suavidad.

-John-, murmuró Sherlock. –John. Siento despertarte pero es hora de tus pastillas, y de verdad que deberías comer algo. O, al menos ve arriba a tu cama donde estarás más cómodo. Tu cuello te va a odiar mañana.

John suspiró y fingió despertar, dándose la vuelta con sueño y sentándose otra vez como lo había hecho de verdad hacía pocos minutos. Sherlock sonrió a modo de disculpa. Parecía tan cansado que John resistió la necesidad de decírselo, admitir lo que había oído y exigir respuestas, pero no quería ser ignorado otra vez.

Si Mycroft le había dado a Sherlock un “informe oficial” de lo que había pasado en Baskerville, era posible que Sherlock todavía lo tuviera. John necesitaba encontrarlo. Estaba harto de hacer preguntas que caían en oídos sordos, suplicando respuestas que nunca llegaban. Si Sherlock no se lo decía, John lo descubriría él solo. Necesitaba a Sherlock fuera del piso para que pudiera buscar.

-¿Con hambre?- preguntó Sherlock cogiendo la taza de té fría de John y llevándola de vuelta a la cocina. Lo tiró en el fregadero, enjuagó la taza, llenó el hervidor y lo volvió a colocar.

-Voraz-, mintió John. Su apetito había sido pobre como mínimo. Había perdido casi tres kilos durante el transcurso de su enfermedad, y había estado solo con sopa, gachas y tostada desde que habían llegado a casa.

-¿Qué hay de la tienda de curry con el naan de ajo que te gusta?

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos. – ¿Te sientes preparado para eso? Es un poco picante y siempre le lleva mucho tiempo prepararlo.

-Sí, me he despertado con antojo de korma con ternera.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Sherlock, atrapado entre alivio por que John tuviera apetito y aprensión por su elección para comer.

-Si quieres ventaja, llamaré-, dijo John haciendo cuentas. Era un paseo de ocho minutos (siete para Sherlock y sus piernas largas), y el chef era conocido por su lenta preparación. Si John esperaba a llamar a la tienda hasta que Sherlock casi estuviera allí, le daría casi diez minutos más, por lo menos quince mientras la comida estuviera siendo preparada, y luego otros siete por el camino de vuelta.

Sherlock se palpó el bolsillo para la cartera. –Biryani de pollo para mí. Oh, y lentejas dahl.-Miró alrededor de la habitación buscando sus llaves. – ¿Enciendo el hervidor antes de irme?- preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia la cocina.

John asintió. –Ya lo haré yo.

Sherlock asintió y bajó las escaleras. John observó con disimulo desde la ventana mientras salía del piso, cruzaba la calle y seguía hacia abajo. Cuando se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa, no perdió el tiempo.

El miedo agarró a John cuando el peso de la situación se asentó sobre él. ¿Qué encontraría en la carpeta? ¿Qué había pasado realmente en Baskerville? ¿Estaba todavía enfermo? ¿Tenía efectos secundarios de los que no le habían hablado? ¿Era información sobre otras personas que habían tenido la misma enfermedad? ¿Hubo otros con él en el pabellón médico que no habían sobrevivido? ¿Cómo se había infectado?

John examinó la habitación de Sherlock, tratando de pensar como su compañero de piso lo haría. Solo había estado en la habitación de Sherlock pocas veces: para ayudar a Sherlock cuando Irene le había drogado, y en unas pocas ocasiones debido a heridas particularmente desagradables que habían necesitado atención. En su mayoría, sus habitaciones permanecían privadas.

Entonces, ¿Dónde escondería un genio una carpeta?

John caminó hasta la estantería de Sherlock, buscando algún cambio en la delgada capa de polvo que había ahí, justo como Sherlock le había enseñado a hacer. No había nada obvio excepto por el hecho de que la señora Hudson había limpiado recientemente. John apartó los libros con suavidad, luego pasó su mano por la parte de arriba de ellos, sintiendo la línea de las tapas duras y las anchas franjas de papel entre ellas. Nada había sido metido entre los volúmenes ni nada había sido puesto sobre ellos. Comprobó los estantes llenos con curiosidades, pero había pocos sitios para esconder, y la mayoría de las cosas eran demasiado pequeñas para tapar papeles o carpetas.

Levantó las almohadas de Sherlock suavemente, luego se puso de rodillas para mirar debajo de la cama, y pasó la mano entre el colchón y el somier. Nada. Levantó cuidadosamente el poster de la tabla periódica de la pared, palpando la parte de atrás, pero solo era un tablero suave.

Sherlock había salido del piso con Mycroft, no lo habría dejado en la cocina para que John lo viera. Tal vez Mycroft se lo hubiera llevado otra vez.

John pasó una mano con frustración por el pelo y miró el reloj. Sacó su móvil y pidió la comida, incluso si su apetito ahora no existía, reemplazado con ansiedad y rabia. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo. Si había algo que encontrar, lo tenía que encontrar pronto.

Necesitaría canalizar a Sherlock para ser más listo que él. John intentó aclarar su mente y pensar sobre la situación como Sherlock lo haría.

Con toda probabilidad, Sherlock no sabía que John había escuchado su conversación con Mycroft. ¿De verdad piensa que es urgente esconderlo? E, incluso si lo había querido hacer, no habría tenido tiempo para esconderlo antes de que Mycroft se fuera—Sherlock nunca le habría revelado uno de sus escondites a su hermano. Fue con Mycroft hasta la puerta, luego volvió al piso, habló con John, y se fue a por su cena, todo sin volver a su habitación.

Ahora parecía extrañamente claro. Lo había estado pensando de más. John dio un paso adelante, mirando la mesita de noche de Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados, y abrió el cajón, revelando un sobre color manila, una de sus esquinas selladas con un sello gubernamental y la palabra CLASIFICADO reflejada en la cubierta.


	17. Chapter 17

Ya había oscurecido para cuando Sherlock se dirigió de nuevo al piso con la comida, el frío aire primaveral proporcionándole motivación extra para caminar a paso ligero. No se había aventurado mucho a salir solo desde que habían vuelto a casa, intranquilo por dejar a John solo durante mucho tiempo. Aun así, era un alivio caminar por las calles de la ciudad de nuevo, de sentir las idas y venidas de Londres a su alrededor después de muchos días encerrados en la unidad médica sin ventanas de Baskerville, y ahora en las paredes de 221B.

Sherlock había permanecido fijo en su papel de cuidador, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de John de insistirle que ya no necesitaba realmente cuidados. Para Sherlock, era obvio que su cuerpo todavía estaba reparándose. John pasaba una gran parte del día durmiendo, y en las dos ocasiones que se había sentido lo suficientemente con energía para salir del piso, sus cortas excursiones le habían agotado completamente. Se había quedado dormido en cuestión de minutos después de volver de Speedy’s y el paseo alrededor de la manzana después de comer dos días después le había dejado KO hasta la cena.

Así que Sherlock había permanecido cerca y se había asegurado de que el agua, el té y el paracetamol estuvieran siempre preparados. Había mantenido un inventario mental de cuando John dormía y dormía y usaba el baño. Había prestado mucha atención por alguna señal de recaída o algunas incapacidades que quedaran, y había transmitido toda la información al doctor que se había estado pasando a diario así como también mandándole frecuentes emails con información a la doctora Stapleton por si acaso.

Los recordatorios más inquietantes de que John había estado enfermo consistían en los moratones que permanecían de las compresiones torácicas y los dolores de cabeza (los cuales John clasificaba como irritantes pero no debilitadores). Nada que el Nurofen y el descanso no pudieran arreglar, y así había pasado la semana.

Sherlock **había** notado mejorías. Pero cada elemento de este virus había sido impredecible, y Sherlock no quería bajar la guardia. Todavía se sentía al límite, esperando a que llegara el otro golpe, esperando otro ataque…o peor.

Sherlock solo quería que John saliera de este todo entuerto sano y entero. Ileso. Había sentido el dolor, sin importar la brevedad, de perder a John completamente, y su maldita memoria eidética le atormentaba repitiendo la escena en sus sueños; la aguda y penetrante alarma anunciando que el corazón de John estaba fallando, su mano inerte moviéndose con cada empujón hacia debajo de la RCP, y la forma en la que se había arqueado de la cama cuando la electricidad le atravesó. Sueños inquietantes persistían en la forma de explosiones de minas y cenagales oscuros y húmedos, helicópteros volando bajo e imágenes sacadas de un microscopio de electrones, rocas sueltas bajo los zapatos de cuero marrón de John y una camisa con la parte de delante manchada de sangre.

Todo sería la cruz que Sherlock cargaría; una tortura merecida, recordando cada detalle de esos pocos días. Los sentimientos de impotencia y miedo, la sensación de estar al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia un abismo infinito de agonizante negrura. Visiones de un futuro que no incluía a John Watson. Le atormentaban. Incluso durante el día estaban ahí como una sombra desafiante en la luz, aferrándose y recordándole todo lo que podía haber perdido.

Y todo lo que todavía iba a perder, eventualmente, cuando John descubriera la verdad. Pero, al menos John estaba vivo.

La voz de Mycroft resonó en la mente de Sherlock. _Si no quieres contárselo a John, no marcará ninguna diferencia. Nunca lo descubrirá._ Era cierto, y era tentador ocultar todo indefinidamente, pero si Sherlock no le hubiera ocultado a John información para empezar—si no le hubiera engañado y encerrado en el laboratorio de pruebas de animales—nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tenía que contarle la verdad a John, y aceptar las consecuencias.

Trató de ignorar la náusea que se retorcía en su tripa. Realmente no quería pensar en lo que vendría después de que John inevitablemente se mudara y cortara todos los lazos con él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había ido a un caso solo. El enfoque único de John en los campos médico y militar había sido útil en incontables ocasiones, así como también su habilidad de leer a la gente en formas que Sherlock no podía. La preocupación real de John por las víctimas y la forma suave en la que les hablaba a menudo habían sacado más información que los interrogatorios bruscos de Sherlock. Aunque Sherlock podía ver que los resultados eran normalmente más favorables, no podía llegar a fingir nada remotamente cercano al mismo nivel de compasión; John siempre parecía saber cuándo debía interrumpir como un traductor, suavizando los bordes de las preguntas de Sherlock y haciéndolas más delicadas. La idea de enfrentarse a las burlas de Donovan y Anderson sin alguien a su lado era igualmente agotadora y descorazonadora.

A fin de cuentas, la importancia de John hacia él se había convertido en algo mucho más que simplemente asistirle con el trabajo. Era tener a alguien con el quien compartir el té, alguien con el que pudiera despotricar contra Mycroft, alguien con quien sentarse en silencio o con quien compartir una larga conversación. Era un toque suave y un ojo preocupado; dedos hábiles parcheándolo después de un altercado. Era una cena caliente colocada delante de él cuando no había comido en días, cocinada por alguien que llevaba mejor que él la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado. Era la adrenalina acelerada y las palabras intercambiadas con una mirada, la colada mezclada, dos tazas secándose en el escurridor. Era la familiaridad de saber los pequeños detalles de alguien más sin darse cuenta de que los conocía: que John siempre estornudaba tres veces, el particular ritmo seco cuando escribía, y que prefería los plátanos que todavía tenían una pizca de verde en el tallo.

Era también el anhelo silencioso, la fantasía que quedaba de que un día podría haber algo más entre ellos. O, que tal vez podría haberlo habido, antes de que se fueran a Dartmoor.

Una tontería que incluso se hubiera permitido imaginarse una cosa así. Sherlock apenas tenía compañeros de trabajo, y realmente **no** tenía amigos; solo tenía a John. Imaginarse que serían algo más que amigos y compañeros de piso era simplemente un sueño imposible, y uno que Sherlock no podría mantener durante mucho más tiempo. Una vez que John se marchara, estaría solo hasta los últimos días de su vida.

De repente la media de vida de los hombres adultos parecía escandalosamente larga. Bueno, una vez que John se fuera, nadie podría detenerle de volver a los antiguos vicios si así lo deseaba. Eso podría acelerar las cosas.

Este era su cilicio.

De verdad que Sherlock se había tratado de convencer de que esto era lo mejor. John estaría a salvo, libre para alcanzar una vida normal, encontrar una esposa, asentarse en la paz de las afueras. Sus preocupaciones más grandes serían los vecinos ruidosos y la inconveniencia de obras en la carretera en la ruta a su trabajo, y mantener sus niveles de colesterol bajos. Sin más bombas de Semtex, mafias chinas o peligrosas dominatrices.

_Déjalo en paz, Mujer. Él es mío._

El corazón de Sherlock se retorció en su pecho. Pero en serio, ¿cómo podría darle algo de crédito a eso? Después de todo, John había estado alucinando cuando lo dijo.

Girando en la esquina de la calle Baker, Sherlock intentó sacar todo el embrollo de su mente. Todavía tenía tiempo. John todavía estaba curándose, y ya no parecía sospechar que algo faltaba. No había necesidad de apresurar lo inevitable.

Sherlock decidió disfrutar de estos últimos días con John y usarlos para averiguar exactamente cómo explicarle a él la sórdida verdad una vez que se encontrara bien de nuevo.

* * *

El piso estaba en silencio cuando Sherlock entró. Normalmente, a esta hora de la noche, John tendría puestas las noticias en la televisión y Sherlock había esperado que estuviera entretenido después de su siesta, tal vez poniendo la mesa. Pero, estaba en silencio, el piso de arriba oscuro y el de abajo solo iluminado atenuadamente por la luz de debajo de los armarios en la cocina y una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa.

-¿John?

Intentando no entrar en pánico, Sherlock dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y miró hacia el pasillo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, las luces apagadas. Luego fue hacia el salón. El sofá estaba colocado, la manta doblada, los cojines colocados. Teniendo en cuenta todo, el piso parecía vacío. 

El corazón de Sherlock empezó a desbocarse. ¿Y si John había recaído o había tenido un episodio de disociación? Ahora mismo podría estar alucinando, corriendo aterrorizado por las calles de Londres. El horror se asentó en el fondo de su estómago, y ahora llamó con más fuerza, sin ni siquiera intentar esconder el miedo que temblaba en su voz. – ¿John? ¡¿John?!

Saltó cuando John se aclaró la garganta. Una cabeza conocida de pelo corto y rubio sentada en el sillón junto a la fría chimenea.

El alivio le inundó y rápidamente disfrazó su voz con indiferencia. –No quise despertarte-, dijo Sherlock encendiendo otra lámpara. –Tengo la cena si todavía tienes hambre. Lamento haber tardado tanto, hubo un tipo de retraso ridículo con lo que pedimos.

John no se movió y no contestó. – ¿John?- dijo Sherlock suavemente, moviéndose hacia la chimenea. – ¿Estás bien?- se sorprendió de encontrar la expresión de John dura como la piedra, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

En su mano, tenía la carpeta de que Sherlock había visto apenas una hora antes.

**La carpeta clasificada de Mycroft.**

Su estómago se desplomó. 

Cuando John finalmente habló, su voz estaba entre un susurro y un gruñido. Las palabras fueron lentas y rígidas mientras miraba a la nada de mala manera, negándose a hacer contacto visual. – ¿Qué. Es. **Esto**?

Sherlock no se había preparado para la posibilidad de que él no estuviera controlando el proceso cuando John descubriera todo esto. Había asumido que habría tiempo para planear lo que tenía que decir, para preparase para las reacciones de John y para construir un muro alrededor del suyo. –Puedo explicarlo…

John se levantó y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. – ¡Por supuesto que vas a explicarlo, maldita sea! Te he estado pidiendo que lo expliques desde que desperté hace días. Tú y todo el mundo. Y todos me habéis mentido—me habéis hecho sentir que yo era el tarado—pero lo sabía. **Sabía** que había algo más. ¿Qué **es** todo esto?- puntualizó la pregunta John sacando un montón de hojas cubiertas con rotulador grueso negro, párrafos y párrafos redactados de la historia oficial.

Sherlock se encontró sin palabras. –Yo…yo pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta que te hubieras recuperado completamente, yo…

-¿Fui algún tipo de **experimento**?

Sherlock dio un respingo antes de que lo pudiera evitar. John palideció, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Oh dios mío-, susurró, más para él que para nadie más. – ¿Qué me hicieron?

-Ellos no-, dijo Sherlock con voz ronca, las palabras densas en su garganta. Tragó saliva fuertemente, mirando fijamente al suelo antes de levantar la vista para mirar a John. Su voz apenas era un susurro. –**Yo**.

Pareció como si todo el aire hubiera abandonado la habitación. Aun así, Sherlock sintió una sensación extraña de paz invadiéndole. Era un hombre condenado, y su momento de ejecución había llegado. En cualquier momento el suelo se abriría. Sherlock esperaba que terminara rápidamente pero en cualquier caso ya estaba hecho. El secreto estaba fuera, el momento que había estado temiendo durante tanto tiempo finalmente estaba sobre él.

John parpadeó rápidamente y se humedeció los labios antes de que consiguiera decir un suave y tembloroso. – ¿Qué?

Sherlock se mordió el labio. ¿Valía la pena pasar sus últimos momentos alegando su caso? ¿O debería aceptar su destino como un adulto?

-No lo sabía, John. **No lo sabía**. Pensé que la droga estaba en el azúcar.

La expresión de John pasó de horrorizada a confundida. –Sí, Sherlock. Lo sé. Hablamos de eso, lo sé. Pensaste que estaba en el azúcar y pusiste azúcar en mi café, pero estaba en el gas…

-Cuando te encerré en el laboratorio, no sabía lo del gas. Lo descubrimos después…lo que inhalaste en el laboratorio sellado no solo fue el gas HOUND, John. Fue un virus HOUND transmitido por el aire. Frankland estaba trabajando en secreto, haciéndolo armamentístico para vendérselo a terroristas.

-Jesús-, susurró John, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco mientras asimilaba la información. En shock, se volvió a sentar en su sillón.

Sintiendo una necesidad de llenar el pesado silencio creciendo como una grieta entre los dos, Sherlock no pudo parar las palabras que salían de él. –No tenía ni idea, John. Te lo **juro**, su hubiera tenido la más ligera idea, nunca hubiera…

John finalmente le miró, pero donde Sherlock esperaba furia y asco, solo encontró resignación oscura y una pizca de algo más… ¿compasión?

Después de un momento, John se frotó la frente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. De repente parecía muy, muy cansado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Sherlock se sentara. –Vas a contarme la historia entera, desde el principio. La completa verdad sin alterar y **dios** me ayude, si descubro que me estás mintiendo u ocultándome **algo**, iremos **ahora mismo** al despacho de Mycroft para ver la versión original de **esto**-, dijo levantando la carpeta de nuevo.

Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza y se sentó. –Te lo iba a contar. Solo…solo pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta que estuvieras más recuperado…

-¿**Pensaste** que sería lo **mejor**?- repitió John con incredulidad. –No tienes derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para mí, Sherlock. Soy un adulto. Lo que sea que creas de lo que me estás protegiendo, puedo lidiar con ello. Merezco saber lo que sea.

Sherlock tragó saliva y asintió, avergonzado. Aunque era enervante estar sentado, fue hasta su sillón y se sentó en el borde, inclinándose hacia John, que le devolvió la mirada, los dedos curvados apretadamente alrededor de los brazos del sillón. –Desde el principio-, ordenó.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, preparándose y alejando las emociones que no podía permitir que nublasen este momento.

Incapaz de mantener contacto visual, Sherlock miró fijamente el patrón tejido en la alfombra a los pies de John mientras detallaba las alucinaciones iniciales de éste: el electro confundido con una bomba, el pabellón médico que se transformó en otro vestuario de la piscina. Se adhirió a los hechos, pero en su mente todavía podía ver el terror en los ojos de John mientras sujetaba a la doctora Stapleton contra él, un brazo apretado alrededor de su garganta. Atrapado en la pesadilla viviente donde de nuevo era un peón en el juego enfermo de Moriarty, incapaz de ver qué y quién era realmente los que le rodeaban.

Parándose durante un momento, Sherlock se obligó a levantar la vista. La boca de John estaba abierta con shock, y sus cejas juntas en una arruga mientras intentaba absorber toda la sorprendente información nueva.

Sherlock bajó los ojos otra vez y continuó.

-No reconocías tus alrededores, ni a ninguno de nosotros—ni a la doctora Stapleton, ni a Lestrade, ni a Henry, ni al teniente Carlton, ni tan siquiera a **mí**. Tu…- Sherlock se paró y tragó saliva, agotado ya y sabiendo que solo estaba empezando a contar esta maldita historia. –No tenías **ni idea**, John, verdaderamente creías que lo que estabas viendo era real. Estabas alucinando. No fue culpa tuya…

Los ojos de John estaban abiertos como platos con alarma, y su voz fue tensa cuando intentó mantenerla tranquila. –Deja de irte por las ramas, Sherlock. ¿Qué hice?

Sherlock soltó el aire temblorosamente. –La doctora Stapleton te encontró primero. Querías que desconectara el electro, y la conmoción nos alertó al resto. Cuando nos viste, entraste en pánico y…la usaste como intercambio.

-¿La mantuve como **rehén**?- dijo John temblorosamente. –Oh dios mío, ¿le hice daño? ¿Qué hice…?

-Estaba **bien**. No le hiciste daño. Pensaste que estabas atrapado e hiciste la única cosa en la que pudiste pensar para escapar. Tu llave de cabeza no dejó daños…

-¿La llave de cabeza? Jesús-. Los hombros de John cayeron. –Como para no tenerme miedo durante el interrogatorio.

-Se recuperó rápidamente una vez que todos estuvimos en el armario…

-¿Armario?

-Nos encerraste en un armario de suministros para que tuvieras tiempo para huir.

-¿En una base como Baskerville? No pude haber ido muy lejos.

Sherlock tomó aire profundamente. –Te colaste en un camión de suministros. Para cuando salimos y las alarmas sonaron, ya habías cruzado las puertas. Acababas de cruzarlas. Sospechando que te habías colado, pararon el camión para comprobarlo y escapaste-. Su estómago se retorció mientras recordaba lo que pasó luego, los detalles vívidos para siempre grabados en su memoria con el afilado cuchillo del terror. El recuerdo de John corriendo por la hierba alta llena de minas, se solapó con el recuerdo de la bola de fuego cegadora que mató al doctor Frankland a pocos metros de distancia. El pánico empezó a acechar los alrededores de los bordes de la mente de Sherlock, sus pulmones de repente luchando por meter la respiración que su corazón apresurado demandaba.

Tal vez John estaba preparándose para cualquier horror que sabía que estaba acercándose, pero aun así permaneció callado, observando a Sherlock, esperando a que continuara.

-Tú…corriste hacia el bosque. Fuiste demasiado rápido. No pudieron pararte antes de que llegaras a…

-El campo de minas-, acabó John en un susurro. Parecía que iba a vomitar. Sherlock se sentía igual. Luchó para encontrar palabras que mitigaran el daño, intentando indiferencia y fallando.

-De verdad, John. No tiene importancia. Al final estuviste bien, obviamente…

-¿Me siguió alguien? ¿Tú…oh dios mío, tú no…?

-No pude. Yo, junto con la mayoría del resto de la base, estábamos atrapados dentro de las alambradas. Nadie pudo llegar a ti a tiempo. Yo **no pude**…-. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula cuando las emociones se encontraron en su garganta, y parpadeó furiosamente lo borroso en sus ojos. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de cómo John corría por la hierba era a cámara lenta, el terror que le había inundado colándose de nuevo como veneno.

Miró a John para encontrar su expresión con una mezcla de horror y preocupación. Sabía que estaba haciendo un lío de las cosas—permitiendo que la emoción le dominara, dejando que goteara en sus acciones, afectando su cuerpo de maneras que no podía controlar. Sus manos estaban temblando, su corazón galopando, se sentía ardiendo y sudoroso. La fachada estoica de la que siempre había estado orgulloso ahora estaba en ruinas. La única manera de parar las reacciones físicas era dejar de **sentir**, pero era como intentar poner una tirita sobre un miembro amputado—las emociones provocadas por los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes, y estaban entrando demasiado rápido para parar la inundación.

Que algo tan simple como **recordar** pudiera reducirle a un desastre tan patético era vergonzoso pero no tenía ni idea de cómo calmarse ahora, atascado en territorio desconocido muy lejos de sus límites normales. Todo lo que podía hacer era inhalar profundamente por la nariz y continuar.

John estaba sentado quieto y en silencio mientras Sherlock le contaba el resto: le describió las acciones de la búsqueda del equipo de rescate, el tropezón de Sherlock hacia el cenagal, el descubrimiento de la doctora Stapleton del virus de Frankland, y el acto de desaparición inexplicable de John en el río, lo que causó que la búsqueda cambiara a recuperación de un cuerpo antes de que Mycroft se involucrara. Le contó a John lo de la aplicación del GPS en su móvil (lo que provocó un gruñido descontento), y la persecución por el bosque oscuro hasta el acantilado. No mencionó cómo las rocas habían desaparecido del borde en los talones de John, o la forma en que colapsó en los brazos de Sherlock cuando la niebla se aclaró y finalmente vio a un amigo en vez de a un enemigo.

De hecho, abrevió muchos detalles vívidos, ciñéndose a simples hechos: la fiebre irradiando de John mientras se acurrucó, pequeño y frágil, contra Sherlock que había limpiado suavemente los restos de otra hemorragia nasal mientras esperaban a ser rescatados se convirtió “_nos cobijamos en una cueva para que pudieras descansar_”. El pánico y el terror de John cuando fue llevado al suelo en el bosque, y la mirada de traición en sus ojos cuando Sherlock permitió a los médicos que lo sedaran se convirtió en “_estabas desorientado y asustado así que te dieron algo para ayudar con la ansiedad_”.

No podía imaginar ver de nuevo esa expresión en la cara de John, atormentada, aterrorizada y acusadora mientras veía a Sherlock traicionarle. Pero en su mayor parte la expresión de John era ilegible cuando Sherlock se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sus cejas juntas sobre los ojos turbulentos pero no era enfado fácilmente reconocible, ni miedo, ni asco, ni traición. Tal vez era una combinación de todo, o tal vez alguna emoción con la que Sherlock ni siquiera estaba familiarizado.

Para cuando Sherlock llegó a la parte de la historia donde John despertó en Baskerville, nunca antes se había sentido tan agotado, drenado por las emociones que había estado luchando por retener mientras contaba todos los sucesos. Estaba sentado, penitente, con la cabeza agachada, arriesgando a mirar a John cada poco, pero John solamente permanecía quieto, parpadeando hacia sus rodillas y apretando los dientes. Finalmente, después de que el pesado silencio pareciera haberse estirado una hora, John cogió aire y se levantó rápidamente.

-Necesito algo de aire-, dijo sin emoción, sin mirar a Sherlock mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Alarmado, Sherlock miró su reloj. Eran casi las diez en punto y John no había comido mucho en todo el día. Ahora definitivamente hacía frío fuera, y John parecía muy cansado. Sherlock sabía que estaba en terreno cuanto menos peligroso pero no pudo evitar seguir a John hasta el rellano y luego escaleras abajo.

-John, espera…se está haciendo tarde…

John no paró; de hecho pareció acelerar, los pies rebotando en los escalones mientras se dirigía a la calle. –Soy un adulto, Sherlock. Puedo salir cuando me dé la gana-, gruñó por encima del hombro, sin ni siquiera parándose en la entrada cuando cogió su abrigo, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Sherlock la cogió antes de que le diera en la cara y la cerró tras ellos, mirando impotente durante un momento mientras John se alejaba calle abajo, poniéndose el abrigo sin alterar el paso.

Las calles estaban mayormente vacías, las farolas tenues de vapor de sodio suavizando las sombras en tonos naranjas cálidos que no hacían nada para desterrar el frío. John metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y curvó los hombros contra la brisa.

Sherlock empezó a correr tras él pero se paró cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba siguiendo a John, ahora le estaba **persiguiendo**. No podía dejar que se marchara de esta forma, hacia la heladora oscuridad mientras todavía estaba tan vulnerable.

-¡John, espera!- gritó desesperadamente Sherlock, pero John siguió caminando. – ¡**Por** **favor**!

Por la rara petición John disminuyó la marcha hasta pararse, tenso como un alambre. Su cabeza caída entre sus hombros que subían y bajaban.

-**Yo** me iré-, le dijo Sherlock desde la distancia. –Puedo…puedo hacer una maleta, irme en unos minutos. Darte tiempo—tanto tiempo como el que necesites para recuperarte y encontrar un piso nuevo…

La cabeza de John se alzó de un salto y se giró para mirar fijamente a Sherlock, perplejo. – ¿Qué?- soltó un profundo suspiro y se frotó la cara con la mano. Un taxi pasó y sus ojos lo siguieron durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza, luego caminó de vuelta hasta donde Sherlock seguía.

-No me mudaré, Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó caer la cabeza y asintió. –Lo siento, tienes razón. Tú… tú deberías quedarte el piso, es lo justo dadas las circunstancias. Encontraré otro sitio nuevo, puedo…

-No-, dijo John y soltó un sonido casi como una risa. –No, quiero decir…solo voy a dar un maldito paseo. No voy a irme para siempre. Nadie cambiará de piso.

-Pero, estás **enfadado**…

La expresión de John se ensombreció. – ¡Por supuesto que estoy jodidamente enfadado! ¡Creo que tengo todo el derecho a estarlo! Y, es más que eso. Es…dios, Sherlock-. Apretó y relajó los puños a su lado y bajó la voz del grito al que había llegado. –Acabo de descubrir que retuve a una mujer, casi me vuelo a mí mismo por los aires en un campo de minas, puse a montones de personas en peligro buscándome por el puto bosque…y luego, para colmo, ¡casi morí dos veces porque algún gilipollas pensó que juguetear con armas biológicas era una buena forma de proteger sus ahorros de jubilación! Has tenido semanas para procesar todo esto y yo lo acabo de descubrir ajora. No recuerdo nada de ello, ni una cosa. Solo…necesito tiempo para pensar.

Se giró para mirar la calle, las manos sobre las caderas. Por un momento, Sherlock pensó que John se alejaría de nuevo, pero después de un momento habló, los ojos fijos en el arcén.

-Soy un veterano de guerra con TEPT, y con ese diagnóstico… Siempre he tenido miedo de convertirme en un peligro para otros. He visto como le ha pasado a hombres buenos—inteligentes, hombres honrados que volvieron a casa y se trastornaron. Pegando a sus mujeres, teniendo episodios de disociación en Tesco. Dos de ellos ahora están viviendo en la calle, uno es en la cárcel por atacar a un policía de tráfico. Y pensé que no, eso nunca me pasará a mí, aunque en el fondo me preocupaba que solo me estuviera engañando a mí mismo. Y ahora…- Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y apretó los labios, moviendo los pies mientras recuperaba la compostura. –Tuve un flashback en el campo cuando Frankland pisó esa mina. Estaba de vuelta en Kandahar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue **tan real**. Y descubrir ahora que tuve otro, pensando que estaba en la piscina con Moriarty…que ataqué a la doctora Stapleton, y que podría haberla herido seriamente, o incluso podría haberla **matado**. O a alguien más. Podría haberte matado a **ti**, Sherlock y ni siquiera lo habría sabido. Ni siquiera lo **recordaría** ahora.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza confundido. –Estabas enfermo, John. Todo fue parte de los efectos del virus. No puedes culparte por nada de ello. Esto no fue tu TEPT, fue un arma química que se fabricó para incitar miedo y violencia. Que tú te pusieras en contacto con ello no fue culpa tuya, **fue mía**. La única persona a la que hay que culpar por todo esto soy **yo**.

John miró hacia él y sacudió la cabeza. –Sherlock, la única persona que hay que culpar es el **maldito** doctor Frankland…

-Si no te hubiera…

-Mandado al laboratorio, sí, lo sé. Ya lo hemos hablado. Y ya te perdonó por eso, en el hostal.

-Entonces no sabías que estabas enfermo. Pensé que los efectos habían pasado, porque habían pasado para el resto de nosotros. Lo que te hice es…es imperdonable. Te puse en peligro conscientemente y casi te costó la vida. ¡Podría suplicarte perdón hasta mi último aliento y no sería suficiente! Así que no te culpo si no quieres que sigamos siendo compañeros de piso. De hecho, es la opción más prudente, y una que incluso **yo** tengo que insistir que consideres por tu propia seguridad.

John asintió y se mordió el labio durante un momento, pensando. Se giró para quedar en frente de Speedy’s, tras ellos. Las puertas estaban cerradas y la tienda estaba a oscuras, pero el señor Chatterjee había dejado las sillas boca abajo sobre las mesas de fuera. Un efecto secundario de tener un detective local: incluso los crímenes más insignificantes habían disminuido en la manzana cuando Sherlock Holmes se convirtió en una celebridad. Nadie se atrevería a robar el mobiliario de la calle que prácticamente estaba en su puerta.

John bajó dos de las sillas y las puso a cada lado de la mesa, de cara a la calle. Le hizo un gesto a Sherlock para que se sentara.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos, mirando la calle, antes de que John se aclarara la garganta y tomara aire profundamente. Su voz fue sombría cuando habló. –Cuando volví de Afganistán, yo…yo estaba tan solo. Volví de un sitio donde cada momento se vivía al límite, donde cada acción tenía un propósito; una causa y un efecto. Los hombres en mi unidad eran como mi familia. Me sentía como si perteneciera, como si lo que estaba haciendo importaba. Iba a misiones. Salvaba vidas. Cada día estaba lleno de acción y emoción y compañerismo. Estaba planeando una carrera en el ejército, me imaginaba que viviría felizmente mi vida en mi uniforme. Entonces una bala cambió todo eso para mí. Se lo llevó todo.

Sherlock observó a John por el rabillo del ojo, con miedo de girarse y acabar con el momento. John nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de su tiempo en la guerra, y Sherlock había sido criado con la suficiente educación para saber que no tenía que preguntar. Se sentía como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba, atento a cada palabra de John. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los dedos de John, trazando el patrón de la mesa, trazando y golpeando distraídamente mientras hablaba.

-Me enviaron de vuelta antes de que estuviera preparado. No tenía amigos ni familia en los que confiar. No tenía propósito. Estaba dolorido física y emocionalmente. Me sentía inútil. Me despertaría de una pesadilla, de estar atrapado, incapaz de ayudar a mis hombres, solo en mi estudio triste y diminuto. Iría a terapia unas pocas veces por semana, y tal vez iría de paseo de vez en cuando. La única cosa que sentía cuando conseguía sentir algo era una soledad y una desesperación abrumadoras. Me pasaba cada hora deseando que el francotirador hubiera estado apuntando justo un poco más a la derecha cuando apretó el gatillo.

Sherlock sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho por ese pensamiento horrible.

-Ya nunca me pasaba nada-, continuó John con un suspiro. –Entonces…te conocí. Y, en el primer día en el que te conocí, me llevaste a perseguir a un asesino, persiguiendo taxis por las calles de Londres y acosando a turistas y poniéndote en peligro mortal solo por la emoción de ello, y de repente…me sentí de nuevo como lo hacía en Afganistán. Inteligente y capaz y útil. Ya no estaba solo. Lo supe, yo…pertenecía. Pertenecía a **tu** lado. Me desperté la mañana después de ese primer caso capaz de mirar al futuro sin sentir horror por primera vez desde que había vuelto a Londres. Tenía un propósito de nuevo.

Se sorbió la nariz y se giró, limpiándose los ojos sutilmente. Sherlock fingió no notarlo, y fingió incluso más duramente que no estaba sintiendo las lágrimas que había parpadeado de sus propios ojos. Después de un momento John se giró para mirarle, una sonrisa suave en sus labios y algo que podría ser fácilmente equivocado por afecto en sus ojos.

-Si quisiera una vida segura y predecible no me habría enlistado en el ejército, Sherlock, y no habría sido tan fácilmente atraído hacia una escena de un crimen contigo por una amenaza de peligro. Me hubiera quedado en mi patético estudio en vez de mudarme contigo al 221B para poder acompañarte mientras tú resuelves crímenes. No quiero seguridad ni predictibilidad. Quiero la vida que tenemos juntos. Es la vida que he elegido muy conscientemente y he aceptado los riesgos que vienen con ella. No lo querría de otra manera.

Inspiró de nuevo y miró hacia abajo a la mesa durante un minuto, pensando.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya sé la respuesta a esta pregunta porque la única vez que te he visto tan…afectado fue la noche en la que creíste ver al sabueso, pero preguntaré de todas formas. ¿Puedes prometerme, sin ninguna duda, ahora mismo, que nunca, nunca más me volverás a usar como conejillo de indias? ¿Sin importar las circunstancias o cómo de inofensiva pienses que la prueba sea?

-**Nunca**-, acordó Sherlock con énfasis, el corazón galopándole en el pecho. –Nunca más. Hasta mi último aliento, te prometo que **nunca**…

John subió la mano. –De acuerdo-, sonrió. –Eso bastará.

-¿Eso…**bastará**?

-Sí, Sherlock. Eso bastará. Es obvio para mi…el hecho de que tuvieras que presenciar lo que me pasó fue castigo suficiente. Sé que pretendes que no tienes sentimientos lo cual sospecho que es una mosca que Mycroft puso en tu oreja en algún momento, pero es obvio que los tienes. Y no hay nada de malo en eso.

Sherlock quería protestar, quería insistir que era un sociópata con habilidades. Simplemente no **necesitaba** sentimientos…de hecho había estado bien sin ellos durante la mayor parte de su vida. Solo había sido recientemente cuando se había vuelto lo suficientemente débil para dejar que los sentimientos se abrieran camino.

Las palabras de Mycroft en Baskerville volvieron a él con un eco solemne. _Que alguien te importe no es una ventaja, Sherlock. Pero estaba equivocado en lo que asumí que era una desventaja, ser distraído por que te importe. Para ti y para mí, es peor para los que nos importan. ¿Qué ha hecho nuestro afecto por John o Greg? ¿Qué podría hacerles a ellos? Obviamente peores cosas que tú o yo simplemente preocupados con sentimiento_

-Definitivamente no eres un sociópata, Sherlock-, dijo John en voz baja como si leyera la mente de Sherlock. –No hay nada malo en que los amigos se preocupen el uno por el otro. Si te hubiera tenido que ver a **ti** pasar la semana por la que aparentemente pasé **yo**, no estaría mejor. No es malo que te importe la señora Hudson, o Lestrade, o yo, o Mycroft.

Sherlock resopló con desafío por ese último nombre.

John solo subió las cejas retándole. –Todos necesitamos gente en la que podamos confiar, y que confíen en nosotros. Es lo que nos hace humanos. Y, para ser honesto Sherlock, esa es la peor parte de toda esta cosa para mí. Confié en ti y me ocultaste esto. Este evento enorme, que ha alterado mi vida y decidiste que no conociera los detalles.

-Sabía que no reaccionarías bien y todavía estás recuperándote. No vi la necesidad de apresurarse. Estaba intentando protegerte-, contestó defensivamente Sherlock.

-¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Mis propias emociones?- John se movió en su asiento, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa entre ellos, frustrado. –Esto es demasiado grande, Sherlock. No más secreteos entre nosotros. Yo no te ocultaría algo tan importante.

Las palabras salieron antes de que Sherlock supiera que iba a decirlas, teñidas con veneno indignado. –Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu motivo al decirme que Irene Adler estaba en América en protección de testigos, si no fue para proteger **mis** emociones?

La mandíbula de John se abrió con genuina sorpresa, y boqueó durante un momento antes de que Sherlock interrumpiera cualquier protesta que pudiera sacar.

-No quisiste decirme que estaba muerta porque pensaste que estaba enamorado de ella. Querías librarme del dolor. Pero, por tu propia lógica, si pensaste que estábamos involucrados románticamente, ¿no haría eso que fuera una **cosa** lo suficientemente grande que mereciera saber? Al final ¿cómo es eso de diferente?

Sherlock lo sabía…no era diferente. John había estado intentando protegerle del dolor y la pena de la muerte de Irene, a pesar de sus menos que favorables sentimientos hacia ella. John le había dicho lo mismo cuando había estado delirando con la fiebre.

_Simplemente ella no me gusta._

Pero ahora John solo agachó la cabeza e inspiró entre dientes durante un momento antes de que asintiera con arrepentimiento. –Lo siento. Tienes razón. Yo…yo debería habértelo contado-. Respiró profundamente. –Murió en…

-Está viva-, interrumpió Sherlock. La cabeza de John se levantó de repente, los ojos como platos para luego entrecerrarlos igual de rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…?

_Estás muerta. Deja de escribirle. Ridículo._

Se metió en problemas. La ayudé a salir. Tú estabas fuera en esa conferencia en Leeds, nunca supiste que dejé el país-, dijo Sherlock.

-Oh-, contestó John simplemente, perplejo. Parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. –Bueno, eso es…entonces eso está bien. Sí, bien. ¿Está…está ella en Londres?- Obviamente estaba en serio intentando parecer feliz por Sherlock, pero su expresión era la definición de una mueca. El tono ligero que había usado salió falso y seco.

_Déjale en paz, Mujer. Es mío. _

Repentinamente inquieto, Sherlock se puso de pie y puso los brazos alrededor de su propio tronco, sintiendo el frío de la noche cuando la adrenalina que había estado pasando por el durante toda la tarde finalmente empezó a desaparecer. Deseaba haber cogido su abrigo cuando salió pero no había querido parar el impulso de la conversación para ir a por el. Aquí fuera en las sombras, con el murmullo de la ciudad colándose alrededor de los bordes, todo se sentía más real. Sherlock se preguntó si podrían haber sido capaces de ser tan honestos dentro de las paredes de su piso. Su cuerpo gritaba por un cigarro.

John también se levantó. –Entonces… ¿deberíamos entrar?- preguntó después de que estuviera claro que Sherlock no iba a responder a la pregunta anterior. Sherlock asintió distraídamente y John colocó las sillas de nuevo sobre la mesa mientras Sherlock sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

Preparándose cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, se giró para encarar a John en la tenue luz de la entrada. – ¿Te molesta?

John frunció el ceño con confusión.

-Que esté viva-, continuó Sherlock, incluso cuando alarmas de advertencia empezaban a sonar en su mente. – ¿Te molesta?

John se rió nerviosamente, un tartamudeo agudo. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me molestaría eso?

Sherlock tragó saliva, la garganta apretada. Ahora el aire estaba cargado entre los dos, la tensión de las cosas no dichas vibrando en un murmullo ensordecedor. Durante un momento tuvo el pensamiento ilógico de que John tenía que ser capaz de oír el atronador latido de su corazón contra sus costillas. Había tanto en juego ahora. ¿Estaba John temblando o solo teniendo escalofríos porque tenía frío? Parpadeó hacia arriba hacia Sherlock mientras su lengua salía para humedecerse los labios.

Sherlock se acercó más, buscando una señal en los ojos de John. Lo que vio ahí ¿era aprensión o anticipación? ¿Tentación u horror?

Había estado tan cerca tantas veces de perder a John. ¿Y si después de todo lo que había pasado, **esto** era finalmente la gota que colmaba el vaso? Podían seguir como siempre, amigos y compañeros de piso, lado a lado enfrentándose al resto del mundo. ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo de perderlo todo con la posibilidad de más?

Le habían dado una suspensión provisional. ¿Por qué estaba de vuelta en la plataforma colocando la cuerda alrededor de su propio cuello? Debería estar corriendo hacia la seguridad, sin mirar atrás nunca más, apreciando lo que tenía en vez de presionar para más. Empujando a John por el borde. Empujando la palanca para que el suelo se abriera bajo los dos.

Pero no. No más secretos. Habían terminado con lo de ocultarse cosas. Si Sherlock tenía razón o no, esta era su verdad, y John merecía conocerla.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, cerró la distancia entre los dos y le besó.


	18. Chapter 18

El beso fue suave, casi galante por su titubeo. Los labios de John eran suaves y cálidos contra los de Sherlock, quien no se atrevía a respirar. Parecía que John también estaba sorprendido—de hecho demasiado perplejo para moverse algo. Se quedó sólido como una estatua contra la boca de Sherlock.

La realización de lo que acababa de hacer—de lo que **todavía** estaba haciendo—y la falta de respuesta por parte de John hizo que hebras heladas de horror se enredaran alrededor de las costillas de Sherlock. Se apartó tan repentinamente como se acercó, y el tiempo se paró mientras se obligaba a encontrarse con los ojos de John.

La boca de John se abrió un poco… ¿en sorpresa o en preparación para hablar? Sherlock no tenía manera de saberlo. Parecía haber infinitas emociones ilegibles llenando los ojos como platos de John. _¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Lástima? ¿Traición? ¿Asco? _Sherlock apenas podía controlar todas sus propias odiosas emociones humanas, muchas tiempo atrás enterradas y algunas bastantes nuevas. Era lo suficientemente difícil maniobrar y categorizar y controlar el lío de sus propios sentimientos como para descifrar los de John. La máscara de estoicismo e indiferencia tras la que Sherlock se escondía como una segunda naturaleza ahora era imposible de traer, incluso mientras la buscaba desesperadamente. Sus emociones estaban expuestas completamente, liberadas como las plagas de la caja de Pandora; su secreto estaba fuera—podría también haberse arrancado el corazón de su cuerpo y habérselo dado a John, todavía caliente y latiendo. Deseaba que pudiera arrebatárselo, metérselo de nuevo en el pecho detrás de las paredes que solían protegerlo. ¿Sabía tan siquiera cómo reconstruir esas paredes? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que se habían desmoronado?

¿En qué demonios había estado **pensando**?

-Sherlock-, dijo John exhalando, apenas en un suspiro, pero llenó el aire entre los dos.

_En realidad no soy gay_, le había dicho John repetidamente. Sherlock se sentía como si estuviera asfixiando. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Quería huir pero John estaba bloqueando la puerta de la calle. Sherlock bajó los ojos e intentó tragar alrededor del nudo denso en su garganta.

-John, yo…

No había sabido qué decir, qué palabras estaban a punto de salir de su propia boca pero entonces no importó, porque de repente…de repente John cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus labios estuvieron presionados contra los de Sherlock.

**John** le estaba besando. John le estaba besando a **él**. Sherlock no había malinterpretado las señales. Había estado preparado para pedir disculpas y negarlo—preparado para correr—pero John estaba respondiéndole de la misma manera. Era duda y suavidad, una calidez gentil, una confesión no dicha.

La mente de Sherlock se puso en blanco, atrapada en el surrealismo del momento. Las manos de John revolotearon antes de posarse, ligeras como una pluma, sobre la cintura de Sherlock, y se derritió en el abrazo, de alguna manera muy íntimo en su inocencia. Un escalofrío le atravesó cuando la calidez de John persiguió el frío aire de la noche que se había asentado profundamente en sus huesos.

John se apartó y se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento.

-Yo…

-Tú…

John resopló con una risa nerviosa pero Sherlock se encontró demasiado perplejo incluso para sonreír.

-Pensé que estabas casado con tu trabajo-, dijo John tímidamente.

Sherlock hizo una mueca por la idiotez de sus propias palabras de hace tiempo. Era casi imposible creer cuanto había cambiado—cuanto había cambiado **él**—desde esa primera noche en Angelo’s.

-Antes de ti, todo lo que **tenía** era el trabajo-, dijo con reverencia. –No podía imaginar que algo fuera más importante, porque nunca antes nada lo **había** sido.

-Pero Irene…

Sherlock no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que le tiraba del borde de la boca cuando recordó la diatriba delirante y amenazante de John en Baskerville.

-Irene Adler es **gay**, John-, dijo Sherlock con suavidad, necesitando cerrar el tema de una vez por todas. –Creo que ella misma te lo dijo. Es una compañera intrigante para luchar intelectualmente pero nuestra relación indudablemente única nunca fue romántica o erótica. Nunca quise que lo fuera-. Sacudió la cabeza con afecto. –Ella es gay, y para que conste, yo lo soy.

John se humedeció los labios inconscientemente. –Oh-, dijo parpadeando. –Eso…eso está bien. Yo…erm…nunca lo supe.

_¿Bien?_ Sherlock frunció el ceño _¿Cómo es que está “bien” de repente?_ Se encogió de hombros. –Nunca pareció relevante desde que tú en realidad no eres gay-, dijo imitando la declaración que John le había hecho a Irene cuando Sherlock había estado escondido en las sombras.

John asintió y se mordió el labio, incapaz de mantener más el contacto visual. –Soy…- John se frotó la nuca y soltó una respiración profunda por la nariz, centrándose en el suelo. –Bien, supongo que… entonces soy…bisexual-, consiguió decir finalmente, mirando rápidamente a Sherlock antes de apartar la mirada otra vez. –Nunca antes lo había dicho en alto pero…sí. Supongo que eso es…sí-. Asintió otra vez, con decisión, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, luego estiró la espalda y se encontró directamente con la mirada de Sherlock. –Soy bisexual.

_Negación por un tecnicismo_, reflexionó Sherlock. _Verdad_ _por_ _medio de omisión._ John no **era** gay realmente, pero eso no había querido decir exactamente lo que había estado implicando—que no se sentía para nada atraído por los hombres. Simplemente había sido una salida fácil. En realidad John debería de estar dándole las gracias a Irene Adler por darle el empujón final para admitir lo que Sherlock había esperado desde hacía tiempo que fuera la verdad. Pero claro, si ese fuera el caso ¿a quién debería de darle las gracias él por su propio empujón? ¿Al virus y la casi muerte de John? **Impensable**.

El pequeño reloj sobre la mesa de la entrada eligió ese momento para sonar: once campanadas que rompieron la calma suave de la entrada, y ambos se sobresaltaron. Sherlock miró hacia la puerta de la señora Hudson y John asintió e inclinó la barbilla para hacer un gesto hacia las escaleras.

Subieron silenciosa pero rápidamente y la mente de Sherlock se revolucionó mientras contaba los escalones. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cuál era el protocolo después de que los compañeros de piso se besaran? El surrealismo de esa pregunta le golpeó y se sintió un poco mareado. John y él se habían **besado**. ¿Significaba eso que John quería más? ¿Quería lo que Sherlock quería, lo cual era **todo, todas las cosas**, para el resto de sus vidas…o solo algo de ello, como el sexo? ¿Y si John se arrepentía de esto por la mañana? ¿Y si había estado demasiado metido en el momento y no estaba pensando claramente? Habían pasado por demasiado estas últimas semanas y era tarde, y la adrenalina de su discusión de apenas hacía una hora podría estar todavía haciendo mella, y John estaba todavía recuperándose de estar tan enfermo—

-Sherlock-, la voz de John sobre su hombro atravesó su pánico creciente. Una mano cálida se cerró alrededor de su codo y Sherlock se giró. Estaban en el salón, y John en algún momento había colgado su abrigo. Sherlock se había congelado junto a la puerta, pensando tanto que le había frenado de hacer la simple tarea de entrar en el piso. Todo se sentía extraño, como si estuviera pasando a cámara lenta. El suave brillo de las lámparas se reflejaba como chispas cálidas en los ojos de John, llenos de ternura e incredulidad feliz. Los mismos sentimientos ahora golpeaban a Sherlock como un puñetazo.

Enseguida cerraron la distancia entre ellos, imanes incapaces de negar ya la atracción. Sus labios se encontraron y Sherlock sintió todo su control evaporarse. Quería consumir a John, de repente lleno de un hambre voraz, buscando saborear cada trozo de él. Las manos de John sujetaban su cabeza, los dedos enredándose por los rizos, los pulgares acariciando la fuerte línea de la mandíbula de Sherlock. Suave pero firme. Posesivo. Las manos de Sherlock no podían quedarse quietas, pasando con hambre por cada centímetro, desde los fuertes hombros de John hasta su cintura suave y sus firmes caderas. La inexperiencia y la desesperación le hicieron torpe pero John le guiaba, disminuyendo su ritmo. Sherlock gimió bajo en su garganta y John murmuró una respuesta hambrienta mientras agarraban y toqueteaban. John pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sherlock, y gimió cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para dejarle entrar. Lenguas trazando y probando y explorando; chupando y lamiendo y mordiendo. Fue exquisito.

Las sensaciones eran demasiado y no suficiente al mismo tiempo. Sherlock luchó por concentrarse y catalogar cada una de ellas, incluso mientras otra parte de él se sentía hipnotizada, incapaz de evitar ser tragada por todo. Los dedos de John, suaves pero callosos de años en el campo de batalla y en las operaciones, acariciándole la nuca. El pecho de John, cálido y sólido, presionado contra el suyo, subiendo y bajando con deseo. Su aroma, champú de droguería y té y **John**—era la única cosa que Sherlock quería respirar durante el resto de su vida. Las manos de John bajaron por la cintura de Sherlock, los pulgares trazando el arco de sus caderas a través de sus pantalones. Gimió y se movió, mordiendo y besando su camino hasta el cuello de Sherlock, succionando sobre su yugular de una forma que arrancó el aliento de los pulmones de Sherlock. Un calor doloroso vibraba entre sus piernas, exigiendo más. No pudo evitar gimotear cuando un poco de barba incipiente raspó su garganta sensible cuando la boca de John se movió al hueco entre su mandíbula y su oreja. Su universo entero estaba justo aquí, centrado alrededor de John Watson. Era todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar, cosas que nunca había sabido que podría permitirse. Se sentía rodeado por John, **poseído** por el hombre. El mundo alrededor de ellos cesó de existir. Quería fusionarse con John, que sus células bailaran y se entrelazaran y se entretejieran de la forma en la que sus cuerpos lo hacían.

Necesitaba estar más cerca, mucho más cerca.

John empezó a dirigirlos hacia el sofá, pero cuando Sherlock se mantuvo quiero, John se apartó. Sus ojos encontraron los de Sherlock, nerviosos, buscando.

-No tenemos que…

-Estaba pensando que mi cama sería mucho más cómoda-, consiguió decir Sherlock, sorprendido de encontrarse sin aliento.

John asintió con énfasis. –Vale-, jadeó y antes de que Sherlock lo supiera, sus labios estaban chocando de nuevo, la lengua de John insistente, indomable, enredándose alrededor de la de Sherlock. Tropezaron por el pasillo, empujando y tirando, guiando y siendo guiado.

La habitación estaba oscura, las farolas y el pasillo proyectando la habitación con suaves sombras. Sherlock llevó marcha atrás a John los pocos pasos que había hasta la cama, y le empujó sobre ella. John se tumbó lánguidamente, una pierna sobre el colchón, el otro pie plantado en el suelo y miró a Sherlock con una lujuria predatoria que nunca antes había visto. Sherlock inhaló rápida y profundamente, tratando de pretender que no se sentía a sí mismo temblar, desesperado y tembloroso con adrenalina cuando soltó el aire. John se mordió el labio, escondiendo sin éxito una sonrisa y cogió la mano de Sherlock, tirando de él hacia el espacio entre sus piernas.

Sherlock se subió encima de John, sujetándose a sí mismo sobre los antebrazos mientras John cogía la cara de Sherlock con sus manos, pasando el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Sherlock. Agachando la cabeza para recapturar la boca de John, Sherlock jadeó cuando sus caderas se movieron juntas, y su erección encontró una dureza igual. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo perdido en un mar tormentoso de azul zafiro. Los ojos de John estaban abiertos como platos, su boca abierta con asombro eufórico.

Durante un segundo estuvieron quietos excepto por sus alientos acelerados, luego las manos fuertes de John se movieron para agarrar el trasero de Sherlock, acercándolo más mientras John se movía hacia arriba, apretándolos juntos. Placer ardiente atravesó a Sherlock, y se apretó contra John, sacándole un gemido deliciosamente atormentado.

Sherlock tiró de la camisa de John, sacándola de donde estaba metida, los dedos deslizándose bajo capas de camisa y camiseta para acariciar la piel suave de su cintura. John se movió, sacándose todas las cosas rápidamente por la cabeza y tirándolas por la habitación. Las manos de Sherlock empezaron a vagar por el pecho de John, por el pelo áspero y rubio y las suaves líneas de los músculos.

Sherlock enterró la cara en el cuello de John, de repente seguro de que se volvería loco por el olor embriagador de él, y los dedos de John se movieron torpemente por los botones de su camisa. Los pantalones y los calzoncillos fueron los siguientes, apartados y tirados, evidencia carnal en montones de ropa tirados por la habitación.

-Jesús-, respiró John con asombro mientras sus ojos pasaban por el cuerpo de Sherlock, humedeciéndose inconscientemente la línea de su labio inferior antes de morderlo. Guió a Sherlock para que se tumbara y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rozándose suavemente donde sus erecciones se encontraban. Sherlock gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados contra la oleada de placer. John gimió en respuesta. –Incluso más jodidamente precioso de lo que imaginé.

Sherlock sintió un rubor subirle por las mejillas, de repente tímido, y recordando cómo de inexperto era. Se sintió abrumado con emoción y avaricia salvaje, a partes iguales nervioso y excitado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó John apartándose, la preocupación adorándole la voz. – ¿Estás…está…bien esto? ¿Quieres parar?- Sus dedos trazaron los bíceps de Sherlock antes de cogerlos ligeramente. –M…me dejé llevar un poco, lo siento, deberíamos ir despacio…

-No-, susurró Sherlock, inclinándose hacia arriba para que John le besara. –Quiero esto. No quiero esperar. Ya hemos malgastado tiempo suficiente.

John buscó sus ojos. – ¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro-, murmuró Sherlock contra sus labios, luego tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza, reticente. –Es solo que yo…yo nunca he…

Las palmas de Sherlock sujetaron las mejillas de Sherlock, inclinando su cabeza de nuevo hacia arriba. Le besó la sien, abriéndose camino hacia abajo por la mandíbula de Sherlock hasta que alcanzó su boca. –Te tengo-, respiró John. –Te cuidaré.

John fue suave y lento, dedos hábiles y alabanzas asombradas mientras sentía cada centímetro de Sherlock y enseñaba a Sherlock como sentirle a él. El placer fue agonizante, devastador y hermoso. Las manos de John le tocaron de maneras en las que él nunca había sabido tocarse. Sus ojos pasaron por el cuerpo de Sherlock con hambre, reverentemente, llenos de afecto. Sus corazones galopaban en tándem, tambores tribales haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran pesadamente. Cada respiración fue desesperación y exultación. Cada caricia y abrazo, cada flexión y movimiento fue una danza que sus cuerpos conocían sin haber sido enseñados. Sherlock se sintió como un relámpago vivo, la electricidad reverberando a través de él en olas de lujuria embriagadora mientras él se deshacía en los brazos de John.

Después, tumbados y saciados—_borrachos de oxitocina y prolactina_, lo cual Sherlock no pudo evitar señalar—enredados en las sábanas y en el otro. Sherlock acarició con su nariz la curva del cuello de John; John se movió y agachó la cabeza para poner su mejilla contra la de Sherlock. Los brazos cálidos de John le envolvieron, y murmuró suavemente, satisfecho.

_Ahora podemos tener esto_. Lo que Sherlock había creído que permanecería firmemente en sus fantasías ahora era su realidad, y esa realidad era inimaginablemente mejor de lo que había soñado.

Podía sentir a John sonreír, la cara enterrada en los rizos de Sherlock, incluso mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse con los primeros estados del sueño. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John tenía que estar agorado—la última vez que John había hecho algo tan físicamente agotador fue cuando había estado corriendo por el páramo semanas atrás.

El recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado cerca le abrumó. Una cueva húmeda en el bosque. John, irradiando fiebre en vez de calidez reconfortante. El olor de la sangre, el sudor y el páramo. La respiración rápida y dolorida en lugar de impacientes jadeos y gemidos. Antiséptico y alarmas, tubos y cables, electricidad pasando por el cuerpo de John.

Habían caminado al filo de la navaja—habían estado muy cerca de nunca tener este momento. Si el DRACO no hubiera funcionado, ahora Sherlock estaría solo. Casi podía imaginar desaparecer a John de debajo de él mientras se lo imaginaba. Las lágrimas le picaron en el borde de los ojos, y se sorbió la nariz y parpadeó para apartarlas.

Los brazos de John se tensaron a su alrededor. –Ey-, dijo en voz baja, los labios acariciando la oreja de Sherlock. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue demasiado?

-Casi te perdí-, murmuró Sherlock, su pecho repentinamente apretado, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. –Estuvimos muy cerca de nunca tener esto-. Su visión se volvió borrosa y tragó contra el nudo en su garganta. Las emociones rugían dentro de él, el miedo de la pérdida todavía tan real peleando con el alivio que parecía que no podía ser.

-Sherlock-, dijo John con calma. –Mírame.

Sherlock se sentó y se obligó a encontrar la mirada de John. Una mirada de dolor cruzó la cara de John cuando vio la angustia de Sherlock, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de cariño. Apartó un rizo errante de la frente de Sherlock.

-Pero **no** me perdiste-, susurró. –Estoy aquí-. Se estiró a por la mano de Sherlock, y puso la palma contra su pecho. Debajo de los dedos de Sherlock, debajo de las costillas de John, un tambor fuerte y firme. –Estoy **justo** **aquí**-, dijo, dejando la mano de Sherlock sobre su pecho y le besó de nuevo, suave y lento, sólido y cálido y tan, tan **real**. –Y no voy a ir a ningún sitio-. Sherlock agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente sobre la de John durante un momento, solo respirando.

-¿Y tú quieres…esto?- dijo Sherlock, inspirando temblorosamente. – ¿Con…con…**conmigo**?

-**Dios**, sí-, susurró John, la voz cargada con la desesperación de un hombre al que se le ofrece agua después de estar vagando por el desierto. –Desde el momento en que te vi.

-¿Incluso…?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntar?- John extendió los brazos para indicar el estado de la cama. –Cualquier cosa que quieras-, prometió.

-Quiero **todo**-, susurró Sherlock, su corazón apretándose en el pecho. –Quiero cosas que ni siquiera sé que quiero todavía. No solo esto, ahora, lo que acabamos de…sino—**todo**.

John subió la mano de Sherlock de donde estaba todavía, cálida y pesada, sobre su corazón, y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando la palma de Sherlock. –Todo suena perfecto para mí.

Se besaron otra vez, suave y tiernamente: una promesa intercambiada en el espacio entre los dos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Dos semanas después**

* * *

-¡Yuhuu! ¿Chicos?- llamó la señora Hudson mientras subía las escaleras.

-Buenos días, señora H-, respondió John detrás de ella, llevando un montón de sus camisas dobladas para encontrarse con ella en la cocina.

-Buenos días, querido. La señora Turner y yo nos pasamos todo el día de ayer haciendo conservas y yo hice una tira de mermelada de fresa. Pensé que Sherlock y tú podrías querer algunos botes.

-Muchas gracias. Esa mermelada es de la única forma en la que puedo meter algo de comida en él estos días-, dijo John con una sonrisa, pasando por la entrada de la cocina y dejando la ropa sobre la mesa. Aceptó los tarros pequeños y acolchados de la señora Hudson. –No puede resistirse a ella. Se está vistiendo después de la ducha pero estoy seguro de que cogerá una cuchara cuando llegue y vea esto. Escondería un tarro para mí pero conoce todos los sitios buenos en el piso.

Ella sonrió, contenta por el aprecio. –También os subí el correo-, dijo dejando el montón que había estado bajo su brazo sobre la mesa junto al montón de camisas de John. – ¿Estáis haciendo la maleta para ir a otro caso?

John agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. –Oh…eh…no…

La señora Hudson subió las cejas. – ¿De vacaciones entonces?

-No exactamente…- Respiró profundamente y miró hacia ella, preparado para explicarse, para contarle a la primera persona en sus vidas que Sherlock y él estaban juntos, real y propiamente **juntos** ahora, pero solo se encontró con felicidad. Ella casi se estaba mordiendo los labios y los ojos le brillaban con alegría anticipada. Resistió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto que lo sabía ya_. En retrospectiva, era obvio que había querido esto desde el principio. John tenía que admirar lo bien que se había contenido alguien que tenía que estar regodeándose en el interior.

-Entonces, **no** necesitaréis dos habitaciones después de todo-, le tomó el pelo.

John se sintió ruborizar y no pudo evitar sonreír. –Supongo que no.

Ella juntó las manos y le sonrió cariñosamente. – ¡Ooh! Sabía que llegaríais a ello eventualmente-, dijo, apretándole el brazo con cariño. –Solo me estaba preguntando cuando me lo ibais a decir.

-¿Sabía que hemos…?

-Puede que sea vieja, pero oigo perfectamente-, dijo con una ceja subida. –Y no es como si intentarais mucho ser silenciosos en la habitación.

La boca de John se abrió y la cerró, mirando fijamente al suelo y deseando que pudiera hundirse.

Se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. –Perdón por eso…nosotros, eh…seremos como ratones de iglesia desde ahora.

-Solo cuando esté en casa, querido. Si estoy fuera podéis desmadraros. Es bueno para el alma soltarlo a veces ¿sabes?

John asintió una vez y maldijo a Sherlock por ser tan afortunado de evitar esta pesadilla viviente.

-Mándalo abajo después para que pueda darle mis felicitaciones-, pidió dulcemente mientras se giraba para marcharse, y John murmuró de acuerdo tontamente.

Se quedó de pie durante un momento después de que se marchara, repitiendo todas las veces que habían hecho el amor (en dos cortas semanas ya había perdido la cuenta), intentando recordar las cosas que habían sido gemidas o gritadas. Gruñó y enterró la cara en las manos. Tendrían que pensar como aislar la habitación. Tal vez una alfombra gruesa absorbería algo de ruido. Definitivamente Sherlock y él iban a tener una conversación sobre esto.

Intentando distraerse, John cogió la pila de correo, ojeándolo, separando las facturas de la basura, cuando el último artículo del montón captó su atención: una postal brillante cubierta de bolas blancas, marrones, y pelo negro. Inspeccionando más de cerca, John se dio cuenta de que eran conejos.

_¡Saludos desde Okunoshima!_ Estaba escrito al final en una caligrafía blanca y densa. John le dio la vuelta a la postal para ver un sello internacional grande de Japón, justo cuando Sherlock salió del baño totalmente vestido, los rizos todavía húmedos encrespándose un poco en las puntas. John levantó la postal para enseñársela.

-Hemos recibido una postal con un rebaño de conejos en ella-, dijo levantando las cejas.

-Una madriguera-, corrigió Sherlock distraídamente, los ojos abriéndose como platos con felicidad por la visión del nuevo abastecimiento de mermelada alineado sobre la encimera.

-¿Perdona?- contestó John subiendo una ceja.

Sherlock sacó una cuchara del cajón y cogió uno de los tarros. –No es un **rebaño** de **conejos**, John. Esos son conejos **salvajes**. Un grupo de ellos se llama madriguera.

La mandíbula de John se abrió y entrecerró los ojos. –Me estás tomando el pelo-, dijo con una risa en un resoplido.

Sherlock suspiró dejó la cuchara y el tarro sobre la mesa. Su expresión fue estoica mientras quitaba la postal de las manos de John, examinando la foto. –Nunca. Aunque el término es más comúnmente usado en el norte de Canadá, así que supongo que también puedes referirte a ellos como una colonia o una manada. Pero no un **rebaño de conejos**-. Levantó los ojos para mirar a John, quien captó un brillo de travesura.

John puso los ojos en blanco. –Imbécil descarado-. Se puso junto a Sherlock, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La parte de atrás de la postal estaba cubierta de caligrafía diminuta y cuadriculada, completamente legible pero obviamente escrita por un niño.

_Queridos señor Holmes y doctor Watson,_

_¡Gracias por el encantador viaje a Japón! ¡No puedo creer que tengan una isla entera cubierta de conejos! Esperaba que Bluebell hubiera encontrado su camino hasta aquí, pero no la he visto. Fuimos durante el día así que no sé si alguno de los otros conejos brilló. Mami dijo que fue muy amable de vuestra parte pero está emocionada por llegar a Hawai. ¡Esperamos que el doctor Watson se encuentre mucho mejor! _

_Mucho amor, Kristy Stapleton, 8 años._

John miró a Sherlock con sorpresa. – ¿Mandaste de **vacaciones** a la doctora Stapleton y a su hija?

-Bueno, a Kristy **le** gustan los conejos, y Japón tiene una isla llena de ellos. Por supuesto que tiene un poco de historia perversa, ya que el ejército imperial japonés manufacturó ahí miles de toneladas de gas venenoso durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No está claro si originalmente los conejos fueron los sujetos de prueba, soltados después de la guerra, o si un grupo de niños en los años 70 dejó unos pocos en una excursión. En cualquier caso, sin depredadores, la población de conejos de la isla creció exponencialmente, y ahora disfrutan sus días comiendo coles que les dan los turistas.

-¿Y luego a Hawai?- dijo John con incredulidad.

-Fue lo mínimo que podía hacer-, admitió encogiendo los hombros, la voz suavizándose. –Tengo una deuda bastante grande de gratitud con la doctora Stapleton por todo lo que hizo por ti. Por nosotros.

-Sí-, dijo John inclinándose a por un beso. –Aun así, es muy dulce de tu parte. Llevándolas a visitar las conejeras.

-**Madrigueras**-, corrigió Sherlock exasperado.

-Sí, bueno, como sea lo que lo llamen, aun así es un poco….**sentimental** para ti ¿no?

-¿Es esto entonces lo último de tu ropa?- preguntó Sherlock, girándose hacia la mesa de la cocina y cogiendo el montón de camisas de John.

John se rió. –Sé lo que estás haciendo, Sherlock. No puedes engañarme.

Sherlock levantó la vista inocentemente. – ¿Hmm?

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema.

-Voy a guardar esto ¿vale?- Sherlock respondió delicadamente sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

John sacudió la cabeza e intentó ocultar la sonrisa de su cara mientras observaba a Sherlock desaparecer dentro de la habitación (¡_nuestra habitación_!) antes de seguirle.

El sol cálido de la mañana llenaba el espacio de luz. La mayoría del armario de John estaba extendido sobre la cama en pilas ordenadas: pantalones doblados, camisas y jerséis en perchas esperaban para ser colocadas. Sherlock se quedó junto a la cómoda, su espalda hacia la puerta, llenando con cuidado un cajón recientemente vaciado con la ropa interior de John. Había enfocado el proyecto con su dedicación obsesa usual, y la maestría de un general militar. John dudaba que pudiera ser capaz de mantener un índice de calcetines tan meticuloso como el de su compañero pero por Sherlock estaba dispuesto a intentarlo si era tan importante.

Se aclaró la garganta. –Sabes Sherlock…la doctora Stapleton no es la única a la que necesitamos darle las gracias.

Sherlock se paró un momento, con un par de calzoncillos rojos de John en la mano, pero no se giró. –En efecto-, acordó y siguió llenando el cajón. –Comprobé tu horario. Vas a acompañar a Lestrade a ver un partido de fútbol este domingo. Es el nuevo portador de un abono de temporada del Manchester United. Estaba encantado. Y Mycroft también, ya que le has recompensado con un aplazamiento de ejecución y has pospuesto un poco más su primer evento deportivo.

-¿Su **primer** evento deportivo? ¿De verdad?

-La cosa más atlética que Mycroft ha visto nunca es la ópera-, dijo Sherlock con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

John sonrió pero no pudo llegar a reírse. Sabía que la relación de los hermanos en los mejores días era como mucho tensa, pero hasta las alturas a las que Mycroft había llegado para ver que John tuviera la mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir eran innegables. Había movilizado una búsqueda en helicóptero para Dartmoor, reunido a los mejores médicos en Gran Bretaña, y había procurado un caro y escaso antiviral experimental que al final salvó la vida de John. Había reorganizado su calendario y había establecido una oficina provisional en Baskerville para que él y Lestrade pudieran quedarse hasta que estuviera claro que John estaba en un sólido camino hacia la recuperación. Sus esfuerzos habían ido más allá, habían alcanzado un nivel de dedicación que ni siquiera Sherlock podía refutar. Era prueba de que, sin importar la moralidad a menudo dudosa de Mycroft o la incapacidad de exhibir señales convencionales de afecto, de que verdaderamente quería a su hermano pequeño.

Tan difícil como podría ser para que Sherlock lo admitiera, Mycroft se merecía más que nadie su gratitud.

Como si pudiera leer la mente de John (_por supuesto que podía_), Sherlock cerró el cajón y sujetó sus brazos sobre la cómoda. Agachó la cabeza hacia sus hombros para mirar a John por el rabillo del ojo. –Estoy seguro de que Mycroft retendrá su involucración en tu recuperación sobre mi cabeza durante el resto de mi vida.

-Sherlock…

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con que debería-, dijo Sherlock, girándose para enfrentarse a John, quien no pudo esconder el shock de su cara. –Nunca daré por sentado el hecho de que estás conmigo-, dijo Sherlock suavemente, y aunque su voz era firme, sus ojos estaban cargados de emoción. –Sé que eso no sería posible sin la intervención de mi hermano. Si me llama, le ayudaré de cualquier manera que me pida, sin **demasiadas** quejas.

John descubrió que estaba sin palabras, completamente desprevenido. Este nivel de humildad y consideración no—podía—desarrollarse en una noche, ni tan siquiera en las pocas semanas en las que habían estado juntos. John no podía negar que su relación romántica había cambiado a Sherlock, pero ¿regalos de considerada gratitud? ¿Admitir y aceptar que le debía a su hermano adversario un favor infinito? Este tipo de cambio no pasaba instantáneamente. Había estado en Sherlock todo el tiempo, John se dio cuenta; simplemente lo había estado ocultando detrás de la cuidadosamente fachada de un sociópata fingido. Lo que le había pasado a John, y en lo que ahora se habían convertido, fue simplemente un catalizador dándole a Sherlock permiso para permitir cautelosamente a su lado sentimental salir a la luz—para revelar un poco más de su verdadero yo.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y cogió la mitad del montón de jerséis de John por las perchas. Abrió el armario y apartó sus trajes para hacerle espacio. –Aun así-, dijo sobre su hombro. –Estoy seguro de que su nueva suscripción al club del Bizcocho del Mes le ayudará a aliviar cualquier hambre voraz de recompensa.

John finalmente se permitió disolverse en risas, y cuando Sherlock se dio la vuelta desde el armario, John vio la sonrisa iluminándole la cara con una forma en la que hacía que el corazón de John se sintiera como si pudiera explotar.

La expresión de Sherlock se suavizó y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, los ojos clavándose en los de John de una manera lasciva que envió una descarga directa a la entrepierna de John. –Hablando de hambre voraz-, ronroneó Sherlock seductoramente.

John se rió. –La cama está un poco ocupada ahora mismo-, dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su ropa sin sitio.

Sherlock cogió la torre de pantalones y abrió un cajón, guardándolos a la velocidad de la luz y dándose la vuelta para mirar a John con un brillo de autosatisfacción en los ojos.

John puso las manos sobre las caderas. – ¿Segunda ronda esta mañana? ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Estás diciendo que tú no quieres?- desafió Sherlock, abriendo otro cajón y rápidamente metiendo una pila de camisas de John.

John sacudió la cabeza y se rió. –Eres incorregible. Al menos déjame cerrar las puertas, no siendo que la señora Hudson suba con otra carga de mermelada y se escandalice divinamente. Necesitamos hablar acerca de insonorizar esta habitación, por cierto-, dijo divertido cuando los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos con horror cuando cayó en la cuenta.

John cerró con llave rápidamente las puertas de la cocina y el salón, parándose en la cocina de camino de vuelta a la habitación. Consideró el frigorífico durante un momento, quitando algunos vales caducados y un menú de comida para llevar de un restaurante kebab que había cerrado. Liberando un espacio delante y en el centro, fijó la postal cubierta de conejos en el espacio libre con un imán grande, luego dio un paso atrás para admirarlo durante un momento.

Era increíble el impacto que un solo conejo brillante había acabado teniendo en sus vidas.

John dio unos pasos por el pasillo a tiempo para ver los calzoncillos de Sherlock volar por la habitación y quedar colgados sobre la parte de arriba del espejo de cuerpo entero. Volviendo hacia atrás, cogió uno de los tarros de mermelada y la cuchara de la mesa. Estos días solo había un tipo de experimentación que se permitían hacerse el uno al otro y John se figuró que este era su turno para alguna deliciosa retribución.

**FIN**


End file.
